


We Are Not the Illuminati

by agendergrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 80,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendergrim/pseuds/agendergrim
Summary: Agent Death's Head is new to MOTH Agency, an undercover agency dedicated to living peacefully alongside the supernatural. Assigned to a division and getting to know the other agents, they feel comfortable in their secretary job for a while. But as they continue their work there, they find themself falling through a rabbit hole of all the secrets and dangers that come with being a MOTH Agent.





	1. Prologue

# PROLOGUE

**MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Atlas

TO: Death’s Head

SUBJECT: Organization Code

 

Welcome to the MOTH Organization, Death's Head. I know your way of joining was unconventional, and the position I'm giving you is filled with heavy responsibilities, but I have no doubt you'll be able to keep up. Most your work will take place within these emails and your notes. As we learn more of your abilities, you may get some field work eventually. Exciting.

 

Otherwise, you'll probably be hearing and learning from me as well as other agents within the organization in the messenger. There are many rules within this organization that apply to both the messenger, and any off screen or out-of-work protocol. Please read this carefully.

 

  1. Never reveal your name. This puts not only you in danger, but the organization. We use agent names for a reason. But feel free to call yourself anything else that won't lead back to your identity, such as the popular nicknames 'Bitch' and 'Shit Face'.



 

  1. Never reveal information that may lead back to yourself or the organization anywhere besides secure emails between organization officials such as me. That's great that your aunt Beth got you a baseball signed by some popular baseball player, but you don't want aunt Beth to turn up dead the next day, do you? Then you understand this rule. Moving on. Feel free to use quotations and a fake name if you really must talk of personal life.



 

  1. Unless absolutely necessary, do not harm any supernatural beings that are being held or were found near your vicinity. They do not yet understand our human world or human rules, and some of them do not contain the conscious to. They do not deserve to be hurt. However, if it is putting itself in harm's way or another human or agent, this rule will not apply.



 

  1. While we are an organization that allows a fair amount of freedom with personal interactions and to an extent, presentation, we will not tolerate harmful slurs, and any sexual content and actions should be kept out of anything work related. That's your business, not ours, thanks.



 

  1. Agents are not to become romantically involved. Being sexually involved is advised against as well, but we'd rather you sext than become attached to an agent that may become a suspect in a later case. Keep distant. We're not here to make friends.



 

  1. There is a level attached to each supernatural being type. You will study these later. You are not to interact with supernatural beings above your own assigned level, which for you, Death's Head, is 0. As in, don't.



 

  1. There is a set of secret phrases and protocol to follow in specific situations. I will send you a list of these at another time. For now, just know that when someone says, in these exact words, "Agent, what's your favorite moth?", you are to reply with your agent name, and nothing else. Example: "Atlas." Yes, even if your agent name is not your favorite moth. Deal with it. Moths are hardly a popular subject for conversation.



 

  1. Supernatural beings come from all over the world and have different ways of being interacted with to make them comfortable. If you can understand that, you should understand people often work the same way too. Not knowing something is fine, but being blatantly rude and discriminating against another agent is highly looked down upon and depending, can get you kicked. We may not be here to make friends, but we're not here to be assholes either.



 

  1. While we are understanding and give agents the chance to explain themselves, we have rules for a reason. This organization would fall without structure. Therefore, if you have any issues that would cause you to break rules often, please discuss them with an official and we will discuss alternatives to help. Otherwise, listen to the rules and you'll be fine.



 

  1. Questions can be asked. However, answers are not guaranteed.



 

This list gets updated frequently. Any updates to it will be emailed to you ASAP.

 

And one last reminder. We are not the Illuminati.


	2. Welcome

# CHAPTER 1: WELCOME

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

BEE: ONLINE

WINTER: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Welcome, Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: This is the MOTH Organization’s agent group chat.

 

Atlas: At least, the agents under my watch.

 

Winter: da, da, yadda yadda, welcome death’s head ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Bee: YEAH!!! welcome!!!! i dont have cute emoticons but im excited to have you here death’s head!!! It's been a while since weve had a new member…

 

Death’s Head: oh, haha. i didnt expect such a warm welcome. thank you

 

Winter: werent you the last newest member, bee?

 

Bee: yeah … ;m; ive had so much experience but you guys still treat me like im new sometimes…

 

Winter: you are just baby of family (*´ω｀*)

 

Bee: ;m; thats exactly what i mean… deaths head is the baby now!!

 

Winter: deaths head does not make for a good baby name (*´∀｀）

 

Bee: you got me there…

 

Atlas: You two always get so carried away, I swear.

 

Atlas: Let Death’s Head introduce themself at the very least.

 

Atlas: Or at least let me do my whole intro spiel…

 

Bee: but your intro spiel is boring, atlas…

 

Atlas: …

 

Bee: oh. Sorry. I cant believe i actually said that out loud

 

Atlas: No, no. It’s fine. I’m a big boy. I can take it, Agent Bee.

 

Bee: ;;;;n;;;;

 

Cecropia: I don’t think it’s boring. It’s necessary. Sometimes rules are boring but necessary.

 

Winter: ah it's the killjoy (￣︶￣;)

 

Cecropia: For someone who rarely gets involved, you sure seem to take sides when you are around.

 

Cecropia: And stop with those cutesy faces.

 

Cecropia: You’re not cute.

 

Winter: (;﹏;)

 

Cecropia: You’re not really crying.

 

Winter: youre no fun, cecropia ! Σ(￣ロ￣lll)

 

Atlas: Death’s Head, why don’t you introduce yourself before these idiots tear apart the chatroom.

 

Death’s Head: oh. um. well, hi. im Death’s Head.

 

Death’s Head: im new here. im Atlas’s new secretary. as far as i remember, ive never seen supernatural creatures before now. well, i still havent… and i havent gotten the chance to research them yet

 

Death’s Head: but im excited to. it all seems super cool. i just know the stuff that normal people do, yknow?

 

Cecropia: Naturally. When you’re not born into the organization, you grow up oblivious to the mysteries of the world.

 

Death’s Head: you were born into the job?

 

Atlas: Cecropia’s family is a line of highly respected agents in the agency. Cecropia’s just one of many of his family member’s to join after years of study and training. He’s also the youngest.

 

Cecropia: I would bow, alas this is but a chatroom.

 

Winter: show off (￣^￣)

 

Cecropia: You have the credentials to show off as well, Winter.

 

Winter: thats not my thing (〃´∀｀)

 

Cecropia: Winter is our tech guy, basically.

 

Atlas: He’s one of the best in the agency.

 

Winter: is because im russian!!! （´∀`）ｂ

 

Bee: hes the exact stereotype of a russian hacker, haha

 

Bee: he likes cats a lot

 

Death’s Head: that explains why the messenger icon is a cat…

 

Cecropia: I’m still voting we change that.

 

Winter: whyyyyyy ??? (☍﹏⁰)｡

 

Cecropia: It has nothing to do with the organization. It should be a moth or something.

 

Bee: for once cecropia has a bit of a point winter…

 

Bee: but i like the cat icon. I dont really mind it

 

Bee: and im sorta used to it at this point ;;;

 

Winter: do i win ? (＾ω＾)

 

Cecropia: Who said we were competing?

 

Winter: i did, Котенок ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 

Cecropia: Atlas, he’s speaking Russian in the chat again and I do not understand it.

 

Winter: i just call you kitten ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ no need for alarm!

 

Death’s Head: are they always like that…?

 

Atlas: Unfortunately.

 

Cecropia: We can see your messages.

 

Winter: what? I see nothing (◑○◑)

 

Cecropia: Once again.

 

Cecropia: You say you rather not get involved, and yet you take sides at every given moment.

 

Winter: Just against you, Котенок (=ↀωↀ=)♡

 

Cecropia: Ugh. You’re terrible.

 

Atlas: That aside, I should explain the rules a little.

 

Atlas: They’re fairly simple, so I’ll make this quick and painless for you.

 

Cecropia: Looks like Atlas is showing favoritism.

 

Atlas: What? How dare you accuse me of that.

 

Cecropia: Quick and painless? Nothing you put us through is ever “quick” or “painless”, Atlas.

 

Cecropia: And Winter, if you say anything about how easy things are for you, I’ll flip you off in the cameras on our next mission together.

 

Winter: how boring (￣ー￣； you could at least flash me

 

Cecropia: Pardon me?

 

Atlas: Winter.

 

Winter: какой? I say nothing suggestive. Cecropia dabbles in photography, does he not?

 

Cecropia: You little…

 

Cecropia: I don’t know any Russian to insult you.

 

Winter: insult me in japanese then （・ｗ・）

 

Cecropia: I can’t, because then I’d be here all day.

 

Winter: just for lil ol me, Ангел? (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

 

Atlas: You two are impossible.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head, there’s a certain level of etiquette this organization must use. Less so in this chatroom, if you couldn’t tell.

 

Cecropia: Yeah, otherwise you’d have to kick Winter, and god forbid you lose your favorite little russian hacker, right Atlas?

 

Atlas: You paint me in such a bad light, Cecropia. The same could be said for you. You’re a highly valued agent as well.

 

Cecropia: … stop, you’re making me blush, Atlas.

 

Bee: we’re one of the best teams MOTH has to offer. I don’t think any of our members are dispensable, really.

 

Cecropia: I admit, Bee is right. We make up one hell of a team.

 

Winter: Da! (≧▽≦)

 

Death’s Head: i feel a bit pressured haha …

 

Atlas: Don’t be. I have belief in you, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: I’m sure you were chosen knowing you’d become something amazing in this agency, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: If you ever need anything, while I am busy, I will try to help you at any free moment I have. As a well respected agent born into the organization, I have information most other agents would not.

 

Winter: you also come to me if you need help, okay munchkin? （○゜ε＾○）

 

Cecropia: Don’t go to him.

 

Winter: (¬､¬)

 

Cecropia: Anyways, I have a mission to prepare for. Excuse me.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Bee: you can come to me too !! sometimes you need a simpler view of things to help you out, yknow !!

 

Winter: very true!!! Bee might seem like small baby, but bee is very talented agent (ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ

 

Bee: float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! :D

 

Death’s Head: thank you…

 

Death’s Head: i really didnt expect such a warm welcome… i really appreciate it

 

Bee: no problem!!! I know atlas is all ‘we’re not here to make friends’ but, we’re all family here.

 

Atlas: I can hear you mocking me through your text.

 

Bee: ;;;m;;;

 

Winter: is true though!!! You are strict and stiff, like stick. Yet you have the sass of cynical high schooler (´∀｀；)

 

Atlas: Winter, I truly don’t understand your intentions more than half the time.

 

Winter: me either! ┐(‘～`;)┌

 

Atlas: Don’t you have some top secret database to hack?

 

Winter: that is codeword for “leave”, yes? (⋟﹏⋞)

 

Atlas: Yes.

 

Winter: then I shall go hack some top secret database （＾∀＾）ゞ

 

Winter: До свидания, Death’s Head! If you need help, really, send me message! I am lonely little boy  （πーπ）

 

Atlas: It’s because you’re a little shit, Winter.

 

Winter: well put, stick man! And now, i take my leave. (*ゝω・)ﾉ

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Stick man…?

 

Bee: Winter is a bit of a wild card.

 

Bee: youll get used to him, deaths head. Hes actually a huge sweetheart if youre nice to him!

 

Bee: which is why he acts the way he does with Cecropia… the two seem to have a rivalry.

 

Atlas: It’s unbearable sometimes.

 

Bee: it's kinda funny though ;;

 

Atlas: Not when you’re trying to coordinate a capture and interrogate mission on bigfoot and the two are arguing over comm nonstop.

 

Bee: How does bigfoot make it to Japan anyways…? It’s an island...you’d think someone would notice a cryptid on an airplane.

 

Atlas: My guess? Illuminati.

 

Bee: ah, it's always the illuminati…

 

Death’s Head: this is surreal.

 

Atlas: You’ll get used to it.

 

Bee: oh geez, speaking of missions, ive got research to do before my next mission. Ill see you around, deaths head! It was nice meeting you! You seem nice :D

 

Death’s Head: same to you, Bee!

 

Bee: :D

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Well, it’s only us now.

 

Atlas: I do have a few things I want to say without interruptions. I’d like to hear your first impression of some of the team first, however.

 

Death’s Head: i like them. they feel… how do I put this…

 

Death’s Head: well, human.

 

Atlas: That they are.

 

Atlas: Winter is an oddball, but just like Bee said, he’s no harm. You’ll get along with him fine if you’re just nice.

 

Atlas: Cecropia has a bit of an ego, but likewise, he means no harm by his words either.

 

Atlas: Bee is the newest and trying to make it to prestige of her older sibling, Agent Hornet. She pushes herself a lot. She’s too good.

 

Atlas: You’ll meet a lot of the others as we go, such as Sunset and Dot.

 

Death’s Head: im excited. ive never known so many people like this before

 

Death’s Head: and i hope i can live up to their expectations…

 

Atlas: That’s what I like to hear.

 

Atlas: Welcome to the team, Death’s Head.

 

Death’s Head: thank you.

 

Death’s Head: i think youre a good person too, Atlas

 

Atlas: ...thank you, Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: It’s time we take our leave. I’ll message you privately in about an hour with your first assignment. In the meantime, explore your new organization laptop and get used to the feel of it.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: got it !

 

Death’s Head: oh… he left before i could reply

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	3. First Assignment

#  CHAPTER 2: FIRST ASSIGNMENT

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Good to see you’re on top of things.

 

Death’s Head: i set alarms for important stuff. i have bad memory, but… i have workarounds.

 

Atlas: Good. You sound like a good kid, Death’s Head. You’ll make a great agent.

 

Atlas: Speaking of, ready for that first assignment?

 

Death’s Head: yep

 

Death’s Head: im all set !

 

Atlas: It’s a two parter.

 

Atlas: Don’t panic; both parts are pretty short.

 

Atlas: The first part of the assignment: I’m going to send you a few files. I want you to organize them in a few ways. First, the most simple, alphabetical order. Then size, starting with the largest file. Then, I want you to group them depending on the type of file. Documents, images, etc. Got that?

 

Death’s Head: yep

 

Atlas: Good. Second part of the assignment: I want you to research and take notes on the second email I send you. It’ll be titled: “Level 1 Supernatural Beings in America”. You remember what levels mean from the introductory email, right?

 

Death’s Head: sorta. i know im not supposed to interact with any above my level

 

Atlas: Correct. That’s technically all you need to know. However, I’ll inform you of the fact that they basically represent danger levels. The lower the number, the less of a threat. The higher the level, the bigger the threat.

 

Atlas: Though we say danger, they’re not always dangerous. Sometimes, they’re just harder to work with. The right agent with the right experience can easily talk to a being that’s Level 3, though an agent such as yourself could not.

 

Atlas: That’s why that rule is important. It’s for everyone’s own safety.

 

Death’s Head: understood.

 

Atlas: That’s all I had organized to tell you. Any questions?

 

Death’s Head: sorta. its not exactly about the assignment, but… just a question ive had for a while

 

Atlas: Ask me, I’ll see if I have an answer.

 

Death’s Head: well, i read the introductory email n all but… im still at a loss at what exactly we do in this organization ?

 

Death’s Head: it has to do with supernatural beings. and its not about hurting them. but i dont understand what we do

 

Atlas: Good question. I can answer that.

 

Atlas: MOTH Organization’s goal is to live peacefully as we have for years with supernatural beings.

 

Atlas: This applies to both sides.

 

Atlas: If humans got a hold of most creatures, they would not be treated the way they should be.

 

Atlas: And if supernatural beings interacted with humans without guidance, that would lead to many unfortunate accidents.

 

Atlas: We prevent that.

 

Death’s Head: so… what about sightings and stuff? like, pictures of bigfoot and whatnot. what do you do about that?

 

Atlas: We keep an eye out for any groups or people actively searching out beings, but otherwise, it doesn’t hugely affect either group, so we leave it alone for the most part.

 

Death’s Head: i see…

 

Death’s Head: are aliens included in this?

 

Atlas: We keep an eye out for any alien related activity, yes. But most aliens tend to not bother with Earth it seems. At least, since the Roswell accident.

 

Death’s Head: that was real?

 

Atlas: It’s our little secret, alright? Most of the group don’t even know that.

 

Death’s Head: my lips are sealed.

 

Death’s Head: but holy SHIT

 

Atlas: Is that all your questions, Agent Death’s Head?

 

Death’s Head: for now, yeah. i wanna get a start on those assignments, anyways

 

Atlas: I like you. You’re simple, straightforward, honest, and you like to ask good questions.

 

Atlas: You’ll make a good agent.

 

Death’s Head: im trying my best to make it so you dont regret your decision.

 

Atlas: I understand. But I hope you find it in you to do your best because you care about the goal of this organization when you’re able to understand better.

 

Death’s Head: i hope so. im still so shocked i guess. and scared. in lots of ways...

 

Atlas: Your way of joining was unconventional, yes…

 

Atlas: But you’re here. And you’re doing just fine.

 

Atlas: So just trust in us, Death’s Head.

 

Death’s Head: ill try. but its just too early to promise anything. sorry.

 

Death’s Head: ill follow the rules n all. i wont breach anything. like, i wont be a dick

 

Death’s Head: i just dont know about… trusting and finding comfort yet. its all so new

 

Death’s Head: and admittedly, scary

 

Atlas: I understand.

 

Atlas: Our conversation is done then, I’d imagine.

 

Death’s Head: guess so. ill get started on those assignments

 

Atlas: Good.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: are you going to do that everytime you sign off…?

 

Death’s Head: he left before i could send my message again…

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	4. A Big Shadow to Live in

#  CHAPTER 3: A BIG SHADOW TO LIVE IN

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

DOT: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Ah, Dot. Good timing. You can meet the new agent.

 

Dot: yo so i heard

 

Dot: didja do some cool action movie sick tricks type shit to impress atlas

 

Dot: cause he rarely takes in new members to the team

 

Death’s Head: no, i was just sorta doing my own thing i guess

 

Dot: hm, lame

 

Dot: welcome to the team tho

 

Dot: excited to have more people to talk to besides winter

 

Cecropia: The rest of the team is just chopped liver, then?

 

Dot: B)

 

Cecropia: Ugh. You’re only slightly more bearable than Winter.

 

Dot: thanks.

 

Cecropia: That was hardly a compliment.

 

Dot: anyways,

 

Dot: didn’t you JUST get back from a mission?

 

Dot: with the whale guy

 

Cecropia: Bake-Kujira.

 

Cecropia: If you’re gonna act interested in what I do, at least get the names right.

 

Dot: just get on with it, cmon

 

Dot: im curious

 

Dot: i bet the newbie is too

 

Dot: yeah?

 

Death’s Head: oh me? yeah, id like to hear too !

 

Cecropia: Well, alright.

 

Cecropia: It isn’t a specially action packed mission, mind you.

 

Cecropia: It’s actually common for agents to have to sail out and find Bake-Kujira. We help them move on so their curse can be gone from the areas affected by it.

 

Atlas: It’s Level 7. They’re hard to communicate with, and the curse of a Bake-Kujira is hefty.

 

Cecropia: Indeed.

 

Death’s Head: i only know about level one beings in america…

 

Cecropia: The Bake-Kujira is the spirit of a killed whale. It appears as a skeletal whale, and with it comes strange fish and birds, which we’ve figured are fish and birds affected by the Bake-Kujira’s curse.

 

Cecropia: Whaling is highly debated these days, and more controlled, so they’re not quite as common, but the dangerous thing is once you set eyes on one, you’ve got their curse.

 

Cecropia: That means usually huge disasters. Famine. Fire. The like.

 

Death’s Head: jesus…

 

Cecropia: Our job is to help them move on, quite like how we treat most other spirits, most commonly human ghosts that appear, well, as a human.

 

Death’s Head: they can appear differently?

 

Dot: depending on where theyre from, and what happened to them, yep

 

Dot: thats why theres so many fairytales and stories about all these different creatures

 

Dot: there’s a whole world out there we dont understand

 

Cecropia: Exactly.

 

Death’s Head: thats amazing… 

 

Death’s Head: so you… talked with it?

 

Death’s Head: the bake-kujira, i mean

 

Cecropia: Briefly. I was there with other agents older and more experienced than me, but I helped. It often takes multiple minds to talk to powerful spirits like the Bake-Kujira.

 

Death’s Head: whats it like?

 

Cecropia: A lot like how you’d imagine talking to a person is like, but as if underwater, echoing, and causing a headache so bad it feels like your skull will split open.

 

Dot: so like when you talk to Winter

 

Cecropia: Exactly.

 

Death’s Head: thats… nothing like talking to a person

 

Cecropia: I know, agent Winter is unbearable.

 

Death’s Head: no, i meant about the bake-kujira…

 

Cecropia: Oh.

 

Cecropia: Well you must understand, many creatures we deal with are not entirely from our own world and understanding.

 

Dot: usually people Cecropia’s age dont even touch shit like ghost whales, but hes determined to become the prodigal son of the family

 

Cecropia: I was praised heavily when I made it back.

 

Dot: yeah, but i hear those headaches last a long time. Specially on those less experienced

 

Cecropia: So it goes.

 

Dot: idk man. Alls im saying is that sometimes i think youve got too much on your shoulders

 

Dot: but ey i guess that aint my business ☕

 

Atlas: It’s up to agent Cecropia what he choses to want to do with his agent career.

 

Atlas: Though I agree to an extent. You’ve taken on a lot of missions lately, Cecropia.

 

Atlas: You don’t need to do this.

 

Cecropia: It’s my choice.

 

Atlas: ...well, if you say so. I won’t argue.

 

Death’s Head: youre a very impressive agent, Cecropia.

 

Cecropia: Thank you. I’m honored that a new member is already impressed by my skills in the agency.

 

Cecropia: It means my work is noticed. I’m glad.

 

Dot: it's always work with you i swear

 

Dot: relax a little

 

Dot: smoke some weed

 

Cecropia: You know that’s illegal in certain places, correct?

 

Dot: it be like that

 

Cecropia: Really, all of you have nothing to worry about. I’m perfectly fine.

 

Cecropia: If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a few assignments to finish up.

 

Dot: dont you still got that killer headache?

 

Cecropia: Yes, well, as you you put it…

 

Cecropia: “it be like that”

 

Cecropia: Thank you for the concern, Dot.

 

Cecropia: But I’ll take my leave now.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Dot: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiighs

 

Dot: he’s the definition of working yourself to death

 

Atlas: I do sometimes wonder if he truly means what he says or if he just doesn’t know better.

 

Death’s Head: he sure lives under a big shadow, huh?

 

Atlas: His aunt is my boss, if it gives you any perspective.

 

Death’s Head: oh.

 

Dot: shes cool. Honestly it's mostly cecropias parents that are sorta bitches

 

Atlas: Dot…

 

Dot: what? I can say that, and you know theres no rules about it. Cecropias parents put too many expectations on him.

 

Dot: you do that to a kid, and theres gonna be a point where he’ll break. It's just how it is.

 

Dot: and when you break, it's not pretty.

 

Dot: cecropias got a stick up his ass but at least hes got a good life ahead of him. A good body, good health. All that.

 

Dot: he shouldnt give that up for his parents expectations.

 

Atlas: Agent Dot, I think you need to take some time to yourself.

 

Dot: whatever

 

Dot: peace out, deaths head. Ill see you some other time

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: …well, that was an eventful chat, don’t you think?

 

Death’s Head: yeah…

 

Death’s Head: even got me thinking

 

Death’s Head: just… thinking about personal stuff i guess

 

Death’s Head: i should get back to my assignment too

 

Atlas: See you around, Death’s Head.

 

Death’s Head: yeah

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	5. Sting Like a...

#  CHAPTER 4: STING LIKE A...

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

HORNET: ONLINE

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Winter: ohhhhhh hornet!!! It's been so long since youve last logged on (*´∀`*)

 

Winter: how i miss your endlessly perceptive and curious nature!

 

Hornet: I really can’t tell what’s a compliment and what’s not with you, Winter.

 

Atlas: No one can.

 

Winter: ｡^‿^｡

 

Hornet: I came in here for a different reason but Winter, I’ve had a question I’ve been meaning to ask forever.

 

Winter: oh? For little ol’ me? Σ(゜゜)

 

Hornet: Aren’t those japanese styled emoticons? You’re Russian.

 

Winter: would you really prefer me using russian emoticons?

 

Winter: i think people would find very intimidating.

 

Hornet: Why? I don’t actually know of any Russian emoticons.

 

Winter: probably because theyre not popular )

 

Hornet: Oh. Well, why don’t you show us one?

 

Winter: i did !!! )))

 

Hornet: What’s with the random parenthesis?

 

Atlas: Hornet, you’re an amazing agent, and yet you’re oblivious to social cues sometimes.

 

Atlas: That is the emoticon.

 

Hornet: What???

 

Winter: russian keyboard make it hard to type smiley face. So we just make the mouth to make life easier )))

 

Death’s Head: that is significantly creepier.

 

Winter: oh no, hornet, you’ve made me scare Мой славный котёнок ((((

 

Hornet: Winter, you and your Russian…

 

Hornet: I considered learning some because of you.

 

Winter: just to find out i call everyone my sweet kitten? not worth it, Голубушка (*´∀｀）

 

Death’s Head: the cute faces are back !!! :D

 

Winter: oh, and it seems youve shown a cute face of your own!!! 

 

Winter: (*ﾉ∀`*) it's seems that i am now the flustered one!

 

Death’s Head: f-flustered???

 

Hornet: He’s teasing you.

 

Hornet: I think.

 

Winter: me? teasing Мой славный котёнок? i think not.

 

Atlas: You’re one of the most amusing agents, Winter.

 

Winter: I try, босс.

 

Hornet: Is that a 6? Russian gives me a headache.

 

Atlas: Coincidentally it’s the only language besides English that gets spoken in here. Even though it shouldn’t be.

 

Winter: is because i am your darling little hacker boy, yes, Atlas?

 

Winter: Daddy would never throw away his darling little hacker boy (◡‿◡✿)

 

Atlas: Well, I wouldn’t necessarily say never.

 

Winter: (≖︿≖✿)

 

Death’s Head: LMAO

 

Atlas: No, Death’s Head, not lmao.

 

Hornet: i don’t know Atlas, was pretty funny to me.

 

Atlas: Am I losing respect around here or something? I swear you guys used to be so much better than this.

 

Hornet: I think everyone’s just excited about the new member, Atlas.

 

Hornet: Don’t lose sleep over it.

 

Hornet: And Winter will be Winter.

 

Winter: да. (´∀｀ゞ

 

Hornet: That one means yes! I know that much.

 

Winter: agent hornet is learning so fast! So fluent. Perhaps i speak only russian in private chats now…? (*＾∀゜)

 

Hornet: Please spare me, Winter.

 

Atlas: Hornet, you had a reason for logging on?

 

Hornet: Oh, right.

 

Hornet: I wanted to check on Bee.

 

Hornet: Especially since we now have a newer member, I imagine Bee must be feeling a lot of pressure.

 

Hornet: I was hoping to talk with her and reassure her about the progress she’s been making but… she doesn’t seem to be on, and I don’t think I can hang around much longer.

 

Atlas: I’ll make sure she gets the message, Agent Hornet.

 

Hornet: Thank you, Atlas. There’s been sightings of the Namibian Flying Snake in places spreading outside Namibia. I’ve been checking it out along with other South African agents…

 

Hornet: But so far it’s just alleged sightings. It’s a mess. People are in a bit of a panic of what to do if they get closer to civilization, while the agents need to confirm first if these creatures are really growing in number and moving...

 

Atlas: I see.

 

Atlas: That’s unfortunate indeed. The agents you work with are often entirely capable. I can’t begin to imagine how hard the situation must be if you’re struggling.

 

Hornet: I just don’t have a good feeling about it, Atlas.

 

Hornet: Why would this flying snake be so hard to locate and find for us agents? It’s like…

 

Hornet: It’s like there’s someone helping them.

 

Winter: hate to be bearer of bad news, but it is likely the illuminati.

 

Winter: but never know! (・∧‐)ゞ

 

Death’s Head: what exactly… is the illuminati?

 

Atlas: ...We don’t usually talk about it openly in group chats.

 

Atlas: It’s an uneasy subject.

 

Winter: i will message you myself deaths head! i have most information on illuminati, after all (✿╹◡╹)

 

Atlas: That’s true. Thanks to Winter’s hacking skills, we’re able to have much more information on the Illuminati than before he joined the agency.

 

Atlas: Winter has been a big reason we’ve been able to keep track of them at all, really.

 

Winter: you flatter me atlas (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

 

Atlas: I simply speak the true, Agent Winter.

 

Atlas: But yes, for once, I recommend asking Winter about it. He’ll be able to answer any questions you have best.

 

Atlas: Just know that they aren’t our friends.

 

Death’s Head: understood. i think. ill ask winter about it…

 

Atlas: Good.

 

Hornet: Sorry to interrupt, but I’d better get going. We’re getting ready to leave, and ive got everything packed except my laptop…

 

Hornet: Atlas, also tell Bee I love her and believe in her, please.

 

Atlas: I’m sure she already knows, but I’ll let her know anyways if it puts your heart to rest.

 

Hornet: It does. Thank you.

 

Hornet: Glad to meet you, Death’s Head! Sorry to leave so soon.

 

Death’s Head: dont worry about it ! ill def be around

 

Hornet: Great! I’d love to get to know you.

 

Hornet: And I’ll hear from you, Winter.

 

Winter: naturally (´ω｀*)

 

Hornet: Well then.

 

HORNET: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: all the agents here are...so full of life.

 

Winter: we are young and wild and mostly free (★^O^★)

 

Atlas: You all have assignments and rules to listen to, but you’re entirely free otherwise, Winter. Especially you.

 

Winter: is true, is true!

 

Winter: moth agency is truly a home for me.

 

Winter: i have no one else to thank for giving me a life i can live as freely as this after all.

 

Winter: hmm, seems i am talking too serious now. I should go hack some top secret databases, yes?

 

Winter: (´∀｀ゞ

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: theres more to everyone than meets the eye, huh

 

Atlas: Indeed. As you said before, they are human.

 

Death’s Head: i guess when i said that, i just meant really that theyre like…

 

Death’s Head: yknow. its like… theyre actually good people. they have actual depth and personality and…

 

Death’s Head: i dont trust the agency entirely yet, but … it just feels like i will with time.

 

Atlas: I’m glad to hear that. The agency is filled with wonderful people.

 

Atlas: Keep in mind that now includes you as well.

 

Atlas: You don’t have the talent or knowledge of the others yet, but with time you’ll find your place among us. You’re just as important as the rest of the team, Death’s Head. You’re just new.

 

Death’s Head: thank you, Atlas… youre a good leader.

 

Atlas: You think so? I’m glad to hear that as well. I get mixed reviews from the others.

 

Death’s Head: i think their true opinion of you shines through though. they all highly respect you.

 

Atlas: You’re right about that. You’re highly perceptive of people, Death’s Head. Let’s talk about that later.

 

Atlas: For now, don’t you have an assignment you’re working on?

 

Death’s Head: oh, yes! i work on assignments while in chats a lot actually, but since everyones gone, ill go focus on that.

 

Atlas: Good. I’ll see you around then.

 

Death’s Head: see you ! ill have that assignment to you in no time

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: … I knew I had a good feeling about you, Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: I can’t wait to see what sort of agent you grow into.

 

Atlas: I’m sure the others feel the same.

 

Atlas: Well.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	6. The Illuminati

#  CHAPTER 5: THE ILLUMINATI

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

WINTER: ONLINE

  
  


Death’s Head: well uh… hello.

 

Winter: Здра́вствуйте. (・ωｰ)～☆

 

Winter: no need to be so awkward, deaths head! I no bite. Is not in job description!

 

Death’s Head: haha, sorry if i seem awkward. im not used to things around here i guess?

 

Winter: you are new, it is to be expected, yes?

 

Winter: you will get used to it. In the meantime, relax! It will not kill you to be at ease. In fact, stress will cause you to die younger!

 

Winter: so do not stress, моя Котёнок. You have much to do still.

 

Death’s Head: thank you, winter… i think i needed to hear that, haha

 

Winter: (･ω<)☆

 

Winter: So, you want to hear secrets about Illuminati, yes?

 

Death’s Head: i sorta just want to know what it is exactly, and why its like… bad.

 

Winter: easy peasy questions. Winter is on the job (*＾∀゜)

 

Winter: the illuminati is not easily explained, given that the organization has changed a lot from it's origins. It is what you would call a ‘cult’, and so it's purposes change a lot depending on it's leader.

 

Winter: illuminati was not always enemy. Illuminati was good once, actually! Not very organized or useful, but not a threat.

 

Winter: but that is no longer the case.

 

Winter: the current purpose of the illuminati is what they believe to be, as they say, doing what is devinely right. They believe that supernatural creatures and beings deserve to live freely beside humans, and some even believe supernatural beings deserve the world back to it's original, natural, raw form.

 

Winter: which we have no idea of even knowing what that implies really! What fanatics, yes?

 

Death’s Head: thats… wild.

 

Winter: good word, моя Котёнок. Wild is indeed what the illuminati has grown to be.

 

Winter: they are highly unorganized, so it is easy to lessen their activity. But they are determined and passionate like parasite. They cling on till death do us part.

 

Winter: theyve been getting more information on us late. Real pain in the ass, as they say (┳Д┳)

 

Winter: more work for me, though i can only do so much. Illuminati use many traditional tools that i cannot hack. Makes them less efficient and strong, but makes it so i cannot mess with them. Both smart and dumb. The worst kind of people (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

 

Winter: anyways, no need for you to worry about illuminati. You are secretary. Illuminati will not touch you. I will not allow it （´∀`）ｂ

 

Death’s Head: thank you winter…

 

Death’s Head: i definitely understand the illuminati better now

 

Death’s Head: i have an assignment to do, but… it was a pleasure talking to you! thank you for taking the time to explain that to me

 

Winter: is no problem, моя Котёнок. Anything else you have questions about, even about illuminati, come to me. I have access to most of MOTH’s database, as well as other databases i likely shouldnt disclose here. I can help with very much ┌(☆o★)┘

 

Death’s Head: thank you! im good for now, but ill keep that in mind.

 

Death’s Head: ill see you around, winter!

 

Winter: yes !!! (｀∇´ゞ

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

WINTER: OFFLINE


	7. Mysterious Io

#  CHAPTER 6: MYSTERIOUS IO

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

IO: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Io: Hello…?

 

Death’s Head: oh, hello.

 

Death’s Head: i dont think weve met in the group chats…?

 

Io: Oh, uh, I’m not from Atlas’s division…

 

Death’s Head: oh. uh, well...nice to meet you!

 

Io: Yes! Very nice to meet you, Death’s head.

 

Death’s Head: is there a reason youre messaging me?

 

Io: Yes. Nothing bad, don’t worry.

 

Io: Though it is something you should keep on the down low. Mentioning me to the others or Atlas isn’t necessary, thanks to my boss.

 

Io: Ah, Cecropia is one of the agents in Atlas’ division, correct?

 

Death’s Head: yeah.

 

Io: His aunt, she’s boss of my division.

 

Death’s Head: oh, shes Atlas’ boss!

 

Io: Exactly. You understand now why this is between us?

 

Death’s Head: yeah, i think. i didnt think shed have interest in me. im sorta just a secretary, and a new one at that… 

 

Io: Everyone’s in this world for a reason.

 

Io: Your’s is an important reason.

 

Io: My boss would simply like small reports here and there. She sent me to gather them from you. Consider it a...evaluation of the division your in.

 

Io: Understand even better why it must be a secret?

 

Death’s Head: ooh, I see

 

Death’s Head: you can trust me !

 

Io: Great! :) I’m quite busy, so I have to go at the moment, but…

 

Io: Before I do…

 

Io: Agent, what’s your favorite moth?

 

Death’s Head: Death’s Head.

 

Io: Fantastic. We’re off to a great start already.

 

Io: Thank you for taking the time to answer me, since you must be busy. I hope we can get to know each other slowly! ^^

 

Io: Just because we’re in different divisions doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.

 

Death’s Head: yeah, of course. id love to get to know you.

 

Io: But for now I must go. Thank you Death’s Head!

 

Io: Io out.

 

IO: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: huh. he does the same thing atlas does.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	8. A Matter of Time

#  CHAPTER 7: A MATTER OF TIME

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PUBLIC CHAT**

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

WINTER: ONLINE

BEE: ONLINE

 

Bee: deaths head !!! im finally on at the same time as you :DDD

 

Death’s Head: woo !!! :D

 

Cecropia: Good to see you two on. Assignments finished, I’m assuming?

 

Death’s Head: i try to have stuff done by the afternoon, really. So im always free for the evening and night

 

Bee: i finish things the moment theyre handed to me if given the chance!

 

Cecropia: Good. You two are doing amazing work.

 

Winter: hm, reminds me of few assignments long overdue now…

 

Cecropia: You, agent Winter, on the other hand…

 

Winter: oh please. Atlas not even in chat. No need to show off big boy panties （⌒▽⌒）

 

Cecropia: I don’t say those things for Atlas. It’s for your own good.

 

Cecropia: And it’s pants.

 

Winter: hmm, boring. I rather imagine you in panties ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)

 

Cecropia: Pardon? I’m messaging Atlas.

 

Winter: now now cecropia, no need for hurry （；^ω^）

 

Death’s Head: now that i think of it, i think this is the first chat im in without atlas…

 

Death’s Head: its weird

 

Bee: he sorta looks over new agents like his own kid, so thats not really surprising

 

Cecropia: But he is the head agent of our division. It’s to be expected he won’t always be present.

 

Bee: of course. Dont sweat it deaths head, youre not forgotten!

 

Death’s Head: pffft, its not about that

 

Death’s Head: i guess i just still feel so … out of place.

 

Death’s Head: no offense, its not your guys fault ;;;

 

Winter: oh, do we get to hear deep backstory of deaths head already ? Σ(゜゜)

 

Cecropia: Just what are you going on about now, Winter.

 

Death’s Head: haha, its nothing like that winter. to be honest, i have a bit of memory problems…

 

Death’s Head: so, yknow, maybe it is something related to my past. but i wouldnt even know lmao

 

Bee: the past is the past though !!!

 

Bee: you can become better and happier here, deaths head !!!

 

Death’s Head: thank you bee ;w; youre a darling…

 

Cecropia: With time, you’ll feel as if you’ve been a part of the team all along, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: So don’t worry about such things. Focus on your work and keeping in contact with agents, and you’ll be over the feelings in no time.

 

Winter: for once, i agree with Cecropia ! (♡´౪`♡) focus on happier things and happier feelings will follow !

 

Death’s Head: thanks guys. i guess i really do just have to give it some time…

 

Bee: of course! And youre already better at assignments than winter!

 

Winter: agreed ! (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Cecropia: Maybe if it’s worth crying over, you should put the effort into improving yourself?

 

Winter: and give up high scores on osu games? 

 

Winter: no deal, cecropia (。・ε・。)

 

Bee: i think winter has his own way of making ends meet in his own special way…

 

Bee: afterall, hes the only one whos been able to get any information on the illuminati lately

 

Bee: and i think assignments like that must be stressful…

 

Winter: bee, you are angel. You understand my poor poor fate (⋟﹏⋞)

 

Cecropia: Yes, well, I give credit where credit is due. Winter is the only agent capable of keeping up on the Illuminati’s plans and databases. And considering how often they change things up because of him, I find that fairly impressive.

 

Cecropia: Kudos, Winter.

 

Winter: that made me, as the kids say, so horny (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

 

Cecropia: And I immediately regret ever complimenting you.

 

Winter: you already said compliment, so no take backsies cecropia!

 

Winter: really though, i am doing what needs to be done. I am good boy. No need for anger, but no need for compliments either (´ω｀*)

 

Cecropia: You’re doing your job, but doing your job is still something worth praise.

 

Bee: yeah, what else are we going to get praised for ;;

 

Death’s Head: your personalities. your kindness. probably other cool things you do

 

Death’s Head: theres plenty of things to compliment a person on ! people are made up of a lot of different things

 

Death’s Head: youre not just your workload.

 

Bee: ;;;;;;;;;;; thank you, deaths head …

 

Bee: i needed that reminder.

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head, the moral support of the agency.

 

Cecropia: The name throws you off a little, but nonetheless, a worthy title.

 

Winter: Woot Woot Woot Woot (beatboxing) go deaths head !!!! （〜^∇^)〜

 

Death’s Head: aw geez guys, thanks … i was just speaking from the heart lmao

 

Death’s Head: if i cant offer anything else… id like to offer kind words, yknow?

 

Cecropia: They are appreciated, Death’s Head. Thank you.

 

Cecropia: Unfortunate timing, but I was just emailed a new assignment. They seem to be increasing by the day…

 

Bee: thats the case for all the higher ups it seems ;;; hornets been the same

 

Cecropia: Yes, well, duty calls.

 

Winter: as does illuminati. Seems activity is high yet again. Very odd. Be back eventually ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Cecropia: He jumped offline before I did.

 

Cecropia: That gives me a bad feeling, but…

 

Cecropia: Jumping to conclusions is foolish. I’ll get going.

 

Death’s Head: good luck Cecropia !!!

 

Cecropia: Thank you, Death’s Head. To you as well. And you too, Bee.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Bee: geez… those two ;;

 

Bee: i hope things dont get too hectic.

 

Bee: it hasnt been this way since...well. A long time.

 

Bee: i think it's good someone as nice as you appeared the time you did, deaths head. Weve been missing a lot of good people lately...and i think it's sorta sent everyone into work overloads

 

Bee: well, that, and the fact the illuminati is gaining more power…

 

Bee: … but im sure things will end okay.

 

Death’s Head: the organization is well organized with hard working agents. and i mean, you all really care for each other on top of that. im sure things will be okay.

 

Bee: yeah…

 

Bee: theyre all sorta goofy and weird, but they work hard and mean well, so…

 

Bee: things will be okay!!!!

 

Bee: im gonna get going too … im tired

 

Death’s Head: ooh, rest well then, bee. you deserve it !

 

Bee: thank you ;;;; you too, deaths head!!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: …

 

Death’s Head: moral support…

 

Death’s Head: i think it feels right. But i dont know. Is that me?

 

Death’s Head: …

 

Death’s Head: i wish someone would come in. but guess not

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	9. Overlooked Glitches

#  CHAPTER 8: OVERLOOKED GLITCHES

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Atlas

TO: Death’s Head

SUBJECT: RE: Glitches?

 

Hmm, that does sound odd. I’ve never heard of glitches that change up or corrupt pieces of information within the database of agent profiles. Sorry about that, Death’s Head. That’ll add work onto your pile, but… it won’t be too much. You’ll get to learn about the agents. Exciting, right?

 

I’ll have Winter look at it, but I’m sure he’ll pin it to the Illuminati. Maybe he can figure out a way to make it more secure? I’ll discuss it with him.

 

Don’t worry yourself with it too much, Death’s Head. It’s nothing for you to stress about, and certainly not your fault. We’ll have it taken care of. Thanks for letting us know about it.

 

I’ll start sending you physical copies of agent profiles to update the corrupted database starting tomorrow morning. Sleep well.


	10. Agent Death's Head

#  CHAPTER 9: AGENT DEATH’S HEAD

 

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

**N̴̡̛͓̳̘͖͚̬̰͙̪̫͍̣̉̾̅̾͗̓̃̄̅͘͘͠͝ͅA̸̡̰̦̮͓̹͚͔͙͚̮̫̹͗̉̂̒̓̿̕͜͜M̷͎͕͕̝͇̘̲͍̟͍͇̣̤̿̋̈́̏͂͂̈̾͊̊͛̌̏Ȩ̸̧̢̛̗͕͕̬̳̠͓̜̪͉͖͈̪̞̪́̈́̊̈́͋͝ͅ:̶̧̛̞̲̤͇̼͓̞̘̍̔͐̄̃͐̆̀̍̔͠ ̷̜̗̞͉̘͔̪̝͕͇̭̺̳̦̫̬̦͙̊͗̈͛̐̑̚͝A̴̢̡̲̼͈̹̘̩̹̟͉̱͙͎̝̎̅̆̌̓̐̑̑͛̍͛͊͛̍**

**̷̨̛̛̻̗̞̬̫͉̎̓͌Ȧ̵̡̢͕̥̺͕͚͖͎͈͙̳͙͇̺̃̆̋̋͗̚͘͝ͅG̶̻̟̔̈́̄̍̈̈́͂̇̏̏͝͝E̶̢̛͎͖͉͌͆̈͆̍̃̔͆̽̌̔̐͛̕͠N̶̤̟̂̓͐̊́́͆͒̿̈́͐̈́̕T̷̠̙͎͍̠̣̃̍̀͒͆͝ ̶̛͙̞̠̎̅͆̒̆̈́̔̔͌͛̿͘̚̕N̷̼̘̣̘̯̱̳̈́͊̇̈͋̐̉͑͒̾͝A̵͇͈̳͗̍͂̌̄͗͆̓̉̈̍̄̊̆͘͠͝M̷̺̬̯̲̭͇̰̭̗͈̥͇̂̑ͅE̵̲̗̙͛̑̾̎̂͠͝:̸̢̡̠̼̭̙͇͍̺̲̘̦̯̭̗͙̮̘̖̏̇ ̶̨͚̙̞̣̪̖̘̯͂͊͗̈́͐͆͠ͅͅD̵̨͈̝̗̭̤̖͌͊̄̍̌̆̎̿̌͑̔̚͝e̴̙͗͑̽̈̍̑a̶̧̨̠͉͔͇͙͉͕̩̝̹͚̬̗͕̹̲͗͋͊̅͆̓͜t̸̺͙͗͜ḧ̴̨̢͔̞̖̤̼͇͓̖̥̱͇̻̞͓͈̪̯́̄͘͜’̴̙̻̩̼̜͉̦̯̦͓̊̂̈̂̈́͐̇̓̈́̚͝s̷̱͕͓͇̘̪͔̜̠̰̻̺͑̊͛̒̚͜/̷̧̛̤̯̙̜̣̖̻̺̲̞̳̞͎͖̬̲̭̓̎̑̈́͊͐̕͝ͅ ̶̢͚͇̪͔̼̯̮̳̘̮̤̈͐̀̃Ḩ̴̧̰̤̼͔̘̖͔̙͎̩̳̲͕̫̠̃̒̎̿̇͜ͅͅe̵͖̠̯̽̈́͊̿̚͝ã̸̜̟͐̂̑̄̿d̵̜͍͔̣̝̟̩͈͔̣͇̘̖̃͛̂́̐͜**

**̷̨̢̡̯̱͚͇̥͙̯̖͗̐͜A̸̺̲̘̪͐͐͋̅́̅͛̈̿̎̚͝͝ͅḠ̸̹͎̝̘͓̝̫͉̝̬̜̹͎̭̝͛͐̒͗̈́͠͠E̷̢̛͈͈͇̮͍̼̠̹͖̥͙̤̺͛̌̑̉̂̒̉̾̔͑̋̋̅͒͊͌̕͠͠ͅ:̴̥̠̹̫̺͉̦̣̭̭͉͓̼̠̋͝ͅ ̶̨̢̛̦͖̭͖͔͕̝̬͖͖̱͎͖̝̗͙̙͎̽̂̏͊̿̆͠1̸̰̣̓̒̇̓̉͐̄̎̎̔͗͗̉̚͜9̶̧̢͕͓̤͈͈͉̣̖̤̥͖̼͔͙̭͙̳̋̌̿̽͐̆̊̉̓̅͑͜9̵̨̛̠͎͈̘̯̲̖̹̼̼̱̭͔͔̜̱̘̊̃9̷̧̮̯̣̲̩̗͐̌9̴̢̱̥̥̲͎̦̼̗̳̭̌͒̊͆̒̈́͐̅̊̀̈͋̐̑̓͆̕͝9̸̮͉̠͔͉̹̦͇̹̮̞̹̂͒́͘9̵̘̈́̿̔͑͋͂̓́͐͋͘9̵̢͎͙̦͎͍̦̝̰̭̼̄̀̋͋̀̇̌̇̑̈́̈͛̒͐͑͠͠͝͝9̸̨̡̡̰̞̠̪͇̟̻͙͚̝͙͕̬̱͓̊̇̀͛͂̾̒̀̓͝ͅ9̵̪̑͆̈͆̍̏̈**

**̷̢̨̱͈͕̲̩͖͔͇̱̦͖͔̒̈́̊͛͗̋̐͂B̷̮̳̥͎̍̎̇̍̊ͅI̶̡̫̭͈͔̻̻͍͈̗͙̤̜͎̿͂͊̿̈́͂̓͑̓̋͂̚͘ͅR̵̨̨̢̗͇͎̗̼͇͙̥̞͓̥͖͙̰̝͑͑͂̃͑̑͑͛̂̾̑̃̿̊̒̓͝ͅT̷̹͕̺̮͖̼̗̺̃͂̔͒̎̈́͑́̓̏̚͝H̵̨̲̠̆̿̓̿̽̅̉̋D̴̯̼̤̫̠̊̒̔̓́̐A̶̡̛͚̱̱͖̤͕̺͉̯̲̞͛̂͊́̄͐͂̀̓̏͗̐̑̄͘͘͘͠Y̷̛͚͖̼͔̬̟̟̤̣̫̘̮̊͊͐̆̄͗̈́̕͝:̵̨̢̺̖̞̮͖͇͓̼͓̯̬̱̾̒̇͝ͅͅ ̵̨̘̺̻̗͔̯͎͇̙̜̭̜̳̭̗͇̖̊̅̅̇̏̿͊̀2̸̛̩̼̝̬̪̪̬̫̺͔͈̣̯̤̪͙̱̥͕͐̂3̵̨̭͈̖̘̆̊̅́͑͗͂̅͆̊̽̀̈́̔̈̂̌̕̕͠**

**̴̱̩̳̞̖̯̜͖̼̪̘̱̩͇͉̓͂͛̄͗̓̿͝Ơ̸̧̡̖̜̦̲̬͎̗̻͓̤̠̮̳̟͚̿͑̑͗̆̾̋͆̕͠͝C̵̢̜͕̘̻͙̪̪͙͇͚͈̬̤̠̗͙̑̓̍̄͌̔̊͘͜C̶̻̾̑̀͒̄̍̿̐͂̂̍̽̀͆͑͘͘̕͘̚Ų̸̻͉̣̝͕̞̱̖̘͖̮̻̪͉͒̿͆̐͒͑̑͐͊̀̉̉͋͜͝͝͝P̷̢͈̙̦͍̂̎̿͗̾̌͛̊́̾̈́͋͘A̵̝̐̇T̴̢̢̨͕̙̘͎̥̭̮̼̞͕̤̝͍͉̮̐ͅĮ̶̥̤̙̖͔͎̜̭̼͈̼̣̩̥̼͑̿͛̿͗̄̓͗͜Ǫ̴̨̨͚̳̺̬̣͙̟̲̬̭̖͓̫̳̗̉̃̈́̀͋͊̐̒̑̈́͐̈́̃̕͘͝N̷̨̪̹̝̙̯̣͔͔̝̼̳̟͖̪̱̎̈́̾̾̅̽͑͂̇͒̃̐̇̂̑̚̚͝:̵̢̢̙̺̝̞̞̲̰̭̆͆͊͗̎͋̎̊̈́̚ ̷̡̛̲̗͔̤̼̙̝̺̠͍͇̳̾̏̊̓̉͛͋͑͂̆͋͂͑̃͜͝͝ ̵͉͉̣͉̫̠̘̠̖̰̟͍͒́͆̊͑͑̅̂̃̎͑̌͘͜ę̴͉͙̻̪̮͇̽͒ḑ̶̦̖̬͖̂̽͐̂̈̃́̿͗̓̏̔̿̋͋͒̚͝í̸͈͕̻̆̅̈̓̄̿̇̊͊̚͜ ̶̰͙̞̼͙̠͙͎̖̝̂̋̉̈́̅͋͐̊̇͒̂͆͂̊̎̕̚͜ͅ ̶̡͈͓͉̰̪͍͕̤̻͒͐̾̎̒͆̈́͊͒̍̂̄̍̕ ̴̢̧̗͇̞̘̘̗̫͆͂̃̆̏́̈́̈̐͒̈́͐̽̕͝ͅ ̷̡̢͓͎͍̟̺̺̦̗̜̮̞͕͊̿͌̉͆̈́̈̎̾̋̐̎͐̏̄͜͠͝ ̶̙̌͐̅͌̒̉̏̏́̊͑̑͘̕͝i̸̝͛̏̓͗̍̾̔̉͊͑͘ì̴͔͎ị̵̦̖͍̌̄̐͑̒̌̽͆͘̕i̶̠̣͕̜̜͚̥̞̗̗̺̞͈̹͕̥̲͎̔̏̾͊̉͆͜ḯ̵̧̛̛̟̻͎̗̺̞̣̗̼̳̱̐̎̊͛̚͜͠ḯ̸̡̨͖͔̠̞͙̬̮̬͙͖̮̻̜̥͆͌̆̋̃̒͜͝͝i̴̞̘͉̮̫͒̏͋͊͜ͅ**

**̵̢̧̼̗̮̮̻͚̊͆̓͛̔̈̐͗͛̊̾̽̇̕͝͝P̶̨̛̺̞͖̥̝͙͔̌͒̓̈́̔͋̐͗̑̈̍͌̉́̈́͋͒O̴̪̯̝̹͙̩̪͙͒̔̂̏̏̈́͐̅̏͂͌̾̃̇̓̍̒͜͝S̷̳͓̹̑̋̄͂̓̋̾͗͒̈̆̓͗̄̔̄̕ͅȊ̸͕͉̮̩̟͖̥̗̾̎̑̚T̸̡̯͇̞̘̞̜̈̋̅͂̓̊̎͗͊̉͜͝͠Ī̸̡͕̹͎̩͕̹̦̣͍̮̱͕̮̜̰̰͉͎͋̉̇̓͐̄̄̓̑̐̚̕̚͠ͅÖ̸͔̮̮͖̲̘̫̹̠̳̌̈̑͒̔̔͐̌̈́̒̈́̑͒͘Ņ̸͗͗̔̿͗̏̂:̷̞̝͖̯͎̘̫̼̦̲͕͗̐̉͋̉̽̿̑͝ ̶̧̧̪̟̥̭͎͔͓̲̲͉͈͔̖͊?̴̛̰̙̤̐͋̇̇̾͐̍̕̕̚͝͝?̵̡̛̮͎̭͇̙̯̌̓́̈́̿̑̕͠?̷̱̠̳̥̝̘̪̯̲͊͌̒͒́͛̑̊̍͋̑̚͘̕ͅ**

**̴̨̯̹͕̭̙͇̻͈͔͕̱̈͋̔̆́̈͐̾͆͘͘͘͝͠F̸̡̧̮̰̻̲͎͎̣͇̺̙͈̞̫͎͈̄̅̇̽͛͘͝ͅA̷̛̤̪̪̯̺̔̌ͅͅM̴̛̛̳̟̹̂̆̃̌̌̍͒̎̈́̌̎̃̐͑͛͘Ī̵̢͎͈̜̩̮̼̯͚̼͎̝͌̅͋̎͋̆̎͆̓̚Ļ̸̡̛̱͚̝͍͉͖͎͉̝̬̪̘̅̃̂̏̄͛̐̓͑͌̽̿͗̔͝͠ͅY̵̡̧͎͙̼͓̟̤͇̗̥̼̪̝͓̩͉̪̦͂̏͌̂͊̏͐̿̅̒̿̚͜͠͝:̴̡̢̹̩̟̱̻̩̲͇͉͚͇͎̣̘͎̉͐̍̌̓͆͑̀̒̄̑́̚͝ ̶̨̢̗̙̬̳̜̼̲̤̣̳͖͈͂͑̏̑͂̍͘͜ͅṲ̶̻͎̂̂͊̈̇͐͗n̵̨̢̛̳͍͇͙̘̪̖̺͈̯͓̭̪̞̤̻͈̈͒̋͒̒̾̌̅̈̒͊̃̅̿̅͘͝͝k̶̨̻̱͈͚̟̦̬̪͍̝̮̣̲̹̤̞̄̿͘ņ̴̢͈̦͈̱͑̿̋̓̾̊̉̑̑̏̿͋̚̕͝ò̶̧̺͔̦͙̩̩̻͍̗̫͎̖̙̫͉̜͚̝̀̚̚ẘ̸̛̼̫̳̭̩̝̤͔͕̥̙̺͇̐͒̆̃̎͛̾̋̕̕n̵̻̻̼̔͋̀̾͂̈́̉͒͋̽͝**

**̵̢̧̣͉͍̦̼̩̱̖͓̟̬̦̋̈́̋͆̿̈́͂͂̾ͅͅͅŞ̴̛͖͇̺͕̲̥̟̩̟̮̄̋̍̒͛͛̌͂͑͆͊͛̊̍͝ͅT̵̻̳͙̜̖͕̰̮̪̣̟͆͊̃̈̈́̒Ḁ̸̧̧̡̧͉͚̪͚͉̭̝͈̦̝̠̍̓̆̓̈́͛͂̏̃̓́̈́̂̎͌͛̕͘͝T̵̢̨̟̬͚̟̦̦̖͔̱̬͚̭͇͔̓̓̈́͒͌̽͊͂̈́̏͆͜ͅͅṲ̵͇̤̬͖̱̆͊̂͋͒͜͝Ș̵̡̰̜̠̮͓̬̮͙̟̪͆̇̏̋͐͋̾̄̓̎̊͒̈́̕̚͝͠ͅͅ:̷̧̛̥͙̟̱̫͍͈̺̻̼̹̯͂͌͂̅̆͛̏̒̍̿͑͗̍͘̚ͅͅ ̵̨̜͙͍̣͚̗͓̪͉͍͈̙̟͑̊́͌̉̉́̐̊̃̍̾͒̓͌͝R̶̲̝̪͙̒̄͠e̴̢̢͎͎̘͍̦̱͈̭̖̖̊͌͛͌̋̈́͋̽̂͋̔͆͝Ṙ̷̟͕̪̺͓̫̙̦̓̏̓̾̐͊̑̏̅̋̓̂́͆̒͜͠e̸̡̺̲̫̣̻̟̼̩̬̜̠̜̠̿͗͂̑̏̑̚͝Ŗ̸̼̙͙͖͓͚̜̪̝̘͍͕̲̈̓̿̂̍͜ȩ̷̩̳̺͎͔͓͓͆̎̓͊̄͑̇͘͜R̶̯̓̑̈́͛̾͑̃͘ë̵̡͔͓̖̦̠̻̹͙̟̹͖̲́̾̓̉̇͌̓̔̊̌̅̍̀̊̕͝ͅR̸̲̈́̔͆̒̐̄̑̈̒͑̾͐̋̈́͐͘̕͝ḙ̵̆̂̀̈́͊͝͝Ŗ̴̠̹͙̞̖̬̝̻̪̙̳̠̂̕e̴̼̳͖̝͉͙̽̽̎͆̀̌́̀̐̈́̈́̔̄͒̈́͒̆̕̕͝**

**̶̱̽͂̿̈́̔̑̽̓̾̿͒̓̔́̏͘̕͜͝N̴̮̖͛͋̇̋̈́̈́͋̄̓̏̿̾͛͘̕͜O̴̢͈͓̗̱͚̪̘͓̟͌͌͆͌͑́͒T̴͙͔̈͋̔͋̈́̇̌̒̔̚͘̚͘̕͝E̷̼̺̪̊̿̃͠S̸̱͙͖͂́͐̑̋͒̐̈́͒͝:̴̨̬̩̙̘͙̦̲͕̑̽̃ ̸̮͕̐̽̐̍̐́̈̑̒̚̕T̵̡͕͙̲̰̲̝̙͍̣̤̹̻̹̲̂͜ͅh̴̨̥͚̳͍̰̼̹̙͙̼̫͍̠͔̱̜̺͂͂͆͐̾̌̐͋̽̀̈́̂̕̚͘͝͝e̶̢̦̝̯̻̲͇̲͈̻̹̜͋̔͆́͜ͅỵ̸̡̧͉͕̤̦̺̼͇̰͍͙͓̐̍̌̀̂̅́͜ͅ ̵̣͙͇̦͖͗̾̈́̉̈́̅̿̄͂͛̏̋͐̈́͌̃̎̚͠k̵̡̉͋̃̌͗̑̎̏̉̾͊̕͘͠n̶̢̛͓̜̤̥̳̜̭̹͇͖̙͖̤̫̩̟̩͊̄͒̃̑̾̍̌̏̐̅̽̐̔̉͘͜͝ę̶̧̢̳͚̮̣̣̭̖̳͎̟̬̯͍̫̱͛̕͝͝w̵̨͈̙͓̼̞̹̍̔̾̈ ̵̛̻̟̫͎̩̫̲̰͖͙̦̭̠͙̗̭͎̙͒̑̓̐̕͠t̶̛̫͚̥̪̙̣͚͇͎͓̮͓̠͖̟̱͈͖̅̏̍̾̍̄̃̌̄͋͜͜ơ̵̟̗̟̈́̈́̉̇̌͆͜͝͝o̶͚͖̬͙̬̻̣͙̳͚̩͌̽͆̃̕͠ͅ ̶̧̧̲̝̮̰̹͂̃̆̽̿̌̑̋̕̚͘͠m̶̜͔͛̉̈͗̋̏̃̌͝͠ṷ̸̎c̸̡̡̢̼̻̹͉͎͇͍͇̈́̏́̄͘͜ḫ̵̔͊̇̍̃̄͊̊̐͛͌̽̾̚ ̸̢̛͎͓͇̘͖͈̙̟͎̳͗̏͒̑̒̐̔̌̊̓̐̅̓͘͜ͅt̸̢̯͚̦͍̦͈͍͗h̶͖̗̰̬̻̭̣̬̩̺̪̙͈̭͎̩̣͑̓̆̾̅͆̋̄͝͝ͅë̵̳͙̰̖̙̟̻͈̗̩͙̫̤͔̤̻̦̱͐͛̒̑̚͜͝ỵ̴̢̨̹͖̦̲̳̫̪͕̠̼̯̮̝͍̘̈́̏̾͆́̊̔̂̏͂̑̓͛̇͐̐̓͒̕̚͜ ̸̢̨̢͓̱͕̥̳̟̘͙͛͒̈̏̃̓͌̚͘ͅk̶̢̧̙̭̲͈͈̳̻̲͍͕͚͉͙̝̟͉̥̝̒̊̊͛̐͌͊̀͐̂͛̈̅͋͘͠n̵̠͎͖̉̈̅͌̅́̈́̃̈́̂̐̓̐̕̕̚͝͝͝͝e̷̯͒͒͠w̸̨̪̩͉͈͙͙͉͓̘̌͜ ̷̗̺͔͔̻͖̺̩̖̝̙̝̟͇͎͇̫̿̒̌̾̇͗͐͌̂̉̀͝͝ͅt̶̡̛͉̿̽̇̍͊̌͗̔̂̄̑̊͆̈́̃ö̴̙̜́̄̈́̈́͒͂̾̐̓̿̃͋̌̐͝͝͝ơ̸̧̡̩͎̹̳̭̙̝̠̽́͛̓̌͒̈̇̍̒͘̕͝ ̷̢̛̓͒̈́̉̋̕͠m̵̛͕̹̞̋̈́̑̊̐͘ų̴̔͂͋̓͌͂̏̃̌̾͗̇̔͆͘c̷̢̛̥̱̆͗͋̏̋̈́̓̑͒͒̐̒͆͑ ̴̢̨̱̗̠̼͇̲͚̬̘̭̥̪͊̈́̈́̂̌̎̏̏́̚͜ͅt̴̨̠̯̼̱̾͛͗͌̓̓͗͆̚͜͜͝h̷̡̗̖̪̣͑͊̆̒̈͋͌̓̾̋͛́̊̈́͋̀͘͝e̶̝̥̩͔̖͎̰͇̫͙͎̜͛̿̈́̄̂̈́͗̓̏́͑̏̂́̚̚͝y̶͔͍̞̜̪̽̆̇̑̐̓̈́̾̈͋̎̂͂̕ ̴̧͈͖͓̤̥̯͓̹̈́͒͂͋͗͌̂͆͌̂͌̋̑͂̄͠ķ̷̡̖̝͍̩̘̎̽͋̊̋̇̾̆̏́͗͘̕͜**

̶̡̛͈̲̯͓̜̫̻̖̙͓̟̮͉̠̉͗́̈́͌͒̕͘͠ͅ

=========================


	11. Suspicious Activity

#  CHAPTER 10: SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PUBLIC CHAT**

 

DOT: ONLINE

ATLAS: ONLINE

HORNET: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Dot: yo. Atlas, the fucks up

 

Atlas: Nothing too unusual.

 

Dot: winters going crazy trying to figure some shit out

 

Dot: what the hell is up?

 

Hornet: I got on sorta wondering the same thing, Atlas.

 

Hornet: Winter says he’s got things under wraps, but things are wild in the agency.

 

Atlas: It’s not our problem unless I say so.

 

Hornet: Did something get leaked…?

 

Atlas: No, nothing of the sort.

 

Dot: then what the hell is going on?

 

Atlas: Winter is working on a security breach involving the agent profiles. However, they should be back to normal in no time. I have Death’s Head working on it.

 

Death’s Head: i redid all the agent profiles you sent me this morning, sir

 

Atlas: Thank you. See? No need for alarm.

 

Death’s Head: however i wanted to tell you … i cant access my own. Or some of the older, retired agents, for that matter… 

 

Death’s Head: it just… wont let me ???

 

Death’s Head: its like i dont have access or im blocked from looking or editing them

 

Dot: guess it's good to know deaths head aint a spy

 

Dot: still, shits so fuckin weird

 

Dot: the agency has never had such a big epidemic, yknow?

 

Dot: not since…

 

Atlas: Don’t.

 

Dot: i wasnt, atlas. Chill.

 

Hornet: I feel like everything is falling apart… aghhh

 

Death’s Head: hey. cmon. as far as i can see, the agency is far from falling apart. i mean yeah, things are tense, but everyones still holding up pretty well as far as i can see

 

Hornet: Thats true…

 

Hornet: Maybe I shouldn’t have logged on… my headache got worse.

 

Death’s Head: you should take something for that and rest if you can. its no good to stay on here and stress more, yaknow

 

Hornet: Thank you, Death’s Head.

 

Hornet: I’ll do that… 

 

HORNET: OFFLINE

 

Dot: poor thing

 

Dot: hornets usually up to their ears with work but

 

Dot: it's been getting to them more lately, yeah?

 

Atlas: I don’t think it’s the work even. I think they’re worried about their sister.

 

Dot: yeah…

 

Dot: i mean, don’t get me wrong, bee can take care of herself, but…

 

Dot: maaaan, i can see why hornet be stressin about her

 

Atlas: I assure you, as stressful and straining as things have been lately, things are currently stable. There’s nothing to worry about.

 

Atlas: Ah, looks like I’ve got more work of my own to do.

 

Dot: what DO you do these days, atlas?

 

Atlas: Besides organizing the work all of you do? Paperwork, looking into reports, at times field work. More of the office type, however.

 

Dot: sounds about right

 

Atlas: I must get going, however.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Dot: …. man

 

Dot: … maaaaaaaaaaan

 

Dot: maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

 

Dot: this shits even got ME stressed

 

Dot: dont even know what the fuck is up and im runnin in circles

 

Death’s Head: i dont know if this is much comfort coming from me, but i dont think you should stress yourself too much, dot. atlas is the kind of guy who knows what he’s talking about. he has the position he does for a reason, and as much as i find it hard to trust all these situations and the agency and my own position and job, i think i still find myself trusting atlas through it all

 

Death’s Head: so i believe him when he says things are okay. I think you should too. its okay to be paranoid n all but

 

Death’s Head: dont let it get to your head is all im sayin

 

Dot: youre too good deaths head

 

Dot: but you got a point. Atlas has been in this business a damn while now. He wouldnt be hidin shit thats dangerous

 

Dot: … not on purpose anyways, but whatever he dont know aint his fault.

 

Dot: ahh, whatever, looks like imma stress either way

 

Death’s Head: if youre not busy, you should do something to relax

 

Dot: just finished an assignment, usually get shit done before hoppin on

 

Dot: maybe ill play a game, smoke or somethin…

 

Death’s Head: i think you should play a game!

 

Death’s Head: id suggest playing a game together, but…

 

Dot: company policy. Cant share personal shit. Dont worry deaths head, know id take you up on the offer otherwise

 

Dot: youre a good kid. Dont lose your way aight?

 

Death’s Head: of course not!

 

Dot: you remind me of someone but…

 

Dot: hell, everythings fuzzy right now… maybe imma smoke AND play… shits got me goin wild

 

Dot: duces deaths head

 

Death’s Head: feel better, dot!

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: … 

 

Death’s Head: still no one getting on…

 

Death’s Head: if anyone needs me, dm me and ill get to you ASAP. lets stay calm okay?

 

NULL: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: ???

 

Death’s Head: hello? I dont think weve met !

 

Death’s Head: hello?

 

NULL: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: … okay… can someone explain what just happened when they get on again?

 

Death’s Head: yulian maybe?

 

Death’s Head: ah, ill just go…

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

NULL: ONLINE

 

Null:  Gᴏᴏᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.

 

NULL: OFFLINE


	12. This isn't Good.

#  CHAPTER 11: THIS ISN’T GOOD

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

  
  


FROM: Winter

TO: Atlas

SUBJECT: what the FUCK is NULL??

 

Atlas, what the hell is going on? I’m trying to keep things calm in front of the agents, but this is getting fucking weird. I messaged a few agents about this “Null” agent, but most of them have no idea what I’m talking about. Null was able to come in and leave as if they were never here.  _ We  _ can’t even do that, Atlas. As agents of this agency, we’re not even able to erase our own traces from the databases of this agency. I’m a good hacker, but this agency is good at what it does. But somehow this “Null” surpassed that, and way quicker than should be logically possible. If they were hacking this database, there’s no way they could do all of this as quickly as they did.

 

But they did. There isn’t, and never was, a Null, according to all computer evidence. But I know what I saw. I know what I logged in and what I saw. Someone logged in, and I can’t trace them. I can’t even provide a screenshot or anything. They were in and gone like that. Nothing in the logs. Just ask Death’s Head. They saw too. I know they did. Their replies are still there. Null couldn’t delete that.

 

Seriously, Atlas. I know things were bad ever since the incidents, but this isn’t something we can sit on. This isn’t good. And it can only get worse if we let it. I’m here with my skills to help however I can, just give me the word. But I can’t figure this out on my own. I can only do so much. And I’m afraid that this isn’t even the illuminati.

 

But who the hell else would target us? Please, just be honest. I don’t want to believe you’re hiding anything… I just want to keep the agents safe too. They’re kids. They don’t deserve to have that stripped away from them with something heavy. These jobs are intense, but at least they can still have fun in the chatrooms.

 

Atlas, I trust you. I always have. So please, tell me what to do.


	13. What we Saw

#  CHAPTER 12: WHAT WE SAW

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Winter: i apologize for the sudden disturbance, Death’s Head, but i am afraid i would like to ask you some questions

 

Winter: you likely have an idea of what it is id like to ask, yes?

 

Winter: you are not in trouble of course. It is simply necessary to get all information possible i can to analyze and use to figure out what happened

 

Winter: and please, no panic (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Winter: deaths head!!! ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 

Winter: how relieving to see you reply to my messages finally!

 

Death’s Head: yeah, ive been sorta offline for a while with the chatroom open, doing assignments

 

Death’s Head: then i was sorta just watching you type before realizing i was still offline lmao

 

Death’s Head: so whats up? im a little oblivious to what youre talking about

 

Winter: i am asking about certain glitch in chatroom you mightve seen!

 

Winter: it seems you are only agent to have noticed it besides myself (￣ω￣;)

 

Death’s Head: glitch…?

 

Winter: perhaps the name “null” will ring bell?

 

Death’s Head: oh yeah, that

 

Death’s Head: i have to admit thats… sorta why i went offline for all of yesterday and im just focusing on assignments.

 

Death’s Head: it scared me a lot, and atlas wasnt responding to me… i guess he was busy, but still, it scared me

 

Winter: what exactly did you see?

 

Death’s Head: uh, you want like, all the details, or just a brief thing…?

 

Winter: details please (=^･ω･^=)

 

Death’s Head: well, um, lemme think… first it was this null guy logging in. i was about to log out too, but then there was the little ping yknow

 

Death’s Head: so im saying hello, we never met before, and theyre taking forever to reply. like, ten minutes or so ? i say hello again, wait like another 10 minutes, sorta nervous. and they just log off

 

Death’s Head: and im like, okay, that was fuckin weird, but dont panic, i dont even know all of the agents yet yknow ? so i just ask if anyone can explain when they get back and i go offline

 

Death’s Head: but in that same way i usually do where i dont exit out of the chatroom, i just go offline

 

Death’s Head: and they come online again, and send this glitched out message that looked like the glitches on all the agents profiles, but less bad. enough that i can actually read it

 

Death’s Head: i think it said something like… fuck, um…

 

Death’s Head: right, like, “nice to see you again” or something. then logged off again in a snap

 

Death’s Head: it fucking terrified me tbh

 

Death’s Head: thats all thats happened though as far as ive seen. i left the chatroom a while and when i came back, the null messages were gone besides mine. i didnt see them disappear myself, though… figured you deleted them or it was a glitch or something, tried calming myself

 

Death’s Head: so … yeah.

 

Death’s Head: thats all i got

 

Winter: спасибо, deaths head. Any information at all will help towards figuring out what exactly happened (=^ ◡ ^=)

 

Death’s Head: didja figure anything out yet? you mustve gotten somethin. i mean, you seem to be the only other person bringing it up

 

Death’s Head: i thought by today people would be talking about it, but everyones talking like normal

 

Winter: indeed, it seems the others are unaware of this “null”

 

Winter: though i did ask a few about it, so they are somewhat aware of something odd involving the name null, oops (￣▽￣*)ゞ

 

Death’s Head: is it something to worry about?

 

Winter: can i trust you, deaths head?

 

Death’s Head: i… dont know.

 

Death’s Head: thats up to you. i admit, i dont know the extent of my loyalty to this agency yet. but i am loyal to atlas, and i do trust the agents ive met. 

 

Death’s Head: so… 

 

Death’s Head: take that as you will i guess

 

Winter: trust it is then °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

Winter: so here is the honesty, deaths head

 

Winter: i am unsure of this.

 

Winter: null has left me stumped. I am researching, looking, getting the information i can. But there is no trace of this null, and so i am unsure what to pinpoint it as. Perhaps if it wasnt for the message, i couldve even written it off as a glitch

 

Winter: while my defenses for the chatroom are nearly impenetrable, sometimes the mechanics of it are more or less clunky, because i focus more on integrity and defense than looks and function, unfortunately (￣ ￣|||)

 

Winter: but that message is not something done by glitch. And a glitch would not delete itself so cleanly like that

 

Winter: so… i am unsure. You choose for self whether worry is necessary

 

Winter: i, too, will choose for myself! (´｡• ω •｡`)

 

Death’s Head: you seem pretty calm, winter. its comforting, for once

 

Winter: well, if i am continuing with the honesty with you, deaths head, im actually extremely worried and stressed, and quite afraid of breaking down from the amount of work being piled onto me!

 

Winter: ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

Winter: i am absolutely ready to crack! 

 

Death’s Head: err, way less comforting

 

Death’s Head: but… that makes sense. youve got a lot on your plate and youre doing a lot for the agency. im here to help however i can, though i know i cant offer much with my small amount of skills

 

Death’s Head: still, you dont deserve to go through this alone

 

Winter: deaths head, you are truly a good addition to team, and do not doubt that

 

Winter: you have helped plenty with telling me what you know already (*´▽`*)

 

Winter: just continue to look out and tell me anything weird and out of place. And continue to calm the other agents if you can, yes?

 

Winter: they seem to be calmed much more easily by your words oddly enough. And despite the circumstances, i think it is best to continue acting as if all is under control

 

Death’s Head: even if its not?

 

Winter: you catch on fast, deaths head. Good job. (＾＾)ｂ

 

Death’s Head: well… i believe things will be fine soon enough. its just things have to get harder before they get better, yeah?

 

Winter: if that is your belief that keeps you going, then hold on tight, deaths head!

 

Winter: i must get going now. Much much work, not enough caffeine, yes?

 

Winter: (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Death’s Head: try to take care of yourself best you can, winter…

 

Winter: you are sweet deaths head. I have had only myself most my life.

 

Winter: i will be alright.

 

Winter: Пока́!

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: winter, you need to realize i dont know russian…

 

Death’s Head: i dont think any of the other agents do actually

 

Death’s Head: well, google translate tells me thats bye so

 

Death’s Head: see you winter

 

Death’s Head: and … hey, you dont have to be alone anymore okay?

 

Death’s Head: i understand if you dont want to lean on me, but…

 

Death’s Head: the other agents seem to care a lot about you underneath all the “what the fuck winter!” attitude

 

Death’s Head: so … yeah.

 

Death’s Head: seeya.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	14. Agent Winter

#  CHAPTER 13: AGENT WINTER

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Yulian Ivanovich Fedorov

AGENT NAME: Winter

AGENT LEVEL: 9

AGE: 20

BIRTHDAY: January 9th

OCCUPATION: Tech Specialist

POSITION: Second-in-Command

FAMILY: Natasha  Volkov (adoptive mother)

STATUS: Trusted Veteran

NOTES: Ignore the small times he disobeys the rules. He is a special case. He does his job well and is harmless in his antics.

=========================


	15. Buzzing with Anxiety

#  CHAPTER 14: BUZZING WITH ANXIETY

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PUBLIC CHAT**

 

BEE: ONLINE

HORNET: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Hornet: Oh thank god

 

Hornet: You’re finally on, bee!!!!!

 

Bee: HORNET !!!!

 

Bee: HORENTHORNETHORNETHORNETHORNET

 

Bee: ;;;;;;;;;;;; ive missed you so much big sib ahhhhh

 

Bee: where have you been????? I know youre usually busy, but… usually we get to chat at some point ;;

 

Hornet: I know, Bee. I’m sorry about that… missions have kept me busy, but for good reasons. We’ve gotten the snake problem to calm down finally. :D

 

Bee: HELL YEAH!!!

 

Bee: THATS MY BIG SIB !!!! THEYRE SO AMAZING THEYRE SO GOOD AT WHAT THEY DO WOO!!!!!

 

Hornet: Aw geez, Bee, cmon… 

 

Hornet: In front of the new agent too haha !

 

Bee: oh deaths head!!!!

 

Bee: hi hi hi !!! i know you already know but this is hornet my big sib!!!!

 

Death’s Head: you guys seem close, haha. glad you two got time to see each other finally !

 

Hornet: I basically raised Bee on my own ^^;; and yet now that we work in this agency, it's as if we have no time to see each other… 

 

Bee: im glad when we do get to see each other thoooo !!!!!!!!!

 

Hornet: With how short you are, you cant blame me for never seeing you y’know. :P

 

Bee: HEY!!!!

 

Bee: i grew, like, an inch !!!!!! >:(

 

Bee: i will grow out of spite to make u see me more >:(

 

Death’s Head: ok, now i believe you two are siblings LMAO

 

Hornet: What’s that mean…?

 

Death’s Head: well, being an only child, guess i cant really judge technically

 

CECROPIA: ONLINE

 

Hornet: I think most agents are only children, actually.

 

Death’s Head: heya cecropia!!

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head. Pleasure seeing you.

 

Cecropia: And that’s true. Most agents as far as I’m aware are only children. Bee and Hornet are actually exceptions to this.

 

Cecropia: Of course, it’s not like it’s a requirement…

 

Hornet: I imagine people who have siblings are often hesitant to join thanks to the danger it’d bring their family. Most people either have their family already involved or are distant, unfortunately.

 

Death’s Head: huh, thats… pretty interesting.

 

Bee: what about u deaths head :O

 

Death’s Head: huh?

 

Cecropia: Bee, I know you mean well, but that could be considered a very personal question.

 

Bee: oh !!!! im sorry ;;; i didnt even think about how deaths head relationship with their family might not be ideal…

 

Death’s Head: oh, haha. dont worry bee, i dont take that personally

 

Death’s Head: i have a weird relationship with them. its complicated, but dont worry. you didnt upset me or anything like that

 

Bee: aww good ;;; i think youre really nice deaths head! id never mean to upset you ;;

 

Death’s Head: i know, dont worry haha

 

Death’s Head: youre sweet, bee

 

Bee: :D

 

Hornet: I’m glad you’re getting along with Bee. Bee might be the youngest and newest, but trust me, Bee is very capable. With time, Bee will reach my level of expertise within the agency. So don’t hesitate to ask her things!

 

Bee: awww… thanks sib !!!! ;;w;;

 

Death’s Head: dont worry, if i need, i will!

 

Cecropia: Sorry for the sudden interruption, but I came on for a reason.

 

Hornet: Go right ahead, Cecropia. I’m assuming it’s urgent?

 

Cecropia: Somewhat. I wanted to ask about something.

 

Cecropia: Did anyone else get in touch with Winter recently? He’s been asking if we’ve seen anything suspicious.

 

Hornet: Hmm, I received a message recently but by the time I replied he said he forgot what he was asking.

 

Cecropia: Classic Winter.

 

Bee: he asked me something about null ??? i told him it sounded like a coding thing and i dont know computer stuff like that

 

Cecropia: Null? Hmm… 

 

Cecropia: And you, Agent Death’s Head?

 

Death’s Head: oh, yeah. he asked me about it too. not sure entirely what it was but he said that what i saw mightve been a glitch?

 

Death’s Head: said things were under control tho

 

Bee: oooh, it mustve been coding then! Of course winters got it all under control, hes the best!

 

Cecropia: He is quite talented, I’ll admit that much.

 

Hornet: Haha, you and Winter go way back, though, don’t you? You act like you’re enemies all the time, but you’re both really just close.

 

Cecropia: Oh, shush, Hornet.

 

Hornet: Haha, c’mon. You both are like, the basis of this team. Back in the day, you two taught ME what I know.

 

Cecropia: First you attack my pride, and now my tear ducts?

 

Hornet: So you do still feel things under all that paperwork?

 

Cecropia: Hardy-har.

 

Cecropia: Well, I’m glad things are under control. It would’ve been hellish to have something terribly suspicious happening directly after the incident with the files.

 

Cecropia: Besides, none of us need the extra work of covering it up. Not even Winter.

 

Bee: thats how u know cecropia means it !!

 

Death’s Head: yeah … i hope things keep calm and stuff was just scary for a little

 

Cecropia: The agency is nothing if not efficient and safe. There is nothing for you to worry about.

 

Cecropia: Now, if you’ll excuse me. I still have work to do, and I may be joining on an expedition into a cave that is said to be filled with uneasy spirits preying on the young and foolish.

 

Hornet: Some things never change, huh?

 

Cecropia: Truly.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Hornet: Man… Cecropia is so cool. I worry about him a lot, but still, the amount of stuff he’s done is so impressive!

 

Hornet: He’s been a role model since I’ve joined.

 

Bee: hes like a godmode cheat for agents ;;

 

Death’s Head: huh … cecropia and winter have been around for the same amount of time?

 

Hornet: Basically.

 

Hornet: Atlas took in Winter around the same time that Cecropia’s family allowed him to begin his work as an agent. The two were young, and honestly, they were so entirely different.

 

Bee: but they make up for each others flaws in that way!!!

 

Hornet: But they support each other like puzzle pieces, filling in for what the other lacks.

 

Hornet: Oh. Whoops. Yeah. What Bee said.

 

Hornet: Bee personally looks up to Winter more, which I don’t really blame her. Winter has his own accomplishments as well.

 

Bee: i just think it's so cool all the stuff hes done and hes so humble about it too!!! He just casually mentions hacking stuff it's so cool!

 

Bee: plus, i think considering his background, it's amazing hes made it so far and become as happy a person he is

 

Death’s Head: background…?

 

Hornet: Bee, that’s sorta personal to Winter…

 

Bee: oh right ;;;

 

Bee: gah im sorry!!! Didnt mean to at all

 

Hornet: Are you tired? Don’t overwork yourself…

 

Bee: I am a little tired… I’ll log off now and get rest.

 

Hornet: Good. You’re doing perfectly fine, Bee. You don’t have to be perfect.

 

Bee: … yeah … 

 

Bee: see you big sib!! And you too deaths head!!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Hornet: Hoo. I’m glad I came online today. Got a lot of worries off my shoulders. Can rest easy tonight.

 

Death’s Head: thats good to hear. i think everyone needs a break…

 

Hornet: The life of a MOTH agent is tiring but rewarding. Speaking of…

 

Death’s Head: you need rest too?

 

Hornet: Doesn’t everyone?

 

Hornet: I’ll see you around, Death’s Head!

 

Hornet: Look after Bee, okay?

 

Hornet: It’ll make her happy if you ask her some questions, y’know.

 

Death’s Head: ive been wondering a few things anyways. ill direct my questions to her

 

Hornet: Thank you.

 

Hornet: Well, with that done…

 

HORNET: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: …

 

Death’s Head: yeah. maybe i need rest, too.

 

Death’s Head: yeah …

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	16. Checking In

#  CHAPTER 15: CHECKING IN

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

  
  


IO: ONLINE

 

Io: Death’s Head! Hope you’re doing alright?

 

Io: Just check in with me when you get the chance.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: sorry, finishing up some research for the night

 

Death’s Head: whats up?

 

Io: Just another checkup!

 

Io: Things in MOTH Agency have been tense for a while. How’s your division?

 

Death’s Head: well, theyve been a little anxious, but i think things are calming down a little bit

 

Death’s Head: atlas hasnt been around, but i guess everyones able to lean on each other for comfort even without him

 

Io: Of course. MOTH Agency may have a strict policy about the relationships between agents, but they’re very friendly anyways, aren’t they?

 

Death’s Head: definitely… im… actually starting to feel welcome here ? like… i dont know

 

Death’s Head: almost like i belong ?? i guess ??

 

Io: As I’ve said before, everyone has their place in this world.

 

Io: So, Atlas hasn’t been around?

 

Death’s Head: yeah, or at least not in chats

 

Death’s Head: he gives me assignments here and there but thats about it

 

Death’s Head: i dont think hes been answering emails even, cause winter mentioned that

 

Io: Hm. Well, Atlas isn’t one to slack. Must be very busy with something.

 

Death’s Head: yeah, cant really imagine what though

 

Death’s Head: probably just checking security stuff with winter ? idk

 

Death’s Head: is it something with his boss ? youd know, right ?

 

Io: Well, I don’t know EVERYTHING my boss does… plus she’s a very busy woman. There’s too much for her to even mention it all, I’d imagine.

 

Io: Anything else to report?

 

Death’s Head: i dont have much to say besides that though. everythings sorta going back to normal, everyones doing their jobs, all that snazz

 

Death’s Head: plus the agent profiles will be up and running in no time as well, so

 

Io: Good to hear.

 

Io: Thank you, Agent Death’s Head. I’d stick around to chat a little, but, duty calls ^^

 

Death’s Head: no problem. good luck io!

 

Io: Oh… thank you very much! ^^

 

Io: You as well!

 

Io: Io out.

 

IO: OFFLINE

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	17. Teamwork

#  CHAPTER 16: TEAMWORK

 

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PUBLIC CHAT**

 

SUNSET: ONLINE

 

LEOPARD: ONLINE

 

DOT: ONLINE

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

  
  


Dot: oh youre on too

 

Dot: thisll be interesting

 

Death’s Head: ??

 

Dot: sunset, leopard, this is the newbie

 

Dot: introduce your special little selves

 

Sunset: aye heard from chief about em

 

Sunset: call me sunset, most call me cunt

 

Sunset: really either works

 

Leopard: Howdy!!! I’m Leopard. Sometimes everyone calls me Leo, that works just fine too.

 

Leopard: I heard about you from the sheriff! Reckon you’ve met the others?

 

Sunset: dont mind leopard here, hes a wee bit off his head

 

Leopard: Hey! Mind your manners, Sunset. I ain’t as crazy as you say.

 

Leopard: Besides, you’re pitchin’ a fit and not lettin’ Death’s Head introduce themself. Ever heard of first impressions?

 

Sunset: aye, a aint no reprobate im just jokin around

 

Sunset: here i am thinkin youd go along but youre just pure ragin

 

Dot: told you itd be interesting

 

Death’s Head: um … im Death’s Head. ive been here for… two weeks now?

 

Dot: shit really? Two weeks? damn

 

Dot: time flies i guess

 

Dot: busy doin shit

 

Sunset: fuck i havent been on that long?

 

Sunset: only just got back from a big one but still thats well mental

 

Leopard: I’ve popped in here ‘n there, but never when the newbie’s been on! I’m excited to get to know ya, Death’s Head!

 

Sunset: aye, i might come off like a wee cunt but thats just how i am

 

Dot: sunsets a huge softie trust me

 

Sunset: dont be sayin shite like that ya cunt deaths heads gonna be gettin the wrong ideas

 

Sunset: im as tough as they come, just no a total dobber either

 

Leopard: If he’s a total softie, I certainly never seen hide nor hair of this part of his personality. : /

 

Sunset: aye ya havent seen ma knob either but its there trust me

 

Dot: so.

 

Dot: sunsets scottish. leopard wants to be a cowboy.

 

Dot: that clear things up?

 

Leopard: It’s not that I wanna be a cowboy, Dot, geez louise. I mean, I DO like cowboys, I find ‘em to be mighty fine role models, but…

 

Leopard: It’s more like I want the fame ‘n passion surroundin’ them.

 

Leopard: They’re like cool ol’ legends… stubbly guys bustin’ into a saloon downin’ a drink while all the chicks swoon…

 

Sunset: yer at it again with this cowboy mince

 

Sunset: i get it, ya wanna be cool mate but dont we all

 

Sunset: youre fine as you are. dont be lookin for somethin youre not or next we hear from ya is gonna be from a doctor

 

Dot: hes right yknow

 

Leopard: You sure you’re not talkin’ big talk ‘cause you’ve been ‘round longer than me?

 

Dot: you and bee, i swear…

 

Dot: you two just never think you do enough for the agency when youre working your damn ASSES off

 

Leopard: Maybe so, but still, I reckon I’ve got a long way to go before I’m a legend in MOTH’s eyes, Dot.

 

Dot: i just dont get why you have to be a legend when you can just. have fun. do things at your own pace

 

Dot: being the best isnt all there is to life

 

Sunset: youre still a wee lad, leo. live your life and worry bout them legends later.

 

Leopard: But… Cecropia, Winter, they both gone and had their head start ‘bout my age! I’ve gotta get crackin’ if I wanna be even close to their level.

 

Sunset: the cunts overwork themselves to death they do

 

Sunset: they aint nothin tae aspire to lad

 

Sunset: talented as they are theyre still stupid as shite

 

Leopard: Maybe it’s best I be goin’. Can’t handle this right now. Sorry.

 

LEOPARD: OFFLINE

 

Sunset: av gone n done it now, he up n bolted

 

Sunset: classic. atlas keeps me around for what reason, ill never know

 

Dot: sunset, it's not your fault either.

 

Sunset: iunno, dot. im no walk in the park, im aware

 

Death’s Head: i think its just a touchy subject overall. obviously, leopard has a lot of fear about not being good enough…

 

Death’s Head: being told hes doing enough when he feels like hes doing nothing is gonna sound like everyones lying to him, but …

 

Death’s Head: nothings perfect yknow? itll take time but i think he’ll learn if you keep supporting him and reminding him hes doing well

 

Sunset: huh

 

Sunset: theyre a cannie lad arent they

 

Sunset: an all of you callin me the softie

 

Dot: you still are sunset

 

Dot: i bet youre literally crying right now

 

Sunset: cheeky cunt

 

Dot: B) B) B) B) B)

 

Death’s Head: it’s okay to be a softie

 

Sunset: aint my point ah fuck

 

Sunset: forget it, its no big deal

 

Sunset: oughta get off anyways got paperwork to do still

 

Dot: didnt you said you just got off a big job?

 

Sunset: it's well shan i just finished and i still gotta answer these teensy lil questions

 

Sunset: just wanna lay down wit some fizzy juice really

 

Sunset: winter sent me some good stuff so yano

 

Dot: riiiiiight big missions always need reports. You were the leader of that mission tho?

 

Sunset: damn straight

 

Dot: huh, movin up the ladder huh sunset

 

Sunset: would be pure barry if it wasnt for the paperwork

 

Dot: yeah, aint fun unless your cecropia lmao

 

Sunset: LMAO

 

Sunset: never change, dot

 

Sunset: with that, ill be goin

 

Sunset: nice meetin ya, death’s head

 

Death’s Head: of course! i cant wait to hear more from you

 

Sunset: you seem to be fittin in just fine, lad

 

Sunset: till next time

 

SUNSET: OFFLINE

 

Dot: so?

 

Dot: what did you think

 

Death’s Head: they were nice. sorta a lot to take in at once, but i imagine it gets easier as you get to know them … ?

 

Dot: nope

 

Dot: but thats why we love em

 

Dot: glad you think so tho

 

Dot: youre the nicest little thing, deaths head

 

Dot: dont let anyone change that

 

Death’s Head: not really planning on it, haha

 

Dot: good.

 

Dot: id stay on, buuuuut…

 

Dot: talk reminded me ive got my own work i forgot about LMAOOO

 

Dot: didnt hear that from me though

 

Dot: dot is the best agent in Atlas’ division 

 

Death’s Head: i dont think saying whos best in the division is the best idea

 

Death’s Head: i think thatd start literal war

 

Dot: im not here to make things SANE, DH

 

Dot: foolish to assume that

 

Death’s Head: are you avoiding your work?

 

Dot: damn, caught in the act

 

Dot: time to bail

 

Dot: peace, DH 

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: DH, huh?

 

Death’s Head: having a nickname is kinda nice. makes me feel more… part of things, i guess

 

Death’s Head: well, ill be off

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Damn it. You all have terrible timing.

 

Atlas: Or maybe I do.

 

Atlas: Either way, I have an important message. I’ll have this pinned to the message board. Or however it works. Point is, Winter is going to make sure you all know.

 

Atlas: Though we’ve mostly taken care of the issue surrounding the Agent’s profiles as well as other small concerns, we’re still… weary. We wouldn’t be such a well trusted agency if we weren’t so careful, afterall.

 

Atlas: Depending on the decision made by my higher ups, we may have an agent from another division join ours temporarily. Since our division is highly involved in patching up anything involving the illuminati, we decided it might be best.

 

Atlas: This decision will be finalized before next week. So just a heads up.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	18. Agent Cecropia

#  CHAPTER 17: AGENT CECROPIA

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

****

=========================

NAME: Ryou Kodama

AGENT NAME: Cecropia

AGENT LEVEL: 9

AGE: 21

BIRTHDAY: September 8th

OCCUPATION: Field Agent

POSITION: Second-In-Command

FAMILY: Takumi Kodama (father), Hitomi Kodama (mother), Masami Kodama (cousin), Norika Kodama (aunt)

STATUS: Trusted Veteran

NOTES: Despite their disputes, Agent Cecropia and Agent Winter work best together. Cecropia is best on the field while Winter works over cameras and headset. Agent Cecropia is able to handle monumental tasks as well, despite his age.

=========================


	19. Moving Fast

#  CHAPTER 18: MOVING FAST

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

  
  


FROM: Atlas

TO: Death’s Head

SUBJECT: Congrats.

 

Congratulations Death’s Head. You have now been approved to move up to Level 1. Now, before you get excited about action packed missions and possibly meeting the ever-so-popular celebrity Bigfoot, you will need proper Level 1 training, at the very least for Level 1 North American creatures. Luckily, our division’s Agent Dot is also an American agent, and we’ve gotten arrangements to send him to your location to teach you himself.

 

This is both an email to inform you as well as remind you of our agency’s policies. Mainly, our policy of privacy. Dot is a very casual agent, but he will follow agency policy, and will call you out if you don’t as well. Reread the Organization Code email to remind yourself of our greeting and rules on personal life being discussed. Those will be the most relevant.

 

Otherwise, celebrate. You’re moving up and you’re moving fast, Death’s Head. You’re becoming a true agent of MOTH Agency. Of course, your work will increase as well. But hey, nothing’s ever perfect. At least you’ll get paid well. This is where I’d insert a winky face if I was Agent Dot. If that exhausts you, get used to it.

 

Another automated email will be sent to you shortly detailing your meetup as well as what you will need to bring and what you will need to know. We will be thorough, but if there are any questions, email me, and I will get back to you ASAP.

 

Otherwise, carry on normally. I will email you more documents to sort through in around an hour. Once again, congrats Death’s Head.


	20. Be Yourself

#  CHAPTER 19: BE YOURSELF

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: Public chat**

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

BEE: ONLINE

 

SUNSET: ONLINE

 

Bee: oh !!!!!!!! sunset !!!!!!!!

 

Sunset: ah bee the bairn

 

Sunset: been far too long, what yuptae?

 

Bee: im trying to balance work and relaxing ;;;;;;;;

 

Bee: i know hornet doesnt want me overworking myself, but i need to do my best!!!!!!! but also…. its a lot of work ;;;

 

Bee: how do winter and cecropia do it …

 

Sunset: theyre total dobbers thats how

 

Sunset: long as av known them all they do is work themselves to the bone

 

Sunset: aint no way to live ya life just batterin ya own head in til aint nothin left

 

Sunset: youre doin fine, bee

 

Bee: it's always reassuring to hear from you sunset ;;;

 

Bee: your accent makes it so fun too hehe

 

Bee: i can hear your voice even tho we only ever met once!!!

 

Sunset: spose thats a good thing?

 

Sunset: dunno why yer all fascinated by the way i talk

 

Sunset: hardly much difference

 

Bee: i think its cute!!! right deaths head?

 

Death’s Head: oh, yeah!

 

Death’s Head: it is cute.

 

Bee: … you okay sunset?

 

Sunset: aye right ya just pure barry

 

Bee: you took a bit of time to answer ;;;;

 

Sunset: i didnae !!!!

 

Sunset: makin stuff up now are ya : /

 

Death’s Head: no, you definitely took a bit of time sunset ;;

 

Sunset: ah fuckin hell

 

Sunset: bee, mate, av got a reputation,

 

Bee: hey if i cant overwork myself because i want to be a good agent you cant hide your soft side because of some imaginary reputation!!!!

 

Bee: D:<

 

Sunset: got bee sayin my reputation is just pure keech

 

Sunset: what has my life come tae i swear

 

Death’s Head: aw sunset i think you should just be yourself

 

Death’s Head: like bee said, it isnt fair to be scolding everyone for being strict on themselves and then turn around and keep yourself from just… doing or saying whatever!

 

Bee: exactly !!! D:<

 

Sunset: two against one huh

 

Sunset: ah, whit can i possibly do?

 

Bee: accept defeat u big softie !!!! D:< !!!!

 

Sunset: aye, awrite. lets just move on, ya?

 

Bee: okay. >:(

 

Death’s Head: oh right, i did come on for a reason actually !

 

Death’s Head: for once haha

 

Death’s Head: bee, could you tell me about training for field stuff?

 

Bee: meeEEEEE????

 

Death’s Head: hehe, yes, you !

 

Bee: OF COURSE !!!

 

Bee: i promise i wont lecture you or bore you okay!!!

 

Bee: okay okay so

 

Bee: its not like theres a LOT LOT but theres some stuff

 

Bee: so like, one, the ORDER of things is sorta up to whoever is teaching you, but there are definitely certain things you have to learn

 

Bee: its sorta like mental vs physical stuff

 

Bee: obviously you already did a lot of the mental stuff through research, but mental TRAINING is totally different !!!

 

Bee: its literally like exercising your brain to be able to take on the effect some cryptids have on the human brain when exposed to them too long!

 

Bee: theres also training to teach you the signs of when a cryptid is near you, or when youve been hexed, cursed, other stuff like that

 

Death’s Head: whoa wait, hexed? cursed??

 

Bee: ya : o it doesnt happen often, and trust me, its not as scary as you think !!!

 

Bee: that stuff kinda overlaps with physical stuff too. stuff to train your body to recognize and resist that stuff !!!

 

Bee: theres also general physical training. like a workout! but personalized to each agent. we have people who make those usually

 

Bee: theres also training for each tool that we use. We only have a few tools that a beginner will end up using, but still. necessary stuff !!!!!!

 

Bee: hmmm.. other than that, i think thats most of training. occasionally during training, youll go out on tiny harmless missions, but thats about it. also, depending, you might not too :x

 

Bee: so are you being trained, deaths head : O ?????

 

Death’s Head: yeah, i got promoted to a level 1 agent !

 

Bee: WHOA !!!!! CONGRATS !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Bee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Sunset: ah, what a canny laddie you are! congrats on movin up so soon

 

Sunset: whos trainin ya?

 

Bee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Death’s Head: oh, dot is!

 

Sunset: eh, not bad

 

Sunset: bit of a bampot but serious bout the job yanno

 

Bee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Bee: okay i finished

 

Bee: DOTS TEACHING YOU?? thats so cool !!! i actually didnt know he could do that ??? i thought the people who taught you had to get a liscence or something… do you know sunset ???

  
  


Sunset: dinnae know bout that? 

 

Sunset: dinnae bout if you get some card or if the system just writes ya off as a trainer but after special trainin you can train anyone new

 

Sunset: unless the lads got special needs o some sort, but otherwise

 

Bee: dot did that training : O ???

 

Sunset: aye, hes more soft than how the lot of you see me

 

Sunset: like av said, hes a bampot if av ever seen one but hes a good agent. believes in the right shite yanno

 

Bee: thats true… i mean, hes sorta busy a lot too now that i think of it…

 

Bee: i guess hes just always so silly i forget about the other stuff ;;;

 

Sunset: wee bit of a hypocrite arent ya lassie? winters off his rocker but ya love that div

 

Bee: oh true !! i guess its cause im so much closer in that case

 

Bee: i should message dot then !!! get closer to him : D

 

Bee: maybe ill become a better agent that way !!!

 

Sunset: aye, agreed

 

Sunset: that daftys still got some wisdom tae give, am sure

 

Bee: well, ill be heading off for now okay ??? GOOD LUCK DEATHS HEAD AND CONGRATS AGAIN !!!

 

Death’s Head: thank you !!!! : D

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Sunset: finally back after some big mission and aint no one on

 

Sunset: pure deid shan

 

Death’s Head: i can only hope theyre all relaxing after all the stress and big missions…

 

Sunset: ah, yanno what ya got a point

 

Sunset: mibbe its time for me to do the same

 

Death’s Head: yeah !! i dont know what you did, but if you were gone for a long time, it probably earns a good long rest.

 

Sunset: haha, thank ya laddie

 

Sunset: think ill stay on a tad bit longer

 

Sunset: miss all these wanks, yanno?

 

Death’s Head: thats fair. i might head off myself, though

 

Death’s Head: i still have some stuff to prepare for my training n all

 

Sunset: canny laddie, i wish ya luck

 

Sunset: dinnae let yerself get too caught up innit. promise you wont fuck up too bad so long as ya doin ya best.

 

Death’s Head: thank you sunset. and i promise, letting people see you as a bit of a softie wont kill you ; P

 

Sunset: aww fuck off with that shite will ya

 

Sunset: but ill consider it, awrite?

 

Death’s Head: thats all i ask !

 

Death’s Head: ill get going then

 

Sunset: seeya, deaths head

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Sunset: ey, retrobates, get online would ya?

 

NULL: ONLINE

 

Sunset: … tae fuck

 

Sunset: another newbie an none of ya thought to tell me?

 

Null:  ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ's ʜᴇᴀᴅ.

 

Sunset: ???

 

Null:  ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʙᴀᴄᴋ.

 

Sunset: mate yer pure mental

 

Null:  ʙ ʀ ɪ ɴ ɢ  ᴛ ʜ ᴇ ᴍ ʙ ᴀ ᴄ ᴋ .

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Winter: got you right where i want you.

 

Null:  Y ᴏ ᴜ .

 

NULL: OFFLINE

 

Winter: i will dissect you like a frog.

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Sunset: … 

 

Sunset: tae FUCK just happened?


	21. Just the Beginning

#  CHAPTER 20: JUST THE BEGINNING

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

  
  


FROM:  Nᴜʟʟ

TO:  Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ

SUBJECT:  Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ʀᴜɴ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙ ᴇ ɢ ᴜ ɴ

 

Yᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴏꜰ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ. Bᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ꜰɪɴᴇ. I ᴍᴜsᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ I ᴅᴏ. Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴇɴᴛᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜɪs. Wᴀᴛᴄʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ. Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ʀ ᴜ ɴ . Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ʜ ɪ ᴅ ᴇ .

 

I ᴀᴍ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. Kɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I ᴀᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ. Bᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ.


	22. Scared

#  CHAPTER 21: SCARED

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

  
  


DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: cecropia are you there

 

Death’s Head: what the fuck happened i just got an email and im shaking

 

Death’s Head: are you okay? are you there ???

 

CECROPIA: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: cecropia please im terrified

 

Cecropia: I only just got on. Good lord.

 

Cecropia: Pardon my language, but what the hell is happening?

 

Death’s Head: do you really have to say pardon for “hell”

 

Cecropia: It’s polite.

 

Death’s Head: well uhm anyways to answer your question, null came back???

 

Death’s Head: i got an email from it or him or her or them or something

 

Death’s Head: its terrifying and im just?/???

 

Death’s Head: wheres atlas winter wont answer

 

Cecropia: Calm down Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: Take this one thing at a time.

 

Cecropia: Null…?

 

Death’s Head: you saw the chat right?

 

Cecropia: Correct.

 

Death’s Head: i dont know who null is but its appeared before. it said something to me like good to see you again before logging off

 

Death’s Head: and winter couldnt track it and was really baffled because apparently it didnt leave any traces or anything

 

Death’s Head: and. yeah.

 

Cecropia: That’s worrying. If Winter is baffled… 

 

Cecropia: Atlas hasn’t gotten on?

 

Death’s Head: not that ive seen…

 

Cecropia: I hope that Atlas is simply busy behind the scenes… 

 

Cecropia: As for Winter, I’ll message him personally.

 

Cecropia: He tends to answer to me.

 

Death’s Head: really?

 

Cecropia: Well, of course.

 

Cecropia: Is that really so shocking?

 

Death’s Head: you guys DO seem to butt heads a lot in the chatroom… 

 

Death’s Head: and are polar opposites n all

 

Death’s Head: i mean, i figure you guys are close n all but still

 

Cecropia: Winter entered our division some time after Atlas had saved him from a bad situation.

 

Cecropia: How much he would like to open up about it to you is up to him, of course.

 

Cecropia: I acted as his mentor for sometime before we became partners for field missions.

 

Cecropia: Despite my… annoyance, in his antics…

 

Cecropia: I wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

Cecropia: His stupidity reminds me that he’s safe.

 

Death’s Head: thats really sweet omfg

 

Cecropia: Yes, well, anyways.

 

Cecropia: Moving on.

 

Cecropia: He answered me, albeit very rushed.

 

Cecropia: He’s trying to corner Null, but apparently everything this “Null” touches gets… corrupted, like its text.

 

Cecropia: I think Winter may be trying to quarantine it, however, it’s hard to determine whether this is a virus or a person.

 

Cecropia: I do believe however, at least for now, we do not have to worry about Null bothering us with Winter taking care of it.

 

Death’s Head: but it sent me an email…

 

Cecropia: Forward it to Atlas and Winter. It may help us track this “Null” down, if it is indeed a person.

 

Death’s Head: got it… 

 

Death’s Head: cecropia … am i safe?

 

Cecropia: Hmm. The life of a MOTH Agent can be a dangerous one. But so long as you have not interfered with the territory of a cryptid, they often leave humans alone. After all, most are not able to recognize the difference between a normal human and MOTH Agents. We are not often tracked down.

 

Cecropia: Hence why our personal information is kept secret. We’re safe at home that way.

 

Cecropia: This “Null” did not threaten you directly, did it?

 

Death’s Head: no… the email is vague overall and a little … eerie, but nothing specific i guess

 

Cecropia: Then sleep easy, Death’s Head. You’re safe.

 

Death’s Head: okay…

 

Cecropia: You can keep talking to me, if you need.

 

Cecropia: I understand the situation is scary. I am here to comfort you about any worries you have.

 

Death’s Head: thank you…

 

Death’s Head: youre very kind

 

Cecropia: Being raised as a part of the agency means being raised with a very specific set of morals.

 

Cecropia: We are not here to make things harder for everyone. There’s no need to have to sit alone in fear if others can be there for you.

 

Cecropia: To be honest, I did wonder at first why Atlas allowed you into the division. You seemed very lost and very uninvolved in the agency as well as any cryptid activity.

 

Cecropia: But it’s obvious you share the same kind of spirit that we all do, as well as a common goal.

 

Cecropia: Therefore, I see you no differently from any other agent. If you ever need help or guidance, I will be here as soon as I can.

 

Cecropia: Which, sadly, I can be quite spotty… but rest assured it’s because of work.

 

Death’s Head: thanks cecropia… im glad i went to you

 

Death’s Head: is there anything i can do to help besides forwarding the email…?

 

Cecropia: Unfortunately, there doesn’t appear to be anything. Besides “Null” being here, which Winter is working on, it seems as if things are fine. The messaging system is working correctly.

 

Cecropia: Ah, wait. You have access to the Agent’s files, don’t you?

 

Death’s Head: yeah, im still restoring them

 

Cecropia: Check that then. “Null” was likely the culprit for the corrupted files. So perhaps it struck again.

 

Death’s Head: oh yeah. good call

 

Death’s Head: well, theyre mostly untouched besides mine… 

 

Death’s Head: everytime i try to edit it it just… yeah

 

Death’s Head: but its been like that a while so

 

Cecropia: Thank you Death’s Head. The most we can do now is wait.

 

Cecropia: I recommend working on any assignments you haven’t finished to take your mind off things.

 

Cecropia: I have a feeling Atlas will likely be talking in the group chat soon.

 

Death’s Head: alright… thank you again cecropia

 

Cecropia: No problem. Take it easy, Death’s Head. We won’t let anything harm our newest member. That would hardly look good on our agency after all.

 

Death’s Head: true. ill head off then…

 

Cecropia: I’ll be online if you need me.

 

Death’s Head: got it

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	23. Atlas...

#  CHAPTER 22: ATLAS…

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

WINTER: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

  
  


Winter: atlas will be on shortly

 

Winter: in the meantime, would any of you like a drink? （；^ω^）

 

Cecropia: Winter, cut the cutesy stuff.

 

Winter: (Ｔ▽Ｔ) just trying to lighten the mood, yes…?

 

Cecropia: You have Death’s Head worried to death. You and Atlas both.

 

Cecropia: I understand you are both mystified as well, but…

 

Cecropia: Don’t patronize us.

 

Winter: (☍﹏⁰)｡(☍﹏⁰)｡(☍﹏⁰)｡(☍﹏⁰)｡(☍﹏⁰)｡(☍﹏⁰)｡

 

Cecropia: Oh, stop that.

 

Death’s Head: are you okay winter ??

 

Death’s Head: you were taking care of null…

 

Winter: ah yes, null

 

Winter: rest assured i am doing, as you say,

 

Winter: A-OK !! (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`

 

Cecropia: So what happened to this “Null”?

 

Winter: unfortunately, i could not track down anything about null

 

Winter: however, i did get to have a little chat with him (・・；)

 

Cecropia: “Him”...?

 

Cecropia: So we’re dealing with a person?

 

Winter: not entirely sure, haha?

 

Cecropia: You’re throwing me in circles, Winter.

 

Winter: so is null.

 

Winter: when i had small talk with him, he talked with me not as a program or ai, but person

 

Winter: unless very smart ai (´∀｀；)

 

Winter: however he was very insistent on many thing. like deaths head, for one (☍﹏⁰)｡

 

Winter: was i not good enough conversational partner…?

 

Cecropia: Winter. Focus.

 

Winter: he was very focused on the chance to talk to you again. before “time is up” he said

 

Winter: which i imagine is why he sent that email to you. though it is mystery what he might mean … (・∧‐)ゞ

 

Winter: so there are many reason why i believe null is person. however, what leaves me confused…

 

Winter: is that his effect is like virus. he corrupts files, which can be easily intentional…

 

Winter: however, he ends up corrupting his own text and emails as well (◎_◎;)

 

Winter: and what i believe he may mean by “time is up” may be related to that. the corruption appears to get worse as time goes

 

Winter: and eventually he entirely stopped responding to me or trying to access any other part of the messenger or database

 

Cecropia: Perhaps there is a virus is attached to this Null’s name somehow?

 

Winter: it is a bit too controlled for my liking… not very virus-like

 

Winter: am looking into it, Котенок (ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ

 

Cecropia: Well, your silly russian antics are somewhat comforting right now.

 

Cecropia: We can’t possibly be in serious danger with you messing around like that.

 

Winter: or perhaps i just am so passionate about love for you, Сахарок? (灬♥ω♥灬)

 

Cecropia: No.

 

Winter: ∑(ΦдΦlll

 

Winter: what if… i am confessing my deepest affections right now?

 

Cecropia: Where’s Atlas?

 

Winter: (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) cast aside so readily…

 

Winter: ignored … 

 

Cecropia: Oh, cry me a river Winter. We have important things to attend to right now.

 

Winter: yes, yes, like bottle of vodka ive been working on for past hour

 

Cecropia: Pardon?

 

Cecropia: Are you drunk right now?

 

Winter: (*´∀`*) despite vodkas tasteless flavor, is very warm once in my stomach!

 

Winter: such welcome feeling as opposed to rejection (_　_|||)

 

Cecropia: Where is Atlas.

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: Ah,

 

Cecropia: Eerie timing.

 

Atlas: Is Death’s Head here?

 

Death’s Head: atlas… ?

 

Atlas: Are you safe?

 

Death’s Head: i think so…

 

Death’s Head: cecropia calmed me down… i havent had anything happen since stuff went down in the chatroom

 

Atlas: Good.

 

Atlas: You don’t need to worry. Dot is in your area. He checked the neighborhood and found nothing out of the ordinary. The level of supernatural activity is nowhere near suspicious.

 

Atlas: Obviously, whatever this “Null” is and whatever it’s associated with hasn’t actually come close to touching you yet.

 

Atlas: And we won’t let it.

 

Death’s Head: ah, that does put me at ease to hear…

 

Death’s Head: thank you

 

Cecropia: What are we to do in the meantime? We have no leads, as far as any of us know.

 

Atlas: Unfortunately, that’s up to Winter. And with how weird and vague this “Null” is, who knows if we’ll get anything.

 

Atlas: The most we can do is just prepare for something else to happen.

 

Atlas: So far, it’s just odd messages. But we’re keeping our eyes peeled and making sure no agent is alone.

 

Cecropia: So… we’re safe?

 

Atlas: We’re not in the clear. But there’s no need for panic.

 

Atlas: Just be weary.

 

Cecropia: I’m always weary, Atlas.

 

Cecropia: I deal with Winter for a living.

 

Winter: ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 

Atlas: In that case, I should get going.

 

Atlas: Lots of meetings, lots of discussions, lots of paperwork…

 

Atlas: The usual.

 

Winter: atlas…

 

Atlas: Something the matter, Winter?

 

Winter: … forget it

 

Winter: is fine. i will just look over previous chatlogs ｡^‿^｡

 

Atlas: … If you say so.

 

Atlas: If you’ll excuse me then.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: … hes never really on anymore, is he?

 

Cecropia: It was always like this… but it’s been worse lately.

 

Cecropia: It makes me wonder if Atlas himself is okay.

 

Winter: so you caught onto that as well.

 

Cecropia: Even if I don’t know Atlas the way you do, I know him enough to notice when something’s off.

 

Winter: something is extremely off

 

Winter: even more off than this situation with null.

 

Winter: but atlas will not budge. and if i cannot get him to budge… 

 

Cecropia: Ah. That is quite the predicament.

 

Cecropia: Still… it’s hard to think he’d keep something important from us.

 

Cecropia: But the alternative of something personal going on and distracting him isn’t welcoming either. Even if perhaps preferred.

 

Winter: most we can do is pray he is just busy and drink more vodka! ｡ﾟ+.(･∀･)ﾟ+.ﾟ

 

Cecropia: Where is Natasha? She should not be allowing you to indulge in your drinking problem.

 

Winter: natasha is out ! vodka is in ! ^(#｀∀´)_Ψ

 

Cecropia: >:(

 

Winter: oh no !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cecropia is using emojis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Winter: ((;ﾟДﾟ))

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Cecropia: Ah.

 

Cecropia: They left without a goodbye…

 

Cecropia: All of this must be taking its toll on them… 

 

Winter: i wish them good rest then. they will need it if they are training with dot soon after all (^▽^;)

 

Cecropia: It’s unfortunate the timing they had to join us. If only it was earlier, when…

 

Cecropia: When… ah, my memory is a bit fuzzy.

 

Cecropia: Not to mention, now I’ve got this headache coming on… ugh.

 

Winter: perhaps YOU should stop drinking then?

 

Cecropia: I don’t drink like SOMEONE. I try to set a good example for those I care about.

 

Cecropia: It’s probably from work…

 

Winter: then rest, Котенок. is no good for you to be overworking yourself like this. get some tea and rest.

 

Cecropia: Perhaps I will.

 

Cecropia: … 

 

Cecropia: I’ll message you.

 

Winter: lil ol me?

 

Cecropia: If you ever feel the urge to drink so much, you know you can talk to me.

 

Cecropia: Even if I’m busy.

 

Winter: lil ol meeeee? (♡´౪`♡)

 

Cecropia: Cutesy emojis aside, I can see right through you as well, Winter.

 

Cecropia: Neither of us are setting good examples for the division right now.

 

Winter: … true

 

Winter: but i was never much of example to begin with ╮(╯∀╰)╭

 

Cecropia: Then at the very least, take care of yourself.

 

Cecropia: If not, I’ll fly over there myself.

 

Winter: then ill certainly have to misbehave a little more, hehe

 

Cecropia: Ugh.

 

Cecropia: I’m going offline.

 

Cecropia: You know how to contact me if you need me.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Winter: … of course

 

Winter: youre always there, Лучик

 

Winter: i….

 

Winter: i should get going too.

 

WINTER: OFFLINE


	24. Hideouts

#  CHAPTER 23: HIDEOUTS

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

DOT: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

HORNET: ONLINE

LEOPARD: ONLINE

 

Hornet: Oh no.

 

Hornet: Is Bee okay?

 

Dot: read the logs hornet

 

Dot: bees fine

 

Dot: all of this has been surrounding deaths head for some reason

 

Dot: its fuckin eerie

 

Dot: not to mention theres NO activity around here. it makes NO sense

 

Leopard: What in tarnation… 

 

Leopard: Are you doin’ alright, Death’s Head?

 

Death’s Head: as okay as okay can be right now

 

Dot: translation: scared out of their fat nuts

 

Hornet: I don’t think that’s an appropriate translation at all…

 

Dot: give or take

 

Dot: theyre fine. i have the area covered. once again, no cause for alarm

 

Dot: like atlas said, just be weary

 

Hornet: It’s good to see your trust in Atlas back to normal.

 

Dot: guess cecropia and winter got a point

 

Dot: it seems like something goin on for atlas too

 

Dot: and it adds up, makes sense

 

Dot: so i aint gonna jump to conclusions. im ready either way.

 

Death’s Head: hoping for the best, preparing for the worst

 

Dot: exactly

 

Leopard: I feel so out of the loop… but I’ve read just about every line in the chat.

 

Leopard: This Null fella is madder than a wet hen.

 

Leopard: After all, Death’s Head is new to the agency. What would they have that someone would want?

 

Dot: not sure

 

Dot: deaths head is totally in the clear as far as records go

 

Dot: it could be that hes confused them for someone else

 

Leopard: Oh darnit, didn’t even consider that…

 

Leopard: That would make the most sense. But was there ever another Death’s Head?

 

Dot: i

 

Dot: i dont know

 

Dot: feels like there was, but…

 

Dot: nothing says there was

 

Dot: something tells me its just fuckin bad luck or something

 

Dot: something bad happened, maybe

 

Dot: maybe its just the FUCKING HEADACHE i get from thinking over it

 

Dot: either way

 

Dot: i think deaths head is just caught in the middle of all this by accident

 

Leopard: I mean, makes the most sense. You ain’t got the darndest clue what this has to do with, ain’t that right, Death’s Head?

 

Death’s Head: i mean yeah i dont but…

 

Death’s Head: i dont know. paranoia. i have memory problems

 

Leopard: What’s that got to do with anythin’?

 

Death’s Head: there’s this huge portion of the past few years that i cant remember

 

Death’s Head: an accident left me in and out of consciousness for a while

 

Death’s Head: the doctors tell me that i dont have to worry about it but... i worry

 

Dot: well dont worry

 

Dot: wed know if you were an agent here

 

Dot: and you werent

 

Dot: so whatever happened during that time is probably beyond the scope of the problem here

 

Death’s Head: yeah…

 

Hornet: We need to focus on finding the root of the problem.

 

Hornet: I have a feeling Null is only a single facet of something bigger.

 

Dot: my money is on the illuminati

 

Dot: aint no one else out there with the technology and guts to be barging into our chatroon like that

 

Dot: still fuckin WEIRD but

 

Dot: the illuminati has always been unpredicatable

 

Leopard: I remember bustin’ a joint here connected to the Illuminati, but those weird buggers sure are quick. Cleared the place before we could find anything useful.

 

Hornet: That’s eerie. Our team has been investigating the odd occurrences and rise in supernatural activity and it lead us to an abandoned building.

 

Hornet: It’s what I’m currently investigating, actually.

 

Leopard: Well, describe it best you can, Hornet. I reckon I could tell ya if it sounds anythin’ like an Illuminati hideout.

 

Hornet: We’d appreciate it. Admittedly, I don’t think anyone on my team has had many run ins with the Illuminati.

 

Dot: not that weird. not many agents have

 

Dot: they only recently really started getting … careless, i guess

 

Dot: though i dont know if its careless anymore

 

Hornet: What do you mean?

 

Dot: its like… 

 

Dot: idk maybe its just me but

 

Dot: isnt it almost like they WANT to make themselves known all of a sudden?

 

Dot: like they want us chasing them down.

 

Leopard: Hmm, wouldn’t rule that one out, I’ll admit.

 

Leopard: The hideout we’d found was left alone for a long damn while, and they had plenty time to cover up their tracks, I reckon.

 

Leopard: It was pretty careless.

 

Dot: unnecessarily so.

 

Hornet: The building is extremely large, and partially underground, with very minimalistic and scarce decoration and design. Very angular as well, we noted.

 

Hornet: Not any colors really. Basically entirely monochrome. We haven’t gotten to explore the entire building yet, but from what we’ve seen so far.

 

Leopard: Place we explored was small as a termite, but otherwise, sounds about right.

 

Leopard: Seems you’ve busted a bigger hideout than what we’ve found here, Hornet.

 

Dot: in that case be careful

 

Dot: i dont like the idea of being alone in a huge building of theirs like that

 

Hornet: I’m hardly alone, Dot. I’ll be fine.

 

Hornet: Speaking of, I’m going to go get ready. We’re going to investigate soon. 

 

Hornet: They’ve left our gear going all night to check supernatural levels and if anything else out of the ordinary can be detected. Once we get those reports back, we’re going in.

 

Hornet: I want to get to the bottom of all this.

 

Hornet: I want to keep Bee safe.

 

Dot: just dont put yourself in unnecessary danger, hornet

 

Dot: you know bee wouldnt be alright if that happened

 

Hornet: I know. That’s why I won’t be stupid. Promise.

 

Hornet: Well, I’m off.

 

HORNET: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: … hideouts?

 

Dot: yeah. illuminati is a big organization

 

Dot: theyve got connections, and to have connections, you gotta be all over

 

Dot: and yknow. you need a base to do shit. keep shit. keep tech and what have you

 

Leopard: The Illuminati gives me the creeps. We found these steely empty rooms of bunkbeds and little desks. All empty, ‘course, but man… 

 

Leopard: It just don’t sound right. The idea of livin’ for that organization.

 

Dot: something tells me theres somethin fucked up about it

 

Leopard: No doubt.

 

Dot: i swear, if that organization just preys on people who have nothing else…

 

Dot: only good can come from getting to the bottom of this, at this point

 

BEE: ONLINE

 

Leopard: Oh, howdy there, Bee!

 

Bee: hiya leopard!!!!!!!

 

Bee: oh. i just missed hornet…

 

Bee: : ( : ( : (

 

Leopard: Aw, don’t have such a long face about it. They’ll be back lickety split, I bet!

 

Leopard: Hornet’s a good agent after all.

 

Dot: hes one of the quickest, so i bet theyll be in and out

 

Dot: probably with some juicy info too (sweatdrop emojis)

 

Dot: theyll make you proud, bee B)

 

Bee: hehehe you guys always know how to cheer someone up : )

 

Bee: oh deaths head youre here too!!!!

 

Bee: how are you ??? everything sounds so scary… 

 

Death’s Head: it is, but, im in good hands

 

Death’s Head: i just have to take it easy for a bit

 

Death’s Head: atlas hasnt been giving me as much work, but…

 

Death’s Head: i kinda wish he would… its a good distraction

 

Bee: i understand : (

 

Bee: well take advantage of that and get good rest okie!!!!!!!!

 

Dot: oh dont worry dh

 

Dot: youll have work soon enough

 

Dot: trainin later, or did you forget?

 

Death’s Head: dont worry, i didnt

 

Death’s Head: just… everythings bringing back headaches i havent had in a while

 

Death’s Head: i might contact my nurse…

 

Dot: pop the appropriate amount of pills and chill dh zzzzz

 

Dot: aint gonna help trainin if youre dealin with a killer headache

 

Death’s Head: my assignments are finished, so i guess a nap wont hurt

 

Death’s Head: in that case… 

 

Leopard: Rest well Death’s Head! Ain’t good to be worn slap out, so let yourself relax.

 

Bee: YEAH !!! what leopard said!!!!!!

 

Bee: whatever worn slap out means!!!!!! : D

 

Death’s Head: thanks guys.

 

Death’s Head: see you soon, dot

 

Dot: ofc dh B)

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Bee: thats so much stress for a new member…

 

Bee: the illuminati needs to lay off > : (

 

Dot: with time bee. bad guys never win, after all

 

Leopard: That’s damn right!

 

Leopard: We’ll beat those fools down back into their rightful places!

 

Bee: YEAH!!! VILLAINS NEVER WIN !!!!

 

Bee: except hornet always won at hide and seek : T

 

Bee: but hes my brother, not a villain, soooooo

 

Bee: oh man!!!! speaking of, i got a ping like minutes ago

 

Bee: its either work or an update on some manga that winter recommended me

 

Bee: either way, im heading off!!!!!

 

Bee: message me more leopard : ((((( i know you were busy but now that youre not LETS TALK!!!!! i played some of those cowboy games on hornets cool new computer so

 

Leopard: Oh, bless your heart, Bee! I’ve been thinkin’ plenty ‘bout games with all this stress… that’ll be a nice way to relax.

 

Leopard: I’ll be sure to take up your offer.

 

Bee: YAY !!!!!!!!

 

Bee: okie, see you guys later!!!!!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Dot: what a good kid

 

Dot: im glad hornets taking care of her

 

Leopard: She’s got gumption. So does Hornet. It’s no wonder they’re such good agents when Bee takes after them.

 

Leopard: I wanna message Bee. She gets a lot of stuff that I’ve been talkin’ about lately… And then we talk about fun stuff. It’s nice.

 

Dot: good idea, little dude

 

Dot: have fun talkin about cowboys vs aliens

 

Leopard: You’re silly, Dot. But thanks.

 

Leopard: Well, I’ll be on my way. Pleasure talkin’.

 

LEOPARD: OFFLINE

 

Dot: … 

 

Dot: i love you guys. take it easy.

 

DOT: OFFLINE


	25. A Tip

#  CHAPTER 24: A TIP

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Leopard

TO: Hornet

SUBJECT: Illuminati Hideouts

 

Howdy, Hornet. I ain’t gonna take up too much of your time here, since I’m mighty sure you’ve got things to do and that hideout to investigate, but I remembered somethin’ I forgot to mention in the chatroom.

 

In our first sweep of the hideout, we found it was pretty small ‘n barren. Traces that it was the Illuminati’s hideout, sure, but it was pretty useless in the end. But y’know, since it was a small space, we went ‘n decided a second looksy wouldn’t hurt.

 

It took the third time to realize there was somethin’ odd about the amount of vents in the walls. One was outta place. All of ‘em were spaced out about the same, but one was smack dab in the middle of two in the oddest way. It turned out to be a crawlspace to a secret hidden room. There weren’t much left there that added much to what we knew, but still.

 

If the place you’re lookin’ through is big, there may be secret pathways, and they may have left more evidence than they meant to. So keep your eye out for patterns and anythin’ disturbin’ those patterns. The Illuminati tends to be pretty neat ‘n organized, so when somethin’ seems out of place, tends to mean somethin’ you should look into.

 

Thank you kindly for your time, and I’m wishin’ you the best of luck. Don’t push yourself, and make sure to forward this to your team if you think it might be useful. Best to do this in teams, since a secret room is too good a place to get cornered.

 

Careful huntin’!


	26. Uneasy

# CHAPTER 25: UNEASY

##  **NORTH AMERICA: LATE AFTERNOON**

 

It felt odd, to leave the house.

 

The town I lived in was a small place, a little old fashioned but in a homey way. Technology was still sprinkled all over, but likewise, one street was made entirely of old stones basically left untouched. I walked that very street, feeling the rain hit my face and cool my skin, too lost in the dull pain in my head to realize it was a good time to use the umbrella I brought.

 

Apparently, I didn’t have to remember. I heard the familiar _pop_ and a shadow slipped over me, bringing me out of the distant thoughts I was stuck in. Pulled back into reality, I looked up, and a shit eating grin greeted me back.

 

“Walked by our meeting spot, y’know,” The man said as he pulled his free hand out of his jacket pocket. “Agent, what’s your favorite moth?”

 

“Death’s Head,” I replied, Atlas’ first email’s words echoing in my head as I recited the usual answer.

 

The man snorted as he held out his own hand. “What an edgelord. Mine’s Dot.”

 

I shook his hand, surprised by the strength he had. Glancing over him, I had realized that he was indeed lean, and not quite as skinny as I first had thought him to be. My eyes eventually found there way back to the stones and we walked, quiet, rain pattering against the black umbrella Dot held.

 

“What an ancient place you live in.” Dot laughed as he accidentally kicks a dislodged stone across the path. “Honestly, unsurprising that there’s so much supernatural activity here.”

 

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “I thought the levels were normal.”

 

“Normal for what they usually are in the area, yes,” Dot replied, not missing a beat in the conversation. “Nothing’s changed. But that don’t mean they’re not usually high. Now, if they were lower, that’d be weird.”

 

“What would it mean?” I asked, craving this odd conversation for some weird reason. Every word seemed to hurt not only my head, but my chest, but at the same time, there was comfort in walking beside Dot like this, in talking and learning in person from an agent I knew fairly well by now. “I mean, would it be bad?”

 

“Not necessarily.” Dot shined a smile and waved to a few shopkeepers with little trinkets on the side of the road, and they giggled and waved back, half of them old ladies who seemed unable to tell apart a handsome young man and a dumbass like Dot. “There’s lots of different scenarios that could cause it. Not all of them are bad. It’d just be something to look into. But like I said, this place is in the clear. Seems untouched, actually. Reports say it hasn’t really been a cause for concern in years.”

 

“Huh.” I looked around at the different shops and stores, most of which on this street I realized contained either herbs and so called magical oddities, or books. “I don’t remember much of living here.”

 

“Memory stuff?” Dot asked.

 

I nodded. “I had just moved in before my trauma happened.”

 

“Live alone?” Dot continued to make small talk, which I found weird. Then again, I thought to myself, he was likely taking me somewhere to train. We couldn’t really just train out in the open, I’d imagine.

 

“For the most part.” I continued to explain, “For a while I had a nurse that stayed with me. But eventually she just began to check in instead. I considered her a friend though, so she used to stay over a lot to keep me company as I recovered. I think she’s been busy lately, though… I think she’s been studying other stuff.”

 

“Good job not saying her name,” Dot praised me, ruffling up my hair. The interaction left me frazzled, unsure what to do or feel. Dot continued to talk despite this. “You remembered the rules pretty well. Anyways, all that shit aside, glad you weren’t alone for recovering from that stuff. What was it like? Never heard of shit like that myself.”

 

“Painful,” I winced, feeling the throb in my head trying to remember. “Everything surrounding it is painful. This mix of physical and emotional trauma. I’m technically still recovering, but, I’m able to function for the most part.”

 

“Find it weird there’s no one you talk to or anythin’. I mean, even if they can’t remind you of stuff ‘cause it’d make things worse, sorta weird there’s no one besides that nurse caring for you,” Dot pointed out, and I shrugged. The way he had said it left my chest feeling so empty. I focused on the way my boots splashed against puddles instead.

 

“I’m sure they have their reasons,” I whispered.

 

It grew quiet as we continued down the road. For a while the only words exchanged were a quick, “This way,” from Dot as he took my elbow and gently turned me down a dirt path into the woods by town. The rain had stopped by now, or perhaps we were outside of where the rain had hit. The place was very sparse, very small woods, that was beginning to turn into oranges and browns as autumn came and settled for the season. Still being light out, I was glad that the space we’d be training wouldn’t look so… ominous. Something in me was scared I’d be lead down a dark alley or into some thick, scary forest, never to be seen again.

 

_But by now, I should trust MOTH Agency. Shouldn’t I?_

 

We stopped in a small clearing among the trees, a few stumps and piles of leaves that rustle in the wind being the only things found there. Dot had let out a huge sigh, taking a seat on one of the stumps. He stared up at me, curious as to what I’d do.

 

I shuffled through the fallen leaves to stand in front of him, somewhat close, somewhat far. I felt far too awkward to sit, and awaited instructions. After all, he was going to teach me, wasn’t he?

 

“Geez!” He suddenly laughed, startling me. “Glad you’re not the uptight type, but you’re awkward as ever hell, aren’t you? It ain’t bad to keep talkin’ y’know! We’re still friends here. And you’re free to ask as many questions as you want. So long as you go by protocol, I won’t bite.”

 

“Guess I’m not used to it,” I admitted to him. “I haven’t left the house in a long time.”

 

“Now is as good a time as ever then!” Dot leaned forward, patting the nearby stump right by my feet. “Sit down. Breathe in the fresh air, DH.”

 

Hearing the nickname outloud was maybe the one thing that really snapped me into reality. It made me really register in my head that _this_ man really was Dot. I really was a part of MOTH Agency. I really was Death’s Head. The dull pain wouldn’t go away, but things felt lighter as I sat down on the tree stump, playing with the buttons of my coat as I stared into Dot’s eyes. He was a very pretty man, hair slicked back with only a few hairs sticking out, a very messy kept together look that somehow worked for him. Piercings decorated his ears along with two under his lips. Snakebites? I didn’t know the proper terminology for piercings. I only ever had a single pair of earrings.

 

He smiled. “You look a little better now. Less sick, at least.”

 

I managed a small laugh. “I looked sick?”

 

He grinned more now. “Oh, definitely. Like you were ready to either run or collapse any second. Now you’ve got color to your face.”

 

I laughed a little more. “Well, glad I look more human now.”

 

“God forbid you get mistaken for a cryptid.”

 

We both were laughing, and there was something so mystical and healing about hearing such stupid laughter and banter get carried away in the wind. So lost in pain and loss, I forgot exactly what being a person meant anymore. When I saw Dot’s face, his self-satisfied smirk, something told me that he could sense that.

 

“Don’t want it to get to late,” he said suddenly, among all the small remarks and jokes we made. “So I’m gonna get to the first thing everyone’s gotta learn about. Before you guess wrongly, I’ll just say it. Tech.”

 

I tilted my head. “There’s stuff I can already use?”

 

“Easily.” he pulled the messenger bag he had sitting down next to him into his lap, rustling through whatever items he had sitting in there. I noticed the emblem of MOTH etched in a light grey against the dark gray of the fabric. Quite simply, it’s a very stylistically angular moth, a simple enough symbol you could likely mistake it for some obscure fashion brand. “Most of the technology MOTH uses is actually pretty simple. Well, how it works isn’t. Only people like Winter know that shit. But how agents like us use it is simple stuff. We just need to know what the buttons do, and how to read the information it gives us. Got your own MOTH bag with you?”

 

I lifted my own messenger bag, identical to Dot’s besides a few things. While mine was entirely new and untouched, Dot’s was a little worn, a tear in the flap as well as little accessories jingling from where they were clipped onto the zipper. Anime accessories, and possibly some band merch. I wondered what mine would grow into, someday.

 

“Good job, goody two shoes!” Dot said it like it was a compliment. He grabbed something from within his bag and pulled it out, extending his arm out to me. The gadget in his hand was actually fair small, shaped like those label printers people used to have. I grab it while Dot pulls another one out of his own bag. He held it up. “Everyone gets these right away. I always forget what they’re actually called, ‘cause Winter and I always just call ‘em spooky meters.”

 

“Spooky meters, huh?” I turned it over in my hand, studying it. It was very simple looking, with very little buttons and a single screen. The screen reminded me of radars in Sci-Fi movies, though the radar was entirely empty at the moment.

 

“Spooky meters!” Dot exclaimed once more. “Basically, these are the things that help us figure out where there’s heavy supernatural activity. A MOTH Agent found out like, there’s this basic aura that every single supernatural creature has and leaves behind. The more of it there is, the more activity there is in that area. These things,” Dot shook his spooky meter in emphasis, “Sense that sick shit and tell us how much of it there is.”

 

“How far does it go?” I asked.

 

“I’unno the exact measurements,” Dot admitted, mumbling to himself as he looked around in a circle. “Just whatever shows up on the radar. It looks like a sort of simplified Google Maps once you calibrate it. Here, just press this button and it’ll basically figure itself out.”

 

He refers to a small button in the upper left corner, and I press it. The radar comes to life, flashing for a moment and then beeping momentarily. I watch it as it seemingly scans the area around me, before returning a simplified visual of the woods and paths around us. I stare hard as slowly, spots began to appear here and there, looking like large green stains on the radar. In one area near us, it kept piling on, a thick green mist, before finally the radar seems complete. A happy beep emitted from the machine.

 

“Done!” Dot grinned. “Whatdya see?”

 

I clutched the radar so tightly my knuckles turned white. The temperature around us seemed to drop rapidly, and I felt everything become painful. So, so painful. Everything became so blurry, so vague, that I couldn’t tell anything apart. Dot, the trees, the leaves, everything was a blur, except for one specific black smudge, that seemed to creep between the trees.

 

Everything was like static in my head. I felt like electricity was running through my veins and bouncing within my skull, and I couldn’t move no matter how much I wanted to curl up and scream. I thought I felt something at my arms, at my face, but I couldn’t be sure. All I saw was that smudge, just that smudge.

 

As it began to fade, I heard only one thing among the static.

 

_“She is always watching.”_

 

And finally it faded. The static became lighter and lighter, dimmer and dimmer, and the things around me stopped spinning. I began to see the shapes in the world again, the colors, the outline of the trees and the leaves and finally, I saw Dot in front of me, looking out of breath and beyond concerned. I blinked a few times, my head throbbing painfully as he yelled. I noticed that my arms were sore, like something had been pulling on them.

 

Reality was a mess, and as soon as I realized I was standing, I fell over.


	27. Doesn't Add Up

#  CHAPTER 26: DOESN’T ADD UP

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Dot

TO: Atlas

SUBJECT: Death’s Head

 

I don’t get it, Atlas. This kid’s supposedly never been in contact with any sort of supernatural entity, never been involved with MOTH agency. All files make this absolute fact. The town they live in is totally normal, the nurse that goes to their house came up clean, the doctors, the hospital, everything Winter ‘n I looked into points to Death’s Head being in the clear. They’re not hiding anything. And I believe them after meeting them today. I don’t think they’re hiding a thing. But someone’s gotta be.

 

You need to see the kid. They’re like… like a weird zombie. I mean, once you get them talkin it’s like something old comes out. Somethin more whole, I guess. But otherwise they’re so lost in somethin else. Like they’re always in pain, trying to remember somethin. And I felt that too. That pain, when we met. Like some weird deja vu type shit. But everything says that there is no chance, no proof, no way we’ve ever even crossed paths before.

 

And yet they’re a medium with the ability to contact directly with a level 9 being? That’s above my fuckin level, Atlas. No medium, no matter how potent their powers, has ever been able to pull that off without extensive training.

 

Either Death’s Head the exception to a LOT of shit, or somethings up. And I’m not accusin you. But if someones gonna know enough to piece shit together it's gotta be you, yeah? So fuck, Atlas. Tell us what the hell this all means.

 

It just doesn’t add up. And if we don’t act on this shit soon, I have a bad feeling about it. We can’t be on the defensive forever. Someone’s gonna pay the price.


	28. Agent Dot

#  CHAPTER 27: AGENT DOT

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Leandro Espino Juárez Fuentes

AGENT NAME: Dot

AGENT LEVEL: 8

AGE: 22

BIRTHDAY: March 7th

OCCUPATION: Recon Agent, Brawns

POSITION: Leader

FAMILY: Unknown

STATUS: Trusted Agent

NOTES: Somewhat of a brotherly figure to the other agents. Despite how he may come off at first, he is a good agent to go to when fights or unease breaks out among younger or newer agents.

=========================


	29. What's Happening?

#  CHAPTER 28: WHAT’S HAPPENING?

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

IO: ONLINE

 

Io: I apologize if it is a bad time.

 

Io: I heard there’s been some difficulties in your division… so I thought I would check in.

 

Io: Please do reply when you get the chance.

 

Io: We’d appreciate it greatly.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Io: Ah, greetings Death’s Head.

 

Io: How was training?

 

Death’s Head: ive been passed out for hours

 

Io: Oh.

 

Death’s Head: dot hasnt told me what happened

 

Death’s Head: i just keep having this repeating nightmare

 

Death’s Head: it hurts my head so bad

 

Death’s Head: the painkillers are helping a little, but i only just took them… takes a while for the effect to settle in

 

Io: Oh, well, um,

 

Io: You can contact me a bit later when you’re feeling better.

 

Io: I wouldn’t want to push you too much, agent Death’s Head.

 

Io: Health comes first.

 

Death’s Head: dont worry about it

 

Death’s Head: i wouldnt be here if i couldnt handle it

 

Death’s Head: but yeah, the division has been everywhere

 

Io: That’s unfortunate. Atlas’ division is one of our strongest.

 

Io: It’s worrying to know they’ve been shaken up by recent events.

 

Io: If this continues, we may need to approve of sending agents from our division to Atlas’.

 

Death’s Head: is that bad?

 

Io: I hate to say it, but yes.

 

Io: The more experienced teams are the foundation of MOTH agency.

 

Io: We set the example for the others. We keep the others safe in the work they do by taking care of the more difficult cases.

 

Io: If we can’t handle those, then there is something truly unruly and powerful at work here.

 

Death’s Head: theres null…

 

Io: Oh… ?

 

Death’s Head: have you not heard of null…?

 

Death’s Head: hes been tormenting us

 

Io: Tormenting…?

 

Death’s Head: i mean

 

Death’s Head: he just … gets into the messenger somehow

 

Death’s Head: leaves these cryptic messages

 

Death’s Head: sent me an email that sent me into panic

 

Death’s Head: its bad. winters dealing with him but

 

Death’s Head: i dont know. i just dont know io

 

Death’s Head: i dont know where atlas has been

 

Death’s Head: i dont know how the others are holding up

 

Death’s Head: maybe we’re all just faking it. its just scary its too much

 

Io: Do you have any plants?

 

Death’s Head: what?

 

Io: Plants, flowers. Do you have any?

 

Death’s Head: yeah… just one

 

Io: Have you watered it?

 

Death’s Head: oh… no i havent

 

Io: Once you’re well enough, you should do that. Get some fresh air. Take a moment to take in the nature surrounding you.

 

Io: It can be quite calming, and healing. For the right people.

 

Death’s Head: yeah…

 

Death’s Head: i do like plants

 

Death’s Head: do you?

 

Io: I’m more of a tech kind of guy, haha ^^

 

Io: A friend of mine adores them, however.

 

Io: He’s sort of bad at them though… he used to need help just to get a sprout out of the soil.

 

Io: But when he overcomes the struggles, he finds peace in watching plants bloom.

 

Io: I thought maybe you shared that sentiment with him.

 

Death’s Head: yeah… definitely

 

Death’s Head: your friend sounds like a nice person

 

Io: He’s… 

 

Io: Misunderstood. Very often.

 

Io: You two would get along, I think.

 

Death’s Head: if it wasnt for MOTH policy, id love to meet him lmao

 

Death’s Head: im pretty lonely

 

Io: So is he. If only you two could meet, haha…

 

Io: Ah, time flies, when you get lost in talking.

 

Io: I must get going. Thank you for the information. And please do rest.

 

Io: It won’t do us any good if you’re always in pain, you know.

 

Death’s Head: yeah…

 

Death’s Head: take care of yourself too

 

Death’s Head: and feel free to tell that friend of yours that he sounds wonderful

 

Death’s Head: i believe in him

 

Io: Yes… of course.

 

Io: You are kind, Death’s Head.

 

Io: That never changes.

 

Io: Io out.

 

IO: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: dont you mean never change?

 

Death’s Head: oh. guess you were in a hurry haha

 

Death’s Head: guess im out, too

 

Death’s Head: gotta water a lil sprout

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	30. Found and Lost

#  CHAPTER 29: FOUND AND LOST

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

  
  


DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

  
  


Death’s Head: huh… empty

 

Death’s Head: hey guys. idk if youve heard what happened…

 

Death’s Head: but im doing fine now

 

Death’s Head: took a nap and watered this lil plant on my windowsill

 

Death’s Head: so im thrivin

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: oh my god atlas ??????????

 

Atlas: Huh?

 

Death’s Head: is that seriously you??????

 

Atlas: Is it really THAT surprising to see me in the chatroom?

 

Death’s Head: yeah.

 

Atlas: Ah. My apologies, then. I’ve been extremely busy.

 

Atlas: Rest assured, I’ve been working day in and day out making sure the division is safe and this Null is stopped.

 

Atlas: I only just got time to check the chatroom.

 

Atlas: Although… it’s empty besides you?

 

Death’s Head: yeah… everyones been everywhere lately, i think

 

BEE: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: oh, bee!!!

 

Bee: ATLAS?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?

 

Bee: IS THAT YOU ?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

Atlas: Ah.

 

Death’s Head: told you

 

Atlas: I truly apologize for being gone so often.

 

Atlas: I… I shouldn’t be doing this at all.

 

Atlas: I’m supposed to be there for each and every one of you.

 

Atlas: Protect all of you.

 

Atlas: Keep you all safe.

 

Bee: youre one person, atlas

 

Bee: you cant do that all on your own ;;;

 

Atlas: I have to.

 

Atlas: I will not let it happen again.

 

Death’s Head: huh?

 

Atlas: I apologize. I got ahead of myself.

 

Atlas: I am supposed to, at the very least, be present and make sure all of you feel safe.

 

Atlas: And I’ve been failing at that.

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Bee: WINTER!!!!! : D : D

 

Winter: atlas.

 

Atlas: Ah. You can’t possibly be shocked as well to see me, Winter…

 

Winter: what happened to her is not your fault.

 

Bee: oh…

 

Bee: winter, maybe you shouldnt bring that up… 

 

Atlas: I agree with Bee.

 

Atlas: At least privately message me.

 

Winter: so you can ignore me? id rather have you ignore me publicly.

 

Winter: you cannot protect the people you love if you let yourself get overcome with fear

 

Winter: if you do not want a repeat of the past, then forgive yourself

 

Winter: let us help YOU

 

Winter: we are also here for you.

 

Bee: hell yeah !!!! thats super right, atlas!!!

 

Bee: youre like a dad to all of us!!!

 

Bee: we wouldnt just leave you in the dust like that!!!

 

Death’s Head: we all really care about you

 

Death’s Head: ive been so worried about you being gone atlas…

 

Death’s Head: im just. so glad to see you here again

 

Winter: as am i (っ´▽｀)っ

 

Winter: so please, atlas

 

Winter: do not distance yourself in fear of pain

 

Winter: embrace those you care about

 

Atlas: Perhaps you should take your own advice, Winter. You’re quite wise when it’s not about yourself.

 

Winter: (●´^｀●) hmpf i care and this is treatment i get back?

 

Winter: ungrateful!

 

Atlas: Cecropia has been worried sick about you.

 

Atlas: He worries too much about making you feel bad about it, so he goes to me.

 

Atlas: Take care of yourself, for god’s sake.

 

Atlas: You’re overworking yourself.

 

Winter: i only learn from the best of the best, atlas ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 

Atlas: Oof.

 

Atlas: That hurt.

 

Bee: both of you, shut up for two seconds!!!!

 

Bee: youre at each others throats for CARING

 

Bee: how stupid is THAT?

 

Bee: get over yourselves!!!!! PEOPLE CARE !!!

 

Bee: thats just the facts of life!!!!

 

Bee: youre good people who care, so people are gonna care back!!!

 

Bee: no matter what you think or did or feel

 

Bee: you are who you are now and WE LOVE THAT !!!

 

Bee: so stop hurting yourselves!!!

 

Bee: we love you even when youre sad : (

 

Bee: so just … just feel things!!! but feel things and let others love you during it : (

 

Winter: haha

 

Winter: hhhaah

 

Winter: youre too good for this wicked world, bee

 

Bee: nope : T

 

Bee: if i am so are you!!!!!

 

Bee: i may not be used to the cold but if youre gonna be mean to yourself i will go to russia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Bee: natasha makes mean hot chocolate -w-

 

Winter: she does -w-

 

Bee: hehe

 

Bee: see?

 

Bee: lets just calm down and be happy with each other

 

Death’s Head: yeah. bee’s got a point.

 

Death’s Head: if we get worked up in the moments we have to relax

 

Death’s Head: in the moments we have with each other

 

Death’s Head: it's just… it's just not gonna end well

 

Death’s Head: lets keep our heads up!!! keep moving forward!!

 

Bee: KEEP MOVING FORWARD!!!!

 

Winter: да !!!! (｀∇´ゞ

 

Atlas: Haha.

 

Atlas: Alright.

 

Atlas: You’re right.

 

Atlas: Thank you.

 

Atlas: Why don’t you guys update me on what’s been happening, then?

 

Winter: okie!!!!!

 

Winter: oh wait, i have been busy myself (-∧-；)

 

Bee: oh right!!!!!

 

Bee: i got on because i heard about what happened death’s head!!!!

 

Bee: i know youre okay n all but are you like … okay?

 

Death’s Head: i dont know. i was feeling worse before though

 

Death’s Head: so i think im better.

 

Bee: thats good to hear : D

 

Atlas: Ah yes. Dot was quite worried.

 

Atlas: He’d never really witnessed something like that happen. Especially not during training.

 

Atlas: He’s relieved you didn’t end up hurt.

 

Winter: hurt??? Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

 

Atlas: Death’s Head came into contact with a level 9 being. Or, well, so Dot assumes… 

 

Atlas: It hasn’t been determined yet what the being actually is.

 

Atlas: Possibly an entirely new being. But Dot was too busy trying to move Death’s Head, while Death’s Head… well… 

 

Death’s Head: i just saw a black smudge.

 

Atlas: There you have it.

 

Winter: how odd indeed (・∧‐)ゞ

 

Winter: why do they harass poor deaths head (☍﹏⁰)｡

 

Bee: i know !!!!! deaths head is innocent : /

 

Atlas: It is quite odd.

 

Atlas: We did learn one new thing that is an upside, however.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head is a medium.

 

Winter: !!!!

 

Winter: an upside indeed!!! ・+(*゜∀゜*)+・

 

Bee: WHOA !!!!!

 

Bee: YOUR SO COOL DEATHS HEAD !!!

 

Death’s Head: medium … ?

 

Atlas: Ah yes, you’ve only just recovered…

 

Atlas: Dot was able to recognize that you were in direct contact with the being.

 

Atlas: Only medium have the power to so easily contact and interact with supernatural beings.

 

Atlas: Thanks to how different our worlds and bodies are, it’s quite hard to actually interact with supernatural entities.

 

Atlas: But mediums have the power to do so with less strain.

 

Atlas: Some mediums are better than others.

 

Atlas: Apparently, you’re a natural.

 

Winter: whoa !!!! deaths head is moving fast in the agency !!!! 

 

Winter: soon will move past me at this rate ＝(￣□￣;)⇒

 

Death’s Head: haha, winter, dont you worry, im definitely not tech savvy like you…

 

Winter: ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ am … indispensible ?

 

Bee: of course you are you big dumby !!!!

 

Atlas: Dummy.

 

Winter: double teamed !!!!! (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

 

Atlas: No, I was correcting Bee.

 

Death’s Head: LMAO… that ones on you, atlas

 

Winter: indeed !!!! big meanie stick man (⋟﹏⋞)

 

Atlas: Aha…

 

Atlas: It’s just like when Death’s Head first joined.

 

Atlas: It’s relieving to feel back at that point again.

 

Winter: it is. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

Atlas: I missed being here.

 

Atlas: I’m so sorry.

 

Bee: dont be !!!!

 

Bee: were just glad to have you back -w-

 

Death’s Head: really glad.

 

Atlas: Speaking of, anything else to catch me up on?

 

Bee: sorta !!! small things buuuut if you wanna hear em!!!

 

HORNET: ONLINE

 

Bee: HORNET !!!! HORNET HORNET HORNET !!!!

 

Bee: ATLAS IS HERE AND HORNET IS HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Hornet: Guys…

 

Bee: TELL ATLAS ABOUT WHAT YOUR TEAM FOUND !!!

 

Hornet: I’m sending as many pictures as I can to your base right now Atlas.

 

Hornet: Sorry I didn’t privately message. I think the stuff I found here might help all of us.

 

Bee: WHOAAA WHAT???

 

Atlas: Where are you?

 

Hornet: Definitely Illuminati hideout. Their symbols have only been found on a few documents but…

 

Hornet: I found a secret room.

 

Hornet: And it’s barely been touched. They didn’t clear it. I don’t know why, but I’m searching.

 

Hornet: I think… I think they might still be using this room.

 

Hornet: Which might mean they’re still using other hideouts as well, if we haven’t found every secret room.

 

Hornet: It was hard to get here. Had to crawl in alone.

 

Hornet: But definitely worth it.

 

Atlas: I’m receiving the files.

 

Atlas: This is… a lot. Good job, Hornet.

 

Hornet: I’m not sure if it’ll all help, but

 

Hornet: Wait

 

Atlas: Yes?

 

Atlas: Hornet?

 

Bee: hornet???????

 

Hornet: Atlas save the files

 

Hornet: Save them right now

 

Atlas: Hornet what’s going on?

 

Atlas: Agent Hornet, answer me right now.

 

Bee: hornet???? hornet ???

 

Atlas: Hornet, I’m demanding you get out of that room right now.

 

Atlas: HORNET. ANSWER ME.

 

Bee: whats going on

 

Bee: are you okay

 

Bee: hornet please youre scaring me

 

HORNET: DISCONNECTED

 

Atlas: Fucking shit.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Bee: disconnected????? what

 

Bee: what does that mean??? winter what does that mean

 

Bee: please tell me hes okay

 

Winter: i

 

Winter: disconnected means

 

Winter: it's...

 

Bee: winter. please

 

Winter: so … every single one of our profiles is connected to our agency’s laptop.

 

Winter: disconnected is the message the messenger is supposed to print when that laptop is destroyed

 

Bee: like … did he self destruct it?

 

Bee: i know thats an option right ??? he couldve done that ???

 

Winter: no, that would print a different message

 

Winter: unfortunately, something else destroyed hornet’s laptop

 

Winter: im checking his other gear but

 

Winter: i am unable to get a signal back from any of it

 

Winter: we have no way of getting in contact with hornet.

 

Bee: n o

 

Bee: no no no no no no no no

 

Bee: no no nonononononono

 

Bee: gghf

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: i

 

Winter: this is…

 

Winter: quite frankly, it is disaster, huh?

 

Winter: hahhh … nothing … no signal at all

 

Winter: laptop is trashed. absolutely trashed. not hacked, not glitched. it was definitely physically broken.

 

Death’s Head: but he could be okay couldnt he?

 

Winter: sure

 

Winter: but you and me both are sitting here thinking the same thing, deaths head

 

Winter: it is likely he is not okay.

 

Winter: it is very likely we’re going to have to take action from here on out.

 

Winter: and pray the files he found will lead us to where he may be

 

Winter: if hes . even.

 

Death’s Head: dont say it

 

Death’s Head: for bee’s sake, just…

 

Death’s Head: dont

 

Winter: if you say so

 

Winter: Atlas is messaging me.

 

Winter: i have work to do.

 

Winter: dont dwell on this.

 

Winter: we’ll let you know if theres anything you can do.

 

Death’s Head: im going the fuck back to sleep and pray

 

Death’s Head: this is some sort of bad dream

 

Winter: it's not.

 

Winter: face the reality, deaths head

 

Winter: you will have to, one way or another

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Winter: oh dear

 

Winter: perhaps i was too harsh (；・∀・)

 

Winter: no time ┐(´～｀)┌

 

WINTER: OFFLINE


	31. Unfamiliar Faces

#  CHAPTER 30: UNFAMILIAR FACES

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

CECROPIA: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: Ah, you’re online.

 

Cecropia: I’ve read over the previous chats.

 

Cecropia: This is hellish.

 

Cecropia: It feels as if we’re being tormented, not chased or stopped.

 

Cecropia: Whoever is at the head of all this is cruel.

 

Death’s Head: yeah

 

Cecropia: Ah… 

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head… you’ve been pushed so hard lately, haven’t you?

 

Death’s Head: im fine… ill be fine

 

Death’s Head: im mostly just worried

 

Cecropia: It is quite easy to get carried away in waves of worry.

 

Cecropia: But worry about yourself as well.

 

Death’s Head: its so hard not thinking about this all

 

Death’s Head: i feel sick to the stomach and i just

 

Death’s Head: cant focus on anything else

 

Death’s Head: and i just wish someone was here

 

Death’s Head: like … someone i trust. to hold or something i dont know

 

Death’s Head: sorry.

 

Cecropia: No need to apologize, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: You deserve to have your feelings heard, at the very least.

 

Cecropia: I’m deeply sorry I can’t offer anything else, however.

 

Death’s Head: thanks for just … being nice about it

 

Death’s Head: i appreciate it

 

Cecropia: Of course.

 

Cecropia: I care about you, Death’s Head. You’ve cared deeply and worked hard for the agency from the beginning.

 

Cecropia: You deserve to be cared for.

 

Death’s Head: can hornet be okay, cecropia?

 

Cecropia: … we cannot rule out any possibilities.

 

Cecropia: What is it you once said?

 

Cecropia: Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

 

Cecropia: For Hornet’s sake, keep hoping, Death’s Head.

 

LUNA: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: What

 

Cecropia: Luna????

 

Death’s Head: intruders?????

 

Death’s Head: no no n o

 

Cecropia: Be calm, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: Luna is an agent from another division. A trusted one.

 

Cecropia: Assumedly, sent here to help our division, as Atlas said might happen.

 

Luna: Correct. Greetings, Agent Cecropia. Long time no see.

 

Luna: I apologize for the very sudden and unprecedented entrance. Considering recent events, I take no offense to your fearful response.

 

Luna: There would’ve been an email, but Atlas has been in a hurry about all of this. Agent Hornet seems to be his top priority right now.

 

Cecropia: Understandably. Agent Poodle is here as well, I see.

 

Luna: Ah yes. You two have met before, yes?

 

Luna: Why don’t you introduce yourself, Agent Poodle.

 

Poodle: hey whatup im poodle and i havent seen the light of day since luna appointed me her secretary

 

Luna: Hey! That’s not true.

 

Luna: Don’t listen to him.

 

Poodle: youre right im lying its more of a sidekick gig

 

Poodle: also hi cecropia

 

Cecropia: Hello, Agent Poodle. Good to see you’re doing well.

 

Poodle: im dying actually but thanks

 

Luna: Seriously, don’t listen to him.

 

Luna: The agency gives him more benefits than anything.

 

Poodle: they wont let me see my family, cecropia

 

Luna: Hey!

 

Luna: Ugh. You’ve absolutely thrown off the vibe we were having.

 

Luna: We were looking so cool before.

 

Cecropia: Hardly. Nice try, however.

 

Poodle: look at my name and then look me in the eyes and tell me we’re cool, luna

 

Death’s Head: not to interrupt… but im sorta lost

 

Cecropia: Ah. Well, Luna explained it quite well. They’re the agents that will be helping out our division with the issues we’ve been encountering.

 

Death’s Head: no i mean

 

Death’s Head: all of you know each other?

 

Poodle: me and cecropia are a thing

 

Cecropia: In your dreams, perhaps.

 

Poodle: Oof

 

Luna: Stop hitting on him. It’s gross.

 

Luna: He’s gross.

 

Cecropia: Ah, so mature of you, Luna.

 

Cecropia: What’s next? I have cooties?

 

Luna: I wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Poodle: id still smash

 

Death’s Head: … siblings?

 

Cecropia: Close. Luna is my cousin.

 

Poodle: im just cecropia’s secret admirer

 

Luna: It’s hardly secret when you’re always announcing it.

 

Luna: Romance between agents is against rules anyways. It’s just a friendly joke.

 

Poodle: eeyup totally

 

Luna: Speaking of, you’re getting quite friendly with the new member, Cecropia.

 

Cecropia: Oh, stop. I just care for Death’s Head as I do for the rest of the division.

 

Cecropia: You could learn a thing or two from it.

 

Luna: I do wish literally anyone else would’ve been here to greet us.

 

Luna: What about Bee? She’s such a darling.

 

Cecropia: Perhaps you’d also learn a thing or two from reading over our past chat logs.

 

Cecropia: Hornet is Bee’s older sibling.

 

Luna: Ah.

 

Luna: That was… I apologize.

 

Cecropia: I imagine she is currently dealing with the stress of the situation. So let her be.

 

Luna: Ugh. You’re giving me such a bad rep here… 

 

Cecropia: Me? Good lord.

 

Cecropia: Must you blame me for all your faults? God forbid you make mistakes.

 

Luna: : /

 

Cecropia: Don’t : / me.

 

Poodle: yeah thats my job : /

 

Death’s Head: wow… sorta reminds me of when winters around

 

Cecropia: Don’t summon the cretin, I’d be cornered.

 

Death’s Head: so … dont take this the wrong way but

 

Death’s Head: how do you guys being here help?

 

Poodle: well us being HERE doesnt do much

 

Poodle: but we’re working on other stuff right now

 

Poodle: we’re just extra hands, basically

 

Luna: Correct. Especially with the… unfortunate events happening, your division could use some extra helping hands.

 

Luna: We’re currently investigating the files Atlas received from Agent Hornet.

 

Cecropia: What exactly are they? Atlas nor Hornet specified in the chat.

 

Luna: So far, it’s been a mix of things. But one striking file we found is a file on what we believe to be a supernatural being.

 

Poodle: deadass like our agent files

 

Poodle: but made for a cryptid

 

Death’s Head: is it anything familiar?

 

Poodle: not at all

 

Poodle: we’re p sure this is an entirely new cryptid

 

Luna: The Illuminati is growing scarily more powerful by the second, according to the things we’re finding.

 

Luna: They may know more than we think.

 

Cecropia: It is worrying if they know more than we do… 

 

Luna: No, we’re… we’re afraid it’s more than that.

 

Luna: These files are implying they have control over these creatures.

 

Cecropia: Pardon?

 

Poodle: these files dont just describe the cryptids

 

Poodle: it has their abilities, roles, some of them even have notes on how to calm them from rages

 

Poodle: we mightve found another one

 

Poodle: oh shit though this picture is blurry as fuck

 

Luna: This is the last picture Hornet was able to send.

 

Luna: It leaves me feeling sick.

 

Cecropia: It doesn’t show anything… bad, does it?

 

Luna: No. It’s just another file. But… it leaves me uneasy.

 

Death’s Head: whats it of?

 

Luna: We believe another cryptid. But we’ll have to analyze it more closely to really decipher it.

 

Luna: I think Poodle and I should take our leave, then.

 

Luna: I wanted to wait around for more members of your division to come in so we could introduce ourselves, but alas it’ll have to be left for another day

 

Poodle: aw

 

Poodle: at least we got to see cecropia

 

Luna: That isn’t a good thing !!!!

 

Luna: You’re the worst assistant.

 

Poodle: thanks i know

 

Cecropia: Good luck, you two.

 

Poodle: (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

Luna: Ugh. Goodbye.

 

LUNA: OFFLINE

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: i cant believe the way things are turning out… 

 

Cecropia: Control over cryptids… 

 

Cecropia: It explains so much. Yet it also means they’re holding so much back.

 

Cecropia: What are they planning?

 

Death’s Head: maybe what they want isnt just us

 

Death’s Head: maybe theyre planning something bigger

 

Cecropia: That’s … foreboding.

 

Cecropia: But unfortunately, you’re right.

 

Cecropia: This is such stress … I think I might pour myself some tea.

 

Cecropia: Please, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: Take care of yourself as well.

 

Death’s Head: ill try.

 

Cecropia: That’s all I ask.

 

Cecropia: Well… I’ll be off. Message me privately if you need anything and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.

 

Death’s Head: thank you… 

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: … 

 

Death’s Head: whats happened to us?

 

Death’s Head: i already miss how stupid things used to be

 

Death’s Head: i dont want this anymore

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	32. Startled

#  CHAPTER 31: STARTLED

##  **NORTH AMERICA: Early Afternoon**

 

“Looks like you’re doing alright,” Amelia said as she put away her tools in a little bag. “You’re recovering better and better from these relapses, Scout.”

 

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled my legs from under the sheets of the bed. “That’s good to hear, I guess.”

 

“Definitely!” Amelia smiled brightly at me as she stood. “I mean, two years ago, you rarely ever remembered my name. Now you’re basically like a normal human being again!”

 

“Barely,” I reminded her.

 

She crossed her arms. “C’mon. Be a little proud of yourself. You’re actually caring for yourself and everything. That’s  _ major  _ improvement.”

 

I looked down at my hands, remembering that I had actually eaten earlier before napping, and showered when I had first woken up. Though that was a bit of an overstatement. Sleeping had been a struggle lately, and naps were more accidental than anything. Still, I shrugged and let out a chuckle. “Yeah. Guess you’re right.”

 

“I think this new job has been good for you!” Amelia said, not at all realizing how much it hurt to hear that. “I understand it’s all top secret hush hush, don’t worry. You don’t have to tell me about it.”

 

I almost considered it for a moment. Almost considered spilling all the secrets of MOTH to some innocent cheery nurse that came in to check on me here and there. Just to let it all out. To scream a little. But I held myself back. That was stupid. That was so, so stupid. What was I thinking? “I’ll lead you to the door.”

 

“Thanks, hun.”

 

I slipped on some silly looking shark slippers and shuffled my way to the front door alongside Amelia, who definitely looked put together next to me. She was dressed up in greens and browns, pencil skirt and tights that made her look exactly as professional as she wanted to be, but a turtleneck that told you she drank hot cocoa and read romance novels at home. At least, that’s what I always imagined her doing.

 

I was in sweats and some old faded tee with a Courage the Cowardly Dog graphic on it. And shark slippers. I wonder what MOTH agents usually wore when they were out on missions, or at meetings, or whatever else they do. Probably not this.

 

“Keep up the good health, Scout.” Amelia gave me a wink before making her way down the path, and we waved as we parted ways, her to her car, me back into the small run down house right by the lake outside of town. At least, I almost made it back inside without anything weird happening.

 

“Scout, huh?”

 

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Well, nearly unfamiliar. Looking over to the source, I find Dot leaning against the wall of my house, arms crossed, one hand reaching up to place a cigarette back between his brown lips.

 

“Dot?” I found myself breathing a little heavier, scared out of my wits. “Jesus, couldn’t you ring the doorbell or something?”

 

“Sorry, DH. Where are my manners?” Dot laughed, pushing himself off the wall and strolling over. “I needed to talk. Atlas gave me permission to get your address and head over.”

 

I could feel the color drain from my face. “That bad?”

 

“Well, not  _ bad _ , per se,” Dot tried to explain, but I could tell from how he was talking it wasn’t good either. “Better we talk about this inside.”

 

“Right.”

 

I stepped aside to let Dot in, and he stood by the doorway to take a look around as I closed the door. He studied the furniture of the living room with a more or less neutral expression. I was relieved at the very least it wasn’t disgust.

 

His eyes eventually met my feet. “Nice slippers.”

 

I flushed. “Thanks.”

 

“Can I sit on the seats?” He walked over to where the couch sat across from a small TV on the coffee table, a fireplace behind that. “I know some people are picky about that is all.”

 

“Trust me, this place isn’t worth much at all.” I snorted. “You can touch whatever you want.”

 

He nodded, muttering, “Nice, nice,” before hopping over the back of the couch and onto the cushions. “You should sit down too. Hey!” Dot waved his arms around as he watched my face drain of all color for the third time this week. “I told you already, it’s not  _ that  _ bad.”

 

“Then stop making it sound like it,” I told him as I shuffled over to my armchair, sinking into the old dusty cushions and curling up like the shut in I was.

 

“It’s just important!” Dot huffed. “There’s a difference.”

 

I blinked at him. “Go on, then.”

 

He leaned back, blowing smoke in the air before continuing. “So, I’ve been moving around past two days since the incident ‘n all. Don’t think that creature has come back since then, so that’s good news. But there is an increase of supernatural activity. Or at least, I  _ think  _ there is.”

 

I tilted my head. “What do you mean, you think? You’re using the radar, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah, duh,” Dot rolled his eyes. “And things would be peachy with that if it wasn’t for the fact somethings messing with the readings.”

 

I leaned forward, eyes wide. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, y’know how the supernatural energy is like. Like how they do those maps that show elevation and mountains ‘n all that jazz?” He asked, and I nodded. “Well, there’s this weird absence in certain areas. Like someone took what the radar picked up and pasted it into MS Paint and went through it with the eraser tool. Sorta shoddy, but does the job.”

 

I was silent, and so he continued. “We have a bigger radar, but that’s only at different headquarters and with agents like Winter. Not only that, but the signal back to headquarters keeps getting jammed ‘n shit. The signal for normal stuff here is fine, so it’s not that.”

 

I looked down at my slippers, playing with the little fins that stuck out of the sides. “So… what do we do?”

 

“Us?” Dot looked around, then cursed to himself, before turning back to me and answering, “Nothing. We don’t do shit. This isn’t in our line of work. But we’re discussing shit with Atlas, and Winter may come down here to work on shit.”

 

Something in me woke up at the idea of Winter being here. I talked a lot with him in the messenger, and I feel like that’s part of the reason the idea of meeting him in person would be so odd. I’d seen his agent photo and everything, and yet, the idea of actually having that stand in front of me was mind boggling. “Here?”

 

“I mean, I sure as fuck hope so,” Dot joked, and I let out the smallest of chuckles. “He’s the expert with tech. And his stuff is special. Strong. You can’t really fuck with Winter when it comes to this sorta stuff. Not without showing yourself somehow. He’s got the most info on stuff like Null and the Illuminati. So rest assured, if he comes down, the russian bastard will have our back.”

 

That was… actually somewhat comforting. I relaxed back into the green of the armchair and let out a sigh of relief. “Would he be staying with you?”

 

“Depends,” Dot answered, looking around the room again and sighing. “You got an ashtray or trash or somethin’?”

 

I stood up, shuffling over to the kitchen to grab the tiny square trash can and setting it down behind the couch. Dot taps at his cigarette, ash trickling down into the trash bag.

 

“Thanks, DH.” He stuck the cigarette back into his mouth, and he was quiet a moment as I sat back down in the armchair and got comfortable. He held the cigarette over the trash now as he spoke. “It might actually be more useful for him to stay with you, or an area pretty close. He said he’d have to decide once he gets better readings on the energy and glitches around here.”

 

“Well, I have a guest room, but…” I look to the stairs, leading up to the tiny, tiny hallway that lead to the tiny, tiny rooms on the second floor. “It’s kinda small. I’d let him set up in my room or living room if he needs though, or whatever.”

 

“You’re a good kid, DH.” Dot smiled as he took another drag of his cigarette. “I’ll let him know that then. It’ll take a bit to decide if he is coming and where he’ll stay, blah, blah, but I figured I’d let you know.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problemo.” Dot stood up, taking one last glance around my living room. “Anyways, I’d love to stay for a tour ‘n all, but I need to scan this place before heading off. The sooner I get more readings, the sooner we’ll get Winter down here to scope the place out.”

 

I stood up, sighing from the up and down movements I wasn’t used to. I made my way over to the front door, opening it up and glancing back at Dot, who was politely following. “Don’t worry about it. Do what you need to do.”

 

“Thanks for being a good sport,” Dot winked. “I’ll put in good word with the higher ups. Atlas already has a good opinion of you, though, so, won’t do much but.”

 

“He does?” I blinked, feeling suddenly more awake once more at the thought of Atlas seeing me as a good agent. I mean, sure, I did all my work but… it wasn’t like I ever had gone above and beyond. I wasn’t unique and useful the way the others were.

 

Dot let out a gross, loud laugh, that was punctuated with snorts. “Seriously? Is it that surprising? You’re like, boss’s pet. All the messages I get anymore are from him, Winter, ‘n Cecropia, asking if you’re okay and yadda yadda.”

 

I felt my footsteps get lighter, the corner of my mouth moving ever upwards, and I clutch the doorknob as I sway back and forth. “They care?”

 

“Oh boy,” Dot rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. “Of course they do, DH. Good lord. Message them and let them know how you’re doing here and there, alright? Maybe they’ll stop bothering me…”

 

He waved as he finally began to walk away, and I waved back, watching as he pulled out his radar and tapped at the back, frustration evident on his face. I close the door, realizing I had a lot to think about.

 

A lot of it was heavy. Scary, even. But I tried to focus on the positives as I grabbed the water bottle at the counter of the kitchen, ready to water the potted plant at the windowsill by the front door.

 

When I arrived, I saw that it was already watered, out in the sun and little leaves blowing slightly in the wind. I blinked, raking through my memory and trying to remember when I had done that.

 

Did Amelia… ? I tried to make a note in my head to thank her later as I cap the water bottle and return upstairs, thinking over messages to send to the agents.


	33. Puzzle Pieces

#  CHAPTER 32: PUZZLE PIECES

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Winter

TO: Dot

SUBJECT: RE:spooky meter shit

 

I don’t have a good feeling about this at all. I understand you feel that someone is either somehow interfering with the signal or messing with the tech directly, but the pattern of the data you have given me is not unfamiliar.

 

I’ve been packing my stuff and have tickets set. It’s only a matter of time now. I have a few things to finish up here. Expect me soon.

 

The more I study the data and the images given to you by the radar, the more sure of this I am. And that terrifies me.

 

The data is corrupted, Dot. You know what else corrupts data?

 

Null.

 

I don’t think Null is a person or virus. I think Null is something else entirely, and whatever it is, it’s fixated on Death’s Head.

 

Please keep them safe. See you soon.


	34. Distant Io

#  CHAPTER 33: DISTANT IO

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

IO: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Io: Ah, Death’s Head!

 

Io: It’s good to see you online.

 

Death’s Head: yeah. ive been improving bit by bit

 

Io: That’s wonderful to hear ^^

 

Io: I hope the division follows in your footsteps soon.

 

Death’s Head: yeah … at least luna and poodle are here to help

 

Io: Ah, Luna and Poodle? Very capable agents in your hands, then.

 

Death’s Head: your boss didn’t tell you the agents you guys sent over?

 

Io: She’s awfully busy, Death’s head ^^;;

 

Io: I can’t expect her to tell me everything.

 

Io: I admit, sometimes I feel … overlooked.

 

Io: But that’s quite alright. I know I have my place and use here.

 

Death’s Head: if you say so… but hey, you are important yknow? no matter what youre doing or whatever

 

Death’s Head: you dont gotta be useful to be worth the worlds time yknow

 

Io: Haha… thank you, Death’s Head.

 

Io: I needed to hear that.

 

Io: Ah yes, another issue.

 

Io: Agent Hornet. It seems the entire division is broken up over the recent disappearance of him.

 

Death’s Head: yeah … its hitting us all really hard

 

Death’s Head: i dont think bees been on since…

 

Io: Ah… Bee… 

 

Io: The younger sister of Agent Hornet, yes?

 

Death’s Head: yeah

 

Death’s Head: shes been hit hardest, thats for sure

 

Io: Ah… 

 

Io: Are… are you all truly so worried for Agent Hornet?

 

Death’s Head: of course. besides the fact that hes a human life, he’s also just… such a good person. he tries really hard and cares a lot about his sister and the other agents.

 

Death’s Head: of course we’re worried.

 

Io: Well… in that case…

 

Io: I’m sure he’ll be fine.

 

Death’s Head: huh? why would that make you so sure

 

Io: He has too many people who care about him.

 

Io: He has to make it out of his situation alive. He has a reason to, after all.

 

Io: It’d be one thing if he had nothing to lose.

 

Io: But he has to return to his division ^^ it’s his place in this world.

 

Death’s Head: yeah … thats true

 

Death’s Head: he’s probably gonna need help though…

 

Death’s Head: i hope we find a way to help soon

 

Io: I’m sure you will.

 

Io: I… I have files to send you soon, Death’s Head.

 

Io: I’m unsure if you’ll hear much from me after that.

 

Death’s Head: oh… are you okay, io?

 

Io: I’ll be fine. ^^

 

Io: Just busy. Luna and Poodle are there now, so there’s not much reason for me to be checking in with you anymore.

 

Io: Just… don’t forget me, okay?

 

Death’s Head: of course io

 

Death’s Head: i wanna consider us friends. so i hope i get to see you someday at an agency like … idk … meetup or something. if MOTH has parties or something.

 

Death’s Head: look for me, alright?

 

Io: Ah… 

 

Io: Of course. ^^

 

Io: Take care of yourself, alright?

 

Io: And forward the contents of the email to the head of your division, please.

 

Io: Io out.

 

IO: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: oh… you were in a huge hurry io

 

Death’s Head: i hope i didnt keep you from anything?

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	35. Agent Hornet

#  CHAPTER 34: AGENT HORNET

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Dumisani Pretorius

AGENT NAME: Hornet

AGENT LEVEL: 7

AGE: 19

BIRTHDAY: August 4th

OCCUPATION: Recon Agent, Spy

POSITION: Top Agent

FAMILY: Amahle Pretorius (sister)

STATUS: Trusted Agent

NOTES: Needs a lot of reassurance about his sister’s safety. Otherwise, does his job with no complaints. Very quick and agile, with a sharp eye.

=========================


	36. Cold

#  CHAPTER 35: COLD

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: hey atlas

 

Death’s Head: its been a bit, and im sure youre busy but

 

Death’s Head: i just … wanted to let you know im doing better

 

Death’s Head: im trying to be hopeful

 

Death’s Head: and hoping that maybe my calmness will help, if i cant do anything else, yknow… 

 

Death’s Head: i heard from dot winter might be coming down here

 

Death’s Head: and im hoping that maybe things will get better from there

 

Death’s Head: … 

 

Death’s Head: i think i finally trust the agency, atlas.

 

Death’s Head: as terrified as i am

 

Death’s Head: as scary as the road ahead of me looks

 

Death’s Head: im walking it alongside you guys right?

 

Death’s Head: so ill be brave. ill keep my head up.

 

Death’s Head: we’re getting closer. we’re getting somewhere

 

Death’s Head: so… just keep believing too, okay?

 

Death’s Head: i dont know whats been going on in your head, or what about this has been getting to you. i dont know you like the others

 

Death’s Head: but it doesnt mean i dont care…

 

Death’s Head: so be easy on yourself

 

Death’s Head: we’ll do this. we’ll make it through this.

 

Death’s Head: ill … return to my assignments now.

 

Death’s Head: sorry for the sentimental stuff

 

Death’s Head: you can ignore it, if it makes you more comfortable

 

Death’s Head: sorry

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	37. Calm Before the Storm

#  CHAPTER 36: CALM BEFORE THE STORM

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

SUNSET: ONLINE

LUNA: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD:ONLINE

 

Sunset: chiefs got us workin to death here

 

Sunset: so much happenin since that null business

 

Sunset: pure mental

 

Luna: Oh, Agent Sunset. Interesting meeting you here.

 

Poodle: hey scottish twitter

 

Sunset: oh fuck right off with that poodle haha

 

Sunset: spose i talk a wee bit like em though ill give ya that

 

Poodle: sometimes i have to take a moment to process what ur saying

 

Luna: Poodle! Don’t be rude.

 

Sunset: aye luna calm ya chebs

 

Sunset: poodle and i are good friends

 

Sunset: some dumb jokes aint nothin to pitch a fit over

 

Poodle: yeah luna we’re both dumbasses

 

Poodle: but together

 

Sunset: aye right

 

Death’s Head: you know each other too?

 

Sunset: poodle used to be part of our division

 

Sunset: ey, why didja go and skedaddle off to borin ol top division anyways?

 

Poodle: cant remember exactly?

 

Poodle: i remember a new member joining and a member leaving the top division

 

Poodle: so they moved me up? but like

 

Poodle: cant remember who lol

 

Poodle: wait wait no i do remember who in top division

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Poodle: SHIIIIIT

 

Poodle: WINTERRRRR

 

Winter: POOODLEEEEEE (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

 

Poodle: WINTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 

Winter: POOODLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

Luna: Dear lord. Now I remember why Cecropia prefers to keep you two apart.

 

Winter: keeping me apart from darling poodle ? (つ﹏<。) how cruel !!!

 

Sunset: haha aint that right?

 

Sunset: you n poodle were inseperable back in the day

 

Winter: still are （＾ｖ＾）

 

Winter: play against each other in rhythm games and cookie run all the time (´∀`)

 

Poodle: we would realistically kill each other irl but online? bffs

 

Winter: well of course. you are only worthy rival of mine (=｀ω´=)

 

Poodle: ah yes, a rivalry that will go down in history

 

Poodle: poets will write sonnets of our showdown

 

Winter: symphonies composed of the greatest travesty known to man !!! (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

Sunset: what kinda mince are you two bletherin on about now

 

Luna: Don’t ask. Don’t enable them.

 

Death’s Head: thats pretty cool that you used to be part of the division actually

 

Death’s Head: i didnt know agents moved around divisions

 

Luna: It happens for a bit until we all settle down where we’re comfortable and work best.

 

Luna: Well… Poodle worked well enough in Atlas’ division, of course, but. Things happen.

 

Poodle: miss u guys xoxo

 

Winter: (⋟﹏⋞) we are mess without you, poodle!!! look at us!!!

 

Luna: That’s hardly because Poodle left.

 

Winter: can a man not be dramatic? (；一ω一||)

 

Luna: Not if that man is you.

 

Winter: you are truly cecropias cousin, luna (;￣ー￣川

 

Luna: Ew.

 

Luna: Don’t compare me to him.

 

Luna: Anyways. Any of you found anything useful as of late?

 

Luna: Poodle and I are still trying to decipher a few files as well as figure out what this blurry file is.

 

Luna: So far we’ve figured out it's a file on another supernatural being. Most of these are. That’s it from us, though.

 

Sunset: i went myself to investigate where hornet disappeared, yanno

 

Sunset: place gave me the creeps tae fuck

 

Sunset: but there was nothin useful

 

Sunset: everythin? gone

 

Sunset: secret room cleared n everythin

 

Death’s Head: so they got rid of any traces… 

 

Sunset: ye, not tae mention we couldnt find any sort of secret getaway

 

Sunset: pure mental that somethin got away with hornet without bein spotted

 

Luna: The Illuminati is good. Scarily so.

 

Luna: I don’t even understand how they could be so well coordinated with supernatural beings… 

 

Luna: Supernatural beings are from a different world from us, and are naturally adverse to humans more than half the time.

 

Luna: The closest relationship humans tend to have with supernatural beings is if the supernatural being feeds off of them.

 

Poodle: i thought mediums tend to be pretty friendly with supernatural beings

 

Luna: Ah, that is true, but it depends on the medium.

 

Luna: Some mediums find it to be a strain to talk with supernatural beings.

 

Luna: Others, are just sorta jerks.

 

Luna: And despite being from another world, supernatural beings still have standards.

 

Sunset: aye aint deaths head a medium?

 

Sunset: atlas mentioned it sometime back

 

Winter: indeed !!! our widdle deaths head is so tawented (＾ω＾)

 

Luna: Oh? They are? How curious.

 

Luna: Mediums are hard to find. I’m glad Atlas’ division has found a medium again.

 

Death’s Head: again?

 

Luna: They used to have an agent that was a medium. Though I hardly remember what happened to them.

 

Luna: Cecropia or Winter may remember.

 

Winter: widdle ol me? i do not remember a thing (・∧‐)ゞ

 

Poodle: i sorta remember

 

Poodle: well … okay no not really ??? but like

 

Poodle: i think i was close friends with em

 

Poodle: idk. maybe i just dont want to remember

 

Luna: That’s likely. We tend to not want to remember that period of time. I think we lost a lot of agents close to us.

 

Death’s Head: am i missing something … ?

 

Luna: It’s a time we rather not talk about.

 

Winter: it is around time that rule not to get close to agents started getting serious (⋟﹏⋞)

 

Luna: I think it was the agency’s way of trying to protect all of us from being hurt from loss again.

 

Poodle: i hate loss too

 

Luna: Not that loss you idiot.

 

Luna: You know what I mean.

 

Winter: some people joke to cope, agent luna ! be respectful (⋋▂⋌)

 

Luna: Ugh.

 

Luna: I have work to do.

 

Luna: Poodle, feel free to… “MEME” around with the others.

 

Luna: I need time alone to think away this headache.

 

LUNA: OFFLINE

 

Sunset: is she aff her nut? thinkin is how ya get a headache in tae first place

 

Poodle: i mean. thats luna

 

Poodle: i think headaches are like

 

Poodle: A Part Of Her

 

Poodle: u feel

 

Sunset: ave said it before but ill say it again

 

Sunset: pure mental

 

Winter: she is like cecropia, but cecropia is much better (●♡∀♡)

 

Poodle: agreed (⺣◡⺣)♡*

 

Sunset: aye right hes just waitin for tae chance to ride off into the sunset with ya both

 

Sunset: both of ya gone totally radge or what?

 

Winter: men can dream, sunset

 

Winter: let us dream (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

 

Poodle: speaking of

 

Poodle: has cecropia stopped overworking himself yet orrrrr

 

Winter: calling cecropia out as usual !!!

 

Winter: how did you know, agent poodle ? how curious (∩╹□╹∩)

 

Poodle: i mean, i just KNOW cecropia like that

 

Poodle: if youre not on top of him enough, he overworks himself

 

Poodle: actually, so do YOU winter

 

Poodle: have YOU been overworking yourself? : /

 

Winter: ∑(ΦдΦlll

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: HE FUCKING LOGGED OFF ???

 

Poodle: OMFG

 

Death’s Head: LMAO ???

 

Sunset: HAHA YONS A RIGHT CHANCER

 

Death’s Head: you are right though, poodle

 

Death’s Head: though, i dont know who HASNT been overworking themselves lately

 

Death’s Head: i havent even heard from bee… or leopard… and despite dot being here, i think hes been working nonstop since he got here

 

Death’s Head: youve seemed pretty busy yourself, sunset

 

Sunset: aye, ave been workin on this and that. hopin i can help somehow with bringin hornet back

 

Sunset: think everyones thinkin the same thing yanno

 

Poodle: dot is where you are, deaths head?

 

Poodle: man i miss dot too… 

 

Poodle: he took care of me back when i was in atlas’ division

 

Poodle: hes like a mom

 

Death’s Head: thats … an interesting comparison

 

Poodle: but its true???

 

Sunset: ya, hes a dafty but hes like a brother to all of us

 

Death’s Head: i do have to admit his protectiveness is sorta like an older brother

 

Death’s Head: well, a GOOD older brother

 

Death’s Head: but yeah, dots been here a while now

 

Death’s Head: apparently winter might come down too

 

Death’s Head: theres weird readings around here

 

Sunset: somethin involved with stuff lately?

 

Death’s Head: possibly?

 

Death’s Head: dot didnt tell me anything else very specific

 

Sunset: ah tae fuck

 

Sunset: team mightve found somethin new

 

Sunset: ill be back later

 

Sunset: ya two take care of things while im gone aight?

 

Poodle: no problem sunset

 

Sunset: ill skedaddle aff then

 

SUNSET: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: its nice to see everyone again

 

Poodle: its like old times

 

Poodle: a lil different but… still

 

Death’s Head: that sucks that you had to move divisions. it seems you really fit in here

 

Poodle: yeah … top division is nice n all dont get me wrong

 

Poodle: but …

 

Poodle: hey, do you mind if i message you privately?

 

Poodle: i feel naked just being here talkin deep

 

Poodle: i got a reputation to keep up

 

Death’s Head: uh, sure

 

Death’s Head: no problem

 

Poodle: sick

 

Poodle: peace ✌

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: … 

 

Death’s Head: we can do this

 

Death’s Head: i believe in us

 

Death’s Head: we’ll make it through all of this.

 

Death’s Head: and i believe hornet is out there. and we’ll find him and bring him back.

 

Death’s Head: i want to truly believe that.

 

Death’s Head: so lets keep going. lets keep positive.

 

Death’s Head: this chatroom doesnt have to just be a place for old memories anymore

 

Death’s Head: … sorry about getting deep on the public chatroom

 

Death’s Head: i just thought everyone might want to hear that.

 

Death’s Head: just take care of yourselves okay

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	38. Missing Pieces

#  CHAPTER 37: MISSING PIECES

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

POODLE: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Poodle: hey

 

Death’s Head: hey

 

Poodle: haha … we type pretty similarly dont we?

 

Poodle: you seem pretty chill, deaths head

 

Poodle: not to mention you fit right in with the division

 

Death’s Head: huh? i do?

 

Death’s Head: i always felt so out of place

 

Death’s Head: i mean dont get me wrong, theyre like family to me at this point, but …

 

Death’s Head: im pretty normal compared to the other agents

 

Poodle: nahhh

 

Poodle: ive heard plenty about you

 

Poodle: youre more than you think, deaths head

 

Poodle: i think youre just way too harsh on yourself

 

Death’s Head: haha … maybe ? ;;;

 

Poodle: im almost sure of it.

 

Poodle: youre so much like them

 

Death’s Head: huh?

 

Poodle: eh … sorta just. said that

 

Poodle: not sure who im talkin about if im being honest

 

Poodle: you just remind me of someone

 

Poodle: it must be one of the agents we lost

 

Poodle: i know everyone else doesnt talk about it

 

Poodle: but you deserve to know the gist of it

 

Death’s Head: you dont have to talk about it if you dont want to yknow

 

Death’s Head: i just care about all of you guys… i dont want you guys to relive painful memories just so i can know what happened

 

Poodle: nah nah its cool

 

Poodle: to be honest, it hurts atlas the most, i think

 

Death’s Head: atlas … ?

 

Poodle: he lost someone really close to him.

 

Poodle: if i remember correctly they were together actually

 

Poodle: the agent from the top division

 

Poodle: she used to be the leader, actually

 

Poodle: her and atlas were like, the leading forces of MOTH together

 

Death’s Head: oh… i can see why he wouldnt want to talk about it

 

Death’s Head: especially since thats against the agency’s rules

 

Poodle: actually, i think thats why the rules about relationships got implemented. but. 

 

Poodle: uh. dont quote me on that

 

Poodle: but yeah … that was when the illuminati started getting … dangerous ??? i guess ???

 

Poodle: idk if anyone ever told you, but the illuminati wasnt always dangerous

 

Death’s Head: winter explained a little to me

 

Poodle: yeah.

 

Poodle: pfft winter would he knows the most about them

 

Poodle: we discussed it before but … we’re both pretty sure that this illuminati we’re dealing with right now isnt the same illuminati from years years before

 

Poodle: their goals are totally different.

 

Poodle: well … maybe not? we’re not sure because we never really had any reason to look into the old illuminati

 

Poodle: but then this illuminati took agents of ours.

 

Poodle: no trace left. no body but no way to track them down, either

 

Death’s Head: just like hornet… 

 

Death’s Head: … thats why atlas is so freaked out

 

Death’s Head: to him, it really is happening all over again

 

Poodle: its also probably why everyones overworking themselves

 

Poodle: as much as i hate it, i dont blame them

 

Poodle: it's a repeat of trauma

 

Poodle: a can of worms no one wanted to open

 

Poodle: but its popped open into all our faces like an unwanted dickpic

 

Death’s Head: good metaphor

 

Poodle: thanks pulled it out my ass

 

Poodle: but yeah … even just coming back it feels like all of it is happening all over again

 

Poodle: everyone trying to be positive. but falling apart on the inside.

 

Poodle: i can tell some things changed though

 

Poodle: theyre more hopeful, i guess?

 

Poodle: i think its because of you

 

Death’s Head: me?

 

Poodle: for one, theyre all protective of you

 

Poodle: so long as they dont lose you, then they havent lost the battle yet

 

Poodle: theyre holding onto you

 

Poodle: so take care of yourself, okay?

 

Poodle: haha

 

Poodle: i wish i couldve been like that for them

 

Poodle: to be honest… it feels like theyre better off without me

 

Poodle: ive only ever been useful to luna at this point

 

Poodle: but even then, i just feel like an embarrassment

 

Poodle: like i drag her down.

 

Poodle: ah. sorry.

 

Poodle: i didnt mean to open up about my problems like that.

 

Poodle: ill just.

 

Death’s Head: hey. its okay.

 

Death’s Head: you dont have to keep stuff like that inside

 

Death’s Head: its good to let it out. even just having someone listen to your problems can be pretty nice

 

Death’s Head: the nurse that checks up on me… i dont really know much about her, actually, but… shes always been really sweet. would hear me out about stuff despite us being worlds apart

 

Death’s Head: it didnt fix things, sure

 

Death’s Head: but it helped

 

Death’s Head: sometimes its the small things that keep us moving forward

 

Death’s Head: and i think you meant a lot to the division

 

Death’s Head: i think what you think is proof of meaning nothing to them

 

Death’s Head: is actually just what you were talking about before.

 

Death’s Head: they dont want to relive the trauma

 

Death’s Head: they dont want to remember losing everyone

 

Death’s Head: and they probably felt like they lost you too id imagine

 

Death’s Head: so… if they just act like you never left

 

Death’s Head: they dont have to think about it

 

Death’s Head: not to mention, they probably think youre safe in the top division. since its. yknow. the top division.

 

Poodle: … 

 

Poodle: yeah.

 

Poodle: i guess i cant argue much with all of that.

 

Poodle: mostly cause im too tired to, but…

 

Poodle: well, you got me thinking, ill admit that much, deaths head

 

Poodle: thanks.

 

Death’s Head: take it easy, poodle

 

Death’s Head: you have people who care.

 

Death’s Head: and if not, then i care.

 

Death’s Head: so be kind to yourself, too. and ill do the same for myself.

 

Poodle: haha

 

Poodle: you really do remind me of someone.

 

Poodle: someone i cant pinpoint… but i know i miss them

 

Poodle: im glad youre in atlas’ division. im glad we met.

 

Poodle: thanks for just… hearing me out

 

Poodle: im sure io wouldve liked you

 

Death’s Head: wait

 

Death’s Head: io?

 

Poodle: yeah?

 

Poodle: oh right

 

Poodle: io was the top division agent

 

Poodle: she was the agent that was with atlas

 

Poodle: no ones ever told you, probably

 

Poodle: any mention of even her name breaks atlas down

 

Poodle: its why we dont have an agent io anymore

 

Poodle: out of respect, yknow

 

Death’s Head: … yeah

 

Death’s Head: makes sense… 

 

Death’s Head: i. need to go check something

 

Death’s Head: i think i just realized something

 

Poodle: oh?

 

Death’s Head: do you think atlas might respond if i talk to him?

 

Poodle: possibly. worth trying, right?

 

Death’s Head: yeah.

 

Death’s Head: thanks for talking with me too, poodle

 

Death’s Head: ill see you around?

 

Poodle: definitely

 

Poodle: ❤

 

Poodle: seeya

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: and thank you again, poodle

 

Death’s Head: im sure everyone misses you a lot.

 

Death’s Head: so, keep hanging on. im sure theyre just hurting right now.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	39. Blame

#  CHAPTER 38: BLAME

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Bee

TO: Atlas

SUBJECT: RE:Hornet

 

please atlas… we’re all already hurting enough. dont blame yourself for whats happened. i believe you’re already hurting more than i am right now. dont make it worse. you do not deserve a heavier burden than you already carry.

 

what happened to hornet is not your fault. i blame only the Illuminati for what has happened to my sibling. they are the evil that is trying to tear us apart. but we’re stronger now, right? we’re gonna come back at them ten times better than last time. we’ve got the information. we have a medium. we have the team. we’re gonna find hornet, we’re gonna take down the illuminati, and we’re gonna do it together. once and for all.

 

deaths head believes in us all. i believe in us all too. if we believe, if we keep hoping, we can find hornet. and maybe we can find io too. so please. do not lose hope, dear atlas. you are the father to a group of lost children. so please do not fade from us. we need you.

 

you are not the villain of this story. so i beg of you, do not treat yourself as such. hornet wouldnt want this, atlas. he would never want you to blame yourself. if not for yourself or anyone else, then for him, for io, do not continue to hurt yourself.

 

we can do this.


	40. Agent Bee

#  CHAPTER 39: AGENT BEE

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Amahle Pretorius

AGENT NAME: Bee

AGENT LEVEL: 5

AGE: 16

BIRTHDAY: November 2nd

OCCUPATION: Organization, Recon Agent

POSITION: Newbie

FAMILY: Dumisani Pretorius (brother)

STATUS: Trusted Agent

NOTES: Tends to overwork herself to live up to her sibling’s name. Try to calm her down from this. She works plenty.

=========================


	41. Pandora's Box

#  CHAPTER 40: PANDORA’S BOX

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

  
  


ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Death’s Head. I demand you tell me where you got the files you forwarded to me right now.

 

Atlas: What is the meaning of this.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: atlas… 

 

Death’s Head: whos io? really?

 

Atlas: Who told you that name.

 

Death’s Head: do you want where i first heard it or when i finally learned who it belonged to

 

Atlas: What do you mean… ?

 

Death’s Head: agent io …

 

Death’s Head: has been someone messaging me for a while now

 

Death’s Head: since i entered the division

 

Death’s Head: he claimed to be part of the top division, watching over our division for his boss. he had the correct greetings and everything … 

 

Death’s Head: not to mention, he was able to privately message me …

 

Death’s Head: so i figured he mustve been legit

 

Death’s Head: but poodle told me about io

 

Death’s Head: at least, the gist of it

 

Death’s Head: how you lost someone close to you

 

Death’s Head: someone who was the leader of the top division before disappearing without a trace

 

Death’s Head: and poodle told me too, that no ones used the name io because of how it hurts you

 

Death’s Head: so whats going on, atlas

 

Death’s Head: who is io really?

 

Atlas: I… 

 

Atlas: Every agent profile is connected to their organization laptop.

 

Atlas: We never deactivated Io’s account. I requested that of Winter.

 

Atlas: A foolish hope that maybe, she’d return someday.

 

Atlas: But… the Agent Io you’ve spoken with… is a boy?

 

Death’s Head: yeah. hes this nervous little thing… a sweetheart really

 

Death’s Head: though … i dont know anymore i guess. its impossible to tell his intentions now

 

Death’s Head: but… hes the one that told me to forward those files to you, atlas

 

Death’s Head: so i dont get it

 

Death’s Head: none of this is making any sense

 

Atlas: If they have Io’s laptop, then it’s no wonder they’ve been able to get into the messenger…

 

Atlas: Fuck. If we had just deactivated Io’s account… if we just had severed the connection from her laptop to the server… 

 

Atlas: It’s all my fault again.

 

Death’s Head: atlas.

 

Atlas: I let the messenger get hacked all those times.

 

Death’s Head: atlas

 

Atlas: I’m the one who hurt everyone.

 

Death’s Head: atlas

 

Atlas: It’s all my fault again.

 

Death’s Head: atlas. fucking stop.

 

Death’s Head: excuse me for being rude but you need to stop blaming yourself

 

Death’s Head: this isnt your fault. youre only hurting yourself and everyone around by blaming yourself

 

Death’s Head: its not your fault.

 

Atlas: She always told me this sort of stuff would happen.

 

Atlas: That if we didn’t have a perfect system, if we didn’t listen to how she thought MOTH should run, we’d fall apart.

 

Atlas: She was right. She was always right.

 

Death’s Head: what? who?

 

Atlas: Io.

 

Atlas: Io was… everyone has fond memories of her. I … 

 

Atlas: I do too, of course.

 

Atlas: Of course I do. I miss her so much.

 

Atlas: But… every single time I remember her, I remember the blame.

 

Atlas: I remember that the moment we lost Agent Death’s Head, she turned to me to blame.

 

Death’s Head: wait.

 

Death’s Head: what?

 

Atlas: Ah.

 

Atlas: I forgot.

 

Atlas: All this time, all of us had forgotten… 

 

Atlas: We lost Agent Io, and Agent Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: There was an Agent Death’s Head, before you.

 

Atlas: About your age. I can’t remember much of them, likely because of the pain of losing them, but… 

 

Atlas: Everyone was comforted by their presence. They were a medium, like you.

 

Atlas: And we lost them because of my foolish mistakes. My foolish leadership.

 

Atlas: I was a fool.

 

Atlas: I was always a fool.

 

Atlas: Io… she was the one who made me into the man I should’ve been.

 

Atlas: She told me she could fix me. She could make me into a real leader. But I only ever did wrong in her eyes.

 

Atlas: I was too loose. Too kind. Too this, too that.

 

Atlas: In my eyes she was perfect.

 

Atlas: In her eyes, I was something to improve.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head… tried to reassure me otherwise.

 

Atlas: They always tried to be there for everyone. For me.

 

Atlas: Where Io told me I lacked, Death’s Head told me that I just needed to get Io to look at it from a different perspective.

 

Atlas: They made me realize that I was so, so stuck in this one unhealthy perspective. That Io… Io might’ve been unhealthy for me.

 

Atlas: I never had considered that.

 

Atlas: I always thought Io was right. Always.

 

Atlas: But I began to think, maybe not. Death’s Head reminded me, maybe not.

 

Atlas: And then they were gone. Just like that.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head was gone.

 

Atlas: And that was only the beginning.

 

Atlas: A string of disappearances. Lower division agents, for a while. Anyone who investigated the instances of the Illuminati popping up would disappear.

 

Atlas: No trace. No body.

 

Atlas: Until they got Io.

 

Atlas: And then like that, the disappearances stopped.

 

Atlas: Like they finally got what they wanted.

 

Atlas: And… it all stopped there for a while.

 

Atlas: The only thing I ever heard again from Io… was about you.

 

Death’s Head: huh?

 

Atlas: Everyone knew your way of joining MOTH was odd. That your sudden introduction to one of the highest divisions was out of place.

 

Atlas: Io, somehow, got a message to me about you.

 

Atlas: Though, perhaps it’s not somehow anymore, considering what you’ve told me.

 

Atlas: And just like that … with you back, the Illuminati has returned tenfold.

 

Atlas: And… and now, the disappearances.

 

Atlas: And the blame.

 

Atlas: And the memories.

 

Atlas: And the drinking.

 

Atlas: Don’t drink alcohol, Death’s Head. It’s disgusting.

 

Atlas: They say people don’t drink for the taste. That’s extremely true.

 

Death’s Head: atlas… 

 

Death’s Head: youve been hiding this this entire time … ?

 

Atlas: Not all of it. A lot of it the others have known as well, obviously.

 

Atlas: But yes. The details of my relationship with Io. The message about you. I never spoke of it to another soul.

 

Atlas: Well. Until now. Haha.

 

Atlas: It’s quite a load off my back, to let it out.

 

Atlas: I just feel … tired now.

 

Death’s Head: none of this is your fault, atlas

 

Death’s Head: i dont know exactly whats going on

 

Death’s Head: but its not your fault

 

Death’s Head: we’re gonna get to the bottom of this.

 

Death’s Head: we’re gonna get hornet back. we’re gonna figure out whats been going on.

 

Death’s Head: please take care of yourself. youre not in the wrong here. youre a victim, like the rest of us.

 

Death’s Head: so please, be kind to yourself… 

 

Atlas: You’re just like them.

 

Atlas: You’re exactly like them.

 

Atlas: From the beginning … you’ve always been like them.

 

Atlas: This Io boy, however… 

 

Atlas: A sweetheart?

 

Atlas: Haha.

 

Atlas: How painfully ironic… 

 

Atlas: Please excuse me, Death’s Head. I may naphjh

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: oh dear. you fell asleep on me, didnt you?

 

Death’s Head: haha… thats alright atlas

 

Death’s Head: you deserve the rest. so please… sweet dreams okay?

 

Death’s Head: things will be alright. we’re gonna make it through this together.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Atlas: That’s what they said too.

 

Atlas: I won’t let them take you. I promise.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	42. Corruption

#  CHAPTER 41: CORRUPTION

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

DOT: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: Ah, Dot.

 

Cecropia: It’s been quite some time since you’ve gotten on, hasn’t it?

 

Dot: busyyy busyyy cecropia

 

Dot: what a fuckin flip ey

 

Cecropia: I’ve been plenty busy. I’m just efficient.

 

Dot: ouch

 

Dot: (cry emojis) (skull and bones emojis)

 

Dot: @ me next time

 

Cecropia: Anyhow, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: How have you been doing?

 

Dot: always about deaths head or winter 

 

Dot: i want cecropias attention too wtf (cry emojis) (sweat emojis)

 

Dot: you said it yourself its been forever since ive gotten on

 

Dot: love meeeee

 

Cecropia: Good God, you’re more insufferable than usual.

 

Cecropia: Are you okay?

 

Dot: a little sleep deprived admittedly LMAOOO

 

Dot: but i heard poodle was on lately so i was hopin to catch him

 

Dot: no luck

 

Dot: (cry emojis) (sweat emojis)

 

Cecropia: Stop that.

 

Dot: (an extreme amount of cry and sweat emojis)

 

Cecropia: Stop!

 

Dot: i can go all day pretty boy

 

Cecropia: Pardon?

 

Dot: (cry emojis) (sweat emojis)

 

Cecropia: Ugh.

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head, please. Save us from this conversation.

 

Death’s Head: i dont have much to say unfortunately

 

Death’s Head: ive been… kinda overwhelmed by information lately

 

Death’s Head: i feel like im going in circles or something

 

Death’s Head: im waiting for atlas to respond again… 

 

Cecropia: He’s been incredibly busy, hasn’t he?

 

Cecropia: I do hope it’ll show results soon.

 

Cecropia: It must be a lot… there’s so many angles of this that all of us are working on, alongside normal work.

 

Cecropia: I just hope he doesn’t push himself as well.

 

Death’s Head: yeah … im trying to get on him about it

 

Death’s Head: i think hes just protective of us

 

Death’s Head: considering whats happened…

 

Cecropia: What’s happened? What do you mean?

 

Death’s Head: atlas told me about past stuff.

 

Cecropia: Ah? You’re aware of… well… 

 

Death’s Head: io. The previous deaths head.

 

Death’s Head: yeah

 

Dot: wait, what

 

Dot: previous deaths head?

 

Cecropia: Oh. Yes. I… somehow I had forgotten.

 

Cecropia: We did have a previous Death’s Head.

 

Dot: shit … 

 

Dot: but … the files?

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head’s file was entirely erased from the database before anything ever happened recently.

 

Cecropia: Anything related to them is basically entirely gone from our files.

 

Cecropia: So, yes, the files imply that there was never a Death’s Head in the first place.

 

Cecropia: But I do remember them.

 

Cecropia: I can’t believe I forgot them… 

 

Cecropia: Though my memories are so fuzzy… it gives me a headache.

 

Dot: dont push yourself about it, c

 

Dot: its probably the trauma

 

Cecropia: Somewhat of a straightforward way of putting it, but I suppose you’re right.

 

Cecropia: It just feels so… wrong. To not. I don’t know.

 

Cecropia: … honor them, I suppose, in some way.

 

Dot: you and ur honor (bored emoji)

 

Dot: ur not a samurai in feudal japan yknow

 

Cecropia: I was just trying to find an appropriate way of explaining how I felt. 

 

Dot: wait

 

Dot: i just realized somethin

 

POODLE: ONLINE

 

Poodle: sorry 2 interrupt fellas

 

Poodle: but we got some news

 

Dot: oh are you fuckin with me poodle

 

Dot: i wanted to see you but this is bad timing bitch

 

Poodle: boo hoo cry me a river

 

Poodle: but me and luna FINALLY figured out what the last file was and its p fuckin relevant so

 

Poodle: and p fuckin weird too

 

Cecropia: What do you mean?

 

Poodle: i mean that it fucking unsettling as ever hell

 

Poodle: so it definitely is a cryptid file like some of the others right

 

Cecropia: You’re the one telling the story.

 

Poodle: way 2 be the only person to take me seriously bby (heart)

 

Dot: wait, so what if its some other cryptid file? is it that weird smudge fuck that had dh fucked up?

 

Poodle: nope

 

Poodle: weirder

 

Dot: how could it POSSIBLY get fuckin weirder?

 

Cecropia: Let Poodle talk, and perhaps we’ll find out, Dot.

 

Dot: (bored emojis)

 

Poodle: ANYWAYS

 

Poodle: as i was saying

 

NULL: ONLINE

 

Dot: oh fuck.

 

Dot: someone get winter asap

 

Cecropia: On it.

 

Poodle: guys wait

 

Poodle: its useless

 

Null:  Dᴏɴ'ᴛ sᴀʏ ɪᴛ.

 

Poodle: what THE HELL is it saying??

 

Dot: dont worry about it, winter will get on it

 

Poodle: no, you guys dont fucking get it

 

Null:  DON'T SAY IT.

 

Null:  PLEASE.

 

Poodle: the cryptid file is on a thing called null

 

Poodle: null isnt a virus or a person

 

Poodle: null is a supernatural being that can corrupt whatever it touches

 

Null:  I ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ ɪᴛ. I ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ. I ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ. Wʜʏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴs ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ?

 

Poodle: your typing is not hot and sexy, man

 

Cecropia: Poodle, don’t aggravate it further.

 

Cecropia: We have no idea what it’s saying right now. Don’t put yourself in danger.

 

Death’s Head: wait you cant read it?

 

Cecropia: Oh.

 

Cecropia: Can you, Death’s Head? You’re a medium, after all.

 

Death’s Head: yeah. its not the clearest stuff but i can read it

 

Null:  Nᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟʟʏ. Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴛᴇɴᴛ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴀɢᴇɴᴄʏ.

 

Null:  Aʟʟ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴs ᴀʀᴇ ꜰᴏᴏʟs. Tʜɪs ᴀɢᴇɴᴄʏ ɪs ᴀ ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛ ᴇxᴀᴍᴘʟᴇ. Yᴏᴜ, ʟᴇss ꜰᴏᴏʟɪsʜ. Mᴏʀᴇ ᴋɪɴᴅ.

 

Cecropia: What is it saying?

 

Death’s Head: um, well… 

 

Death’s Head: probably better left unsaid?

 

Null:  Dᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ, Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ. Dᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. I'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜs. I ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇ. I ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ. I ᴋᴇᴘᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: there was another deaths head in the agency

 

Death’s Head: i think youre mistaking me for someone else, null

 

Null:  I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ.

 

Null:  Yᴏᴜʀ ʀᴇʟᴇɴᴛʟᴇss ᴋɪɴᴅɴᴇss ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɴᴏᴡ ɪs ꜰᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘʀᴏᴏꜰ.

 

Null:  Yᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ sᴀᴡ ᴀ ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴍᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: everyone says im really similar to them

 

Death’s Head: so im sorry, but i really think youve got the wrong person

 

Null:  I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ɪs ʏᴏᴜ.

 

Null:  Bᴜᴛ ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ, I ᴡᴀs ᴀ ꜰᴏᴏʟ ꜰᴏʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ I ʜᴀᴅ sᴜᴄʜ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍʏsᴇʟꜰ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʜᴜʀᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ.

 

Null:  I sᴇᴇ ᴍʏ ᴇꜰꜰᴇᴄᴛ ɢʀᴏᴡɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴛs ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏɪʟ. I sᴇᴇ ɪᴛ ɪɴ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴍᴇ. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs.

 

Null:  Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. Iᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛs. 

 

Cecropia: Oh dear, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: I think you’ve angered it.

 

Death’s Head: no, i think hes just hurt…

 

Death’s Head: null, please, im sorry, but the deaths head youre looking for has been taken by the illuminati

 

Death’s Head: if theyre not there, then… theyre gone

 

Null:  Wʜʏ ᴅᴏᴇs ɪᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛ? Wʜʏ ᴅᴏᴇs ᴍʏ ᴄʜᴇsᴛ ᴀᴄʜᴇ sᴏ? Wʜʏ ᴅᴏᴇs ᴍʏ sᴋɪɴ ᴄʀᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴜʀɴ?

 

Null:  Wʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ? Wʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀs sʜᴇ ᴅᴏɴᴇ?

 

Death’s Head: she?

 

NULL: OFFLINE

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: Oh, thank god.

 

Winter: that is a first (✿╹◡╹)

 

Poodle: wait, how??? what? ??? 

 

Poodle: hhh?????

 

Winter: ive already figured null is cryptid, poodle

 

Winter: i have worked around such fact （＾ω＾）

 

Poodle: how ????

 

Winter: i am gay russian hacker

 

Winter: worlds three most powerful things (⌐■_■)

 

Dot: suh dude the fuck ??? (shaka brah emoji combo)

 

Winter: (shaka brah emoji combo)

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head… what was it saying?

 

Cecropia: Especially near the end… the glitches got intense.

 

Dot: i have no fuckin clue how you could read through that

 

Dot: holy hell

 

Death’s Head: he kept insisting that he knew me

 

Death’s Head: weirdly enough he seemed fond of me? or well, whoever he thinks i am

 

Dot: so you got the same idea i did.

 

Death’s Head: that he thinks im the previous deaths head?

 

Death’s Head: thats what i thought too, but… i dont know

 

Death’s Head: the more i pushed it, the more upset he got

 

Death’s Head: that huge block of text was just “it hurts” over and over again.

 

Poodle: thats fucking eerie

 

Winter: how could you deal with that deaths head ??? ( ⁰д⁰)

 

Death’s Head: it was obvious he was just upset. his words reminded me more of a hurt animal than anything threatening

 

Death’s Head: i mean, i know hes dangerous, but …

 

Death’s Head: its just weird, is all im saying

 

Cecropia: you mentioned a she at the end?

 

Death’s Head: yeah. he was freaking out, last thing he said was “what has she done?”

 

Death’s Head: i was asking him who “she” was, but…

 

Winter: i pop in like hero! (σ'∀')σ*。・゜+.*

 

Winter: do not worry little head, deaths head

 

Winter: thanks to his corruption, there is little chance he wouldve been able to converse much more anyhoo ╮(╯_╰)╭

 

Death’s Head: i was scared before, but now… 

 

Death’s Head: i dont know. he just seems so scared and hurt.

 

Cecropia: It could be a trap, Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: Don’t let them take advantage of your kind nature.

 

Poodle: yknow what i take it back

 

Poodle: null is hot and sexy

 

Cecropia: Winter, can you PLEASE kick Poodle?

 

Winter: nope. ┐(´∀｀)┌

 

Cecropia: Ugh.

 

Poodle: oh no ryous making noise

 

Poodle: ill be back

 

Dot: PFFT.

 

Cecropia: UGH. Did you HAVE to name it that?

 

Death’s Head: ryou… ?

 

Poodle: my guinea pig :3c

 

Cecropia: This is so frustrating.

 

Cecropia: You’re so smug, it’s infuriating.

 

Poodle: :3c?

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: was ryou the name of a previous agent or something… ?

 

Cecropia: UGH.

 

Winter: no no deaths head

 

Winter: is just inside joke （⌒▽⌒）

 

Cecropia: All of you live to torment me…

 

Dot: hey, you sure we’re safe from that fucker, winter?

 

Winter: definitely. ive been studying patterns of null since first appearance !!

 

Winter: despite the fact it gets in using spooky spooky cryptid powers

 

Winter: it seems to still rely on using computer and profile to actually get in

 

Winter: so it still relies on logic of computer !

 

Winter: so i can still fuck with null （´∀`）ｂ

 

Cecropia: Your unwavering bravery when face to face with such a powerful supernatural being truly terrifies me.

 

Winter: (´⌣`ʃƪ) i … impress cecropia ????

 

Cecropia: I hardly said that!

 

Dot: cmon guys no googly eyes in the chatroom

 

Winter: (♥ω♥*) too late

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head, save me.

 

Death’s Head: rip cecropia

 

Cecropia : (

 

Winter: GASP

 

Winter: CECROPIA MADE FACE

 

Winter: AHHH !!!!

 

Cecropia: Oh, calm down.

 

Winter: but i imagine ur cute pouty face and lose it (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

Winter: daddy cecropia ~~~ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Winter: ∑(ΦдΦlll

 

Dot: wow.

 

Dot: he deadass logged off

 

Dot: yo, dh

 

Dot: you managed to pull wild shit again

 

Dot: we havent gotten to classify this null thing

 

Dot: since we’ve only just gotten the confirmation that its a supernatural being

 

Dot: but id put it pretty high up

 

Dot: and yet again you communicated with it no problem

 

Dot: so yeah

 

Dot: shit man yknow? fuckin sick

 

Winter: is odd, but very impressive! (￣ω￣)

 

Death’s Head: yeah … 

 

Death’s Head: speaking of … i think i might need . a nap or something

 

Death’s Head: idk

 

Death’s Head: im fine. just tired is all

 

Winter: of course （´∀`）ｂ get rest, death’s head!

 

Dot: yaaaaa and know ur in safe hands, dh ✌

 

Death’s Head: thanks

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Winter: … i am tired as well … ;;;

 

Winter: just what exactly are we up against? ohh dear (´∀｀；)

 

Dot: just focus on getting over here, winter

 

Dot: itll be fine. im sure of it.

 

Dot: i mean, im a little unsettled, ill admit … 

 

Dot: but shit man we’ve made it this far. no going back.

 

Winter: correct… no going back ! (￣ー￣)

 

Dot: that said … maybe a nap wont hurt for all of us yeah

 

Winter: also correct ! (￣︶￣;)

 

Dot: nap well, you crazy bastard

 

Winter: you as well, dot the thot (・∀-d)

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Dot: bitch.

 

DOT: OFFLINE


	43. Halfway There

#  CHAPTER 42: HALFWAY THERE

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM:  Nᴜʟʟ

TO:  Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ

SUBJECT:  Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀᴛ ꜰᴀᴜʟᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴠɪʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘʟᴀɢᴜᴇs ᴜs

 

Iᴛ sᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴜʀᴛs, ʙᴜᴛ I ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴜɴɪᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ꜰᴀʀ ᴛᴏᴏ ʀɪsᴋʏ, ᴏʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴜᴛᴇʀ ʙʀᴀᴛ ɢᴇᴛs ᴍᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.

 

I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʟᴇᴀʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ɴᴏᴡ. Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴜɴʀᴀᴠᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍʏsᴛᴇʀɪᴇs ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘᴀsᴛ. Yᴏᴜ ᴍᴜsᴛ ʙᴇ sᴏ ʟᴏsᴛ, ᴅᴇᴀʀᴇsᴛ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ.

 

Tʜᴇ Iᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪs ɴᴏᴛ ᴇɴᴇᴍʏ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟʟʏ. Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ sᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ.

 

Wᴇ ᴀʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴏɴ ᴇɴᴇᴍʏ. Wᴇ ᴍᴜsᴛ sᴛᴏᴘ ʜᴇʀ.

 

I ᴍᴜsᴛ ɢᴏ.


	44. A Warning

#  CHAPTER 43: A WARNING

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

  
  


IO: ONLINE

 

Io: Death’s Head? Is that you?

 

Io: Please answer. It’s Hornet.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Io: Thank god.

 

Death’s Head: i swear to god

 

Death’s Head: this better not be some sort of sick joke

 

Io: You’ve gone through all the agent files, right? You have that permission don’t you?

 

Io: I’m Dumisani Pretorius, Agent Hornet, level 7. My sister is Amahle Pretorius, Agent Bee, level 5.

 

Death’s Head: oh my god

 

Death’s Head: hornet youre alive???/

 

Death’s Head: are you safe? are you okay??

 

Io: More or less, haha.

 

Io: It’s too complicated to explain right now. Especially with only one hand to type with at the moment… 

 

Io: Look, the Io you’ve been talking to? He’s… he’s not the bad guy okay. But he’s… 

 

Io: Ugh, this is so hard to explain in so little time.

 

Io: Watch out. Somethings up. Io is a good kid. Please, try to talk him out of whatever he’s going to do.

 

Io: He’s so kind. But I think they’ve convinced him to try to do something to you.

 

Io: If you just talk to him, I swear, he’ll change his mind… he’s so delicate.

 

Death’s Head: wait… but… talk to him? how?

 

Io: I’m not sure exactly what’s going on, but I think he’s heading to you. They sent Null, but… Null can’t hurt you.

 

Io: I think they want Io to hurt you.

 

Death’s Head: whos they?

 

Io: The Illuminati. I haven’t met the leader, and I mean, I don’t know… the leader could be multiple people? Everything is so… meticulous here.

 

Io: If you mess up at all it’s like. Blasphemy or something.

 

Io: Which means they’re really good at keeping secrets.

 

Io: I only know what I know because of Io. Io has kept me as safe as he possibly can.

 

Io: Which is why I’m begging you to understand, he’s just a kid like me and Bee. He’s being manipulated by this fucked up organization.

 

Io: I believe he can be talked out of this.

 

Io: Oh no.

 

Death’s Head: hornet?? are you safe??

 

Io: I have to go.

 

Io: Tell Bee she’s safe. I had them promise that.

 

Death’s Head: but hornet what about you???

 

IO: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: hornet… 

 

Death’s Head: wait a minute

 

Death’s Head: oh god

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	45. Breakdown

#  CHAPTER 44: BREAKDOWN

##  **NORTH AMERICA: NIGHT**

  
  


Everything in me froze as I heard the creak of the wood below me. I knew the house would make noises all the time, just like my old home when I lived with my parents. They always had told me, houses made noise. Doesn’t mean there’s anything in the house. And as scared as little me was, they were right.

 

But this was different. Something was so different about this. The way the creaks  _ traveled _ . The way that it started from the front door and moved to the stairs. I realized, with widened eyes and a heightening heart rate, that I had nothing to defend myself with. I had no time to contact anyone. This was on me. Hornet’s words were all I had to get me through this, whatever it would be.

 

Then I saw him. A reflection in the dark parts of my agency laptop’s screen. From the staircase rose a figure, thin and pretty, white tufts of hair bouncing as he reached the top step. I don’t know how I imagined Io. I had no file to look at with a picture of him, had nothing to base him off of. So it felt surreal, to see this lithe and pretty figure shakily making his way into my room. Shakily. That’s what got to me. He was shaking.

 

“Io,” my own voice had shook, and Io jumped, startled at my voice. He dropped something, and the clatter against the wood, how heavy it was, truly shook me to my core as I realize what was going on. “Don’t do this. Please.”

 

“You don’t understand,” he cried out, his voice surprisingly high pitched, and extremely desperate. “ _ No one. _ Understands. Least of all you. Because you can’t. You literally can’t, so don’t act like you do, Death’s Head!”

 

He grabbed the gun from the floor and I stood up, hands up in the air in an innocent gesture as he pointed it at me, his hands shaking so much I was so sure he’d drop it again. “Io, please. I’ve wanted to meet you, but… not like this.”

 

“You think I want this?” He said through gritted teeth. “You think I wanted  _ any of this _ ? I just wanted a normal childhood! I wanted to grow up with  _ normal kids!  _ I wanted to know what it was like to be friends with someone who  _ didn’t corrupt everything he fucking touches _ ! I wanted a mom who loves me, I wanted a dad who would save me!” Io stepped forward, a sudden rage pushing him to push the gun into my chest, and I felt my legs wobble in that moment, my head getting light. “We don’t always get what we  _ want _ , Death’s Head!”

 

“Io, please…” I whispered, trying to find the right words for this situation. “If this isn’t what you want, then don’t do it. This isn’t the answer to everything. Please. I’ll contact Atlas-”

 

“No!” Io pushed the gun again and I winced, the cold metal pinching my skin. “Don’t contact that man. Don’t you dare. It’s useless. He’d cast me away, too. He’d be disgusted by me. I’d be wrong to him. I would be a mistake.”

 

“That’s not true, Io,” I cried out, despite the very real gun very much being pressed to my heart, that felt like a hummingbird’s. “Atlas has been through so much pain, too. He’d never cast away someone in pain like you. He feels the same way too… And if we can save Hornet, he wouldn’t let it happen, either.”

 

Io softened for a moment at the mention of Hornet. His dark eyes, glistening with tears, stared into mine, trying to find the truth. “What… how do you know about Hornet?”

 

“He messaged me,” I explained, trying to keep my voice calm despite everything about the situation. “He told me he knew something was up. And to not blame you. To talk to you. He told me you were sensitive, and kind… he was worried. He knew this isn’t what you wanted, Io. He knew that you didn’t want to do this. So please…”

 

Io stepped back for a moment, eye contact never breaking, but his hands still shaking so much. But now it seemed like he couldn’t even hold the gun straight, couldn’t see straight. He was a mess, breaking down in front of me from so many different words and things I couldn’t even imagine. He let out a sob, his arm dropping, but only for a moment. When I finally felt as if I could relax, he sucked in a deep breath and held the gun up once more, his arm scarily still now.

 

“Hornet can’t save me from what’ll happen if I don’t do this,” Io said, his voice suddenly very calm, very deep. I couldn’t breathe as his finger rested on the trigger. “I’m sorry, Death’s Head. Maybe in another life, things could be different. Maybe… Maybe we could’ve been friends, if things were different. Real friends. But it all ends here. Forgive me, Null. Forgive me, Atlas.” He began shaking once more as he let out another sob. “I’m so fucking sorry, Hornet!”

 

I closed my eyes. I accepted that there wasn’t much else I could do. I waited, so fearful, my entire body shaking, feeling like if the bullet wouldn’t kill me, a heart attack would. I never had thought things would end like this. I never thought tonight would be the night I’d say goodbye to everything I’d ever hoped for, as little as there was. My heart dropped and sank and everything in me went numb.

 

But there was only the sound of something heavy against a skull, and then a thud.

 

I threw my eyes open, and was startled to see an entirely different figure standing in the spot Io once stood. This figure was much different, taller, with odd messy hair dyed a minty white and undyed black hair under it. He shook his head, closing green eyes as he put away the gun in his own hand into a large oversized coat, fixing up the round glasses on his nose.

 

“Always check behind you,” He said as he stepped over the unconscious body of Io and over to me, baggy jeans shuffling over comfortable looking boots. “Basic stuff, really. Are you alright, Death’s Head?”

 

My head was swimming. For some reason, the pale face in front of me wouldn’t ring a bell. “Who… what?”

 

His tilted his head, before grinning at me. “Ah yes. We’ve never met in person. Give me a moment.” He cleared his throat, and then he spoke, a heavy russian accent and deeper voice taking over his words. “Yulian Ivanovich Fedorov, Russian hacker and bastard, better known as,” He flared out his hands in some cutesy gesture, like throwing confetti, “Agent Winter! Scary Illuminati man did not hurt you, did he, Котенок?”

 

Winter gasped as I threw myself into his chest, hugging him tight, and finally let out the sobs I was holding in, all the anxiety, the fear, everything. I clutched onto Winter’s thick coat and cried into his turtleneck, shaking violently as my legs got weaker and weaker. Eventually, warm arms wrapped around me, a hand rubbing my back as I cried.

 

“There, there, Котенок,” He whispered. “All will be okay. You are okay.”

 

We stood there a while. I couldn’t move. He let me cry.


	46. What we Found

#  CHAPTER 45: WHAT WE FOUND

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

WINTER: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

ATLAS: ONLINE

SUNSET: ONLINE

DOT: ONLINE

LEOPARD: ONLINE

LUNA: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

 

Dot: i am so fucking lost winter dude the FUCK

 

Atlas: It seems, for the most part, everyone is here.

 

Atlas: Winter. Explain.

 

Atlas: This is incredibly serious, so I beg of you, keep it serious.

 

Winter: right away, captain (￣ー￣)ゞ

 

Winter: last night, i finally arrived at deaths heads house as was scheduled

 

Winter: however, the door was left slightly ajar and there was no reason to believe deaths head would know id be arriving then

 

Sunset: fuck?

 

Poodle: oh my god

 

Leopard: Some goon was in there?

 

Winter: not just anyone

 

Winter: a person who has been posing as an “agent io”, talking to deaths head over ios old account

 

Leopard: What???

 

Sunset: i kno ave been sayin this a lot but thats pure mental the fuck

 

Luna: Did you make sure that the chatroom and other information Death’s Head may have are safe from this Illuminati Agent?

 

Winter: we are untouched, yes ｡^‿^｡ thank you for the concern (?)

 

Winter: i currently have the boy tied up and locked in the guest room in deaths heads house

 

Winter: he has not woken up, but likely will soon

 

Winter: dot is heading over to conduct investigation with me

 

Dot: yeah, sorry for scarce replies

 

Dot: running at this point basically

 

Winter: no problem （´・｀ ）♡

 

CECROPIA: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: I apologize for my tardiness.

 

Cecropia: Winter, are you okay?

 

Winter: i am fine, my Лучик.

 

Death’s Head: doing great too, cecropia

 

Death’s Head: thanks

 

Cecropia: Ah. I deeply apologize, I hadn’t read everything.

 

Cecropia: It’s all a blur.

 

Cecropia: I was just worried.

 

Death’s Head: dont sweat it

 

Winter: i am so flattered! i cry (ノ﹏ヽ)

 

Cecropia: Don’t make it into such a big deal, geez… 

 

Cecropia: Is it not natural to worry for another agent?

 

Sunset: aye right and tuck him in and read im a bedtime story and give im a kiss on the lips and ripe smack on the ass

 

Poodle: please

 

Sunset: what

 

Poodle: i want that

 

Luna: Oh my GOD.

 

Luna: Shut up, you two.

 

Luna: Back to the matter at hand, who is this boy?

 

Winter: not entirely sure admittedly

 

Winter: he messaged deaths head for a while apparently however

 

Winter: direct all io-boy related questions to deaths head please ! (°∀°)ゝ”

 

Death’s Head: i dont have a perfect explanation, really

 

Death’s Head: but hes someone whos been manipulated by the illuminati, and has been protecting agent hornet from… something. hes the reason i was able to talk io down until winter came in.

 

BEE: ONLINE

 

Bee: did

 

Bee: did you say hornet??

 

Bee: hornets okay??????

 

Death’s Head: he messaged me on ios account

 

Death’s Head: i think his hand his hurt, but otherwise he was entirely coherent, and said ios been protecting him

 

Bee: oh my god

 

Bee: o h mygod

 

Bee: hes okay

 

Bee: hornets okay

 

Bee: atlas hornets okay

 

Bee: we can still save him

 

Bee: hes okay hes okay !!!!

 

Atlas: That is good news indeed.

 

Atlas: However, if this… Io boy, is now in our hands… We’d better act fast.

 

Atlas: Winter, Dot, I would say first priority is to get information on Hornet alongside anything about the Illuminati.

 

Atlas: If he’s been manipulated by the Illuminati, then don’t hurt him.

 

Winter: aww (⋟﹏⋞)

 

Death’s Head: you werent gonna really hurt him were you ????

 

Winter: (；・∀・)

 

Poodle: hh

 

Poodle: winter thats kinda hot

 

Dot: poodle? shut the fuck up

 

Poodle: hhhh

 

Poodle: daddey??? 😩💦💦💦💦💦

 

Luna: For the love of all that is holy, kick him, Winter.

 

Winter: no can do ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 

Luna: What the hell are you good for, Winter.

 

Cecropia: Hey! Don’t you dare speak to him like that.

 

Cecropia: Only I’m allowed to do that.

 

Luna: Standing up for your weird russian boyfriend as usual, I see. Predictable.

 

Cecropia: He’s done nothing but good for the agency and cares for his entire division.

 

Cecropia: Where Atlas and I lack, he makes up for it.

 

Cecropia: He may be silly, but he does his job well and does what he can to keep the rest of us safe.

 

Cecropia: You could learn a thing or two from him.

 

Cecropia: You may work yourself to death, but you only ever do it for your reputation, Luna.

 

Cecropia: That isn’t what MOTH Agency is about.

 

Cecropia: That wasn’t what our family raised us to do.

 

Cecropia: Just because we are safe, does not mean everyone else is.

 

Cecropia: But I will work until my dying breath to make sure someday, they can be.

 

Luna: You’re such a dramatical, sentimental little thing.

 

Luna: But I suppose you’re right.

 

Luna: Continue on, then. Don’t mind me.

 

Bee: so … this agent protected hornet??

 

Death’s Head: yeah.

 

Death’s Head: hornet talked a bit about the illuminati

 

Death’s Head: theyre strict. every mistake is like blasphemy, I think he said

 

Death’s Head: good at keeping secrets

 

Death’s Head: he doesnt know if the leader is one person or many, even

 

Death’s Head: but he seems to care a lot about io

 

Death’s Head: he was basically begging me to understand that he wasnt an enemy and just a boy, a kid like you and him

 

Bee: … 

 

Bee: please winter

 

Bee: dont hurt this io… 

 

Winter: well, now i REALLY cant

 

Winter: (´∀｀；)

 

Sunset: aye, right

 

Sunset: chief is here aint he?

 

Atlas: Right here, Sunset.

 

Sunset: leopard n i been scoutin around different areas lookin for more illuminati bases, and as we find more, we’re findin more patterns

 

Leopard: We found that by goin’ in these similar, but opposite directions, we just kept findin’ them.

 

Leopard: Lots of triangles. A little too predictable… we didn’t think of it at first, having no darn bases to really base our findin’s off of.

 

Sunset: been mappin out where others may be, and we may be able to find where hornet may be, but itll take a lot of checking

 

Sunset: we’re thinkin theres a point where the two patterns meet

 

Sunset: and thats where the big guys gotta be

 

Leopard: But we haven’t found that area yet.

 

Atlas: I’ll have more agents check that out from the top division.

 

Atlas: Thank you for alerting me.

 

Sunset: of course chief

 

Sunset: weve workin hard to get hornet back

 

Leopard: And now that we know he’s alive, I reckon it’s about time we kick this horse in the ass and get to work!

 

Sunset: aye right whatever that shite means

 

Sunset: speakin of, ave gotta skedaddle aff

 

Sunset: any important updates, message me ya bampots

 

Atlas: Good job, Sunset.

 

Sunset: just doin the job, chief

 

SUNSET: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: And good job, Leopard.

 

Atlas: I’ve talked with Sunset, and you’ve been figuring out a lot of this.

 

Atlas: It’s amazing. And it’s really helping us put this all together.

 

Atlas: Thank you.

 

Leopard: Oh golly… of course, of course!!!

 

Leopard: Thank you so darn much Atlas. It means so much that you think so.

 

Leopard: I’ll be on my way too, I’ve got some work to do today. But I’m so glad I’m helpin’!!!

 

Atlas: Of course.

 

Leopard: See y’all later!!!

 

LEOPARD: OFFLINE

 

Luna: Hmm.

 

Cecropia: It’s good to see you back, Atlas.

 

Atlas: Yes, well.

 

Atlas: Someone recently reminded me of my self and worth in this world.

 

Atlas: And that perhaps I’m not a mistake after all.

 

Winter: you never were, atlas

 

Bee: of course not atlas !!!

 

Bee: youre the best leader EVER !!!

 

Cecropia: Indeed. I would want no one else but you to be the one leading our division.

 

Poodle: in all seriousness, i miss u atlas

 

Poodle: it just aint the same in top division

 

Poodle: u were so comforting : (

 

Luna: Admittedly … you have much more heart than so many leaders I’ve known.

 

Luna: It’s something that I’m beginning to understand is, indeed, an advantage more so than disadvantage.

 

Dot: ya and ill kick anyones ass who says otherwise

 

Dot: theyll get these hands, big guy

 

Atlas: … thank so you so much, everyone.

 

Atlas: I don’t think you all truly understand how much it means to me to hear all of this.

 

Atlas: I needed that.

 

Bee: of course atlas !!!!

 

Bee: we’re here for you. youve got our backs, so weve got yours!!!

 

Poodle: yeah atlas… if shits been getting to you

 

Poodle: we’re here alright? dont doubt that

 

Winter: yes yes yes ´･ᴗ･`

 

Winter: speaking of, i think i hear the boy waking !!

 

Winter: i will not hurt him, but i should watch over him until dot comes

 

Winter: whenever u are ready, deaths head, it will likely help to have you here, yes?

 

Death’s Head: ill log off too then

 

Winter: good good ^^

 

Winter: take care of yourself atlas ! natasha will kick ass otherwise (⋋▂⋌)

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Ah.

 

Atlas: God forbid the large retired russian lesbian kicks my ass.

 

Atlas: Guess I really do have to take care of myself.

 

Dot: more like you gotta because u deserve it bitch !! hot damn

 

Dot: anyways, im almost there so

 

Dot: peace

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Luna: Poodle and I should head off as well. We’ve been organizing all files that the other agents have been sending us of supernatural being files they’ve found as well.

 

Poodle: we got our own cryptid database now

 

Poodle: MOTH agency just got an upgrade B)

 

Luna: Ugh. Log off already, Poodle.

 

Poodle: aight b

 

Poodle: take care of urself atlas. that handsome face deserves to smile ; )

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Luna: Don’t flirt with Atlas too!

 

Luna: Ugh.

 

Luna: You really never do change.

 

LUNA: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: … handsome?

 

Atlas: Me?

 

Cecropia: You are fairly handsome, Atlas.

 

Cecropia: Poodle always had an attachment to you, however. So there’s also that.

 

Cecropia: I think he’s just expressing his concern as well.

 

Atlas: I do miss him being around.

 

Atlas: He and Death’s Head were close. They cared a lot about all of us.

 

Cecropia: Well, Poodle is back, for however long he may be.

 

Cecropia: And Death’s Head is very caring as well.

 

Cecropia: So let us cherish that.

 

Death’s Head: im glad you think so… 

 

Cecropia: More like I am very sure.

 

Bee: yeah !!!! youre super duper caring deaths head

 

Bee: youre the reason so many times weve all gotten back up and at it again !!!!

 

Bee: SO KEEP TRUCKIN !!!

 

Bee: i gotta go so !!! just remember that !!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Cecropia: Ah, haha. It’s so refreshing to see Bee back to her usual self.

 

Cecropia: Knowing Hornet is still alive seemed to restore her faith.

 

Atlas: She always believed that. But hearing it must’ve been extremely reassuring.

 

Cecropia: I’m determined to keep things that way.

 

Cecropia: I haven’t been able to do much to help the agency along with the Illuminati, but please.

 

Cecropia: If there is any way at all I can help, do not hesitate to ask.

 

Death’s Head: you help in everything you do cecropia… 

 

Death’s Head: whether it's the small work piles, or just talking me down from freaking out… 

 

Death’s Head: youve helped.

 

Death’s Head: agh. dots here. i should log off now

 

Death’s Head: ill be back on soon probably

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Cecropia: … they’ve really come to become part of this little family of ours, haven’t they?

 

Atlas: Indeed.

 

Atlas: They’re right, however.

 

Atlas: You may not be there protecting Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: But you are helping.

 

Cecropia: Thank you.

 

Cecropia: Still, do not hesitate to give me any tasks to help along with progress against the Illuminati.

 

Atlas: I’ll let you know, Cecropia.

 

Atlas: Right now, it’s best we wait for an update from Winter, Dot, and Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: I think we’ll be able to move forward once they interrogate this… Io.

 

Cecropia: I’m proud of you Atlas.

 

Cecropia: This can’t possibly be easy for you, but you’re here for us nonetheless.

 

Cecropia: I can’t thank you enough. This is truly the time we needed you most.

 

Atlas: Like you said, we made a little family here.

 

Atlas: I won’t let them hurt any of you. Not anymore.

 

Cecropia: I must get going, for I have a meticulous schedule, but… 

 

Cecropia: I feel the same way, Atlas.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: You’ve been doing wonderful, agents.

 

Atlas: Don’t doubt yourselves. We’ll make it through this.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	47. Interrogation

#  CHAPTER 46: INTERROGATION

##  **NORTH AMERICA: Morning**

 

I wasn’t able to sleep that night, but apparently, that worked out. Agent Winter, or, well, Yulian, as he insisted on me calling him, had a ton of equipment to set up, and so I helped him bring in heavy suitcases with pieces of computers and other technology. Stuff Dot never had the time to teach me about, I’d imagine. 

 

It was comforting having him there. I never realized the toll that being alone among all this chaos had on me, and there was a huge relief in having Yulian there, giving me goofy grins and reassuring me that things were fine. Whenever I wasn’t helping him with moving things into the living room, I was collapsed on my own couch, trying to breathe in and out like a normal living human being.

 

Messaging on the messenger helped a bit, but the nerves and anxiety settled in once more as Dot arrived, out of breath and sweating a little. I could nearly taste the vomit in my mouth, and I was barely thinking straight as Dot sauntered over to me with a crooked grin.

 

“DH,” he nodded in greeting, “I see you’re as out of it as always.”

 

“It’s my brand,” I mumbled in reply.

 

“Quiet you two,” Yulian hushed us both, and we both looked to him, curious. “I think the little man in the guest room is listening.”

 

“What’s his name again?” Dot asked as I had gotten up, shaky, but I was at the very least standing. Progress.

 

I answered him, “Io.”

 

Dot shivered. “Ugh. That’s so weird. He doesn’t have any other names?”

 

I shook my head. Dot groaned again. “Sucks, but eh, sucks to suck, I guess.”

 

“Sucks to suck?” I raised an eyebrow as I followed the other two up the steps of my house.

 

“Poodle quote.” Dot placed a hand on my shoulder as I go to follow Yulian into the room. I turned, and stood there, waiting for whatever Dot had to say. I felt like it must’ve been a bit creepy, my blank stare directed at his face, but he never expressed any discomfort. Instead, he ruffled up my already messy hair, then followed after Yulian. I only chuckled, shaking my head before making my way into the room as well.

 

Io was, indeed, awake, and struggled against his restraints upon the bed. Apparently, Yulian had put him in handcuffs, but for good measure, used some sort of boy scout looking knot on some rope to tie his hands and legs. He was only able to worm around as the three of us surrounded him, different expressions on each of us. Yulian with his weird threatening cheeriness. Dot with the harshness of an adult ready to scold you lightly for breaking a vase. And then, me… I suppose I must’ve looked concerned.

 

Io chose to look at me, and with the most tired, most crestfallen expression, he asked me, “What do you want? I’m good as dead, so… just ask me whatever you want.”

 

Yulian jumped to the chance, “Are you truly an agent of the Illuminati?”

 

Io hadn’t even looked at Yulian. He simply continued staring at me, and stated, “I’m not answering either of you. I’m only answering Death’s Head. I only care about what they want to know.”

 

Dot and Yulian both stared at me then, and I sighed. “I think it’s safe to assume you’ve been an agent for the Illuminati this entire time.”

 

“Yes,” Io answered. “I entered your chat as an agent and here I sit, still an agent of the Illuminati, technically.”

 

I tilted my head, concerned as I asked, “Are you an agent willingly?”

 

Io didn’t answer immediately. He looked off to the side, thinking. The other two seemed to acknowledge and respect this, quiet as they waited. Finally, Io looked up again, meeting my eyes as he spoke. “I can’t say yes or no. I grew up surrounded by the Illuminati and its ideals. So it’s a bit of both, I guess.”

 

I had to try hard not to reach out to hold his hand. Then again, it would’ve been awkward anyhow, being tied behind his back. “You… you grew up in the Illuminati?”

 

“My mother was an important agent of the Illuminati,” Io explained. “So yes. I had no choice but to eventually take on the burden of working for the Illuminati as well.”

 

“How does that work?” I leaned in, genuinely confused as well as interested. “I mean… it just… sounds more like some sort of cult than an organization. But it’s so meticulous? And has files and all that… I mean, it’s a lot like—“

 

“Like MOTH Agency, right?” Io laughed at my confusion, not in a harsh way, but weak, hurting. “The Illuminati has kidnapped agents of yours to this day. Of course we work like MOTH Agency. That’s sorta the point. We’re supposed to be better. You’re supposed to fear us. I’m hardly the threat you should fear.”

 

“Null,” Dot muttered with a shiver.

 

Io simply snorted, rolling his eyes at the gesture. I asked him, “What is it… like? With all the supernatural beings ‘n all. Do you really work beside them?”

 

Io sighed. “We used to. For a bit. We had a medium that would help us connect with them, help calm them down. But with them gone, nowadays it’s harder. Null’s actually the only one who does much of anything. He understands that if he listens, he’ll go home, and that’s all he wants. He acts sorta like a medium for us, since he obviously connects better with the other supernatural beings.”

 

I took a deep breath before asking, “Why is he so obsessed with me?”

 

Io sighed once more, but this one was much heavier. “I can’t answer that entirely. The reason is there in my head but it escapes me, if that makes any sense. Which probably means he’s corrupted something about it.”

 

I leaned in even more and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“Null corrupts more than just data,” Io’s gaze was steady against mine, his body still as mine shook the slightest. “Null can corrupt  _ anything _ , if he wants to. Just a touch, and he can spread his power anywhere from that point. It’s a headache to just look at his corruption. So. Yeah. Corrupted.”

 

_ He did corrupt my file, didn’t he?  _ Everything made a little more sense, and yet, we were still so far from anything to help us move forward. I thought harder, trying to find something of use to ask. Finally, I continued the interrogation, “How did you guys escape with Hornet? There was no other secret passage or anything, according to our agents.”

 

Io softened at the mention of Hornet. It seemed he truly cared for Hornet, under all his tough Illuminati act. “Once again, Null, with the help of another supernatural being. One that sorta warps. It’s how we get around quickly, too, get rid of our stuff. Really, I think most of your answers are pretty much going to be answered with either Null or some other supernatural being.”

 

I furrowed my brows as I continued to think. “But… the head of the Illuminati… is a person? Or people. Point is… they’re human, right?”

 

“A person,” Io corrected me. “Yeah. Human. The Illuminati’s goal is… well, I don’t know. The Illuminati wants one thing. A world where supernatural beings feel safe. Same thing as you guys, but… different execution. Our leader, however, wants control. Just. Over everything. The supernatural beings, MOTH Agency… she basically just wants everything her way, I guess.”

 

All of this had continued reminding me of something. I tried to sound calm as I asked Io, “Do you… know where your name comes from?”

 

“Agent Io,” Io’s voice was bored as he answered me. “I use her profile. Her laptop. I’m well aware of my own mother’s past.”

 

Yulian and Dot blanched, all at once. They had so many questions in their eyes, but they were frozen, unable to talk, unable to move, unable to process all of this. Even I was thrown aback from the information, stuttering as I asked, “A—Agent Io is your mother?”

 

“I would’ve thought you’d all figured out that much by now,” Io had let out another empty laugh. “Well, maybe not you, but these two. Aren’t I the spitting image of her? Aren’t I everything she ever idealized?” Io sounded disgusted as he said this, glaring at the other two staring wordlessly at the boy. “Aren’t I everything you all idolized and loved without hesitation?”

 

Yulian was quiet, but he broke the silence, whispering, “Io… she’s not willingly part of the Illuminati, is she?”

 

Io saw the hurt in Yulian’s eyes and turned away. “She is. She always was. MOTH Agency only ever held her back.”

 

It all begun to connect in my head at that moment. Atlas’ words. Io’s small hints. Null’s words as well. It all circled in my head until, finally, it had come out as a question, “Io is the leader of the Illuminati, isn’t she?”

 

Io didn’t meet my eyes this time, staring down at the sheets of the bed, his eyes somewhat glossy. “Smart. You finally pieced it together, after all this time.”

 

“Bullshit.” Dot’s knuckles turned an alarming white as he clutched the end of the bed. “Io… she’d never… she’d never just run off to run the Illuminati like that. No way. After… after all that time we spent looking for her? For her and… and Death’s Head…” Dot suddenly weakened, his hands moving to cover his face before he asked, “What happened to Death’s Head? They aren’t a part of the Illuminati willingly too, right?”

 

“No,” Io answered, much to the relief of the other two agents. “Death’s Head was brought there against their will. They used to be our medium until…” Io suddenly winced. His entire body twitched a moment, his hands trying to reach up before remembering they were tied. “I… I don’t know, really. Null might. Even if he corrupts stuff, he can still fully remember it. He’s the one with answers about Death’s Head.”

 

“Too bad we can’t ask him,” Dot muttered. “You know. Since. He’s a fuckin’ cryptid.”

 

“He communicates just like us, y’know,” Io’s expression was one of disinterest. “His text is corrupted, but he speaks perfectly fine. He’s a nice guy, really. He raised me more than my mother did. Besides, you never know. You might meet him  _ real  _ soon.”

 

“Is that a threat?” Dot leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

 

Io continued to be apathetic. “If it is, it’s not from me. It’s from the Illuminati. Even if he’s fully sentient, he only wants to go home. And the only way to do that, is to listen to the Illuminati.”

 

“Even this Null guy, he ain’t even willingly part of the Illuminati either, huh?” Dot asked.

 

Io nodded. “Null hates the Illuminati. But he has no choice. He’s unable to return home without the Illuminati freeing him. Same goes for most other supernatural beings. It’s… not ethical at all.”

 

“You don’t like the Illuminati, do ya, kid?” Dot squinted, and I could tell he was sizing Io up, trying to place him somewhere.

 

Io avoided his gaze, and it seemed to confirm everything Dot needed to know. “I’ve… never had much choice in that.”

 

_ Is that what Null meant in his email…?  _ Everything finally began to come together, and yet, staring down at the bed’s covers in frustration, I realized there was still so much more to piece together. Io noticed, and turned as much as he could, looking to me once more.

 

“Look,” he began with a sigh. “I might not be able to answer everything, but you may as well try. I don’t think I’ll be able to return to the Illuminati at this rate anyways.”

 

I tilted my head. “You’d be welcomed within the agency, I’m sure. Atlas took me in after all. And you’ve been the one giving Winter problems, haven’t you?”

 

Io’s cheeks actually turned a touch red, and he mumbled out his next words. “I mean, I… yeah, that was me…”

 

Yulian seemed to come back to life in that moment, realizing that the person he’d been fighting against in the Illuminati so long was right in front of him. “Ah, really? I’m sure the agency would indeed be honored to have someone so skilled then. At the very least, I would love to learn from you.”

 

Io’s eyes seemed to widen, a light in them as he had let out in a single breath, “Skilled?”

 

But the light seemed to disappear in seconds, and he looked dead once more as he finally replied, “I… I don’t think someone like me would fit in somewhere like that.”

 

Yulian snorted. “You do not fit into MOTH. MOTH fits to you.”

 

“Was that one of those dumb ‘In Russia’ jokes?” Dot gave Yulian an accusing look, to which Yulian only smirked back.

 

Still, their antics don’t get to Io. He simply turned away even more from the two, talking to me again. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but… just use me and be done with it, okay?”

 

I felt like my mouth dried up entirely. “Use…? Io, no, I don’t… I don’t want to do that. You’re… I still want to see you as a friend.”

 

Io groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. I think it’s a little late for that, but, sure. Friends.”

 

“He  _ is  _ tied up in your guest room right now, DH.” Dot whispered to me, and I glared.

 

“Look, just…” I sighed. “Where can we find Hornet?”

 

“You won’t,” Io shook his head. “He’s not just being kept anywhere. He’s in our main base. Headquarters. Whatever you wanna call it. You’d need someone on the inside if you wanted to get in there. We don’t let  _ anyone  _ in outside of agents. No deliveries or anything. And  _ no _ ,” Io stressed his words. “You can’t use me. They’d hardly give me the permissions I used to have after screwing up such an important mission. All you’d get from me is a tour of my room.” 

 

Io sighed once more, thinking over his words. Before any of us could speak, he continued. “Look, just… just realize that the Illuminati is way bigger a threat than you think. You’re not going to be able to take it down, as capable as MOTH may be. Not without help.”

 

“But you’re not gonna help us,” Dot pointed out. “So…?”

 

“Tough luck, I guess,” Io muttered, but he seemed to be holding back. I questioned him with my eyes, but he simply looked away, avoiding my stare, my queries. He was definitely hiding something, but he wasn’t going to talk. Dot seemed to recognize this as well, smoothing his hair back and shaking his head to Yulian.

 

“We’re done for today,” Dot announced. “We’re keeping watch over you though. You can talk about punishments all you want, I’m not fooled. You won’t accept the agency either, so where the hell else are you going? I’m staying right here.”

 

“Fair enough,” Io sighed. “You don’t quite understand that there really is nowhere for me to go, but, feel free.”

 

Not that he had much choice in the matter.


	48. Gentle Care

#  CHAPTER 47: GENTLE CARE

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Poodle

TO: Atlas

SUBJECT: Re:I need your help again. I’m sorry.

 

atlas, you dont need to be sorry. ive always been here for you, yknow? like… i know, after shit moved around, i didnt really get to be in contact with you guys… but seriously, if you just hit me up with a single email, i wouldve been on that faster than a bird on a worm

 

i never had a good feeling about io but… im so sorry atlas. you never deserved any of that. you never deserved any of this. deaths head is right. youre a victim like us, alright? which means you cant blame yourself. youre hurting probably so much more than so many of us. and just… trust me. coming from someone whos been through a lot of hurt. you didnt deserve what happened.

 

ive been staying with luna lately, actually. we’re usually in japan, but with all this stuff, weve moved to the main agency recently. do you still live there? if so, we should meet up. we can get some coffee or tea together, catch up. you can cry if you need. just… let me be there for you this time, alright? you can lean on me, just like you let me lean on you

 

btw, you can dm me whenever. im always up for chatting. even if im busy, just… im there for you atlas. you mean a lot to me. thatll never change.


	49. Apology

# CHAPTER 48: APOLOGY

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

  


LUNA: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

ATLAS: ONLINE

WINTER: ONLINE

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Ah. Winter. Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: Any updates?

 

Winter: perhaps too many? (・・；)

 

Winter: it is lots to take in, even for me (´∀｀；)

 

Atlas: That can’t be good. Where’s Dot?

 

Winter: looking over baby boy io (￣▽￣)ゞ

 

Winter: we have decided to call this io baby boy io (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`

 

Poodle: i want someone to call me baby boy wtf

 

Winter: baby boy poodle !!! (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`

 

Poodle: ppbpbpbpbbbgbbghbbbt

 

Poodle: ^^ thats me bein a baby boy

 

Winter: (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･° baby boy poodle!

 

Luna: That’s… a tad friendly for an enemy, don’t you think?

 

Winter: we found out that this baby boy io was born into the illuminati

 

Winter: and that, according to him, he hasnt had much say on whether he likes the illuminati or not

 

Winter: despite his very real intentions of trying to kill deaths head the other night, if his story is real, it's very possible that the illuminati has conditioned him into believing his only place is

 

Winter: well, the illuminati! ∑(ΦдΦlll

 

Winter: he may see us in a totally different light thanks to sheltered upbringing. what he knows as fact could be complete lies

 

Winter: therefore, he is quite fit for title of “baby boy” dont you think?

 

Luna: Absolutely not.

 

Luna: He’s dangerous.

 

Winter: hes tied up, agent luna (;￣ー￣川

 

Luna: But he’s dangerous.

 

Luna: You said it yourself. If his story is real.

 

Luna: If.

 

Luna: What if there are other agents of the Illuminati closing in on you right now?

 

Winter: i would know, as well as dot （￣s￣；

 

Winter: we are not fools, agent luna

 

Winter: we know what we are doing

 

Winter: i understand your caution, but you are not considering the lives of others, just as cecropia said, yes?

 

Luna: Don’t compare me to him.

 

Luna: He’s in Atlas’s division for a reason.

 

Atlas: …

 

Atlas: Thanks for that.

 

Luna: I apologize. I mean no offense to you, Atlas.

 

Luna: I meant, he’s not in the top division. The division I’m in. For a reason.

 

Winter: ah yes

 

Winter: mamas girl, arent you?

 

Luna: Are you mocking me?

 

Luna: If you are aware of who my mother is, perhaps you should be more careful of how you talk to me.

 

Winter: you cannot get me fired for simple comment, luna

 

Winter: your defensive nature is… unneeded

 

Winter: we are not here to attack you or for competition

 

Winter: in fact… well

 

Winter: err…

 

Winter: (´ε｀；)

 

Luna: What?

 

Luna: What are you implying.

 

Winter: we have… bad news. when it comes to the top divison.

 

Winter: and… who was previously involved.

 

Luna: Don’t remind Atlas of unnecessary pain.

 

Atlas: Luna. I can speak for myself.

 

Atlas: Winter, continue. This is obviously important.

 

Winter: extremely so, unfortunately ;;

 

Winter: we’ve learned two things from this baby boy io that is… more than just shocking

 

Winter: ive been discussing it with dot, and we’ve decided that simply treating it as any other news may be the best way to approach it

 

Winter: baby boy io is… quite literally, baby boy io

 

Luna: Stop it with your childish talk, Winter. Speak English.

 

Winter: he is the previous agent io’s son.

 

Winter: to put it in “english”, for miss luna

 

Luna: What?

 

Luna: That can’t be correct.

 

Winter: actually, it can be. we’d pin him at around 17, 18 years of age?

 

Winter: making him the perfect age to have been born around when io was part of MOTH and with atlas

 

Luna: You’re not implying that someone in the Illuminati…?

 

Winter: no, luna. i somewhat wish that io was the victim rather than what she really is

 

Poodle: wait

 

Poodle: io. is part of the illuminati?

 

Poodle: like. willingly?

 

Winter: not just part. the leader.

 

Winter: and, with what we’ve seen so far… it unfortunately adds up.

 

Winter: all the things baby boy io has told us unfortunately lines up too well with what we’ve seen, the facts we know.

 

Luna: No. No, it doesn’t.

 

Winter: no luna.

 

Winter: you dont want it to.

 

Winter: but it does.

 

Winter: trust me. i went through the same thoughts

 

Winter: but in the end, my emotions are exactly that.

 

Winter: the facts are clear.

 

Winter: and unfortunately, the more i learn, the more it makes sense

 

Winter: which doesnt usually happen with misinformation.

 

Luna: …

 

Luna: Everything she ever taught us. Everything she told us.

 

Luna: All the care she ever had for us? Just? What? Fake?

 

Winter: whos to say?

 

Winter: in the end, looking back, it made me realize how little we really did question her

 

Winter: how little we thought of how she treated us

 

Poodle: of how she treated atlas.

 

Atlas: Poodle…

 

Poodle: im not gonna say anything i shouldnt

 

Poodle: im just saying what anyone shouldve been thinking of

 

Winter: youre right.

 

Winter: we just havent wanted to talk about it.

 

Winter: we all had such good memories of her, we were afraid…

 

Winter: well, i was afraid…

 

Atlas: I was afraid too.

 

Atlas: Of ruining all of your opinions on her. On myself.

 

Atlas: That perhaps I would end up just… an asshole.

 

Poodle: you are an asshole, atlas

 

Poodle: but not for that

 

Poodle: im sorry you never felt safe enough to talk about this stuff, both of you

 

Poodle: i guess io always made me uncomfortable, so … i just avoided her overall

 

Winter: i dont blame you

 

Winter: back then, you were still dealing with a lot

 

Winter: and io… really didnt take well to agents struggling

 

Atlas: Despite the agency being all about helping situations like that.

 

Atlas: I suppose she had her own take on that.

 

Winter: she believed in tough love

 

Winter: but i wonder if it was ever love to begin with

 

Winter: natasha is tough love

 

Winter: i shouldve realized io wasnt tough love. but what did i know?

 

Winter: i still feel like such a child sometimes

 

Winter: being lead around in circles and trying desperately to be useful once more in a cold and hurting world

 

Winter: and io just was another person trying to use me after all

 

Winter: you know, they had all sorts of threats for me when i was younger if i didnt do my work

 

Winter: io reminds me of those times

 

Atlas: Jesus Winter… I should’ve never let her hurt you like that. I never realized she even had a grip on you like that.

 

Winter: i never realized she had that grip on you too.

 

Death’s Head: i guess we understand why the illuminati is good at keeping secrets now…

 

Winter: just keeps adding up doesnt it?

 

Winter: haha

 

Winter: sorry. i feel a bit odd.

 

Winter: dont worry about me. ill just take a moment to myself.

 

Winter: be better in no time (=^_^=)

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: … jesus

 

Poodle: io gave me the heebie jeebies but

 

Poodle: … reminding winter of that shit

 

Poodle: thats fucking bad.

 

Luna: … everything she ever was.

 

Luna: Was… bad.

 

Luna: She was bad.

 

Luna: I looked up to her. She took me in like a daughter when my own mother was too caught up in work to see me like that.

 

Luna: She said I could be perfect just like her.

 

Luna: She said I was my own person. She saw me like I wasn’t my mother.

 

Luna: I don’t… I don’t understand.

 

Atlas: Luna…

 

Poodle: i think she. used you too, luna

 

Poodle: i think she just used all of us.

 

Death’s Head: she used her own son …

 

Death’s Head: and hes so afraid to go back

 

Death’s Head: would she hurt her own son?

 

Atlas: A son…

 

Atlas: I wonder…

 

Poodle: maybe … we should worry about that later.

 

Atlas: You’re right.

 

Atlas: We’ll send agents to pick up… err… baby boy Io by the next few days.

 

Atlas: Our agents are quite busy right now.

 

Luna: I’m so sorry.

 

Luna: All of it. It makes sense now.

 

Luna: I’m so sorry.

 

Luna: I’m sorry Poodle. I’m sorry Atlas. Winter. Everyone.

 

Luna: Cecropia…

 

Luna: This Io boy…

 

Luna: I’m sorry. God. I’m so sorry.

 

LUNA: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: ah. i should probably see if shes okay

 

Poodle: ill be back later probably…

 

Poodle: DM me if you need me, either of you

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: …

 

Atlas: Things have changed so much.

 

Atlas: Is it for better? Or for worse?

 

Atlas: It’s so hard to tell.

 

Death’s Head: i want to believe its for better

 

Death’s Head: sometimes, it just takes a lot of bad before we can get to the good

 

Death’s Head: but its that much more relieving when we’re out of the bad

 

Death’s Head: we just gotta make it there.

 

Atlas: …

 

Atlas: God.

 

Atlas: You really do sound like them.

 

Atlas: Perhaps it's a sign. A second chance.

 

Atlas: I’d better not take it for granted.

 

Death’s Head: i believe in you, atlas

 

Atlas: Thank you, darling.

 

Atlas: Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to get so…

 

Death’s Head: it's okay. it's sweet, haha.

 

Death’s Head: just make sure to rest well and take care of yourself.

 

Death’s Head: dont worry about the little things too much.

 

Atlas: Thank you. You as well, Death’s Head.

 

Atlas: Well. I’d better get going. With this news, I have phone calls to make. Emails to send out.

 

Atlas: Work.

 

Death’s Head: im still your secretary, yknow. i can help.

 

Atlas: You’ve helped plenty, darling.

 

Atlas: Agh.

 

Atlas: I’ll get going.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Death’s Head: ? youre so odd sometimes, atlas

 

Death’s Head: but it's precious

 

Death’s Head: i guess it's good to see that you can still be you

 

Death’s Head: i spose i should head off now too though

 

Death’s Head: just take care of yourselves !! all of you

 

Death’s Head: <3

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE


	50. Agent Luna

#  CHAPTER 49: AGENT LUNA

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

  


=========================

NAME: Masami Kodama

AGENT NAME: Luna

AGENT LEVEL: 9

AGE: 23

BIRTHDAY: May 2nd

OCCUPATION: Field Agent, Files Expert

POSITION: Leader

FAMILY: Norika Kodama (mother), Ryou Kodama (cousin), Takumi Kodama (uncle), Hitomi Kodama (aunt)

STATUS: Trusted Veteran

NOTES: Has been known to be stand offish ever since the disappearance of Io, but does her job extremely well. Do not underestimate her skill. Considered Io’s apprentice of sorts.

=========================


	51. Reunion

#  CHAPTER 50: REUNION

##  **NORTH AMERICA: Late Afternoon**

 

I sat on the couch alongside Yulian, sifting through all the stuff we learned from Io in my head. Apparently, Yulian and Dot were able to gather a lot more than I was from what Io said, which left me a bit frustrated. I knew I didn’t know Io myself, so I wouldn’t be able to understand much from learning that… that she was the  _ leader _ of the Illuminati, but I still wished I could help better somehow.

 

After the group chat, Yulian had been quieter than usual. However, he noticed the frustration in my expression and, much to my surprise, booped my nose with his finger. I blinked a few times, staring blankly at him, eyebrows raised.

 

He giggled. “Death’s Head needs to relax, or they will die at a young age, yes?”

 

I remembered a conversation from when we first met and smiled. “Haha. Yeah, I guess I do need to relax more. Maybe I’m just still too new to all of this.”

 

“No, no,” Yulian shook his head. “Stress is middle name. It is part of job description, trust me. But that is why you need to learn the moments to be stressed and the moments to relax.”

 

“I just…” I grumbled a bit as I tried to figure out the words I wanted to say. “I just feel useless. I didn’t get anything from that, but you guys are all over the information like it’s gonna get us far.”

 

“It will,” Yulian reassured me. “And we were only able to get it because of you. This Io boy seems fond of you. Obviously, despite his attitude, he has attachment to you.”

 

“Not enough to help us get Hornet back,” I muttered.

 

Yulian shrugged. “Eh. So it goes! Besides, we do not know the intentions behind all his words. Take it with grain of salt, as Americans say, yes?” Yulian gives me a friendly nudge with his elbow, and I let out a small snort in reply. “Perhaps we can make it in, and he is trying to simply scare us.”

 

“Maybe,” I mumbled, but my heart wasn’t in it. I was still thinking hard about everything Io had said, and, perhaps, about what he  _ didn’t  _ say as well. He obviously was hinting to something. And as far as I had noticed in that room, Io was real fond of making us think and figure things out for ourselves. From Io being his mother to her being the leader, he never said any of it, just confirmed it. So what was next in his puzzle?

 

Maybe Hornet? But I quickly threw that idea away. Hornet was likely in a similar situation to Io, where he likely didn’t have many permissions within the Illuminati. He was probably lucky he was even able to message me over Io’s account. So he was out of the question. Though, if we got in there, he might be able to help us maneuver around… after all, if he’s been there that entire time…

 

Yulian patted my back and I jumped, not expecting it. I looked up, watching Yulian laugh before he stood. “Dot is calling.”

 

Just as Yulian said this, there was a loud knocking against the wall, before Dot yelled out, “ _ Yo _ ! Russian Bastard! Didya hear me? Io is talkin’ tech shit that I don’t get! Get up here!”

 

I chuckled to myself as Yulian booped my nose again before starting up the steps. He gave me a single wink and just like that, was gone, and I was back to thinking to myself, trying to figure out the missing links, the missing pieces. There was something Io was trying to get across. But he was going to make us figure it out.

 

I was good at puzzles, back when I was younger. I loved putting together puzzle pieces, alone in my room. But this was a puzzle I didn’t like at all. This was a puzzle with blank pieces, and all the pieces with pictures I still couldn’t fit together.

 

One thing penetrated my long winding train of thought. A sound, not unfamiliar to me. I perked up as I heard water hitting dirt, suddenly remembering,  _ shit, I need to water my plant. _

 

Only when I stood up and turned to my window, had I finally realized someone else was already there. Or, perhaps, more accurately,  _ something _ .

 

Everything in me dropped all at once. Seeing him in person wasn’t quite horrifying. Horrifying was having someone point a gun at you. No, seeing him in person was  _ unsettling _ . Everything about him was unsettling, from his height to his odd skinny shape, black sclera and static for pupils, and perhaps the fact he was still so vaguely human really topped it all off. Gloved hands held a bottle of water calmly, watering the small plant at the windowsill. His hands turned only somewhat shaky as he capped the bottle and placed it back down before finally meeting my eyes, and that’s when I begun to feel sick.

 

He spoke, “You’ve been forgetting to water the plants. I haven’t forgotten.”

 

His voice was surprisingly human, easy to understand, unlike the other being I had met. His s’s were static, but otherwise, everything was smooth, deep. It was pretty, in the weirdest way. I opened and closed my mouth, my limbs shaking and threatening to give out under me. I wasn’t sure what to do. I couldn’t call out. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t run. I only stared, fearful.

 

He held out his hand a moment, before awkwardly returning it to his side once more. “I am Null. But I assume you have pieced that together already.”

 

I couldn’t react. Null. Null, the cryptid who corrupted everything he touched. In front of me. Talking to me. However, I noticed quickly, nothing around him appeared to be corrupted at all. The shaking in me stopped. Somehow, the words tumbled out, “How are you… how did you…nothing is corrupted—?”

 

“I can control my powers,” his words were smooth, his reply quick. “I had been wild, afraid, once. Everything I touched would crumble. But I learned quickly from a friend, that not everything I touched had to hurt. The human world is not only pain.”

 

“Death’s Head,” I was able to breathe out.

 

The creature nodded, black tufts of what I assumed to be hair bouncing around him. What looked like white streaks in the shape of cracks traveled upwards from the tips of his hair. “You.”

 

I somehow found it in me to step closer, despite the unsettling air that surrounded Null. He seemed calm, quiet, standing perfectly still outside the window, his hands at his sides. This was the creature, after all, that had raised Io more than his mother. This was Io’s friend, wasn’t it? The one that liked plants. The misunderstood one. It was Null all along. I spoke more clearly now, “I don’t understand. No one does. Io said you know, though. About Death’s Head. You corrupted something related to them, right? No one remembers. But you can.”

 

“Correct,” Null simply watched as I got closer, not interested, not scared, nothing. He simply watched. “I am the only one able to access memories of you. This is true.”

 

Something panged in my head. I winced, and watched Null reflexively reached out, before pulling back once more. I saw something pained in his expression as he watched me attempt to recover from the pain. “These… these headaches, the time I spent in the hospital recovering from trauma, these memory problems…”

 

Null looked away when I looked into his eyes once more. “I never lied to you. You know of my powers. You were so hurt, so tired, there was so much pain in your eyes… I did not want to hurt you, but you insisted. You were losing yourself to the Illuminati.” Null’s hand lifted slowly, but simply brushed against the plant’s leaves, watching them bounce from the touch. Still, I saw no corruption appear. “So I corrupted all memories of Death’s Head. Death’s Head was no more. At least, a Death’s Head by the name of Scout.”

 

I looked down, my head hurting more and more as I turned the words over and over in my head. But it made sense. Why it always hurt to remember them. Why everyone had forgotten about them for so long. Why I had such a powerful ability as a medium. Why such a big part of my life was just a blank. “I… I really am the previous Death’s Head, huh?”

 

Null’s eyes continued to look so sad. My heart ached so much it was hard to bare. “Indeed.”

 

The question slipped out before it even passed my mind. “What were we?”

 

The oddest thing happened. Among all the pain, among all the neutral expressions, I watched a smile appear across Null’s face and watched, listened, as he laughed.  _ Laughed _ . It was gentle. It was sweet. It was so oddly human, I watched in awe as he did it. In between chuckles, he replied, “That is a good question. I wish I could answer. But perhaps what we had was beyond what words could convey.”

 

I took more steps forward as my fear for him melted and disappeared. Being as short as I was, when I reached the windowsill, I realized how truly tall Null was. He had to be at the very least 7 feet tall. I looked up at him, amazed, as he simply stared back, holding back from… I wasn’t sure. I couldn’t tell what he wanted.

 

His voice softened as I stared up at him, so close, so in awe as he spoke, “Even if you do not remember me… I missed you.”

 

If nothing else, the feeling that I had when I saw Null so close said so much more than the pain ever had. I reached up before I could think. Null leaned down, and I gasped as my fingers touched his skin. His skin was soft, yet cold to the touch. He felt oddly enough like a porcelain doll, felt like if I pressed too hard he’d crack and break. Despite feeling and looking dead, he was very alive, nuzzling into my hand, and I felt everything so dead in me light up again as I watched his expression turn so peaceful.

 

And then, it was painful again. I pulled away as I doubled over, pain soaring through my head, my stomach, clutching my head and trying to keep from getting sick. Too much pain. Too much pain. I couldn’t feel the world around me for a moment, only the pain, before I was finally settled down again, staring down at the floor, disoriented, keeping back from vomiting. Shakily, I stood up fully again, scared of looking at Null and feeling it all over again.

 

But when I saw him, the only pain I felt was an ache that echoed in my chest as I saw the pain in his black eyes once more. “My power is so unfortunately… harmful. Even when not active, the lasting effects… are so evident. So painful. My dearest Death’s Head… I am so sorry.”

 

“I asked you to, right?” I laughed despite the pain that still throbbed in my head. “There’s no need to be sorry… I’m sure we just did the best we could, stuck in the Illuminati.”

 

Null studied me for a moment, his face neutral before softening. “You never do change. And it pains me, but perhaps you will be a part of the Illuminati alongside me one last time.”

 

Puzzle pieces clicked inside my head. I perked up. “Oh…?”

 

Steps sounded from the staircase. Null whispered, “Meet me by the lake at midnight tonight. Bring your laptop. Do not bring Io.”

 

He stepped aside, and I watched as he completely disappeared into the shadows against the house despite his pure white skin, slipped away from sight. I blinked a few times, wondering if I imagined the whole thing as the steps faded into the gentle sifting of soft boots.

 

Yulian’s voice sounded from behind me, “Death’s Head? What are you doing at the window?”

 

I looked away from where Null once was, down at the plant in front of me.  _ He’d been the one watering it the whole time, huh? _

 

“Just watering the plant,” I answered finally.

 

_ You’re all going to hate me for what I’m going to do, huh? _


	52. She Used Me

#  CHAPTER 51: SHE USED ME

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Luna

TO: Poodle

SUBJECT: She used me. And I’m sorry.

 

Before she disappeared, she kept asking me about files. About the hierarchy of the files I’d organize, about how they were organized, categories, all of it. She had interrogated me on it and I believed she was testing me. But she used me just like she used the rest of us.

 

I thought she was right. That perfection was key and emotions were last on the list of things we had to care about in the agency. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother. You already know what happened to my father. I thought nothing of the things she’d say to the others. She held us up, the both of us, the top division, as the best. As the Elite. I felt unique, I felt good enough, to her.

 

And I’m sorry. She turned me into that. She made me into some sort of controlling monster. She almost turned me into what she is now. And honestly… Poodle, if it wasn’t for you coming into my life, part of me is terrified that if Io had come back to ask me to join the Illuminati, I would’ve accepted.

 

After everything is done, I want to see if you can return to Atlas’s division. You belong there. Everyone loves you there. Everyone accepts you as you are. I’ve been nothing but terrible and toxic to you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what she’s turned me into. I’m sorry I almost turned into her. You experienced Io’s wrath without ever being around her.

 

I’ll be better. I promise to all of you, I’ll be better.


	53. Pending

#  CHAPTER 52: PENDING

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

SUNSET: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Ah, Poodle, Sunset.

 

Atlas: It’s good to see you both on.

 

Sunset: aye, good news from me

 

Sunset: pure dead brilliant shite from leopards efforts

 

Sunset: he keeps seein these patterns that i dinnae anythin about

 

Sunset: guess im turnin into a bit of a bampot masel

 

Atlas: So you’ve found more bases?

 

Sunset: not just that

 

Sunset: mighta found the headquarters

 

Sunset: well, a few locations for it

 

Sunset: lookin into it

 

Poodle: that means hopefully we can get hornet back… 

 

Sunset: wont be easy. got spotted by some illuminati cunts at one of the active bases and lemme tell ya them cunts are well shan

 

Sunset: tendin to the agents rn

 

Sunset: aint a tidy sight

 

Poodle: Yikes™

 

Poodle: the illuminati really doesnt mess around i guess… 

 

Atlas: At least we’re prepared. We’re not taking them lightly.

 

Atlas: Still… it’s worrisome, the power they’ve built up.

 

Sunset: youd think io might go easy on us

 

Sunset: but i dam near had my head done in

 

Sunset: illuminati wants us good as gone

 

Atlas: … Perhaps it’s best not to speak so deeply of what happened here in the chat, Sunset.

 

Sunset: ah

 

Sunset: my bad chief

 

Sunset: still, cant stop thinkin about hornet

 

Sunset: if hes still alive in there he must be pullin major strings

 

Poodle: he had baby boy io remember

 

Sunset: aye true … but still

 

Sunset: i wonder whats keepin him alive now

 

Sunset: information? who knows damn

 

Sunset: what the hells io thinkin… 

 

Atlas: Perfection, likely. She probably has some reason for keeping Hornet around, as well as a way to keep him from ruining her plans.

 

Atlas: Or, well… something like that.

 

Atlas: Mixing Io’s mind and the Illuminati’s intentions is… difficult. It makes me sick, quite honestly.

 

Sunset: dont push yaself chief

 

Sunset: we need ya still ya rocket

 

Poodle: yeah. sunsets weird shitty jargon aside

 

Poodle: youre not a one man band atlas

 

Poodle: if something hurts or is too much, ask us for help okay?

 

Poodle: we care.

 

Sunset: poodle ESPECIALLY cares, chief

 

Poodle: hey what the fuck does that mean sunset

 

Poodle: ill fuckin fight you

 

Sunset: you couldnt take me an ya know it poodle

 

Poodle: please destroy me

 

Sunset: what

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Ah, Winter.

 

Winter: deaths head is gone

 

Winter: ive been checking everywhere

 

Winter: their room guest room closets bathrooms kitchen living room backyard

 

Winter: still looking im on my phone

 

Sunset: we can get on the messenger on our phones????

 

Winter: only me, i have a phone for the agency

 

Winter: i made it myself

 

Winter: besides the point

 

Winter: im checking the nearby areas but

 

Winter: they took their laptop, but i cant get a reading on it for some reason

 

Winter: which makes me fear it has to do with null.

 

Atlas: Focus on finding them.

 

Atlas: Don’t let them get hurt.

 

Winter: aye aye captain ! (｀∇´ゞ

 

Poodle: god. this null guy gives me the creeps

 

Poodle: i mean… shit, like, what if he corrupts a human? what does that do?

 

Sunset: ask that io boy

 

Sunset: speakin of is he still tied up?

 

Winter: yes, dots looking over him still

 

Winter: im out here alone

 

Winter: which is dangerous admittedly, but, what can i say?

 

Winter: i care about deaths head is all (♡´౪`♡)

 

Sunset: someones gotta look over the illuminati cunt anyways

 

Poodle: winter, how are you still using those emojis?

 

Poodle: you have to copy paste them from a website… 

 

Winter: made my own keyboard of essentials ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

Poodle: god

 

Poodle: you fucking would

 

Winter: wait

 

Winter: i think i see something

 

Poodle: oh???

 

Poodle: i hope it's human shaped and not

 

Poodle: uh.

 

Poodle: null shaped …?

 

Poodle: from the photo null was kinda human shaped so … fuck

 

Atlas: Winter?

 

Atlas: Winter. Answer me.

 

Atlas: Winter.

 

Poodle: winter???

 

WINTER: PENDING

 

Poodle: pending???

 

Poodle: what does that mean ????

 

Sunset: well tech guys outta commission so fuck if i kno

 

Atlas: I’m unsure either. God, why didn’t I ask him to email me a list of meanings for stuff like that… 

 

Atlas: However, it’s not disconnected.

 

Atlas: … still, not sure if that’s comforting. I have no idea what any of it means.

 

Atlas: Agh.

 

Poodle: what do we do…?

 

Sunset: nothin

 

Sunset: nothin we can do, mate

 

Sunset: sides waitin

 

Poodle: god… 

 

Poodle: i hope theyre both okay… 

 

Poodle: idk… i might get off

 

Poodle: this is stressing me out bigtime.

 

Sunset: aye. poodle.

 

Sunset: no joke, message me aight?

 

Poodle: what? why?

 

Poodle: im not gonna be good company right now haha

 

Sunset: aint about that ya wee soggy cunt

 

Sunset: i care about ya too

 

Sunset: al be online, so message me

 

SUNSET: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: … ugh

 

Poodle: i hate him, but… 

 

Poodle: stupid softie

 

Poodle: stupid stupid stupid

 

Atlas: He cares. I see that you do, too.

 

Poodle: i care about you too, atlas

 

Poodle: dont forget that

 

Atlas: I’ve been emailing you. Which… I haven’t gotten to say this, but, thank you.

 

Atlas: I’ve never been so open with someone. Not since… well.

 

Atlas: Thank you. I don’t think I can ever forget how much you care.

 

Atlas: You’ll likely remind me, anyhow.

 

Poodle: thats right bitch

 

Poodle: ❤

 

Poodle: ill be online, so, if you need me

 

Poodle: yknow

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: …

 

Atlas: I’ve been weary ever since Death’s Head’s last messages.

 

Atlas: Perhaps no one else remembers…

 

Atlas: Perhaps I shouldn’t remind any of you.

 

Atlas: Please, Winter, Death’s Head… 

 

Atlas: Be safe.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	54. Agent Sunset

#  CHAPTER 53: AGENT SUNSET

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Ness Callum

AGENT NAME: Sunset

AGENT LEVEL: 7

AGE: 24

BIRTHDAY: November 12th

OCCUPATION: Medic, Recon Agent

POSITION: Top Agent

FAMILY: Douglas Callum (father), Fiona Callum (mother), Paisley Callum (younger sister)

STATUS: Trusted Agent

NOTES: Despite being a bit stand-offish, he’s extremely good at tending to wounds and good at keeping up a light air despite grim conditions. Please don’t mention the Loch Ness monster around him, it will distract him greatly. He is extremely fond of Nessie and will not stop talking about her.

=========================


	55. What I Have to Do

#  CHAPTER 54: WHAT I HAVE TO DO

##  **NORTH AMERICA: Midnight**

  
  


I walked alone in the middle of the night, grass crunching under my boots. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to wear to the Illuminati Headquarters, since that isn’t something you can just google, so I put on some of my usual stuff. Patched up blue overalls over a black hoodie, some boots. I had a small red ribbon atop my curls and stopped there, realizing how stupid it was to look legit for what was either going to be an infiltration mission or trap.

 

Despite how genuine Null seemed, I had to consider things might be a trap. I wanted to believe in him with everything I was, but I knew better than to do that. Of course, that hadn’t meant I did anything to help myself in such a situation. I figured, either way, this was a chance to infiltrate the Illuminati, so… I stuffed my laptop into an old laptop bag and snuck out the window, trying to make as little noise as possible as to not alert Yulian in the living room.

 

I had almost hurt myself sneaking out, but hadn’t, so there I was, running to the lake behind my house, not too far at all. You could see it from the back, actually. Only a few trees stood between the house and the lake, and as I slipped passed them, I spotted Null, sitting at the edge of the lake, staring down at the reflection.

 

I stood there for a moment, just watching. I couldn’t tell if he knew I was there or not, so I studied him, his movements, his everything. He carried nothing on him, besides the clothes on his back and the odd collar he wore around his neck, that I now noticed flashed here and there.  _ A tracking collar, maybe? Io did have a way of keeping Null in check, didn’t she? _

 

One thing I could see was just how  _ sad  _ Null always looked. He was always so overcome by some sort of sorrow. It was impossible to see him and ignore the obvious weight on his back, the sadness in his eyes, the toll that all that’s happened to him has had. He sat at the edge of the lake, poking at the water, at his reflection, but it couldn’t mask just how heartbroken he seemed.

 

His voice traveled through the wind. “You may approach. I am not here to ambush you.”

 

Awkward, I shuffled forward, clutching the strap of my laptop bag to my chest. As I arrived at his side, he almost seemed not to notice, continuing to poke at the water. I crouched down beside him, watching, curious.

 

I reached forward and poked as well, which seemed to startle Null. He stiffened, eyes widening as he watched the ripples. I couldn’t help but laugh a little, nerves dying down just the slightest. Null tilted his head, watching me, his expression softening, a little less sadness there now.

 

“Have you never seen water?” I asked him.

 

I was shocked when he answered, “No. Not this close. Not this much.”

 

I blinked a few times. “Oh. Wow. That’s odd. I lived surrounded by ocean ‘n all, so, like… yeah. Wait. Does that mean you’ve never seen the ocean?”

 

I watched in amazement as Null shook his head again. I replied, “Oh, well, like… you should. It’s really cool, and like… I don’t know. Amazing? When you’re on a boat and there’s nothing but ocean for miles around you, it’s so… like. I have no words for it, you know?”

 

Null continued to watch as I talked, his expression calmer and calmer with every word. By the time I finished my words, his voice was as serene as he looked. “I understand your meaning, yes.”

 

I chuckled a little, trailing off as silence surrounded us once more. I almost felt bad for thinking Null was setting up a trap. Then again, it could still be a trap. But it was so hard to believe all of this was just some sort of act. He was so oddly… genuine, for something that wasn’t technically human. Watching him curiously poke at the water especially made me wonder just why exactly I was ever afraid of him in the first place.

 

Then, there was the crack of a branch.

 

Null and I both shot up at once, standing in seconds. I turned and, immediately, saw Yulian’s horrified face as he stared directly at Null. His face was probably similar to mine when I first saw Null— Fear. Uncertainty. Horror. Wait. No. I wasn’t  _ that  _ horrified. Shit. What if Yulian was going to hurt Null?

 

But, I forgot indeed exactly what made Null so scary. Yulian yelled out, “Let them  _ go _ !” and, in some desperate attempt to fight Null off, threw his phone at Null, smacking the tall cryptid square in the face. Null let out some sort of odd yelp, or screech, or some odd noise I couldn’t quite pinpoint, and I saw his skin begin to crack. Like the odd streaks of white in his hair, his face grew jagged black lines. His expression, which was once so calm, turned angry and panicked as he stared down at the phone in front of him.

 

And then I saw his power in person for the first time as he stepped down, hard, onto Yulian’s phone, his boot crushing it and cracking through its screen. The cracks spread like a disease throughout the entire thing, the crack of glass loud against the silence of the night, until it eventually turned black—and just like that, Null crushed the phone into dust under his boot.

 

“They came here  _ willingly _ !” Null shouted at Yulian, rage in his eyes. “ _ You leave! _ You  _ insufferable  _ little MOTH agent. You don’t understand the forces you are playing with here.”

 

“Null, wait,” I breathed out somehow, grabbing Null’s arm to keep him from stepping any more forward. He stiffened suddenly, but made no move to push me away. I continued, looking to Yulian now. “Yulian, please. Just trust me. I’m not turning against MOTH. You know I wouldn’t. Null isn’t the enemy. You  _ know _ who the enemy is. You know what Io said. You know we can’t do this alone.”

 

Yulian’s face was still saddened as I clutched Null’s arm. He looked between the two of us, then down at his empty hands. He then laughed, his voice so empty.

 

“I couldn’t stop you anyways,” he sounded so close to crying. “Why does this feel like déjà vu? What is happening to all of us? Scout…”

 

Yulian blinked away tears. “That just… slipped out. I… how did I know your name…?”

 

“I was the original Death’s Head.” I told him. “I was the old Death’s Head all along. I told Null to wipe my memory, and—”

 

“It is time to go,” Null interrupted me, his voice returning to its original calm. “It is here.”

 

I felt a similar feeling to one time before. Fuzzy. Static. The area around me slipping away from me. I turned, and there it was again. This time, emerging from the water, much closer than before. A black smudge that hadn’t even caused ripples in the water. As the pain continued as a throbbing headache, I had a death grip on Null’s arm, my heart racing, my eyes wide.

 

Null’s voice calmed me as he whispered, “It will only hurt a moment. You will be okay. It does not mean to hurt you.”

 

He was right. There was searing pain through every part of me for a moment, and I only really made it through thanks to Null allowing me to squeeze his arm tight. He hadn’t even twitched.

 

And then when I blinked, we weren’t by the lake anymore.

 

There was that static in my head again, but only briefly, as I heard that voice again.

 

“ _ I apologize for hurting you before. I did not realize your abilities were so weakened. _ ”

 

And then the smudge was gone. In its place… tiles. I looked around, the reality dawning on me as I took in the metal plating of the walls, the symbols painted in certain areas, on the doors. A triangle. An eye. The collar around Null’s neck beeped, and he sighed.

 

“Welcome to the Illuminati Headquarters, Death’s Head.”


	56. Panic

#  CHAPTER 55: PANIC

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

CECROPIA: ONLINE

BEE: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: Good lord, pardon me, but what the hell is going on?

 

Bee: … did you just say pardon for saying hell ????

 

Cecropia: Nevermind that, is Winter and Death’s Head okay? Why hasn’t there been any updates for hours now? What the fuck is going on?

 

Bee: : / you dont say pardon for fuck ???

 

Cecropia: Bee, there are more important matters at hand.

 

DOT: ONLINE

 

Dot: winters fine you dumb gay

 

Dot: he fucking threw his phone at null so it got fucked up, his laptops fine though and so is he

 

Dot: apparently the “pending” thing meant that the server was waiting for a signal from his phone or laptop before disconnecting him.

 

Cecropia: Wait, WHAT?

 

Cecropia: HE FACED OFF AGAINST NULL?

 

Cecropia: WHERE IS HE.

 

Dot: we’re watching over io to make sure they dont take him away

 

Dot: he said he loves you

 

Cecropia: TELL HIM TO NEVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN GOOD LORD

 

Cecropia: I’M SO CLOSE TO HAVING A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID STUNTS!

 

Dot: he said throwing a phone at a cryptid was a once in a lifetime thing so it's fine

 

Dot: also he said he loves you again

 

Cecropia: Ugh. Tell him I’m glad he’s safe, at least.

 

Cecropia: However… Death’s Head?

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Dot. Report. Now.

 

Dot: not much to say but im on it, boss

 

Dot: winter heard shit, idk, probably deaths head sneaking out, checked the house, got his phone, messaged you guys while getting on a jacket and searching around outside the house

 

Dot: he told me to stay with baby boy io, cause, yknow, bitch could escape any moment

 

Dot: would really love to have someone pick up this lil shit : /

 

Atlas: Working on it, continue the report.

 

Dot: : //// aiggght boss

 

Dot: so, according to winter, because i wasnt there mind you, he spotted something at the lake and went to check it out. deaths head was just hangin with null i guess???

 

Dot: according to winter they werent harmed or at gun point or anything. the two were legit just talkin and hangin or somethin

 

Dot: apparently io was right about null, the dude talks totally normal

 

Dot: except kinda static-y ??? winter said he has the weirdest fucking lisp in the world

 

Dot: so winter tries to play hero except he fucking left unprepared so all he fucking had was his phone so he throws that at null

 

Dot: and naturally, this angers him, which like, i dont even think is a cryptid thing?

 

Dot: id be kinda pissed if some russian bastard just threw his fucking phone at my face

 

Cecropia: You’re getting awfully off topic, Dot.

 

Dot: no that was extremely relevant, fuck you

 

Dot: anyways

 

Dot: so null gets pissed, crushes yulians phone to literal dust, and starts yelling but then deaths head calms him down, somehow, idk, dude literally just steps down like some weird guard dog the moment deaths head speaks

 

Dot: deaths head tells winter that theyre not turning against us, and that null isnt the enemy. so we’re assuming io was hinting all along that null was going to help deaths head infiltrate the illuminati, or something

 

Dot: oh, which, yeah. winter couldnt do shit, so… null made off with deaths head and now we’re here dealing with it

 

Atlas: Thank you for the report.

 

Dot: oh also deaths head is the original deaths head

 

Dot: forgot that

 

Atlas: … 

 

Atlas: What?

 

Bee: dot that was kinda an essential part of the report dont you think????

 

Dot: idk

 

Dot: im still like, processing it, so

 

Bee: but how ??? we dont rememeber anything about them

 

Bee: i mean we dont remember much about the original deaths head, either, but… 

 

Dot: null.

 

Dot: corrupted memories of them? idk

 

Dot: baby boy io said something like that too

 

Dot: sorta adds up, so

 

Cecropia: Is no one else freaking out over this?

 

Cecropia: Is this not a call for panic? For alarm?

 

Cecropia: The Illuminati kidnapped Death’s Head.

 

Cecropia: Again.

 

Cecropia: Is no one else falling apart? Is no one else feeling like everything they are and do is nothing?

 

Cecropia: Or perhaps that’s just me?

 

Bee: cecropia : (

 

Cecropia: Was all our work for nothing?

 

Cecropia: Is this just some sort of sick joke?

 

Cecropia: Are we doomed to simply repeat the past, over and over?

 

Dot: dude, i think those freaky weaky japanese cryptids are gettin to you

 

Cecropia: No. Dot, shut up.

 

Dot: aight

 

Cecropia: We have been searching damn near everywhere for Hornet in fear that any time wasted would put Hornet in danger.

 

Cecropia: Because the Illuminati has become incredibly dangerous.

 

Cecropia: DEATH’S HEAD HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE ILLUMINATI.

 

Cecropia: IS THIS NOT AT ALL ALARMING TO ANYONE ELSE? DEATH'S HEAD. THEY'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND AS WELL AS PROTECTED. HEAVILY.

 

Cecropia: THE ILLUMINATI IS BECOMING A FORCE OF NATURE THAT EVEN MOTH AGENCY, AN ORGANIZED SECRET AGENCY DEDICATED TO SITUATIONS RELATED TO SUCH THINGS, CANNOT STOP.

 

Cecropia: ARE WE SIMPLY AT THE MERCY OF THE ILLUMINATI'S WISHES? ALL THIS WORK WAS WORTHLESS? EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE IMPORTANT TO ME IS FUCKING NOTHING UP AGAINST THE ILLUMINATI?

 

Cecropia: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING RIGHT NOW? AM I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE IN FUCKING PIECES OVER THIS? IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY NULL ISN’T SPECIFICALLY ON OUR SIDE. HE’S WORKING ON HIS OWN TERMS.

 

Cecropia: I FEEL LIKE MY ENTIRE WORLD IS FALLING APART AND YET YOU’RE ALL CALM? I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND

 

Cecropia: WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

 

Cecropia: DOES ANYTHING WE DO MATTER ANYMORE?

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Winter: Cecropia.

 

Winter: i say this with total love and affection and care.

 

Winter: shut the fuck up and breathe

 

Winter: things are not perfect right now, but they are not as bleak as they may seem

 

Winter: deaths head left with their laptop, which is still entirely intact. if nothing else, i want to believe that is proof null is on our side and that deaths head will be safe

 

Winter: and that, perhaps, we will be in contact with them sometime soon

 

Winter: this is dangerous. but perhaps such lengths are needed to finally stop the monster of a problem the illuminati has become.

 

Cecropia: … Maybe so.

 

Cecropia: It just feels so wrong. Death's Head was never meant to be rushed into things so quickly and yet we leave taking down the Illuminati from the inside to them?

 

Cecropia: We couldn’t do that ourselves. Nevermind sending them.

 

Winter: but they are one of us

 

Winter: they always have been, we’ve just forgotten

 

Cecropia: Yes, I’m aware now that Death’s Head is the previous Death’s Head. But that doesn’t take away from the fact that Death’s Head is still lacking the actual memories, Winter.

 

Cecropia: We are still, basically, sending in an inexperienced agent to take down the largest, most dangerous enemy to MOTH Agency on their own.

 

Winter: not entirely!

 

Winter: they are with null (^▽^;)

 

Winter: and eventually hornet, if all goes according to plan （；^ω^）

 

Bee: i believe it will!!!

 

Bee: deaths head wouldnt be that reckless, i think :x

 

Bee: if hornet is still alive, and null is really that nice to deaths head, that sounds like a pretty good plan!

 

Bee: probably better than anything we have, unfortunately : (

 

Atlas: I’m with Winter and Bee on this one, Cecropia.

 

Atlas: Besides, you’re putting way too much blame on yourself.

 

Atlas: If there’s blame, it’s my fault for having pushed away my problems for so long. No one else should’ve ever became victim to all of this.

 

Cecropia: But you were never the only victim, Atlas.

 

Cecropia: None of this was ever your fault. You never did anything to let this happen. We had no idea what we were ever up against in the first place.

 

Winter: agreed that is no ones fault except Illuminati? (＾▽＾)

 

Atlas: I’m still sorry.

 

Winter: enough of that!(-ε- )

 

Winter: we are passed that, atlas

 

Winter: you are not at fault, so no need for sorry!

 

Winter: and no need for sorry from you either, Cecropia.

 

Dot: yall were so damn emo winter had to come in here to whup your sad asses

 

Dot: rip

 

Cecropia: Winter, if you’re wrong, I’m kicking your ass on behalf of Death’s Head.

 

Winter: ill do pretty makeup and wear my best suit （○゜ε＾○）

 

Cecropia: Ugh.

 

Cecropia: I can’t help but actually feel comfort from your dumb jokes.

 

Cecropia: I think I need to lay down, if all of you are okay with that.

 

Cecropia: My head hurts. Badly.

 

Cecropia: Message me personally if you need me.

 

Winter: rest, kitten ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 

Cecropia: Haha.

 

Cecropia: You didn’t say that in Russian for once.

 

Winter: wanted to make sure you understood is all (*´∀`*)

 

Cecropia: Thank you, Winter.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Bee: you know, you guys bicker all the time, but its time like these that make it obvious how much you two care about each other :x

 

Winter: you think so?

 

Winter: i think cecropia simply care about us all (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

 

Bee: well, yeah, but he has a special spot in his heart for you, i think

 

Winter: maybe so? who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Atlas: I know things are tense, and there’s likely a lot to do in the coming days to find and rescue both Death’s Head and Hornet.

 

Atlas: But do not push yourselves. Do not neglect yourselves.

 

Atlas: You all matter as well.

 

Atlas: I don’t want to lose anyone. In any way.

 

Winter: aye aye captain! （＾∀＾）ゞ

 

Winter: mayhaps i should log off then

 

Winter: i got on to calm down cecropia, admittedly (´ε｀；)

 

Bee: yeaaah, we sorta could tell, winter : /

 

Dot: youre literally the most transparent motherfucker i kno lmao

 

Dot: get off or ill kick ur ass

 

Winter: i need to start charging people to kick my ass at this point!

 

Dot: not my broke ass

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Winter: Σ(T□T)

 

Winter: i hear him!!!

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Bee: they sure are silly for being higher up members of the division pfft

 

Bee: but its always sorta been nice

 

Bee: its a comfort

 

Bee: even if it feels like somethings missing

 

Atlas: I hope you’ve been fairing well, Bee.

 

Bee: i guess so

 

Bee: its been...

 

Bee: i dont know

 

Bee: i always was sorta sad about how busy my brother was

 

Bee: cause hes been all ive had for the longest time

 

Bee: our family situation is so complicated our parents arent even listed on our profiles

 

Bee: but so long as he was around, it was alright

 

Bee: so him getting busy sucked, but… he was around

 

Bee: i dont know. i remember being so sad about it before, but now that all this happened…

 

Bee: i realized i shouldve been grateful he was just okay

 

Bee: i realized i was so lucky then

 

Bee: but, im holding onto the fact hes still okay

 

Bee: so, it can still be okay

 

Bee: even if… it doesnt feel that way

 

Bee: he told me that too, when dad never came back

 

Bee: when mom left us at moth agency

 

Bee: when she never came to pick us up

 

Bee: but hornet will come back

 

Bee: i know he will.

 

Bee: um… oops?

 

Bee: im sorry for dumping that all here ;m;

 

Atlas: It’s no problem, Bee.

 

Atlas: I think it’s good for you to let that stuff out, after all.

 

Bee: thanks atlas

 

Bee: im glad i still have you too

 

Bee: i know youre protecting everyone n all

 

Bee: but please dont go too. okay?

 

Atlas: Ah.

 

Atlas: Of course.

 

Atlas: I am this division’s leader after all. I couldn’t just… leave. Even when things were hard, and even when I wasn’t around as much, I still didn’t just run away.

 

Atlas: Despite Io saying I did nothing right, I still did one thing right that she did wrong.

 

Bee: you stayed

 

Atlas: I stayed.

 

Bee: thank you for staying atlas

 

Bee: we love you

 

Atlas: I love you too. Get some rest, Bee. This stuff obviously hasn’t been easy on you.

 

Bee: okay. i feel a lil better now… so yeah

 

Bee: you rest too okay?

 

Atlas: I’ll do my best.

 

Bee: okay !!!! good night atlas !!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Goodnight. Rest well everyone.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head…

 

Atlas: I hope you can rest well too, wherever you may be.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	57. Do You Remember?

#  CHAPTER 56: DO YOU REMEMBER?

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Winter

TO: Cecropia

SUBJECT: Just remembering

 

Remember when we first met? Me, in oversized clothing. You, in some perfect fit turtleneck and company vest. Despite you being barely older than me, I remember looking up at you and thinking, this is no child. That’s a man. But the way you looked at me, the way you’d treat me, was like no other man I had met up until that point. Besides maybe Atlas, but he was painfully awkward then. I suppose some things never change, huh? (＾艸＾)

 

I suppose events recently just got me thinking of the past. After all, we’ve all grown so much since then. For one, I realize now that you are not a cool man, but the biggest idiot I’ve ever had the honor of working with. Stop overworking yourself, and maybe I’ll finally do the same, deal? ｡^‿^｡

 

But really. I leaned on you despite everything in me telling me not to. You remember, right? You’d reach over to pat my shoulder, say good job after a mission or a good training session, and I’d flinch away. I don’t even look anything like I used to, do I? For one, I got a lot off my chest (・ωｰ)～☆ Two, I’ve grown taller than you. And yes, I will forever rub that in your face. It is the one thing I am proud of. So, as they say, suck it. (¬‿¬)

 

I’ll be honest, I don’t even know what it was exactly about you. I was pretty used to being weary of everyone’s intentions, you know? I lived in that paranoia for so long. I still do, really. Still living in that shadow of fear because of my past. But you. I don’t know what it was, what it  _ is _ , about you Ryou, but you break through to me. God knows I hated it then, and sometimes I still hate it now. But most of all I’m thankful. Thankful for you being there, being in my life, being the way you are, even with all the strict uptight things you do.

 

So I beg of you. Trust in me. Yes, I know I’m a huge idiot. Yes, I know I make a joke out of god damn nearly everything I can. I know my trauma haunts my every move, my every word, and the scars on my chest still pulse from time to time, reminding me of every step I’ve taken to become the man I am today. But I am better. I am learning. And a big reason is because of you. I trust you Ryou. I… you’re dear to me.

 

_ So trust in me _ . I can take care of you, too. I know you think you’re supposed to be perfect. That you always have to be the one taking care of everyone, protecting everyone. But you are simply a man. You are not made to be perfect. You are not made to be invincible. You are made to trust, to love, to find comfort, in others. We will not see you as any less. Everyone has embraced Atlas in his time of fear. And likewise, I am sure we will all embrace you.

 

Ah, here, remember that time with Kuchisake-onna? When we thought it was any other spirit creeping people out around the neighborhood, so it was just you on the field and me over com? You nearly dismissed her entirely until she took off her mask. 

 

You froze up. You were so caught up in your mistake. Probably thinking some silly dramatic things like, oh, how could I possibly be so foolish? How could I let myself get into this situation? Was all my strategic logical thinking for nothing? Or, well, maybe that is just how I see your head sounding. (´∀｀；)

 

All that time, you forgot I was there, didn’t you? (You can be honest, you know.) But good thing I studied up on Japanese spirits, huh? 

 

Point is, you trusted me. I helped you. And you got out okay. You’re okay, Ryou.

 

So let this be like that time. Remember that I am there. Whether physically or not. You can always call, you know, if you want to hear my oh-so charming voice ~ ﾐ☆( *uωu人)+ﾟ.

 

But seriously. It’ll be okay. I promise you. Breathe. Jesus, just… breathe, okay? I care about you too. If you die of a heart attack, I’ll have to update my facebook relationship to widow (☍﹏⁰)｡

 

So… lean on me. I’m a big boy. I can take it. (･ω<)☆


	58. Azrael

#  CHAPTER 57: AZRAEL

##  **???: Midnight**

 

I took in the view around me, which, admittedly, wasn’t much. I don’t know what exactly I had expected out of the Illuminati, but this seemed so… unwelcoming. Everything was so minimalist, modern, sleek, devoid almost entirely of color. Admittedly, MOTH tended to keep to pretty monochromatic themes, but… something about the Illuminati and its windowless walls had me uneasy.

 

Null began walking ahead of me without another word, and I scurried forward, following after him. I wasn’t sure what to say, either. It’s not like I had some sort of protocol for this. I was awkward with normal people. Nevermind a cryptid. Eventually, he stopped, pointing to my laptop bag.

 

“We must hide it,” he explained. When he saw the question in my eyes, he answered before I could ask, “You are to be prisoner here. It is likely that she will destroy that if she is aware of it.”

 

Huh. Smart. He must’ve seriously thought ahead for this stuff. Then again, who knew how far ahead Null and Io had been planning for this. I slipped the strap away from around me and held the bag up to Null for him to take. Once in his hand, he beckons me to his side as he slips into a room. It was, like the rest of the corridors so far, bland and windowless, with only a bed, desk, and a door that might lead to a bathroom. On one wall, however, was the emblem of an eye spread across the entire width of it. It appeared to have a screen, maybe a TV of some sort, but the screen was shattered. I noticed too, a camera, red light blinking. I believed that meant it was recording. Didn’t that make what we were doing useless anyways?

 

Null closed a drawer behind me, bringing me back to the fact he was in here with me. It was still pretty surreal, turning to see him slip away from the desk’s drawer and towards me so casually, walking so normally. A little quicker, maybe. I was still somewhat in awe of him, how tall he was, how he was so human, yet not at all. I could only stare, and he simply stared back for a bit.

 

Finally, with no change in his expression, he said, “We must hurry to her now.”

 

“Wait,” I pointed to the camera, confusion in my eyes once more. “You realize that camera is on, right? It’s been recording us this entire time.”

 

“Incorrect,” Null told me, and he continued before I could reply, “Any camera’s footage is corrupted the moment I am on screen. Visuals. Audio. Which is why we must hurry. Any longer, and she will grow suspicious.”

 

I nodded, determination flashing in my eyes as I followed Null out of the room and back into the corridors. I noticed guards as we passed, pretty often actually, from the entrance to now. I thought they were statues at first, outfitted from head to toe in some sort of armor, but they had indeed moved as we passed. I noticed every head followed after Null’s path, imagined every pair of eyes watching his every movement. But they weren’t entranced like I was, were they?

 

The corridors eventually lead to a larger, more prominent doorway, much brighter, more detailed, than the others. The door frame was covered in carved artwork, reminding me of Greek statues and pillars, the detail of cherubs and doves decorating the otherwise plain door. I was so caught up in those details, I hadn’t realized Null was fiddling with something to the right of the door. I shuffled over, curious, only to see it was some sort of panel. The technology of it had me thinking it must be some sort of face or fingerprint scanner. Null’s collar beeped, it beeped, and then it was silent a moment.

 

Surely enough, the handleless doors slid away with an eerie silence. Null moved to walk through them, and naturally, I followed after. I didn’t hear the doors close behind us, but I assumed they must’ve. I hadn’t checked. I was shocked by the sight in front of me.

 

The room was vast. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever seen a room quite this big. Maybe in historical contexts? Courtrooms, throne rooms, important rooms like that. This place was like that, but with that weird, uneasy touch that the Illuminati seemed to perfect. Eye emblems all over, from banners to carpets. Carved like marble into some walls.

 

This room however, was both brighter and dimmer somehow. I walked under hanging lights, that I couldn’t quite make out what they looked like in the darkness of the ceiling. They all lead up to the thing that likely shocked me most out of everything there.

 

Null stopped at the foot of what I could only describe as a throne. Sleek, white marble steps lead up to a beautifully carved masterpiece of a seat, black cushions and a repeat of that eye emblem carved at the pointed top. I didn’t have a whole lot of time to take it in, however. A different pair of eyes stared through me, and slowly, the corners of pretty lips lifted.

 

“Well,” Her chuckle was oddly powerful, loud, and her every word echoed in that room. “I can hardly believe it. Death’s Head. You really are back, aren’t you darling? Well, hm.” she studied me a moment, her face twisting before returning to its pleasant expression from before. “Ah, well, nothing that a bit of polishing won’t fix. Darling, welcome, welcome to the Illuminati!” She throws her arms out, and the cape she had on flares out behind her. “I apologize on behalf of the bleak welcome Null must’ve given you.”

 

“It is not what I am here for.” Null pointed out.

 

“Speaking of,” Her eyes slipped from mine to Null’s, and I noticed how different her demeanor was compared to the guards. Whereas everyone tread so carefully around Null, she seemed so… careless. “Would you give me a report, love? I see you didn’t fulfill all of my requests. Where is my daughter?”

 

Suddenly, Null’s expression changes. Something angrier. Bitter. “Your  _ son _ , is under the surveillance of MOTH Agency, and unreachable without revealing and risking myself. And despite  _ him _ not being here, I will not allow you to disrespect him like this.  _ He _ deserves better.”

 

It had hit me in that moment.  _ Io. This is Io. The original Io. _ Something about that caused a wave of uneasiness and nausea to go through me. She looked, sounded, tried to present herself like some sort of homey, welcoming presence. Like some sort of leader, mother, preacher. Someone you trusted and respected. But there was something off about her. There was something so terribly off.

 

And I found it in every word she spoke. “She, he, daughter, son. It hardly matters anymore. It turns out my child is nothing more than a liability to me now.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling heavily as she closed her eyes. “And things were going so well. Ah, but the past is the past.” She refocused her attention to me again, that plastic smile reappearing. “This is the present. You did bring me Death’s Head, and that was the most important part of your mission. This saves time anyhow.”

 

She pointed to someone nearby, not quite as armored as the guards, but wearing a sleek white outfit that seemed to deem them as higher up. They salute as soon as Io’s attention is on them. “You. Remove the screen from Io’s room. Since that child has failed me, it makes room for my new project. We do not want Death’s Head to feel unwelcome, after all. A nice tidy room is a happy room.”

 

The member nodded politely before rushing out of the room, not a word, not a glance spared toward us. I knew that the Illuminati was efficient from the chats before, but… this was kind of scary to see in person. I didn’t like how any of this felt. Everyone felt robotic. Soulless.

 

Io turned back to us now, relaxing much more into her seat. “I’m sure you have so many questions, dear. And with time, you will find answers. I would like to first properly introduce myself. You don’t remember me, but you know me, don’t you?”

 

I nodded slowly, weary of her. I felt as if I had to be so careful with everything I say. She had a stare that felt like knives. “You’re the original Agent Io, aren’t you?”

 

She laughed, much to my surprise. Was that… bad? “Ah, Io. While you are correct, that name means nothing to me now. I prefer you call me by my new name.” She stretched out her arms, and only then had I noticed the cape draping around her slender arms had the pattern of feathers on them, like an angel’s wings. “I am Azrael, head of the Illuminati. What will soon be the world’s first perfect organization.”

 

Among all this, I saw Null’s expression change to one of slight disgust. I almost giggled, before Io, or Azrael I guess, turned to face Null. She clicked her tongue, standing from her throne and picking up from her armrest some sort of remote. “Oh, Null. You already seem so much more relaxed now that your precious little Death’s Head is back. Have you really missed them that much?” Her voice slowly gained a darker tone as she continued. “Am I not good company? Have you forgotten your roots? The one who introduced you to this world?”

 

Null simply glared. “You are a terrible host.”

 

She let out a contemplative, “Hm.”. Somehow, it scared the shit out of me. A pit grew in my stomach as she continued to stare with a calm expression into Null’s angry face. “You do remember that you are a monster in this world, yes? You remember what you did to them. You really think you deserve to be so happy beside them again?”

 

Despite Null’s expression remaining unchanged, I noticed that his hand had a slight shake to it. I almost wanted to reach out, but I had some sort of inherit fear of Azrael that kept me glued in place.

 

His hand might’ve shook, but his voice didn’t. “You are the one that twisted them to a point of no return. You cornered them. You hurt them. Not me.”

 

Azrael had let out a dismissive noise at Null’s words. “You never do learn, do you?”

 

That was the first time I saw how the collar kept Null in control. Azrael clicked something, and in that same moment, Null let out a painful cry, his hands grasping at the collar, his neck, as he stumbled back. He was still standing, but shakier. The wave of whatever had happened was over for now. Despite it all, he still glared at Azrael.

 

“Just because Death’s Head is back,” Azrael snarled, “Doesn’t mean things will be easy for you.”

 

Null’s eyes held nothing but hatred in them, shining for a moment from under his black hair. “Then I will simply make your life a living hell as well.”

 

She clicked the button again, and I was frozen solid in shock and fear as Null let out another cry, his legs beginning to shake. But Azrael didn’t let up this time. She kept a finger on the button and simply watched, her expression so empty as the pain continued.

 

“They don’t remember you, you dumb mutt.” Her tone was so cold now. Icy. Empty. It was nothing like before. “They don’t love you anymore. You’re nothing but a monster to everyone here. Maybe if you fucking behaved, it’d be a different story.”

 

She clicked something else, and in response Null let out a screech before falling to his knees, no longer able to talk. My legs finally worked again, and I rushed to his side, kneeling down and reaching towards him. However, Azrael intercepted and swatted my arms away from Null as he curled up on the floor, twitching and whimpering from pain. I couldn’t tell if the shocks were still going through him or not.

 

“Leave him, love,” Azrael shook her head. “He’s not worth the time.”

 

“Why would you do this?” I tried not to tear up as I said it, but it’s hard, when I still heard Null’s pained noises. “What the  _ fuck  _ is  _ wrong  _ with you?!”

 

She sighed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. “Ah, this is truly disappointing. I thought you’d side with me now that you’ve had that MOTH Agency trash erased from your mind, but I suppose I can’t change you no matter how hard I try.” She looked to Null and muttered, “No wonder you two get along.”

 

She clapped, and guards surrounded Null and I. I reached over, offering to help him stand. Much to my surprise he accepted it, and he got to his feet, albeit much more weak than he was before. Azrael was back on her throne by the time we were standing, waving around the remote like a flag, her eyes teasing the both of us in a way that disgusted me. “This is the harder way, but, what needs to be done will be done. You could’ve lived a life of luxury alongside me, you know. Perfection surrounding you.” She shrugged. “But, go ahead. Believe in the monster. He’ll only end up using you again in the end.”

 

Null let out an empty laugh, which seemed to shock everyone in the room, including myself. His voice was strained as he replied, “Are you so sure? Because that is exactly how I would describe you.”

 

“Get the mutt and his playtoy out of here.” Azrael waved the guards off, and just like that, we were forced out of the pristine throne room of the Illuminati and back into the empty corridors.

 

Null was quiet until we reached the room. It was the exact room we placed the laptop in, I noticed, but with the screen removed. I looked up at him, ready to ask if he was okay, and he seemed to crumble under my stare.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice still so strained as if it hurt to talk. “I’m so sorry for the hell I’ve dragged you back into with me.”

 

I found myself once again drawn to Null, my fingers finding their way to his porcelain face. “Hey. Chin up. We’ll get out of here, okay? It’s just… gonna have a lot of bumps.”

 

Easier said than done. Once he was gone, whisked away by some guards with scary looking equipment, I found myself so lost alone. I couldn’t touch the laptop when Null wasn’t around with the camera in here. But there was nothing else to do. I laid in bed, but sleep never found me. Null’s cries of pain rung out in my head while I laid there, tears sliding down my cheeks without a noise.

 

I hoped so desperately that I made the right choice.


	59. Time is Everything

#  CHAPTER 58: TIME IS EVERYTHING

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Death’s Head

TO: Atlas

SUBJECT: i dont have much time

 

i dont have much time writing this, so i think ill just get to the point. null helped me hide my laptop, and so long as hes in the room, the cameras wont see me on it. ill explain some other time. the reason im rushed is because i need null in the room to disrupt the cameras, but the illuminati tends to pick him up at some point. they’re probably aware that we’re working together. ill try to be available for group chats, but the amount of time ill be able to be on, and the times ill be on, will probably have to vary

 

seriously, this place is fucking terrible. im… gonna be honest atlas, im fucking terrified. im. im horrified. i cant really get into it. but, know that null is a victim. i swear. i cant go into it now, but i think you guys can trust him.

 

she goes by azrael now. im sort of her prisoner, but, i guess im too useful for them to keep me in the prisons, so i have my own room, but obviously theres cameras and guards outside. null said he’ll take me to the prisons at some point, though. hornet is currently safe. i havent seen him but… soon, i hope.

 

i should probably go. im okay. ish. im more freaked out than anything. but. i dont know. im not sure what i can promise atlas. this place is so… unsettling. its like. straightforward and not at the same time. it feels like everything is hidden under this… i dont know. fuck i dont know. i just know i dont like it

 

i thought io pointing a gun at me was the scariest moment of my life. but… i dont think so anymore. i miss you. i miss everyone. please atlas, be safe. dont blame yourself. im so fucking scared. but i know you guys are too

 

i have to go


	60. Inching Closer

#  CHAPTER 59: INCHING CLOSER

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

LEOPARD: ONLINE

BEE: ONLINE

LUNA: ONLINE

SUNSET: ONLINE

 

Bee: oh man, the big shots are on!!!

 

Luna: Big shots…?

 

Leopard: Aw gosh Bee, no need to flatter me like that!

 

Bee: its not flattery, its just what it is!!!

 

Bee: you guys are like, the leaders when it comes to figuring out the illuminati stuff

 

Bee: well, and winter

 

Bee: and poodle

 

Bee: and cecropia

 

Bee: okay you get the point

 

Leopard: You know how to make a cowboy blush, Bee!

 

Luna: Working with you, I have to agree with her.

 

Luna: Your work is impressive considering your age, Leopard.

 

Luna: You have a sharp eye.

 

Leopard: Aw gosh everyone, I’m gettin’ misty eyed…

 

Sunset: aye, workin on that case with ya turned my head to mush

 

Sunset: sat there thinkin west and east were the same damn thing while ya were tellin me coordinates, i dinnae shit fuck bout anythin

 

Sunset: glad i switched places with luna

 

Luna: Yes, well, you aren’t good with directions, but you are this divisions doctor. Your strengths lie elsewhere.

 

Sunset: fair enough

 

Leopard: Oh, that reminds me!

 

Leopard: Me ‘n Luna here got on to inform y’all of our progress!

 

Bee: : o !!!!!

 

Sunset: well fuck get on with it then

 

Leopard: Well, we’ve been analyzin’ every single pattern the Illuminati’s left us, which started growin’. That’s what Sunset was workin’ on originally while I worked on coordinates.

 

Luna: But now I’ve been helping with that. And the more Illuminati bases we find, the more patterns there seem to be.

 

Luna: Hence why I was called in.

 

Leopard: The Illuminati may be sharp as a tack, but they’re also a bit cliché.

 

Leopard: Triangles. The key to damn near everythin’ is triangles. The coordinates all make triangles.

 

Luna: Not just any triangles.

 

Luna: Equilateral triangles.

 

Sunset: … 

 

Sunset: english for us shitheads, lassie

 

Luna: It’s hard to believe you’re a doctor sometimes, Sunset.

 

Luna: It’s a perfect triangle, in the simplest terms I can put it.

 

Luna: Every side is equal to each other. The inner angles are all 60°.

 

Luna: I could go on, but I don’t believe it is relevant, so.

 

Bee: geez… i see why its an illuminati thing, i guess

 

Luna: It doesn’t stop there.

 

Luna: Leopard, if you will.

 

Leopard: We followed the pattern of perfection. Equilateral triangles, right angles, 360° degrees, everythin’ in the book we could think of.

 

Leopard: Eventually we struck gold, which is why we’ve had agents investigatin’ so much. We’ve found hideout after hideout.

 

Sunset: thats the part ive been focusin on

 

Sunset: illuminati cunts near done me in so many times

 

Sunset: aint good the damage they can do

 

Sunset: they dont hold back at all

 

Sunset: but i think theyre catchin on, cus the bases are startin to come up empty

 

Leopard: They’re clearing out quickly, yup. And for the most part, they’re good at it. Clean escapes without us ever catchin’ hide nor tail of ‘em.

 

Leopard: But even these varmints make mistakes.

 

Leopard: Just leavin’ the buildin’s there is enough to lead us to what we hope to eventually be the main headquarters, where Death’s Head ‘n Hornet are.

 

Leopard: Unfortunately, that left us in the dust for a while.

 

Luna: But then Leopard suggested something.

 

Leopard: I looked deeper into it, thinkin’, well, what if there was some sorta difference between some of the bases?

 

Leopard: With the data gathered, I started connectin’ things, makin’ all sorts of shapes.

 

Leopard: ‘Cause, triangles make different shapes, right? ‘N in all those fancy-smancy geometric pictures you always see in math books, you can do some fancy stuff with a compass!

 

Luna: Which is where I also helped.

 

Luna: Math is a strength of mine.

 

Sunset: aye aye wait a minute lad

 

Sunset: aint a compass one of those things that tell ye directions

 

Sunset: like weast n all that

 

Luna: Wait a minute. Did you just say Weast?

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Luna: Atlas. I’m glad to see you’re on.

 

Bee: ATLAS !!!!! i hope youre doing well!!!!!

 

Atlas: Ah, warm welcome.

 

Atlas: Thanks.

 

Atlas: Leopard, Amazing work.

 

Atlas: This is a Difficult mission for anyone

 

Atlas: So I’m incredibly impressed by youre efforts.

 

Leopard: Uh… Sheriff…?

 

Leopard: Is yer phone okay…?

 

Bee: atlas, are YOU okay? : (

 

Atlas: What do you mean.

 

Atlas: I meant to write a ?.

 

Atlas: Apologies.

 

Luna: I have to agree, you’re acting a bit strange.

 

Luna: Have you been getting sleep?

 

Atlas: I do sleep.

 

Sunset: chief, that aint the question

 

Leopard: Don’t avoid the question, Sheriff! We’re just carin’ about you, that’s all.

 

Bee: atlas : (

 

Bee: this must be so much more stressful than we can understand… 

 

Atlas: I insist, I am perfectly fine.

 

Atlas: There is nothing to worry

 

Atlas: Ah, apologies, I sent that too early.

 

Atlas: There is nothing to worry about.

 

Sunset: nah i dont trust that

 

Sunset: the fuck is up chief

 

Atlas: I am fine. I’m just si prud of all of youu.

 

Atlas: Sorry, I got a bit emotional. I couldn’t see what I was typing for a bit.

 

Atlas: Oh, that’s horrendous typing.

 

Atlas: I may just ask Poodle to get on.

 

Sunset: eh? poodles there?

 

POODLE: ONLINE

 

Poodle: hes… safe, guys

 

Poodle: just… 

 

Poodle: idk if i should just say it??

 

Atlas: It’s fine. Go ahead.

 

Poodle: well uh… 

 

Poodle: idk i guess ill just be blunt about it

 

Poodle: he got drunk off his ass and ive been watching over him for the past hour or so

 

Poodle: which btw i dont think ive ever seen a more calm drunk than atlas ??? or am i just that used to putting drunks into categories to ignore my own problems

 

Poodle: anyways worst thats happened is just him sobbing on my shoulder here and there. i do think somethings bothering him, but… 

 

Poodle: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Poodle: not sure what cuz he wont tell me

 

Poodle: just keeps insisting that hes fine

 

Atlas: I’m fine.

 

Poodle: see?

 

Atlas: Really. I just love you guys. I’m glad all of you are here. That all of you Are safe.

 

Atlas: I’m jsut so proud.

 

Atlas: Fuck.

 

Atlas: I meant just.

 

Sunset: chief we know

 

Luna: Look at the way Sunset and Poodle type. A typo is hardly the issue here.

 

Sunset: cunt

 

Poodle: hey at least i wasnt the one who typed WEAST

 

Poodle: did you mean fucking WEST?

 

Sunset: cunt

 

Poodle: how original

 

Poodle: im shaking in my boots rn

 

Sunset: watch out with those platforms ye might break an ankle

 

Sunset: an then what? am too fuckin dumb to know west. dont want me fixin up a fucked ankle right?

 

Poodle: oh shut uppp you know im playing

 

Sunset: me too ya dumb fuck

 

Atlas: p

 

Atlas: Poodle,

 

Atlas: Shit.

 

Poodle: atlas just.

 

Poodle: just tell me ??

 

Poodle: im literally right next to you ??

 

Atlas: Ah, yes.

 

Luna: Poodle, you better not be drinking either.

 

Poodle: pssh as if

 

Poodle: youve been on my ass about that since god knows when

 

Poodle: besides his booze sucks

 

Poodle: i wouldnt feed that shit to a horse

 

Leopard: Why’d you jump to a horse first thing?

 

Poodle: childhood story, tell you another time

 

Poodle: atlas wanted all of you to know that we got an update from deaths head

 

Leopard: Wait, what in tarnation?

 

Sunset: shit

 

Sunset: so theyre still kickin after all

 

Luna: Stubborn as the rest of this division I suppose.

 

Luna: Cecropia was worried about them. I’m sure this news will calm him.

 

Bee: oh my gosh… theyre okay??? really???

 

Poodle: um, well

 

Poodle: im just reading the email atlas brought up

 

Poodle: and going over it, i think this is whats been bothering him

 

Poodle: because its bothering me too

 

Luna: Poodle, is Death’s Head safe?

 

Poodle: i mean

 

Poodle: i guess??

 

Poodle: they seem to be scared shitless of the illuminati tho

 

Poodle: theres just

 

Poodle: so much fucking fear in this email

 

Poodle: its . i dont know

 

Poodle: im scared for them too

 

Poodle: still, they did tell us some stuff

 

Leopard: Ah, really?

 

Sunset: well shit tell us wouldye?

 

Poodle: theyll be able to chat sometimes, but like, the illuminati is strict and weird and theyre kinda a prisoner so like, itll be unpredictable how thatll go

 

Poodle: also, null is apparently also a victim, and they say hes trustable

 

Poodle: they dont explain, but, they said theyre short on time so

 

Luna: Sounds as if they were hurrying.

 

Poodle: yeah… 

 

Poodle: scared of something

 

Poodle: i dont like it

 

Poodle: i dont like any of it

 

Bee: um…

 

Bee: im sorry to ask, but… 

 

Bee: anything about hornet?

 

Poodle: no honey its okay

 

Poodle: they do mention hornet actually

 

Poodle: hes okay. theyre gonna visit him soon

 

Poodle: at least, theyre hoping to

 

Bee: ah…

 

Bee: theyre both so strong… 

 

Bee: we gotta stay strong for them too!

 

Leopard: That’s right, Bee!

 

Leopard: They’re in there doin’ some heavy work, so we better get cookin’ behind the scenes!

 

Sunset: jesus ya attitudes contagious

 

Sunset: bout ready to shit a rainbow

 

Poodle: you can just say you feel positive emotions sunset

 

Poodle: its sort of a human thing actually!

 

Sunset: fuckin hell poodle

 

Sunset: like ye should talk?

 

Poodle: : (

 

Poodle: : ( : ( : (

 

Sunset: ey, ey, dont cry or somethin

 

Sunset: i didnt mean it

 

Sunset: just messin round poodle

 

Poodle: pfft sike

 

Poodle: love you ❤️

 

Sunset: fuck, always keep me on my damn toes

 

Sunset: there needs to be a middle finger for those fancy little itsy bitsy lil pictures

 

Poodle: EMOJIS???

 

Poodle: YOU MEAN FUCKING EMOJIS???

 

Atlas: A

 

Atlas: FUCK

 

Atlas: WHY ARE MY LETTERS ALL CAPITAL.

 

Atlas: Oh, caps lock.

 

Atlas: Apologies again.

 

Atlas: Simply wanted to say I’m proud of you all.

 

Atlas: Truly, we’ll get to the bottom of this with all of you on the job.

 

Atlas: I could not ask for a better division.

 

Luna: Thank you Atlas.

 

Leopard: It’s the biggest honor to hear that, Atlas!

 

Leopard: Speakin’ of, sorry to skedaddle on short notice, but we think we’ve found another lead on some Illuminati bases… 

 

Leopard: Luna can explain the rest for me!

 

Bee: bye leopard!!!! youre killin it!!! : D

 

Leopard: ^u^

 

LEOPARD: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Explain what?

 

Luna: We were simply explaining the progress on finding the Illuminati’s headquarters.

 

Luna: We’re taking extra time because a lot of the patterns lead us to Red Herrings. But we’re drawing everything out on maps, so we’re starting to understand there’s more than just triangles.

 

Luna: Oddly enough, we’ve ended up with a sort of eye symbol out of a combination of shapes, circles consisting of triangles within them… 

 

Luna: And we’re going to investigates any points that could be bases.

 

Luna: Apologies for how long it's taking, of course.

 

Atlas: It’s not an easy task. There’s no need for apology.

 

Luna: Thank you for saying that, Atlas. But I’m hoping I can somehow help speed up the process… for the sake of Death’s Head and Hornet.

 

Luna: Ah, I should likely go as well. If Leopard’s back to work, there’s no doubt I will be too.

 

Luna: Atlas. Poodle. Stay safe.

 

Luna: And for the love of God. Get help. You deserve it.

 

LUNA: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: I do have help.

 

Atlas: Poodle is here.

 

Sunset: fuck hes truly lost it this time

 

Bee: i think luna meant professional help, atlas : (

 

Bee: ive been going to a nice therapist here since me n hornet first entered the agency!

 

Bee: and maybe sunset knows some helpful medication or something?

 

Sunset: meds cant solve every problem sadly

 

Sunset: if youre gonna get better, youre gonna needa therapist

 

Atlas: … 

 

Atlas: I. I don’t need a therapist.

 

Atlas: I’m fine, really.

 

Sunset: chief, we love ya

 

Sunset: god knows we woulda never asked for another man to take on that stupid name

 

Sunset: and because of that, thats why we aint gonna take your shit either

 

Sunset: you need fuckin help.

 

Sunset: period. exclamation point.

 

Atlas: I just don’t see why.

 

Bee: atlas… 

 

Poodle: atlas, you were fucking abused

 

Poodle: theres no sugarcoating it, theres no tiptoeing around it, because you deserve better than that

 

Poodle: your experiences are real. what happened to you is real and you deserve to talk about it

 

Poodle: and deaths head would agree with me.

 

Poodle: and you KNOW that.

 

Poodle: and i know you adore deaths head with all your heart.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head… 

 

Atlas: They’re so afraid.

 

Atlas: They’re so, so afraid.

 

Atlas: Why did I let her get them too?

 

Poodle: atlas, you didnt let anything happen… we couldnt do anything to stop it

 

Atlas: I couldn’t handle it.

 

Atlas: The moment I finished that email, I just… felt this headache. This pain.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head… 

 

Atlas: They were so close yet so far.

 

Atlas: I promised I would never let this happen again. Promised to keep them safe. Because… because they were the one who made me feel safe.

 

Atlas: But I couldn’t even do that.

 

Atlas: I did everything I could for the woman who hurt me. But I couldn’t even do enough to keep someone who cared so much for me safe?

 

Atlas: Death’s Head… god, Death’s Head. Their fear tore me apart. It felt as if my heart was torn out of my chest.

 

Atlas: It’s twisted. It’s fucked.

 

Atlas: I just couldn’t fucking handle it anymore

 

Atlas: I couldn’t go to them. I couldn’t hear their words. Their comfort. That little bit of safety I had was fucking gone.

 

Atlas: What is Io doing to them?

 

Atlas: I’m so scared they feel like I did

 

Atlas: They don’t deserve it

 

Atlas: God, they dont fucking deserve the shame I feel daily

 

Atlas: They don’t deserve to ever have the taste of alcohol stain their tongue

 

Atlas: Io. Io. Why is she still haunting us? Why is she so FUCKED UP?

 

Atlas: If I was just better?

 

Atlas: No. No. Fuck her. Look what she’s done.

 

Atlas: God I can’t fucking handle any of this

 

Atlas: Fuck. I’m so sorry.

 

Atlas: It just… came out.

 

Atlas: God. I’m so sorry.

 

Bee: atlas, its okay.

 

Bee: i think it was a very very good man i love lots who told me

 

Bee: its good to let that stuff out ; )

 

Atlas: Ah… 

 

Sunset: sounds like stuff youve been meanin to get out, chief

 

Sunset: ill look into findin you a good therapist, aight?

 

Sunset: dont even worry bout that

 

Sunset: itll be all tidy n quick

 

Atlas: I… I suppose there’s no reason to decline.

 

Atlas: Thank you, Sunset.

 

Sunset: no problem, chief

 

Sunset: you got more people who care than just deaths head, yanno

 

Sunset: one of ems right next to ya

 

Sunset: if ya couldnt fuckin tell, hes the most lovin parasite youll find

 

Poodle: ; )

 

Atlas: Haha… thank you. All of you.

 

Atlas: I don’t deserve all of you.

 

Bee: yes you do!!!

 

Bee: thats why youre still here atlas.

 

Bee: you belong here with us!!!

 

Atlas: Perhaps you’re right.

 

Bee: YEAH I AM!!!

 

Bee: so if you wanna get deaths head back, THEN LETS GET DEATHS HEAD BACK!!!

 

Atlas: Ah… you’re right.

 

Atlas: I can’t wallow in self pity when they’re in trouble.

 

Sunset: if you wanna protect the ones ya love

 

Sunset: then hold onto em till the fat lady sings

 

Poodle: or the fat bear sings. sunsets here afterall

 

Sunset: AYE POODLE ILL STRIKE YA WHERE YA STAND YA REPROBATE

 

Poodle: ❤️❤️❤️

 

Sunset: ❤️❤️❤️ cunt.

 

Atlas: Once again… I’m so sorry.

 

Sunset: stop it with that

 

Sunset: ya need ye head up but cmon

 

Sunset: dont need nona that harsh fuckin judgement on yaself

 

Sunset: just well shan on yerself, chief

 

Sunset: aint right

 

Poodle: seriously, atlas

 

Poodle: youre not supposed to be perfect

 

Poodle: fuck, thats why we love you atlas.

 

Poodle: youre human.

 

Bee: youre one of us!!!

 

Sunset: and your better than ye think, chief

 

Atlas: Ah… 

 

Atlas: There’s tears all over my phone.

 

Atlas: I apologize, I might just…

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: he told me to tell you guys 

 

Poodle: Atlas out.

 

Poodle: like, he wanted it typed right and everything

 

Bee: pfffffft

 

Bee: thats our atlas!!!!

 

Sunset: hes a lil lost but i believe in the cunt

 

Sunset: anyways, lemme get started on gettin the old rocket a good therapist

 

Sunset: dinnae how the therapists at MOTH feel about the higher ups

 

Sunset: but i think they need the most help

 

Sunset: ill find im a good one

 

Sunset: anyways

 

SUNSET: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: geez, didnt even get to say bye… 

 

Bee: i think its just sunset trying to show he cares for atlas without using words!!

 

Bee: at least, hornet always says thats what sunset does

 

Poodle: hes definitely right

 

Poodle: sighs

 

Poodle: i think atlas fell asleep on me

 

Poodle: this is uncomfortable but like …

 

Poodle: his face is really peaceful i guess

 

Poodle: i dont wanna wake him : (

 

Bee: poodle… 

 

Bee: do you have a crush on atlas??

 

Poodle: WHAT???

 

Poodle: NO I DONT

 

Poodle: IM GOING TO COMMIT SEPPUKU

 

Poodle: I DONT

 

Bee: : )

 

Poodle: STOP !!!

 

Bee: i mean, i know you and sunset used to have a thing for each other, but…

 

Bee: : )

 

Poodle: IM SWEATING IM

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Bee: haha

 

Bee: it looks like… we’re holding up, even without deaths heads positivity

 

Bee: but… man, i miss them

 

Bee: i think all of you guys do too

 

Bee: especially atlas… 

 

Bee: i guess i never realized how close deaths head and atlas were.

 

Bee: at least atlas has poodle though : D

 

Bee: we will get through this.

 

Bee: KEEP GOIN GUYS!!! WE’LL MAKE IT!!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE


	61. Agent Leopard

#  CHAPTER 60: AGENT LEOPARD

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Dallas Fawn Franklin

AGENT NAME: Leopard

AGENT LEVEL: 6

AGE: 16

BIRTHDAY: October 5th

OCCUPATION: Strategist, Recon Agent

POSITION: Experienced Newbie

FAMILY: Arabella Franklin (mother), Marshall Franklin (father), Beau Franklin (older brother)

STATUS: Trusted Agent

NOTES: Has a sharp eye. Also idolizes cowboys.

=========================


	62. Softie

#  CHAPTER 61: SOFTIE

##  **???: Morning**

 

I had only spent two days in the Illuminati so far, but it was enough to know I hated it. I hated every second there. I don’t know, maybe I had just been so shaken up by what they did to Null that everything was sickening. Maybe I just missed being home, being safe. I missed when things weren’t so scary, and all I had to do was organize files and emails. Everything safe felt so far away.

 

Waking up, it was just like the day before. Breakfast, which was some bland cereal, sat down at my desk waiting for me. I sat up, feeling groggy as ever as I slipped out of bed and to the desk. I tried to get my brain going, get myself awake and ready for another day, but fear and anxiety seemed to weigh me down. I stared at the wall, wondering what was in store for today, as I ate. 

 

Yesterday I had gotten two things; one, a new white sleek outfit to wear while in the Illuminati, and two, a tour of the facility, or at the very least, the parts I was allowed to know about. I was lead around by an Illuminati agent that went by Zophiel, and was extremely timid and nervous. Nothing stood out about him, beside how god damn shaky he was. I was sick to the stomach wondering what they might’ve done to him, too. But otherwise, it was a pretty uneventful tour. Zophiel let me know that if I had any questions or issues, he was the one to go to. I didn’t know if I could actually trust him. I couldn’t tell what was an act and what wasn’t. I felt lost in the Illuminati. Nothing felt right.

 

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn’t noticed my door opening. It was only when something dark shuffled beside me that I jolted up, looking up at none other than Null. I hadn’t known where Null was for most of yesterday, and he hadn’t had a lot of time to stick around when he came by. I was able to send an email, and that was about it. He seemed to be doing okay, however, his stare steady and his hands still. Despite everything, I still found comfort in having him there. I felt as if he was the only one I could trust.

 

“I can take you to the one you call Hornet,” he told me as soon as we met eyes, and I brightened.

 

“Wait, really?” I pushed away the bowl and got up from my seat. “Like, right now? Today?”

 

Null nodded in response. “Azrael approved of it.”

 

I found myself smiling for the first time in a while. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get to it!”

 

Null watched as I hopped around him, revitalized and ready to get going. There was something so comforting about the idea of seeing Hornet. Even though I only briefly saw his agent profile’s picture, even though I’ve only ever chatted to him over text, it was still so much more familiar.

 

“Where is he, by the way?” I asked the tall cryptid as he opened the door for me, leading me outside into the corridor.

 

“The prisons,” Null answered.

 

I shivered. I couldn’t imagine the prisons of a place like this being a cozy place. “Is he okay?”

 

“He is functioning,” Null replied.

 

I shrugged. “I guess that’s pretty good, all things considered…”

 

As we walked, a slow drip of apprehension and anxiety filled my stomach. I was feeling, thinking, wondering too many things at once. What happened to Hornet? Had he been in the prisons this entire time? Was he being fed? What does he even think of Null? He won’t even recognize me, will he? I wasn’t sure how’d this go, but I prayed that somehow, it’d go much smoother than every scenario in my head that flashed by.

 

The prisons were somewhere in what I was pretty sure was the middle of the Illuminati headquarters, and it was one of the few basement level rooms. Guards of course stood at the entrance, though they stepped aside to let Null and I through. As the door closed behind us, I heard one of them mutter, “Poor soul.”

 

Did they think I was going to be locked up too? Was the treatment of prisoners that bad? I shuffled closer and closer to Null as we walked, nerves closing in on my head with every second. The prisons weren’t at all how I imagined them. Perhaps I had read too many fantasy books as a kid, or watched too many shows. I imagined prisons like dark, dank places, grim and grimy with little color. This prison had no color, but all the tiles of the floor were white, the walls were white, and each cell had some sort of glass wall instead of bars. There were rows of holes at the top, which I assumed was so the prisoners could breathe, and some sort of square panel lower down. I hoped it was to slip some food through.

 

It took a bit of uneasy walking, but it wasn’t too long before I bumped into Null, too engrossed in studying the odd prison cells to realize he had stopped. He blinked down at me, expression surprised, and I stepped away, my face burning up as I muttered, “Oh, sorry.”

 

Null hadn’t replied, which I had assumed basically meant he didn’t mind. He turned, instead, to the cell in front of us, and called out, “Greetings, Hornet. I have brought Death’s Head here.”

 

All sorts of emotions spilled out and over from inside of me as I watched a young man look up from where he sat on the floor, curled up and staring blankly at the wall across from him. Dark skin and dark eyes, there was no doubt that this was Hornet. He scrambled up, wide grin on his face as he made his way to the glass door.

 

“Wait, really?” Hornet stared at me, taking me in from head to toe. I was pretty short, so naturally, Hornet was taller than I was. He was also very pretty, I noticed, with neat curly hair and clothes that looked out of some magazine, even if a bit messy. Had they not given him some sort of change of clothes? He asked me, “Are you really Death’s Head?” I noticed the slightest bit of an accent in his voice, which I felt confirmed that this was indeed Hornet.

 

I nodded. “Um, I didn’t really think that ahead, so I don’t actually have anything to prove it, but, that’s me.”

 

“Do you remember my name?” He asked.

 

I blanked. “Fuck. It started with a D?”

 

He laughed, which was so surprisingly lively and bright despite the situation he was in. “Close enough. I don’t see why Null would lie about that, anyways.”

 

“Oh!” I felt relief wash over me. “You and Null…?”

 

“I was closer to Io of course,” Hornet explained. “But, Null’s been here too. Some nights he’d sit and sing with me. Keep me company when Io was too busy. Especially since he’s gotten captured.” Suddenly, there was darkness in Hornet’s eyes, and all cheeriness that had fit so well on his face was gone in a blink. “I thought for a while I’d be gone. Null was sort of my only comfort from that. Even if… well, nevermind that, what got  _ you _ stuck in here?”

 

I was about to answer when I had noticed something out of place about his arms. One was perfectly fine, however, I noticed the other was bandaged. Bandaged, and… missing something. “Hornet, what the hell happened to your hand?”

 

He let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, uh… don’t worry about it. It’s patched up. Nothing as clean and nice as Sunset’s work, but… I’ve been in good health, so it’s nothing I’m concerned about.”

 

“You’re missing a hand!” I exclaimed, not at all understanding why he was so god damn calm about it.

 

Hornet sighed, giving into my concern. “When Null first captured me, he… had to use his powers on me. It sorta… I don’t know. Crumbled my hand up? Is that the word? But, I’m over it.” He turned to grin at Null, who simply blinked in reply. “The big guy might seem scary, but he’s a softie.” The color drained from Hornet’s face again. “Uh, sorta.”

 

“Sorta?”

 

Hornet shook his head, hurrying to clear things up. “He protected me once, from this one guard. But… it wasn’t very pretty.”

 

Null turned to me with a neutral expression and began to speak. “The guard was hurting him. So I hurt him back.”

 

“It’s not a common thing,” Hornet added. “But, Null has razor sharp teeth. It was… not fun to watch.”

 

Null’s expression remained unchanged. “I do not like the taste of humans. But I do not appreciate their cruelty, either.”

 

“So you trust Null, too?” I asked him.

 

Hornet nodded. “He can be pretty weird, but I think he’s just not used to human stuff yet.”

 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. So, that made two people I could definitely trust within this place at least. Even if one of those people weren’t human. I looked to Hornet once more, finally answering his question from before. “I’m posing as Io—I mean, Azrael’s prisoner, and I’m planning on taking the Illuminati down from the inside out. I mean,” I winced as I thought over the odds in my head. “I sure am hoping to.”

 

Hornet grinned. “Well, count me in on any sort of plan you come up with. I can’t do much from in here, but… if you find some sort of way to get me out, I bet I can do some damage, too.”

 

“It’s gonna take a lot of planning,” I had let out a huge sigh. “Luckily, I’m in contact with with MOTH, but… well, this place is no fucking joke, that’s for sure.”

 

“No kidding,” Hornet muttered. “But, hey. You’re in contact, yeah? How’s Bee?”

 

I smiled. Even in prison, Hornet was the caring brother he always was. “She’s doing pretty well. She misses you, but, she’s staying super positive. So long as you’re alive, it seems she has hope.”

 

Hornet noticeably brightened at those words. “Ah, that’s great to hear. Amazing? Wonderful? I’m just… happy to know she’s fighting still. It can’t be easy.” He looked off to the side for a moment, and I realized he was thinking deeply, focused on his thoughts. “At this point, I think I’m being kept here for blackmail. Which probably means I’ll be fine.”

 

“Blackmail?” I raised an eyebrow.

 

Hornet nodded. “You said you’re a prisoner, right? Io—or, Azrael, whatever, is making you do tasks for her I’m assuming. All things considered, you could disobey, because you’d allow yourself to be at risk. But she probably knows you wouldn’t put me at risk.”

 

“Hornet, jesus christ, of course I wouldn’t!” I answered, though my spirit calmed as soon as I realized I proved Hornet’s exact point. “Oh.”

 

“Exactly,” Hornet shrugged. “So, I guess so long as you’re here, I’m safe.”

 

“But what does that mean?” I felt a shiver down my back just thinking about it. “I mean, what if she asks me to do something I can’t? What if she thinks I know something I don’t?”

 

Hornet reached out, pressing his palm against the glass. I assumed it was meant to be some sort of gesture of comfort. “Hey. Listen to me, Death’s Head. She needs you, whether she likes it or not. Io told me as much. The Illuminati has been weak since it lost the last medium, which was you, right? You were the one that kept Null and the other creatures calm. So I don’t think Azrael is going to throw away the one guarantee at blackmail away so quickly.”

 

I let out a shaky breath, not realizing how nervous I had been getting from this conversation. “Hornet, this is your life we’re talking about.”

 

“I’m aware,” he answered, so casually, so calmly. “We’re already at risk just being here, Death’s Head. So, we gotta play their game. Trust me, I’m scared too. But I can’t be.” He looked up to Null with a weak smile. “We gotta believe that we’ll make it out of here. Together. And with you here, I believe it even more.”

 

I took a moment to take it all in, trying not to cry as I finally nodded. “Alright. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to visit, but I’ll try to update you whenever I can.”

 

“Yeah, no problem,” he pointed to Null with his thumb. “If you can’t come, just send the big guy.”

 

Null nodded, agreeing with Hornet, “I am able to send messages to Hornet if you request that of me.”

 

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I heard a voice from down the corridor of the prisons. “Uh, Death’s Head? Death’s Head, is that you?”

 

I turned to see Zophiel rushing down the corridor, only to see him lock eyes with Null and freeze in place. I only heard a single squeak before the smaller man scrambled the other way, nearly tripping over himself before he broke out into a sprint.

 

Hornet raised his eyebrows, trying to peek around from his cell. “Uh… what just happened?”

 

“I don’t really know myself if I’m honest,” I replied.

 

“Zophiel,” Null began slowly. “He is afraid of me.”

 

“Well, most of the Illuminati is, Null.” Hornet rolled his eyes. “Still, I don’t know if I’ve ever seen any of them react like  _ that. _ ”

 

“I am a monster,” Null whispered.

 

“Null,” Hornet looked up to the cryptid with the most sincere eyes. “They’re the monsters. Not you.” Hornet looked to me, then motioned towards Null. “Well? Comfort him, Death’s Head. Hold his hand.”

 

I flushed at the suggestion, stuttering as I tried to think of a response. Hornet laughed loudly, shaking his head before continuing, “I’m joking. It wouldn’t kill you to smile every once in a while in here. It will probably help.”

 

I’m shocked for a moment, before finally, I let out the smallest laugh. “I… thanks. I think I needed that.”

 

Hornet winked, offering a thumbs up. “You should get going, but… tell Bee that I miss her, and I love her, and I’m proud of her. Alright?”

 

“Of course,” I answered, but Hornet tapped the glass.

 

“Promise,” he insisted.

 

I nodded, replying, “I promise.”

 

Hornet smiled once more, waving his hand. “Well, you two get going then. Azrael probably wants you. I’ll… well, I’ll be here like always.”

 

Null and I both waved, before Null walked ahead of me, leading me out of the prisons. Despite how flustered I was about the idea before, my curiosity got the better of me, and I reached out, slowly and gently taking Null’s gloved hand in mine. He stiffened a moment, stopping to stare down at me, eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Oh, I, um,” I stuttered once more. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—”

 

“It is okay,” he interrupted me, and I felt his hand tighten around mine. His hand was longer, larger, engulfing my small one. “It is quite nice.”

 

He was right. Despite everything heavy on my shoulders, it felt nice to hold someone’s hand for a bit.


	63. Thank you

#  CHAPTER 62: THANK YOU

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Atlas

TO: Poodle

SUBJECT: Thank you.

 

I apologize that I must send this over E-mail, considering I can indeed walk out my office door and talk to you myself. Perhaps it is the shame I feel for recent events. I suppose I’m not brave enough yet to be the man I should be. I’m also incredibly awkward, as you know.

 

Thank you. I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough, and I’m not sure if I ever will. And I don’t just mean for the other night. I’m thankful for all you’ve done for me. I sent you an E-mail about how sorry I was some time ago. But you deserve a thank you. For everything.

 

I suppose I’ve always been closer to Death’s Head, if my returning memory serves me right. It seems everyone is slowly remembering more. But I know you’ve always been there as well. You’ve only ever been as supportive as they’ve been, and for that, I thank you. You’ve done so much more for me than a simple agent is paid for. You  _ choose  _ to help me. And I feel as if I don’t appreciate that enough.

 

I am unsure exactly how to return the favor, as you’ve always refused to let others do anything for you, but I hope that you know that I’m here to help, when I’m not swamped with work. Um… perhaps we could get coffee together sometime? Or is that too personal between a Head of Division and an agent? I could get a giftcard, maybe?

 

Perhaps you should E-mail me back with something you’d like? I’d be glad to get you some sort of gift. Just don’t ask me for some sort of illegal drug, or a sex toy, because I know you and Dot too well and I need that to be a permanent disclaimer on my E-mails at this point.

 

The Division misses you. And… I miss you, too. So write back. And write back with something that isn’t some sort of “meme” you found online. I want to be more genuine with you. So that means you need to be more genuine with me.

 

Haha. Checkmate, I suppose. It’s time I care for you too.


	64. Agent Poodle

#  CHAPTER 63: AGENT POODLE

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

 

=========================

NAME: Kennith Prana

AGENT NAME: Poodle

AGENT LEVEL: 8

AGE: 24

BIRTHDAY: July 10th

OCCUPATION: Secretary, Recon Agent

POSITION: Top Agent

FAMILY: Unknown

STATUS: Trusted Agent

NOTES: Previously a part of the Second Division, under Atlas. Despite his childish antics and extreme humor, he’s extremely caring and dependable. Tends to cause havoc with agents Dot, Sunset, and Winter, so keep an eye on him if any of those agents come in close contact.

=========================


	65. Trying

#  CHAPTER 64: TRYING

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

 

DOT: ONLINE

 

Dot: Hey.

 

Dot: I know you must be on.

 

Dot: Please. I need to talk to you.

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Dot: I knew it.

 

Atlas: Dot, you’re typing… especially proper tonight.

 

Atlas: Not that I don’t encourage it. Just seems a bit odd.

 

Atlas: Are you alright?

 

Dot: It’s not Dot.

 

Atlas: What?

 

Dot: What? Have you forgotten about me already?

 

Dot: It’s fucking Io.

 

Dot: Or should I say your son?

 

Dot: Or does that make you too uncomfortable?

 

Dot: It’s certainly taken you long enough to do anything about me.

 

Dot: Are you even there anymore?

 

Atlas: I’m still here, yes.

 

Atlas: This all just caught me off guard.

 

Dot: Forgot about me then?

 

Atlas: Not at all.

 

Atlas: We’re busy trying to save Death’s Head and Hornet, and our agents are busy. It’s truly not up to me how quickly you’re picked up, unfortunately.

 

Atlas: I was hoping Dot and Winter weren’t bad company, but, I’m going to assume from your sour mood that I was wrong.

 

Dot: They’re okay, I guess.

 

Dot: They’re trying to be friends with me. But. I don’t trust it.

 

Dot: None of you want me around.

 

Dot: I know it.

 

Atlas: That’s not true.

 

Dot: Then call me my name.

 

Dot: Call me your son.

 

Dot: You can’t. You haven’t even met me.

 

Dot: How can you be nice to me when all I’ve ever done is hate you from the sidelines?

 

Dot: Do you have any idea how many times I wished that my father would come and save me?

 

Dot: Do you have any idea how much it hurt?

 

Dot: I knew about you. But you ignored me.

 

Atlas: Ignored?

 

Atlas: I never knew about you.

 

Dot: Yeah, okay, sure. Cut it out. My mom told me you guys planned to have a kid.

 

Atlas: Well… we wanted to eventually, yes.

 

Atlas: But I wasn’t ready.

 

Atlas: She said she respected that. Was a bit weird about it I suppose, but she never… 

 

Atlas: We never… 

 

Atlas: I never knew about you, Io.

 

Atlas: I never knew I had a son.

 

Dot: Whatever. Fine. You didn’t know about me.

 

Dot: What about mom?

 

Dot: All she ever wanted out of me was for me to be the picture perfect replica of her. She erased nearly every bit of you she could from me.

 

Dot: She forced me to dye my hair since I was a kid.

 

Dot: She hated you.

 

Dot: She made me hate you.

 

Dot: I just. Don’t get it. None of it makes sense.

 

Dot: But it also feels so fucking confusing.

 

Dot: My mother is the villain here.

 

Dot: And, I know she treated me badly.

 

Dot: But, did no one stop to ask why she ever got like that?

 

Dot: I feel like someone fucked her up. And now I’m fucked up.

 

Atlas: If we had known about her struggle, we would’ve.

 

Atlas: But to us, she didn’t seem to be struggling at all.

 

Dot: What do you mean?

 

Atlas: I don’t know what Io… well, your mother might’ve told you.

 

Atlas: And I don’t know how much of it is honesty and how much of it is stretched truth.

 

Atlas: But I can tell you what all of us in the agency knew.

 

Atlas: And, what I knew from when I first met her.

 

Atlas: She joined the agency at a young age, thanks to her father’s position here as the previous Head of MOTH Agency. We had known each other since we were teens here.

 

Atlas: Her father adored her, from what I remember. He was a very friendly man. Retired now, of course. She had a good relationship with him. I did as well, actually. He helped make a lot of what MOTH is today. I admired him.

 

Atlas: Admittedly, I don’t remember much about her mother. Perhaps her perfectionism stemmed from there. But it wasn’t something that ever seemed to bother her. We’d try to get her to relax, but… it was just how she was. And of course, she was good at it. So she was just proud. Happy even, about how she was.

 

Atlas: Her, me, Natasha, we were sort of a trio, even if we were all from different divisions for a while. We excelled in different things, so we grew up childhood friends, in a sense.

 

Atlas: Io, she was always known to be what most considered a “perfect” agent. She was diligent. She was smart. She was everything. She became head of the Agency at a younger age than even her father had, and along the way, we… fell in love, I suppose.

 

Atlas: She was happy for most of her life, from what I could see.

 

Atlas: And yes, throughout most of our relationship, I did feel as if I was causing her problems.

 

Atlas: But as far as I could tell, It was simply that never did enough for her.

 

Atlas: I tried offering her so much. I tried changing. I told her that she… she didn’t have to stay with me, you know?

 

Atlas: I just didn’t understand why she didn’t just leave in the first place if I was really that much trouble to her. I didn’t care for pity, and I doubt she did either. If I was a problem, then I was a problem. If she refused to help me understand what I did wrong, then what could I do?

 

Atlas: As much as it all hurt, over and over the same thing, I tried to make her happy nonetheless.

 

Atlas: And I really thought she was happy for a while.

 

Atlas: But that’s when she disappeared.

 

Atlas: We thought the Illuminati kidnapped her.

 

Atlas: And… that’s been it.

 

Atlas: We’ve been waiting for years now for her to come back. Just secretly hoping she had broken out and was returning soon.

 

Atlas: Or maybe that was just me. I don’t know.

 

Dot: It wasn’t.

 

Dot: I can tell the two here feel the same way.

 

Dot: Their stories line up with yours.

 

Dot: So, I guess I’ll believe you.

 

Dot: It’s just fucked up.

 

Dot: I’ve spent a lot of my life between hoping you’d save me and hating you for ever getting me stuck here, but… 

 

Dot: Fuck.

 

Dot: I hate it. I hate you. You’re just as much of a victim as I am.

 

Dot: I feel like you guys should’ve known something.

 

Dot: Did you know she had me when she was still in MOTH?

 

Dot: She was the leader of the Illuminati for far longer than you think.

 

Dot: But at the same time, I KNOW my mom.

 

Dot: You wouldn’t have known. She would’ve made sure of it.

 

Atlas: She… had a child while still in MOTH?

 

Atlas: We… we were engaged.

 

Atlas: How could she have hid that?

 

Dot: You’re forgetting that she spent months at a time within the Illuminati.

 

Dot: But let me guess; she was ‘investigating’, right?

 

Atlas: God, you’re right.

 

Atlas: She always told us she was looking into the Illuminati.

 

Atlas: I never realized… 

 

Dot: Don’t hang your head over it.

 

Dot: It’s mom. She would’ve made sure no one could ever guess.

 

Dot: It’s not your fault.

 

Dot: She’s just been using us from the beginning.

 

Atlas: How have you come to terms with this so quickly?

 

Atlas: I’m already a mess from what you’ve told me.

 

Dot: You really are some big softie, aren’t you? Just like someone I know.

 

Dot: But the answer is simple.

 

Dot: I haven’t. I’m just so used to having realizations that hurt that I’m numb to it by now.

 

Dot: Besides, Null basically raised me. Not my mother.

 

Dot: There was always something wrong from the moment I was born.

 

Atlas: Null…?

 

Dot: Yeah. Null. The fucking cryptid.

 

Dot: If I didn’t know any better I would say that she was having an affair with him, but Null hated her too.

 

Dot: I think she had tried to use him too. Tried to appeal to him. But it was too hard after a while.

 

Dot: Null was too soft a soul, I guess. Softer than you and me.

 

Dot: She got tired of him pretty quickly.

 

Atlas: Jesus.

 

Dot: Yeah.

 

Atlas: I’m sorry.

 

Dot: What?

 

Atlas: I’m sorry. I was never there for you.

 

Atlas: I know I didn’t know about you, but… 

 

Atlas: I can only imagine how terrifying it must’ve been. How much she must’ve hurt you.

 

Atlas: And I’m so sorry.

 

Dot: … whatever.

 

Dot: It’s alright.

 

Dot: I’m over it.

 

Dot: Besides… it looks like you went through a lot of what I went through.

 

Dot: I can hardly be mad about it… 

 

Atlas: You’re a good son.

 

Dot: What?

 

Dot: You don’t even know me.

 

Dot: I tried to kill someone because I was too afraid of my own mom.

 

Dot: How is that a good son?

 

Atlas: I always wanted someone to tell me I was a good fiancé just for trying.

 

Atlas: I thought perhaps… that would help to hear.

 

Dot: … well, thanks for the effort, I guess.

 

Dot: I’ll hardly call you my dad yet.

 

Dot: But you seem nice, or something.

 

Atlas: Well, uh, I try.

 

Atlas: If there’s no agents to pick you up anytime soon… I could pick you up myself.

 

Dot: Don’t worry about it.

 

Dot: I was just… bitter about stuff that never existed in the first place.

 

Dot: As scared as I still am, I think… 

 

Dot: Being away from my mom is already good for me.

 

Dot: I don’t know though. Sounds too good to

 

Dot: bbt h hgfd

 

Atlas: Io? Are you okay?

 

Dot: sorry bout that boss

 

Dot: kid got my fuckin laptop while i was sleepin like a baby

 

Dot: straight up z’s outta my mouth

 

Dot: just read the chatlog btw

 

Dot: oof

 

Dot: you aint drinkin right

 

Dot: poodle will launch u into the stratosphere if u try that shit again

 

Atlas: I’m not.

 

Atlas: Poodle… took everything I had, anyhow.

 

Dot: you were considerin it

 

Dot: i can see it in the way you write you old dog

 

Atlas: I suppose I was never very good at hiding things from others.

 

Dot: eh true but thats why we trust you man

 

Dot: look what happened with io

 

Dot: at least we know weve got you

 

Dot: our honest old fart

 

Atlas: I’m not that old.

 

Dot: old enough to be old

 

Atlas: I can’t convince you otherwise, so I’ll move on.

 

Dot: haha sick

 

Atlas: How is Io?

 

Atlas: As in… my son.

 

Dot: despite him bein all weird and angry in the chat he sure seems desperate to talk to u more

 

Dot: think u mighta gotten to him a bit tbh

 

Dot: boss u a natural dad…

 

Atlas: I’m lightheaded, actually, but thank you.

 

Dot: give it time, give it time

 

Dot: anywayssss imma get winter to program some shit into my laptop

 

Dot: like, if it sees someone other than me sittin at the keys for too long, youll just hear a ton of obnoxious russian phrases

 

Dot: and like, alarms

 

Dot: and stop signs flash on the screen

 

Dot: and like, police tape, but it says ‘suck my nuts’ instead

 

Atlas: Creative.

 

Dot: i kno right

 

Dot: me n winter need to collab

 

Dot: but anywaysssssssssssssss

 

Dot: see u boss

 

Dot: stop drinkin

 

Dot: start therapy

 

Atlas: Working on it, thank you.

 

Dot: peace out

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Please take care of my son for me, Dot.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	66. Update

#  CHAPTER 65: UPDATE

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Death’s Head: uh… hello?

 

WINTER: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

BEE: ONLINE

 

Winter: DEATHS HEAD IS ALIVE !!! ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

Cecropia: Good lord Death’s Head, you have all of us worried. Are you okay?

 

Poodle: dude… what the fuck is up ??? like shit man

 

Bee: is hornet okay???

 

Death’s Head: whoa guys slow down

 

Death’s Head: i dont have much time, but ill answer what i can

 

Death’s Head: yeah im okay, a little freaked but otherwise okay for now

 

Cecropia: For now?

 

Death’s Head: im basically io’s prisoner right now, who goes by azrael now

 

Death’s Head: she wants to use me for something but im not really sure what yet

 

Death’s Head: and yes, hornets okay

 

Death’s Head: he wanted me to tell you that he misses you, and he loves you, and hes proud of you

 

Death’s Head: i think

 

Death’s Head: let me ask null

 

Winter: (⋋▂⋌) !!!!

 

Winter: my mortal enemy!!!!!!!

 

Winter: what has he done to you, my poor helpless princess… prince… royalty of no gender!!!! 〴⋋_⋌〵

 

Death’s Head: uhm, nothing

 

Death’s Head: hes been a huge help, actually

 

Death’s Head: hornet apparently is basically friends with him

 

Bee: really??????

 

Bee: i trust null then : )

 

Death’s Head: hes a little awkward, but hes very nice

 

Death’s Head: so you guys dont have to worry about him

 

Death’s Head: i can ask him questions for you guys, if you want

 

Death’s Head: i can only type when hes around, so

 

Cecropia: I would ask how, but I’m going to assume you’re short on time.

 

Death’s Head: yeah unfortunately

 

Cecropia: In that case, let’s make sure to focus on essential questions.

 

Poodle: does null fuck

 

Cecropia: Pardon?

 

Poodle: did i stutter

 

Death’s Head: uh

 

Death’s Head: i dont think im comfortable asking him that

 

Poodle: i understand

 

Poodle: dammit

 

Poodle: does he know mothman

 

Death’s Head: he said that hes aware of mothman

 

Poodle: fucking hot

 

Cecropia: Poodle. We’re short on time. Death’s Head, stop encouraging him.

 

Death’s Head: sorry haha

 

Death’s Head: its just nice to have some normalcy

 

Death’s Head: ive been thrown into this weird scary game so quickly

 

Death’s Head: but, um, anyways

 

Death’s Head: questions for me or null?

 

Winter: why is he so mean to me ???? (#｀皿´)

 

Death’s Head: he says you got in the way of making things easier

 

Death’s Head: i think he means that he wanted to contact me and tell me about this all earlier, and you got in the way

 

Winter: ah

 

Winter: i suppose that is valid, actually (・・；)

 

Cecropia: Why does Io… or, Azrael… need you or Null in the first place?

 

Death’s Head: im not entirely sure about my part, but i know that null is way more powerful than any of us really know yet

 

Death’s Head: i feel like im learning something new about him everyday

 

Bee: so hes sorta like a multitool for io…

 

Bee: i mean… azrael?

 

Death’s Head: yeah basically

 

Cecropia: This name will take some getting used to, unfortunately.

 

Cecropia: So… Azrael… is Io? And she’s truly the leader?

 

Death’s Head: im sorry to be the bearer of bad news

 

Death’s Head: but yeah

 

Death’s Head: so far everything baby boy io has said is true

 

Death’s Head: oh, also, we’re assuming that my part must have to do with being a medium, but so far shes just been doing medical tests and whatnot on me, so… we dont really know yet

 

Cecropia: And Hornet’s place in all this?

 

Death’s Head: when i talked with him, he said its likely that hes being kept as blackmail against me

 

Bee: ah, so hes safe so long as youre there ????

 

Death’s Head: thats exactly what he said too

 

Bee: keep him safe deaths head : (

 

Bee: i know you have a lot on your shoulders right now… but… 

 

Death’s Head: i understand, bee

 

Death’s Head: dont worry. i wont let them hurt hornet

 

Bee: : )

 

Death’s Head: : )

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Poodle: big daddy is here

 

Cecropia: Have some respect, will you?

 

Atlas: Death’s Head? You’re here?

 

Atlas: Thank god.

 

Atlas: I’m so glad you’re here.

 

Death’s Head: not for that long, but yeah

 

Death’s Head: im glad you guys are holding together too

 

Poodle: its been rockier than you can imagine but lmao

 

Poodle: since when has anything been easy

 

Winter: what brings our benevolent boss here today ? ｡^‿^｡

 

Atlas: I saw Death’s Head was on.

 

Atlas: I see you’re answering questions.

 

Death’s Head: yeah. do you have any?

 

Death’s Head: me n null are here to help

 

Death’s Head: oh, and anything for hornet too

 

Death’s Head: at the very least null can send messages to hornet for me

 

Atlas: I think it’s time we start asking the real questions.

 

Atlas: Winter?

 

Winter: ah yes

 

Winter: this is where i clear my throat dramatically, yes? (・ωｰ)～☆

 

Winter: naturally, my first question is if you have come across any important technology? it is hard to believe they would allow you close to such a thing, but i must ask

 

Death’s Head: um, lemme see… 

 

Death’s Head: during the tour, there were a lot of places i wasnt allowed into

 

Death’s Head: and i think a lot of them had computers n machines in them

 

Death’s Head: null says he knows theres a lot of important machinery, but hes not allowed near it for safetys sake, since… his corruption

 

Winter: hmm… if you can, get more info on that please, Котенок ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 

Death’s Head: sure thing. ill ask hornet if he knows too

 

Atlas: The other thing we prepared to ask: if you are able to recognize any of the missing agents while there, it might be possible that some of them are still loyal to MOTH.

 

Atlas: Assuming from what you’ve told us, it may be that Io… well, Azrael has forced them into working just like you.

 

Atlas: I know that you already have access to the database, but I’ll send you an email of the specific agents that went missing during the Illuminati incident.

 

Atlas: Of course, proceed with caution, as some of them may genuinely be on Azrael’s side now, or simply too afraid to go against her orders.

 

Atlas: Need be, we may ask for Io’s help in this.

 

Poodle: what ??? isnt io the big bad now????

 

Atlas: I meant baby boy Io.

 

Poodle: oh THAT sad bitch

 

Poodle: oh shit right he was part of the illuminati lmao

 

Poodle: i am so fuckin behind im swamped with paperwork

 

Poodle: dont mind me im just livin in last week rn

 

Atlas: My apologies, Poodle. Unfortunately Luna is at the center of finding the coordinates of the Illuminati Headquarters, so that means much of the paperwork gets handed down to you.

 

Poodle: yeah can u tell her uhhhhhh Fuck You

 

Atlas: Surely you can tell her that yourself.

 

Poodle: shit u right

 

Poodle: still can we trust him?

 

Cecropia: Wasn’t he Io’s shit I mean, Azrael’s son?

 

Cecropia: That seems a bit… iffy.

 

Winter: he has complicated relationship it seems （；^ω^）

 

Winter: but youve forgotten, my beloved Cecropia, that all that baby boy io has said has been…

 

Winter: (●o’∪`o)ノ―♪`*.+

 

Winter: true!

 

Cecropia: Don’t call me that in a group chat, Winter… 

 

Poodle: oh but he can do it in private?

 

Poodle: but i cant call you dummy thick in chat? is that how its gonna be?

 

Cecropia: Poodle, reread what you just said and please remember to think before you send messages.

 

Poodle: hmm

 

Poodle: yeah no i dont see what you mean

 

Atlas: Focus.

 

Atlas: Io may be an odd source, but he has been reliable. He either will refuse to speak on a matter or answer honestly, as far as we’ve seen. So he is still a possibility in helping us.

 

Death’s Head: i trust him too

 

Death’s Head: null said that you should tell him that Azrael has basically forgotten about him

 

Death’s Head: it seems harsh but null says itll at least let him know that the illuminati isnt interested in searching for him

 

Atlas: Noted.

 

Death’s Head: ugh, its nearly time for null to go

 

Death’s Head: do we have any sort of plan yet?

 

Atlas: Not quite yet, unfortunately. But focus on taking note of anything you think might be important and looking out for any MOTH agents.

 

Atlas: Luna and Leopard are working tirelessly to get you and Hornet out of there.

 

Death’s Head: null too

 

Death’s Head: he deserves to get out of here too

 

Atlas: Yes. Null too.

 

Death’s Head: oh wait!!!

 

Death’s Head: winter, there is one thing i can say

 

Death’s Head: most of the doors here have handprint or fingerprint scanners to open them

 

Death’s Head: im not sure if that helps any, but

 

Winter: actually very helpful!!!

 

Winter: am devising many things within my big big big brain ( • ̀ω•́  )✧

 

Poodle: cecropia is that all thats big or wonk wonk if you know what i mean

 

Cecropia: Why are you asking me?

 

Poodle: you know

 

Poodle: ; )

 

Cecropia: I do not.

 

Bee: deaths head, are you gonna be okay…?

 

Bee: you seem pretty stressed : (

 

Death’s Head: things are… 

 

Death’s Head: hellish, but… 

 

Death’s Head: i have null, so

 

Death’s Head: its more bearable with him here i guess

 

Poodle: are you two like

 

Poodle: yknow

 

Poodle: like… 

 

Death’s Head: shit. i have to go

 

Death’s Head: its time for null to go

 

Death’s Head: love you guys.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: ARE YOU KIDDING ME BITCH

 

Poodle: U KNEW WHAT I WAS GONNA ASK DIDNT U

 

Cecropia: Poodle, I highly doubt that was the case.

 

Cecropia: Death’s Head was reminding us that they were short on time for a while now.

 

Poodle: pbbbt i know dummy

 

Poodle: tryin to be funney haha man

 

Poodle: cause everyones all : ( : (

 

Poodle: wanted to get some : ) : )

 

Cecropia: You mostly cause me to go : /

 

Poodle: close enough

 

Atlas: Well, that wasn’t quite enough to give us a big start, but… 

 

Atlas: I’m simply relieved Death’s Head is safe for now, at the very least.

 

Bee: and hornet!!!!!

 

Atlas: Yes. And Hornet. Which is fantastic news.

 

Bee: and null!!!!!

 

Atlas: Err, yes. And Null.

 

Winter: i have a few ideas already that mayhaps can help (^_−)☆

 

Winter: of course, it will take much thinking to get things to work, but i am sure we will make it +.(*'v`*)+

 

Bee: THATS THE SPIRIT !!! : D

 

Atlas: I’m glad you guys are keeping positive. It does seem that we may be able to make good out of this situation.

 

Cecropia: It seems Luna is requesting help from me. I will return later, if any of you need me.

 

Winter: goodbyeeee my loveeee ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

Poodle: : /

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: ://////////

 

Poodle: :///////////////////

 

Poodle: : ////////////////////////

 

Winter: ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

Atlas: Good to see you two never change.

 

Winter: i cannot stop being charming even among the hardships !!! （＾∀＾）ゞ

 

Winter: and now, i must go !!! i have many things to do (･ω<)☆

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: guess we should go too

 

Poodle: i certainly have work to do

 

Poodle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighs

 

Poodle: and if CECROPIA is working with luna too

 

Poodle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighs

 

Bee: yeah, i think we’re all busy right now with something …

 

Atlas: But we’re getting closer.

 

Atlas: Don’t forget that.

 

Bee: right !!!!!

 

Bee: : D

 

Poodle: aight. love u guyssss

 

Poodle: take care of urselvesss

 

Poodle: seriously atlasss

 

Poodle: i can and will kick ur assssss

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Bee: i refuse to hurt you but i will scold you angrily if you dont care for yourself atlas!!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Haha.

 

Atlas: I sometimes wonder if I truly deserve all of you.

 

Atlas: I could never ask for a better division.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	67. War

#  CHAPTER 66: WAR

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Atlas

TO: The Second Division, Luna, Poodle

SUBJECT: Full Update

 

As you all know by now, one of our very own agents, agent Death’s Head, has infiltrated the Illuminati with the purpose of taking it down from the inside, as well as staging a rescue for agent Hornet. Because of everyone’s different time zones as well as the amount of work that has been piled onto a lot of you, it is not guaranteed that all information has been gotten by every agent within my division. So, to clear that up, I’ve put together an E-mail to clarify things.

 

At the moment, both Death’s Head and Hornet are safe. To our knowledge, Hornet will remain safe so long as Death’s Head is within the Illuminati, as Hornet is seen as a means of blackmail. Null, who was previously believed to be a threat, is now considered an ally, and is deemed trustable by both Death’s Head and Hornet. Likewise, the boy posing as agent Io, who simply goes by the name Io, is not exactly an ally, but has been honest to us thus far.

 

To clear things up about Io; yes, he is the previous agent Io’s son. Yes, he is my son. We are currently looking into what we can do for him, both in living quarters as well as therapy. He has been a victim in the middle of all of this, so I ask you respect that.

 

The previous agent Io is now considered not only a threat to the entirety of MOTH agency, but is the biggest threat. She is now the leader of the Illuminati, and goes by the name ‘Azrael’. She has abandoned her son and as far as we can get from the situation, she uses unethical means to get those under her to work for her, as well as forcing a multitude of cryptids to work for her organization. According to Io, this has to do with Null communicating with them, but the job may turn to Death’s Head. Only time will tell.

 

Currently, we have too little of information to make a large enough move against the Illuminati. However, Death’s Head is still in contact, and to an extent, Hornet. We have them looking into any information we can possibly use against the Illuminati, as well as our agents still searching for possible coordinates within the patterns they’ve found.

 

To keep it short, this is only the beginning. Things may seem bleak, but our war against the Illuminati is hardly started. Keep positive, and keep up the hard work. We will make this rescue happen, and we will take down the Illuminati. We just have to be careful.

 

Any questions you may still have, please direct towards me. I will answer them as soon as possible. Anything urgent, please directly message me. You’re all doing amazing, and I wish I could tell you that we can finally relax, but sadly, this is where the hard work really begins.

 

I wish all of you the best of luck.


	68. Agent Atlas

# CHAPTER 67: AGENT ATLAS

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

 

=========================

NAME: Dian Tirto Lesmana

AGENT NAME: Atlas

AGENT LEVEL: 10

AGE: 38

BIRTHDAY: April 20th

OCCUPATION: Head of the Second Division

POSITION: Head of Division

FAMILY: Hasan Lesmana (father), Aisyah Lesmana (mother), Patience Serenity Emsworth (ex-fiancé)

STATUS: Top Agent

NOTES: An agent who had been known for his dependability as well as flexibility. Though he seems soft at first, he's surprisingly good at putting down his foot and staying his ground, as well as gaining respect of agents below him. The Second Division seems to be extremely attached to him, and such close relationships are being kept under watch. He was promoted to Head of the Second Division after serving as a Field Agent and Recon Agent.

 

Agent Io was his fiancé, who is now deemed missing. Please refrain from mentioning her possible death, as this will bring unnecessary tension and unpleasant memories that may distract him.

=========================


	69. Cold

#  CHAPTER 68: COLD

##  **???: MORNING**

 

Unlike previous mornings, I woke up to the sound of my door being thrown open and the shuffle of feet. I was jostled roughly until I blinked my eyes open, greeted by the unwelcome eyes of Illuminati agents surrounding none other than Azrael. Null stood at the door, looking much more wide eyed and wearier than usual.

 

“Good,” Azrael commented as I stood. “You wake up quickly. A good trait to have. Follow after me and my assistants. Zadkiel, grab me my clipboard. I’m going to want to watch this myself closely.”

 

I had very little choice but to slip on my shoes and follow after them. I watched a tall, pretty woman with very chubby sides hand a clipboard over to Azrael, no expression in her face. Her hair was long and straight, up in a ponytail that cut through the air like a blade. Something about her seemed off, but I couldn’t pinpoint it. I figured, like the other people here, she seemed empty, and it unsettled me. And yet, I felt as if it was almost the opposite. Like she was the only person here with life to her besides Azrael.

 

It hardly mattered, of course. I followed after Azrael and her assistants, quiet, Null following directly behind me. At least he was here. I grew more grateful for that as we made our way through a lot of the base, somewhere much, much more far off than any other place I’ve gone. As the halls grew dimmer and dimmer, Null’s unease seemed to grow more evident. Finally, as we slowed, he voiced his concerns.

 

“This is not a wise decision to make, Azrael.” Null stared directly into the back of Azrael’s head, his eyes piercing with their odd static texture. “You are aware of Death’s Head’s current state of being.”

 

“Of course.” Azrael stopped completely in front of a much more intricate sliding door, one with a bigger, more apparent lock on top of it that slid off as Azrael’s assistant, Zadkiel, flashed her ID. She then turned to nod back at Azrael, who finally turned around to face Null directly. “Do not doubt your master, Null. I think of everything.”

 

“Evidently not,” Null insisted. “If you truly thought of everything, I would think you smart enough to realize Death’s Head is still far too weak to be using their powers to this extent.”

 

“I’m not expecting them to use them perfectly,” Azrael retorted almost immediately. “In fact, this is a test. I want to observe just how much they can take at the moment. So if you’d excuse us…”

 

“I will not.” Null stepped protectively in front of me, his often neutral expression beginning to turn angry. “You know not the forces you are messing with. You were never a medium and you never will be. You know not the strain this will have— _ release me _ !”

 

Null was grabbed roughly by fully clothed and armored guards, who pulled him back and away from me. Without Null, I felt suddenly naked, scared, alone, and Azrael’s smile beckoned me closer.

 

“Come now honey,” She gestured me over, and with no other choice, I shuffled forward. “Null is getting worked up over nothing. This is just another one of those tests we’ve been doing. Harmless, right?”

 

I just stared at her like a deer in headlights, not sure how I was supposed to answer. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she tapped away at some sort screen beside the door. “Right. Go ahead inside, honey.”

 

I couldn’t trust Azrael as far as I could throw her, but I also had no other choice if I wanted to stay in a good spot with the Illuminati and learn its secrets. I stepped forward, hesitant. As soon as I was inside the room, however, the doors behind me slid shut quickly, and I was bathed in an eerie silence. 

 

The room was pitch black, except for a single hanging light at the dead center of the room. All I could see under what small light there was were cages and safes, all sorts of containment chambers from floor to ceiling. That was when I began to realize how scary this was about to get.

 

It wasn’t long before the real nightmare begun. As soon as I took a few steps forward, looking around in a mix of curiosity and fear, the first voice screamed from somewhere distant.

 

_ “Is that Death’s Head?” _

 

One question somehow had set off a bomb of voices. It had hit me all at once, and I staggered back, startled.

 

_ “Death’s Head? Is that you?” _

 

_ “The Medium has returned?” _

 

_ “Null’s pet?” _

 

_ “Oh, they’re back?” _

 

_ “It’s definitely them.” _

 

_ “Whoa, they’re alive?” _

 

_ “How did you survive Azrael’s wrath?” _

 

_ “Please help us, Death’s Head.” _

 

I only caught a few sentences at a time before everything flooded over again, and again, and again. I felt as if gravity was pulling on me, one second I was standing on shaky legs, the next, on my knees. Somehow, these voices left a physical weight on me that I couldn’t bear.

 

_ “Death’s Head, you’re back.” _

 

_ “Please help us, Death’s Head.” _

 

_ “Please help.” _

 

_ “You’re here to help, right?” _

 

_ “We knew you’d help.” _

 

_ “Null has missed you. We have missed you as well.” _

 

_ “Please help.” _

 

_ “Please help.” _

 

The phrase repeated more than anything else, and it began to hurt so much it became a throbbing headache. I cried out as I doubled over in pain, the voices of the unseen creatures growing only louder as pain traveled throughout my entire body.

 

_ “Did something happen?” _

 

_ “You look sick.” _

 

_ “Are you hurt?” _

 

_ “Did Azrael hurt you?” _

 

_ “She’ll pay.” _

 

_ “She’ll pay.” _

 

_ “Null will make her regret everything.” _

 

_ “She will pay.” _

 

“Please,” I whimpered out as I covered my ears, to no avail. The voices were nothing audible, but instead something supernatural piercing through my head. None of this felt real. It couldn’t be real. But this wasn’t made up. No, the pain was real, the voices real, all of this real. This was reality. “Please, stop…”

 

_ “We don’t understand.” _

 

_ “Death’s Head, is that really you?” _

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “Death’s Head?” _

 

_ “Help.” _

 

_ “Help.” _

 

_ “Please help us.” _

 

The voices began to push and pull within my head. It was like a tug of war for my attention that no one could ever win. I felt like my arms were going to be torn apart like a doll’s, I felt as if my head would pop right off. I hadn’t even realized I was crying, but surely enough tears drip from my cheeks to the floor as I curled up, trying to brace myself from all the pain.

 

“Stop!” My screaming was desperate, but useless. “Please, just stop, just give me a break! I can’t take it!”

 

_ “You’re not the real Death’s Head.” _

 

_ “You’re not Death’s Head.” _

 

_ “Death’s Head?” _

 

_ “We just missed you Death’s Head.” _

 

_ “Please don’t go.” _

 

_ “Please don’t leave us, Death’s Head.” _

 

_ “Please don’t go.” _

 

_ “Please don’t go.” _

 

They began to push harder and harder the more desperate they became, and I sobbed and slammed my fists into the floor, trying to distract from the pain, trying to do something, anything, about what was happening. There was a point I couldn’t feel anything at all but the pain of every single spirit, every single creature, all their powers, pressing up against me all at once. I couldn’t feel where I was. I couldn’t figure out what was happening to me. I was just in pain. My own or theirs, I couldn’t tell.

 

I thought I had passed out. I thought I was dead, for a moment. I thought that was the end of me, scarier than a gun could ever be. No matter what had happened, I knew that I had lost all control and feeling in my body for a while. My sight was all blurry, static, tears, and I had no idea where I was, what I was doing, I couldn’t feel a single limb. Fear and pain took over every part of me.

 

And then, just like that, it was over.

 

First was the ability to hear my own shaky breaths, feel my body shiver. Then I realized I was standing, somehow, though my arm was looped around someone’s shoulders. As my vision cleared up more and more, I saw it was the agent by the name of Zadkiel, who for a moment, seemed to look at me with genuine concern.

 

That moment was gone, however, as soon as Azrael came into view. She hadn’t looked angry so much as disappointed. “I knew you were weak, but… I truly did not expect that much of a failure today, Death’s Head.” Azrael studied me a moment before throwing out her arms and shaking her head. “Well, what are we to do? Looks like we’ll have to use our backup plan and reintroduce you to your powers slowly. I didn’t want to resort to this, but… ah, some greatness just doesn’t come naturally.”

 

God, I hated the way she talked. She always sounded like she was better than everyone else. It was infuriating. I couldn’t talk, and I could barely change my expression to one of annoyance, but I knew I felt so goddamn angry about her. I began to wonder if it was the lingering feelings of the creatures and spirits in that room.

 

I noticed something almost immediately as soon as Azrael began to move. I stumbled away from Zadkiel and back onto my knees, crawling towards where Null laid on the floor. He was scarily still, eyes closed and face cracked. Black liquid leaked from parts of him like blood,and I pulled his head into my lap, cradling his head in my arms as I held back so many emotions at once, mine and those creatures. Nausea built up in my stomach from the sight. I threw my head up, my voice cracking as I cried out, “What did you  _ do  _ to him?”

 

Azrael sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You’re  _ still  _ fooled by that monster? Leave him be. We have no way to kill him, after all. He’s fine.”

 

“Why?” The tears only grew more intense as my fingers touched his porcelain skin, so cold against my fingertips. “Why did you hurt him like this?”

 

“He’s simply  _ unconscious, _ Death’s Head!” Azrael nearly shouted. “Get over yourself. He isn’t human. He doesn’t experience things like we do. He was lashing out, and so we had to use the batons. It’s not uncommon, when he acts up.”

 

She snapped her fingers and held her hand out, and one of the guards handed her a small baton that slid into a much longer weapon with a flick of her wrist. Her thumb flipped a switch and the hard, blunt end of the weapon buzzed with electricity, and I realized quickly what she was showing me.

 

“Why the hell would you use shit like  _ that _ ?!” With every word, I found myself holding Null closer and closer to me. “You’re treating him like he isn’t human—”

 

“He  _ isn’t _ ,” Azrael repeated to me, loudly and slowly. “Do I  _ really  _ have to keep reminding you of that? It’s pretty obvious, I’d think.”

 

“But he feels and talks like us,” I whispered, feeling weaker with every word. I remembered the pain in his eyes every time I’ve seen him. How his face softened from the gentlest touch. “He hurts like us.”

 

“God, you’re a lost cause.” Azrael shook her head once more, never breaking eye contact with me as her face grew more and more dissatisfied. “Does a human have the power to crumble something to dust with a single touch? Does a human have teeth like a sharks that can tear through bone? He’s a monster, Death’s Head, and it’s all he’ll ever be. Get up.”

 

I shook my head. “I’m staying with him.”

 

“Oh, for the love of…” Azrael turned around and away from me, her last look seeming more annoyed than anything now. “He’s not going to gain consciousness anytime soon. Are you sure you don’t want us to lead you back to your room instead?”

 

I shook my head once more, my mind made up. “I’m staying with Null.”

 

Azrael turned the baton in her hand off and handed it back to the guard. “Fine. We have guards positioned around the area, so I hope you know by now you can’t pull any funny tricks. Oh, and one last thing…”

 

She had already begun walking away with her assistants beside her, only Zadkiel sparing one last glance back to me. “The creatures like the dark. So this hallway gets dark during the night. Goodnight.”

 

Her voice echoed for only a moment before it was gone, every trace of her gone from the hallway. As soon as I was sure the group had left, I let out one last cry of pain before burying my face in Null’s chest, squeezing him close to me. He wouldn’t need to breathe, or have a heartbeat, right? He must still be okay… she wouldn’t lie about that, would she? Why did this happen? Had he been trying to protect me?

 

My heart broke when I realized the reason he was beaten like this was because he was trying to protect me from the pain I felt in that room. He was arguing against it from the beginning. He tried so hard to keep me away from that. I lifted my head, staring down at his cracked face. Maybe he wasn’t human. But he still felt things like us. He cared and he loved like us.

 

I learned that night that Azrael doesn’t lie about everything she says. The hallway lights clicked shut, and I was bathed in darkness, unable to see a thing in front of me. The silence, the lack of light, the lingering pain of that room, it all caused me to shake as I cradled Null closer. I always had a fear of the dark. But this was torture.

 

So I had spent the night like that. Cold, scared, and pained, an unconscious Null my only comfort.


	70. Unexpected Friend

#  CHAPTER 69: UNEXPECTED FRIEND

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

BEE: ONLINE

LUNA: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

 

Bee: oh!!!! luna!!!!! youre in the chat!!!

 

Bee: do you have an update?

 

Luna: Unfortunately, nothing I can put into words currently. But things are moving forward.

 

Luna: Slow and steady wins the race, as they say.

 

Bee: they say that : O ?

 

Luna: It’s the fable of the Tortoise and the Hare.

 

Cecropia: Do stop her there. Otherwise she will explain the entire thing to you.

 

Bee: but i wanna hear : O

 

Luna: Yes, Cecropia. She wants to hear.

 

Cecropia: Good lord.

 

DEATH’S HEAD: ONLINE

 

Cecropia: Ah, Death’s Head. Saving us like usual.

 

Bee: DEATHS HEAD!!!! how are you???

 

Death’s Head: Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ɪs ʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ.

 

Death’s Head: Mʏ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴇs.

 

Cecropia: Ah.

 

Luna: Null. What the hell did you do to them?

 

Bee: luna dont treat him like that!!! hes on our side!!!!

 

Bee: null, what are you doing here ???

 

Death’s Head: Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀɴᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ ʜᴀᴅ ᴘᴜsʜᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. I ɪɴsɪsᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʀᴇsᴛ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ sᴛᴀʏ ʜᴇʀᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ I ᴀᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ.

 

Bee: poor deaths head… 

 

Bee: at least they have you to take care of them!!!

 

Luna: Bee… how are you so calm? This is Null!

 

Luna: He’s not even human!

 

Bee: hornet and deaths head trust him, so i do too!!

 

Bee: hes a victim like them too.

 

Bee: so its nice to meet you null!!!! lunas kinda uptight so ignore her being rude : /

 

Death’s Head: I ʜᴀᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴡᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ. I ᴀᴍ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋꜰᴜʟ. Iᴛ ɪs ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴀᴄᴛ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛʟʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀs ᴡᴇʟʟ.

 

Bee: thanks i think!!!

 

Atlas: I would love to… uh… get to know you better, Null, but…

 

Atlas: If you are short on time, I would appreciate a start on that report.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜʀɢᴇɴᴄʏ.

 

Death’s Head: As ᴏꜰ ɴᴏᴡ, Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs ᴀs ᴀ ᴍᴇᴅɪᴜᴍ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜs ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇs ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ. Tʜɪs ᴅᴏᴇs ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴡɪʟʟ sᴛᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ Iʟʟᴜᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴜsᴇ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜs, ᴀs ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀs ᴋᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴜsɪɴɢ Hᴏʀɴᴇᴛ ᴀs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋᴍᴀɪʟ.

 

Death’s Head: Wʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ Iʟʟᴜᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ I ᴄᴀɴ ɴᴏᴛᴇ ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ɪs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ sᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ ʀᴇsᴛʀɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴs ᴏɴ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ sɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴍ ᴏꜰ ID's, ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀᴘʀɪɴᴛs, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀɴᴅᴘʀɪɴᴛs, ᴅᴇᴘᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴇᴀ. Tʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇsᴛʀɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴs ᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ᴄᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ʀᴏᴏᴍs ʙʏ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ, ᴀs Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ ɪs ᴍᴇᴛɪᴄᴜʟᴏᴜs. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴏꜰ sᴜᴄʜ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ, ɪᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀs sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ʜᴀᴅ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ's ID, ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀᴘʀɪɴᴛ, ᴏʀ ʜᴀɴᴅᴘʀɪɴᴛ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ɴᴏ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴘᴇɴ.

 

Death’s Head: Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴀs ᴘᴏsɪᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴍᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ɪɴᴄᴏɴsᴘɪᴄᴜᴏᴜs ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴀʟᴇʀᴛ ᴀɴʏ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ sᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴀ ꜰᴇᴇᴅs. Wʜɪᴄʜ ᴍᴇᴀɴs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛʟʏ ᴄᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴏʀ ᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴀɴʏ sᴜᴄʜ ʜᴏᴏᴅ, ᴍᴜsᴛ ᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴜɴɪꜰᴏʀᴍs ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴɴᴇʟ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴄᴛ ᴀs ᴄᴀsᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴀs ᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴄᴀɴ ᴅɪsʀᴜᴘᴛ ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴀ ꜰᴇᴇᴅ sɪᴍᴘʟʏ ʙʏ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ sɪɢʜᴛ ᴏꜰ sᴀɪᴅ ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴀ, ᴏʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ I ᴡᴇᴀʀ, ɪꜰ I ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜs ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ, I ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ sʜᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴇʀᴛᴇᴅ ɪᴍᴍᴇᴅɪᴀᴛᴇʟʏ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴄʜ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇʟʏ ᴘᴜɴɪsʜ ᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: Tʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ᴀʟsᴏ ᴀ sɪɴɢʟᴇ, sᴍᴀʟʟ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴅᴇᴅɪᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇ ʙᴀsᴇ. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇ sᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴠɪʟʏ ᴀʀᴍᴏʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʟᴇʀᴛ. Aɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇʟʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴs ᴏʀ sᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ ᴍᴇᴀsᴜʀᴇs ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴏᴡɴ. Bᴜᴛ ɪꜰ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀ ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ ɪs ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ sɪᴍᴘʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛᴅᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀsᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴇᴀsɪʟʏ sʜᴜᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ, ʜᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴠʏ sᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ.

 

Death’s Head: Tʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ʀᴏᴏᴍs ᴀs ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴀs ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇs ᴏꜰ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ᴏʟᴅᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴏᴜᴛᴅᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛsɪᴅᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ sᴏᴜʀᴄᴇ. I ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʟᴇꜰᴛ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜs Iʟʟᴜᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴜsᴇ ᴀɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ, ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴏʀ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴀɴʏ ᴡᴀʏ. I ᴀᴍ ᴜɴsᴜʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪs ᴀɴᴅ ɪsɴ'ᴛ, ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ꜰᴏʀ I ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴀᴄᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀɴʏ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴀs ɪᴛ ɪs ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴜɴᴘʀᴇᴅɪᴄᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ. Tʜᴇʀᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ, I ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡʟᴇᴅɢᴇᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏɴ sᴜᴄʜ ᴛʜɪɴɢs. Tʜᴇsᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʜɪɴɢs I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ɪɴ ᴘᴀssɪɴɢ.

 

Death’s Head: Tʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs ᴏꜰ MOTH sᴛɪʟʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ. I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇᴀʙᴏᴜᴛs, ᴏʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍᴀʏ ʙᴇ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ, ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ. I ʜᴀᴅ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴏꜰ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ʙʏ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ's sɪᴅᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴇɴᴅ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰʀᴏᴍ Hᴏʀɴᴇᴛ sᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀs I ʙᴇʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ's ᴅᴇᴍᴀɴᴅs. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ɪꜰ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴅᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ʟᴏɢ ᴏɴ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡᴏʀʀʏɪɴɢ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ɪᴛ ɪs ᴏꜰᴛᴇɴ sᴀꜰᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀssᴜᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴘᴜɴɪsʜᴇᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴜɴᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪsʀᴜᴘᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴀ ꜰᴇᴇᴅ ɪɴ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ's ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ᴀʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴜsᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟᴀᴘᴛᴏᴘ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴀᴍ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʙᴇsᴛ ᴛᴏ, ᴀs ᴛʜᴇʏ sᴀʏ, 'sᴜᴄᴋ ɪᴛ ᴜᴘ', ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴋᴇ ᴏꜰ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴍɪssɪᴏɴ. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ɪꜰ Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴛᴇɴs ᴛᴏ ʜᴜʀᴛ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴏʀ Hᴏʀɴᴇᴛ, I ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴇsɪᴛᴀᴛᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀᴄᴛ.

 

Death’s Head: Tʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇs ᴍʏ ʀᴇᴘᴏʀᴛ.

 

Atlas: Oh. Well. That was actually incredibly useful, Null.

 

Atlas: Thank you.

 

Luna: That was more impressive than some of the agents in the lower divisions…

 

Bee: have you ever considered being an agent null??? : O

 

Death’s Head: I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ᴛᴏ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀɴ ᴀɢᴇɴᴄʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀs ᴍᴇ ᴀs ᴀɴ ᴇᴍᴘʟᴏʏᴇᴇ.

 

Bee: oh, right …

 

Bee: i kinda forgot you werent human for a second, haha

 

Death’s Head: I ᴀᴍ ꜰʟᴀᴛᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴍꜰᴏʀᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴍᴇ.

 

Luna: I’m weary of you still. But I can no longer doubt that you are working to help us.

 

Cecropia: If you are still answering questions Null, I have a few about the situation, if you’re willing.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴀᴍ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ.

 

Cecropia: Everything seems to make sense to me reading over your report, but I do question exactly how your relationship works with the Illuminati, and Azrael.

 

Cecropia: She lets you wander freely, assuming you aren’t being punished. She even lets you around Death’s Head, despite being aware fully of your loyalty to them, I’m assuming.

 

Death’s Head: Cᴏʀʀᴇᴄᴛ.

 

Cecropia: If I was Azrael, I don’t think I’d let someone so powerful wander so freely when they obviously are not on my side. Is there more to this I don’t understand?

 

Death’s Head: Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ I ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇʟʏ ᴏɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇs. Tʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴡᴀʏ sʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴ ᴍᴇ ɪs ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴘᴀɪɴ. Bᴜᴛ ɪꜰ sʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴏᴜsʟʏ ᴜsᴇs sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ, sʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴜsᴇ ᴍʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs. Tʜᴇʀᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ, ᴡᴇ ᴏꜰᴛᴇɴ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴅᴇᴀʟs. Sʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛs ᴍᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴅᴇʀ. I ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ᴇᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛs. Sʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛs ᴍᴇ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴀᴄᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ɢɪᴠᴇɴ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴅᴀʏ, I ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ sɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅ.

 

Death’s Head: Pᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ɪᴛ ɪs ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜs ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ. Bᴜᴛ sʜᴇ ɪs ᴡɪʟʟɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʀɪsᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴜsᴇ ᴍᴇ. I ᴀᴍ ᴀɴ ᴀɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ ʙᴇɪɴɢ. Tʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇs ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ. Mʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴇʏᴏɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ. Sʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴɢᴇʀ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴʏ ꜰᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ. Sʜᴇ's ꜰᴜʟʟʏ ᴀᴡᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪꜰ ɪᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅs, I ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ'ᴠᴇ ᴛᴏʀɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ʙʏ ɴᴏᴡ, ᴇꜰꜰᴏʀᴛʟᴇssʟʏ.

 

Cecropia: That does make sense.

 

Cecropia: I suppose even we are unaware of the extent of your powers as well.

 

Cecropia: Which makes me grateful that you’re on our side, admittedly.

 

Luna: You… You eat people?

 

Death’s Head: Oɴʟʏ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴇsᴇʀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ. I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʙᴜsᴇ ᴍʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs ꜰᴏʀ sᴇʟꜰɪsʜ ᴅᴇsɪʀᴇs.

 

Luna: But who are you to judge who deserves it and who doesn’t?

 

Death’s Head: Sᴘᴇᴀᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀʙᴜsᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇᴀᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ ᴜɴᴄᴏɴsᴄɪᴏᴜsɴᴇss ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇʟᴇᴄᴛʀɪᴄ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴs, sʜᴏᴄᴋ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀs, ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀᴜᴛᴇ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇ. Wʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇᴇɴ ᴀ ᴘʀɪsᴏɴ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɢʟᴇᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴀ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ɪɴɴᴏᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴍᴀɴ ʜᴇʟᴅ ʜᴏsᴛᴀɢᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴠᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: Pᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴛʜᴇɴ I ᴡɪʟʟ ʀᴇᴄᴏɴsɪᴅᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴏʀᴅs.

 

Bee: null … : (

 

Death’s Head: Dᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍᴏᴜʀɴ, ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ. Tɪᴍᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴋᴀʀᴍᴀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴ. 

 

Death’s Head: Iᴛ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴅᴏᴇs.

 

Luna: I have a question myself.

 

Luna: If your corruption and powers are so powerful, why can’t you break these weapons, or this collar?

 

Death’s Head: I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ sɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴡᴇᴀᴋɴᴇss. Aʜ, ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴛᴡᴏ, ɴᴏᴡ.

 

Death’s Head: Wɪᴛʜ ᴇxᴛᴇɴsɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇsᴇᴀʀᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴛᴇsᴛs ᴄᴏɴᴅᴜᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴄᴏᴍʙɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏꜰ ᴡʜᴀᴛ I ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴍᴇᴛᴀʟs ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴜʙsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇs, ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ᴍʏ ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ᴠᴀʀɪᴇᴅ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ᴅᴇᴘᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ɪᴛs sɪᴢᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: Aɴᴅ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀʟ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴍʏ ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴛʜᴇʏ sɪᴍᴘʟʏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴏᴛᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴇᴀᴘᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴜsᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ꜰᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ.

 

Death’s Head: Aɴᴅ ɴᴏᴡ, I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴇsɪᴛᴀᴛᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴜʀᴛ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ɪꜰ ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴs ᴋᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ. Aɴᴅ I ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟʟᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ.

 

Luna: I hate to admit it, but that makes far too much sense.

 

Luna: Not to mention, that sounds exactly like what Io would’ve done… she was always so thorough. A step ahead of everyone.

 

Luna: In that case, I’m incredibly sorry for my previous rudeness Null. You obviously have been through far more than any of us could imagine.

 

Death’s Head: Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀsᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴀssᴜᴍᴇ. Yᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ. I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴏꜰꜰᴇɴsᴇ ᴛᴏ ɪɴɴᴏᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴍɪsᴛᴀᴋᴇs.

 

Atlas: How much time do you have left, Null?

 

Death’s Head: I ᴡɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ᴠᴇʀʏ sᴏᴏɴ. Tʜᴏᴜɢʜ I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs, I ᴀᴍ sᴛɪʟʟ ʟᴇᴀʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏʟᴏɢʏ. I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇsᴛʀᴏʏ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ's ʟᴀᴘᴛᴏᴘ.

 

Death’s Head: Bᴜᴛ I sᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴs.

 

Atlas: I wanted to ask about your powers.

 

Atlas: I understand there is not time to explain them to their full extent, however, something you said caught my interest.

 

Atlas: You said that there is an ability to heal from your corruption?

 

Death’s Head: Iɴᴅᴇᴇᴅ. Sᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴀs ɴᴏᴛ ᴄʀᴜᴍʙʟᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴅᴜsᴛ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴍʏ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ, ɪᴛ ɪs ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇʟʏ ᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀʟ ɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟʟʏ. Tʜᴏᴜɢʜ, ɪꜰ I ᴀᴍ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛ, I ᴄᴀɴ ᴜsᴇ ᴍʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀs ᴀs ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴛᴏ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇss. Iᴛ ᴅᴏᴇs ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴍᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ɪs ᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ.

 

Atlas: Could you fix the corruption on the agent files in our database? They seem to eventually get corrupted again, no matter how many times I’ve had Death’s Head replace them and Winter look into the programming. It seems to leak into other programming, as well.

 

Death’s Head: Tʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴍʏ ꜰɪʀsᴛ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴜᴘᴏɴ ᴜsɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ʟᴀᴘᴛᴏᴘ. I ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴍʏ ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪᴏɴ sᴘʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ. I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛʟʏ ᴡɪᴛʜᴅʀᴀᴡɴ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ɪᴛ. Tʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀsᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ɴᴏᴡ ɪs ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴄᴄᴀsɪᴏɴᴀʟ sᴄʀᴇᴇɴ ɢʟɪᴛᴄʜ, ᴛᴏ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ I ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴢᴇ. Iᴛ ᴡᴀs Aᴢʀᴀᴇʟ's ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴀɴᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ sɪɴᴄᴇ sʜᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ʜᴀs ᴀᴄᴄᴇss ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴇʀᴠᴇʀs, ɪᴛ ɪs ɪᴍᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴇʟᴘᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ.

 

Atlas: Ah, thank you Null. This will definitely quicken up things for us.

 

Luna: Wait, does Io no longer have her laptop?

 

Atlas: She does. But I finally found the courage to cut off any access that it could have to us. I told Winter to cut connections a few days back.

 

Cecropia: Atlas. I’m so incredibly proud of you.

 

Cecropia: That was a big move, and I imagine not an easy one after all this time. But it will help us.

 

Atlas: Haha, at this point… 

 

Atlas: As much as I have regrets and pains… 

 

Atlas: I’m also sick of her.

 

Atlas: I’m sick of the amount of pain she’s caused to the people I love.

 

Atlas: It was one thing when I thought it was just me.

 

Atlas: But now I know better.

 

Atlas: And honestly?

 

Atlas: Fuck her.

 

Bee: YOU GO ATLAS!!!! : D

 

Cecropia: Indeed. I’m incredibly proud at the progress you’ve been making.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴀᴄᴋɴᴏᴡʟᴇᴅɢᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴀ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴢᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ɪɴᴛᴇʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ I ᴀᴍ ᴠᴇʀʏ sʜᴏʀᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇ. Iꜰ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴs, ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴏ ᴀsᴋ ᴛʜᴇᴍ.

 

Atlas: Ah, of course. I’ve asked what I’ve need. The rest of you?

 

Cecropia: Nothing I can think of.

 

Bee: me either : o

 

Luna: I have a question, though admittedly, it is more curiosity than it is helpful.

 

Death’s Head: A ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴏꜰ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴘʀᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴜs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ. Sᴏ ᴀʟʟᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟꜰ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴜʀɪᴏᴜs.

 

Luna: Thank you.

 

Luna: How to phrase this…

 

Luna: I suppose it is quite similar to Poodle’s previous question to Death’s Head…

 

Cecropia: Isn’t that a bit personal?

 

Luna: I’m simply curious.

 

Death’s Head: Aᴍ I ᴍɪssɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ.

 

Cecropia: Luna would like to know… well… 

 

Cecropia: What your relationship with Death’s Head is, exactly.

 

Luna: Or how you feel about them.

 

Cecropia: You’re only suggesting that because it sounds less suspicious.

 

Luna: Oh, shush.

 

Death’s Head: Aʜ, I ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴡ.

 

Death’s Head: Oɴʟʏ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴄᴀɴ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜰᴇᴇʟ. Bᴜᴛ ʏᴇs. Pᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴀᴄᴄᴜʀᴀᴛᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴ I ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴏᴡɴ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs ᴛᴏ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏꜰ ʟᴏᴠᴇ. Bᴜᴛ ᴛʀᴜʟʏ, I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪᴛ ɪs ꜰᴀʀ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟɪᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ. Iᴛ ɪs ʙᴇʏᴏɴᴅ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴅs ᴍᴀʏ ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇʏ.

 

Luna: What about before they had lost their memories?

 

Death’s Head: Hᴀʜᴀ.

 

Death’s Head: Wʜᴏ's ᴛᴏ sᴀʏ?

 

Death’s Head: Wʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ʜᴀᴅ I ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏʀᴅɪɴᴀʀʏ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ.

 

Death’s Head: Wʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ'ᴠᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴍᴇᴅ ʜᴀᴅ ᴡᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴘʀɪsᴏɴᴇʀs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪs ᴅᴀᴍɴᴇᴅ ɪɴsᴛɪᴛᴜᴛɪᴏɴ.

 

Death’s Head: Iᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀs ɴᴏᴛ, ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ, ᴏᴜʀ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇs, ᴏʀ ᴍʏ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs. I ᴀᴍ sᴛɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴇʀ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛᴇᴇᴛʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʙᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇʏᴇs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ sᴇᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀɴʏ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴄᴜsᴛᴏᴍs. I ᴀᴍ ᴘʀᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏꜰꜰ ᴀᴡᴋᴡᴀʀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇɴ sᴄᴀʀʏ ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɪɴɢʟʏ, ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴏꜰ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs sᴏʟɪᴅ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ᴏᴡɴ. I ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴏᴋᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪᴅ ᴀʟᴏɴɢsɪᴅᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴋɪɴ. I ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ.

 

Death’s Head: Aɴᴅ I ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴡɪʟʟ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ Dᴇᴀᴛʜ's Hᴇᴀᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀꜰᴀʀ. I ᴡɪʟʟ sᴇᴇ ᴛᴏ ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘɪɴᴇss ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴅᴇsᴇʀᴠᴇ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ I ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴀᴛᴇʀɪᴀʟ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ. Tʜᴀᴛ ɪs ᴀʟʟ.

 

Luna: I didn’t expect such a thorough answer… thank you for being so open with us, Null.

 

Death’s Head: I sᴇᴇ ɴᴏ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ.

 

Bee: aww… null : (

 

Bee: im rooting for you !!!!!!

 

Death’s Head: I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ. Hᴏᴡ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴏɴᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ? Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘs ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇss ᴏꜰ ᴘʟᴀɴᴛɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪɴ sᴏɪʟ? Iɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴄᴀsᴇ, I ᴀᴍ ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍʏsᴇʟꜰ.

 

Bee: hehe, no silly!!!

 

Bee: i mean im cheering for you!!!

 

Bee: i think love is love, yknow? i mean, besides when its icky old people preying on younger people!!! or something else gross. like people loving animals romantically and stuff like that. gross.

 

Bee: but, iunno, you seem super human to me!!! youre definitely not like a dog or something!! and i know deaths head cares lots about you!!!

 

Bee: so who knows!!! i just hope you get your happy ending too !!!

 

Death’s Head: I ᴅɪᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛ sᴜᴄʜ ᴋɪɴᴅɴᴇss ɪɴ ʀᴇᴘʟʏ ᴛᴏ sᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏɴsᴛʀᴏᴜs ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs. Tʜᴏᴜɢʜ I ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜʏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ ᴍᴇ, I ᴀᴍ ɢʀᴀᴛᴇꜰᴜʟ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜɪɴɢ ɢᴇɴᴇʀᴏᴜsɪᴛʏ.

 

Cecropia: I don’t think your feelings are monstrous at all, Null.

 

Cecropia: It’s not as if you’re obsessed over Death’s Head. An unhealthy obsession and protectiveness is unhealthy. Monstrous.

 

Cecropia: You wish to protect them from Azrael, and really, who doesn’t at this point?

 

Cecropia: That doesn’t seem monstrous to me. In fact, you have quite a healthy outlook on this all. You simply wish for their happiness, no matter what that means for your own feelings.

 

Cecropia: I do admit, a human and creature relationship has never been explored… but you’re much less of a creature than even most animals. Sapient, I think is the word.

 

Bee: dont you mean sentient?

 

Cecropia: No, most animals are sentient. They feel and perceive things.

 

Cecropia: Sapient is different. It’s essentially the ability to think and reason.

 

Bee: whoa!!! then that just boosted nulls chances big time i think !!!

 

Bee: i think you should definitely try to make some moves !!!!

 

Bee: hey if you like flowers maybe you should grow some for them?? thats SUPER romantic !!!

 

Cecropia: I am unsure if being trapped is the best timing for romantic endeavors, Bee.

 

Bee: : ( but he loves them… i think he should follow his heart !!!

 

Luna: God, I can’t believe we’re giving love advice to a cryptid.

 

Luna: Now that I think of it, however… how old are you exactly, Null?

 

Cecropia: I see you’re still being invasive.

 

Luna: Ugh. Shush you.

 

Death’s Head: I ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴘᴏssɪʙʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴍᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛɪᴍᴇ I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴇxɪsᴛᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ. Tʜᴇ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ꜰᴀʀ ʟᴀʀɢᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴs ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʀᴇʜᴇɴᴅ. Hᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, I ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ʙᴇᴇɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴀᴛᴇʀɪᴀʟ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀs ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀs Iᴏ ʜᴀs ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ, ᴀs I ᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ʏᴏᴜɴɢ.

 

Bee: whoooa… so if you were human youd be an old man?

 

Death’s Head: Iꜰ I ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ I ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ʙᴇ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ.

 

Bee: whoa … youre so cool null!!!

 

Death’s Head: I ᴀᴍ ᴄᴏʟᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ, ʏᴇs, ʙᴜᴛ I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ sᴇᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀs ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇʀsᴀᴛɪᴏɴ.

 

Bee: haha nooo i mean youre like … um … 

 

Bee: youre pretty neat !!! really interesting !!!

 

Death’s Head: I sᴇᴇ. Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ 'ᴄᴏᴏʟ' ᴀs ᴡᴇʟʟ, Aɢᴇɴᴛ Bᴇᴇ.

 

Bee: : D

 

Atlas: Null, how much time left?

 

Death’s Head: I ᴍᴜsᴛ ɢᴏ ᴀs sᴏᴏɴ ᴀs ᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ. I ᴄᴀɴ ᴘᴏssɪʙʟʏ ᴘᴜsʜ ɪᴛ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋ.

 

Atlas: What caused Death’s Head to have to rest? What did Azrael do to them?

 

Death’s Head: Tʜᴇ ꜰᴏᴏʟ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴜɴɪᴄᴀᴛᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴀɴʏ sᴘɪʀɪᴛs ᴀɴᴅ sᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇs ᴀᴛ ᴏɴᴄᴇ. I ᴛʀɪᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴏᴘ ʜᴇʀ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ sᴏ, ʙᴜᴛ sʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴜɴᴄᴏɴsᴄɪᴏᴜs ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ I ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅᴏ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ.

 

Death’s Head: I ʜᴇᴀʟ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋᴇʀ. Sᴏ I ɪɴsɪsᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴘᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴsᴛᴇᴀᴅ.

 

Death’s Head: Iꜰ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ᴀ sᴀᴛɪsꜰᴀᴄᴛᴏʀʏ ʀᴇᴘʟʏ, I ᴍᴜsᴛ ɢᴏ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ɴᴏᴡ.

 

Atlas: Yes, thank you Null.

 

Atlas: Keep them safe.

 

Death’s Head: Nᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟʟʏ.

 

Bee: and hornet!!! and tell him i love him and i believe in him!!!

 

Death’s Head: I ᴡɪʟʟ ᴘᴀss ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ.

 

Bee: : ) thank you null !!!!!

 

Death’s Head: :)

 

DEATH’S HEAD: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: … Well, I suppose that just happened.

 

Bee: THATS WAS SO COOL !!! i didnt expect him to be so friendly!!!

 

Atlas: I don’t know if friendly is the word, but I’m glad you get along with him.

 

Atlas: I do suppose if Hornet is able to get along with someone, there’s no way you wouldn’t either, Bee.

 

Bee: : D

 

Cecropia: I find it a little weird to say this, but… 

 

Cecropia: He was very oddly cute. It was incredibly endearing.

 

Luna: I want to tease you, but I have to agree.

 

Luna: I hadn’t expected that at all.

 

Luna: Despite being aware of his powers… he seems much less scarier now.

 

Atlas: It makes me realize he really is as much of a victim as Death’s Head and Hornet.

 

Cecropia: He simply wishes to see the one he loves safe and to return home.

 

Cecropia: He’s so… 

 

Luna: Human?

 

Cecropia: Yes. Human.

 

Cecropia: Ah, look at the time.

 

Cecropia: As amazing as this moment was, Luna and I have to get back to working.

 

Luna: Ah, yes. Until next time.

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

LUNA: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: I should get going as well. How are you holding up, Bee?

 

Bee: honestly, i was pretty down before

 

Bee: but i made a new friend today!!! : D

 

Bee: meeting null cheered me up a lot

 

Bee: plus … thats someone really really powerful protecting hornet

 

Bee: he said that one of the people he ate was laughing about starving a prisoner right?

 

Bee: i wonder if he meant hornet… 

 

Atlas: Yes, it does seem we have a powerful ally on our side.

 

Atlas: It does put me at ease as well. He seems determined to keep Death’s Head safe.

 

Bee: i think things are starting to look up a little!!!

 

Atlas: Haha. I think you’re right, Bee.

 

Bee: lets keep working hard then !!! : D

 

Atlas: You’re right. Despite this reassurance, it doesn’t mean we can slack.

 

Bee: exactly !!!!! : D

 

Bee: im proud of you atlas

 

Bee: we all are !!!!

 

Bee: love you dad !!!!

 

BEE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: … Did she say dad?

 

Atlas: Indeed she did.

 

Atlas: Haha, I’m flattered.

 

Atlas: All of you are truly like family to me.

 

Atlas: I love you too.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	71. Agent Death's Head

# CHAPTER 70: AGENT DEATH’S HEAD

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

=========================

NAME: Scout Sky Henderson

AGENT NAME: Death’s Head

AGENT LEVEL: 9

AGE: 23

BIRTHDAY: December 23rd

OCCUPATION: Medium, Secretary

POSITION: Top Agent

FAMILY: Joshua Henderson (father), Mary Jane Henderson (mother)

STATUS: Missing

NOTES: A large part of the Second Division despite their short time in it. Their power as a medium grew quickly, and because of it they spent a few months training under Agent Owlet of the Top Division. Was extremely close with the Head of the Second Division, Agent Atlas.

 

As of this year, Agent Death’s Head has been deemed missing and likely dead due to the Illuminati Incident.

=========================


	72. Odd One Out

#  CHAPTER 71: ODD ONE OUT

##  **???: Early Morning**

 

As I got woken up way before the usual time, I thought to myself,  _ Does this place have an actual schedule or not? _ My sense of time of course was always very off, so I gave it the benefit of the doubt. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of none other than Zophiel.

 

“Greetings, Death’s Head!” He waved with a bit of a nervous laugh. “It’s time to start your training. I’m sorry about waking you up so early, by the way. Just… um… well, I’ll admit, I’m sorta scared of Null. And. He’s always here in the morning and afternoon… so I chose a time where he usually isn’t wandering here, if you don’t mind.”

 

I tried to rub the tired out of my eyes, letting out a loud yawn as I processed all of Zophiel’s words at a snail’s pace. I slip out of bed, straightening out the uniform that had become the only piece of clothing I had here. Finally, I replied, “I mean… I guess I don’t mind, but, I just don’t get why you’d avoid Null so much.”

 

Zophiel’s eyes widened, staring at me like I grew ten heads. “Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I?”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Null’s a pretty nice guy, even if he’s not human. It’s not like he’d attack you.”

 

Zophiel seemed to blanch more with every word from my lips. His expression was worrying as he replied, “I’m not so sure about that.”

 

“Has he attacked you?” I asked as Zophiel peeked outside the doorway, checking both ways before opening the door for me.

 

“Well, no, he hasn’t,” Zophiel admitted. “But I’ve heard the horror stories.”

 

“Horror stories?”

 

Zophiel looked around nervously, and I began to wonder if all his nervous habits stemmed from his fear of Null. “Well… it’s not uncommon, that the guards and lower ranks among the Illuminati end up hearing rumors, y’know? About mysterious disappearances of guards ‘n guards going into his room and never being seen again.”

 

Well… I couldn’t argue that Null did kill Illuminati agents. However, he only ever really killed ones that deserved it. I wondered how I could get that across to Zophiel, since I didn’t really understand how he viewed the Illuminati and what his morals were yet. Finally, I decided on, “I mean, Azrael  _ does  _ force him to do stuff.”

 

I noticed as we kept walking that the room we were headed to was also pretty far off. Not quite as far as that other room, but it was clear that spirits and creatures weren’t allowed anywhere near the normal parts of the Illuminati. The entire time Zophiel seemed to be thinking about what I said. We arrived at a door that he stopped at, and he finally replied, “Well, that is true. But… there are times he’s done things outside of her command. She doesn’t have total control over him. It’s like making deals with a wild wolf.”

 

_ Null… a wolf? I know he looks scary, but…  _ “Well, I don’t know if I’d make  _ that  _ comparison…”

 

“Honestly? You likely find him less scary because of your power.” Zophiel opened the door, gesturing me to enter before him. I walked through, studying the room around me. It was as simple and blank as most the rest of the Illuminati. A white room with a panel filled with different commands next to a window, which reminded me of the ones in the prisons. Otherwise, it was a single bench in front of the window and another in the back.

 

“What do you mean my power?” I asked. He couldn’t possibly mean me being a medium, could he? The others were able to talk to Null, after all. At least, once he was calm… 

 

“Well, maybe it’s more so my  _ lack  _ of powers,” Zophiel laughed nervously as he made his way to the panel. I only had just realized there were a few hooks next to it where different headphones hung. Or were they those noise muffling types? It looked like some sort of combination, as Zophiel wrapped it around his neck for the time being. “You see, a lot of people tend to be somewhere in the middle. You’re pretty high up in, well, let’s call it psychic power for now, alright?”

 

I nodded, letting him know I was following.

 

“Outside of mediums, MOTH Agents tend to be a tad higher than the average everyday person, likely thanks to exposure to the supernatural. At least, that’s what Azrael’s told us from her own experience.” Zophiel looked sad as he stared into the empty room on the other side of the glass. He looked like he was in a different time, remembering something happier that was long since gone. He snapped out of it quick, turning back to me. “But, I suppose someone like me is the below average. Sometimes I can’t even  _ see  _ certain creatures. I can see Null, of course,” He pointed out with yet another nervous laugh. “But some creatures are more vague in how they look, and those, I can’t see. So… I don’t really have the ability to understand Null like others can. Not everyone here can, actually.”

 

I hadn’t actually known that. It had made sense; everyone I had known who understood Null was a MOTH Agent, and then there was Io, who was raised by him. I never really saw Null interact with anyone considered  _ normal _ . Out of curiosity, I asked Zophiel as he typed away into the panel, “What does he sound like then?”

 

Zophiel answered without looking up, “Static.”

 

Static. I imagined Null’s tall, intimidating appearance, his mouth opening and only static being heard. I suppose I could understand better why so many guards and agents here were afraid of him. I offered, “I could always translate for you.”

 

Zophiel snorted. “Uh, no thank you, Death’s Head. I appreciate the offer, but… I’d rather spend as little time as possible around the thing.”

 

_ Thing? _ Something about that got to me. Zophiel gestured for me to walk over, then pointed to the bench. “Sit down there. You won’t have to do much for this besides communicate.”

 

I sat down, but not without asking, “What do you mean? I’m training, right?”

 

“Well, yes,” Zophiel pulled a tablet from the panel in the wall, something so thin it could fit in that thing. I watched somewhat in amazement as he began to tap at it like a doctor writing notes on a patient. “How did you think you were going to train? You don’t train psychic powers through push-ups, you know.”

 

I chuckled at that. “Fair enough.”

 

“It’ll be as simple as this,” Zophiel begun explaining as I watched fully armored guards haul in a single, small safe, similar to the ones I had seen in that large room. “We bring in a single supernatural creature for you to communicate with, which as you grow stronger, we’ll slowly increase the difficulty of communicating with them. For now, we’ve brought in a creature that you’ve communicated with a few times before.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Wait… why can’t I just practice with Null?”

 

Zophiel blanched once more. “Null… prefers not to be part of such things. He gets very…  _ testy  _ about being pulled into any sort of training or experiment. I think he has the closest thing to trauma that supernatural beings have to this stuff.”

 

Trauma…? “Wait, what happened to him?”

 

“Well,” Zophiel only seemed to get more nervous as he spoke, throwing glances around every second. “I was never there, since, if you couldn’t tell, I’m no scientist or doctor. But the reason we know so much about Null in the first place was from a lot of studies. But… they weren’t exactly…  _ ethical _ , if you catch my drift.”

 

I shook my head. “I’m lost. What did you guys do?”

 

Zophiel seemed to have gained some color as he let out an awkward chuckle. “For someone who used to help keep this place running, you sure aren’t the brightest.” He sighed as he threw up a thumbs up to the men in the other room, who promptly left without a gesture or word back. 

 

With that, Zophiel continued, “They used to do all sorts of tests and studies, from pushing him to his limit with pain to see how his powers will react to cutting him open to see what was inside of him. Anything to find out what made him tick. Helps us keep ourselves safe, but I guess I do feel bad for the poor thing, even if I’m terrified as fuck of him. Shit like that can’t be fun.”

 

I had no idea what to say. I was speechless. I already knew that Null’s treatment here was nothing good, but… What was someone even supposed to say to that? Why was this so… so casual? So accepted? At the very least, couldn’t they see this was like animal cruelty if not human? 

 

Instead of trying to articulate any of the thoughts in my head, I swallowed down the lump in my throat and said, “It sounds like you’ve been around for a while.”

 

“Eh,” Zophiel shrugged. “I guess so. Anyways, lemme get this on you.”

 

Zophiel walked over to clip a small microphone onto my uniform, and once he was sure it was secure, he walked back to the panel in the wall. “Once I click this button here,” He pointed to an option on the panel, “You’ll be heard by it. Give me a thumbs up when you’re ready.”

 

With that, he slipped on his headphones, staring as he waited for me to signal him. What was this? Wouldn’t I need to have some sort of way to hear the creature too? Then I remembered like an idiot,  _ right, they speak through my mind, unlike Null. _

 

Well, no point in wasting time fearing what might happen. Stalling wouldn’t do much for me. Besides, maybe this training would benefit us in plans in the future. Perhaps with Null’s help, we could get the help of other supernatural beings here. So, I gave Zophiel a thumbs up and he clicked the button. Nothing really happened that I could tell. Not a beep or a change in the other room. I hadn’t immediately heard any voices or felt any different.

 

I cleared my throat before I spoke. “Hello…?”

 

Then it hit me. Not as hard as the incident in that room, but I felt it heavy in my head.

 

_ Ah, Death’s Head. So we meet again after your accident. _

 

I knew that I heard that voice from somewhere. The familiar feeling of static around my eyes and everything getting dizzy. “I know you, right?”

 

_ How else would you have gotten yourself stranded in this place. _

 

“Right!” My eyes widened as I remembered. “You’re the weird smudge thing!”

 

_ I suppose that is the form you see me as, yes. _

 

“Sorry,” I scratched the back of my neck, looking away from the safe in the other room. “I guess that isn’t the best thing to, uh, be called.”

 

_ My physical form hardly matters to me. _

 

God, why was talking to supernatural creatures just as hard as talking to people? This felt awkward, and I could already feel the pain of a headache sneaking in. “Uh… why are you in a safe? Couldn’t you just teleport out?”

 

_ If I could, wouldn’t I have done that already? _

 

“Oh,” I felt even more awkward. “Good point. But why don’t you just… teleport away whenever you’re outta there?”

 

_ I am not always trapped. I am quite like Null. Though not nearly as free to wander. It is hardly a good idea to be discussing escape so openly with creatures. _

 

I glanced around at the cameras, suddenly remembering where I was. “Oh. Right. Sorry. Talking to you kinda makes it hard to remember my surroundings, really.”

 

_ Such is my effect. You had gotten used to it in your previous form. _

 

“It wasn’t really a  _ form _ ,” I corrected it. “I just lost my memories is all.”

 

_ Words are simply just words. Meanings are fleeting. _

 

Sounded sorta like an excuse to me. I had planned on continuing to talking, but the pain spiked up and I clutched at my head. What was a small headache turned into the feeling of a baseball bat being swung into my skull, and my breath was pulled from my lungs.

 

_ Hmm. It seems you have pushed yourself again, Death’s Head. When will you ever learn? _

 

Things seemed to get to a peak where I thought I’d pass out. I felt everything slipping away from around me.

And just like that, it’s all over. Just like in the other room.

 

The safe was gone and Zophiel was at my side, hand on my back, the other pushing hair out of my face. It was just like when I had come to before to see Dot yelling at me, trying to pull me away. But, of course, Dot wasn’t here to save me.

 

“Death’s Head, can you hear me now?” He asked as soon as my head had sprung up.

 

I nodded, scratching at the pulsing headache. Zophiel sighed, tapping things into the tablet he had been using before walking over to the panel and inserting it back into its place. “Well, I suppose training is training. We start slow. That’s enough for today.”

 

“That’s it?” I asked.

 

He snorted at my reaction. “You’re telling me after a reaction like that, you wanna go at it  _ again _ ? You really are as crazy as they say.”

 

Crazy? What the hell was that supposed to mean? “Hey, c’mon. I might be a prisoner but you could show some respect!”

 

“Oh, uh,” He coughed into his elbow, eyes darting around once more. “I didn’t mean it in a mean way. I’m just poking fun. I do respect what you do. After all, you’re the only one who can do it.”

 

As he walked to the door, I followed him. “What do you mean? There’s plenty of mediums, right?”

 

Zophiel sighed for the millionth time that day. “Have you not put it together yet? You’re the odd one out, Death’s Head.” His voice, his expression, for once it was serious, less nervous and more sure of himself. “ _ No one _ likes Null. He’s the scariest thing on this planet Earth and you are the only person who doesn’t think that because he doesn’t want you to  _ know _ .” He shook his head wildly. “You’re the only medium, hell,  _ person _ as far as we know, that has ever  _ befriended  _ a supernatural creature. MOTH was dedicated to living peacefully alongside them, but it’s not like even the best mediums ever knew how the hell to actually get along with them. We were two entire worlds apart and we respected that, until you came along.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “You said we.”

 

Zophiel’s expression turned to one of genuine confusion. “What?”

 

“You know a lot about MOTH, Zophiel.” I said, trying not to be too obvious about what I was starting to figure out.

 

Zophiel’s nervous habits returned almost immediately. He might’ve teased me about being dumb, but his body language is a dead giveaway of his intentions. “It was just something to study up on when I’m bored. Don’t think too into it.”

 

I hadn’t said anything at first. There was no way that he had just slipped up, right? He really had known so much about MOTH. Sure, I wasn’t sure he had given away anything that only a MOTH agent would know, but the way he talked about MOTH… 

 

I looked up at him one last time and asked, “What’s your favorite moth?”

 

“Look,” He looked down at me, and his voice was more stern than I’d ever heard it be. “Be careful with that phrase. You know it can get you in trouble in here. You may be irreplaceable but you’re not fucking invincible and Azrael will push you to your limits if you try her too much.”

 

“Is that what happened to you?” I asked.

 

Something about the question seemed to hit him hard. He stared for a long while at my wide eyes, pain evident across his features. He rubbed at his eyes before replying, “Oleander. My favorite moth is Oleander. Happy? Now drop it.”

 

I almost felt bad for pushing him so much, but at the same time, I realized I had gotten a pretty useful piece of information all on my own. I wasn’t sure what to do with it, or what the agency could do, but maybe it could come in use. I felt like it had to. Or maybe that was just me hoping. Maybe I could make a friend out of Zophiel…?

 

I heard a sharp intake of breath from beside me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I saw my door and, of course, Null getting up from sitting on the floor in front of it. As soon as he was to his full height, however, Zophiel stepped back, his nervous habits returning to him all at once. “Of course he’s here…”

 

Null blinked at us both, not getting any closer just as we stopped where we were. It was like that for a while, before finally Zophiel seemed to calm down slightly. He looked at me, whispering, “He’s not gonna approach me, right?”

 

“Not if you don’t want him to,” I told Zophiel.

 

“I’d rather keep this distance then,” Zophiel muttered. “You can go to him if you want. I’ll just watch over you from here.”

 

Unable to think of what else to say, I decided to listen and walk over, standing beside Null and looking to Zophiel, who hadn’t moved an inch. He still was staring, however, and Null simply stared back.

 

“He’s…” Zophiel gulped. “He’s not gonna hurt me, right?”

 

“Why would he?” I asked.

 

Zophiel shrugged. “I don’t know! How am I supposed to know how he feels?”

 

I couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “You could ask me.”

 

Zophiel looked as if this never crossed his mind once, even though I had offered it before. “W… What?”

 

“You’re the one that said it, right?” I tried not to sound too bitter about it. “I’m the odd one out. I’m the one who made friends with supernatural creatures.”

 

He looked between me, then Null, then back to me. He finally asked, “Okay, well… then… what’s he thinking?”

 

I looked up at Null. “Well, what are you up to, Null?”

 

As usual, his expression is neutral, his voice deep but not harsh besides his odd static lisp. “I was simply waiting for you.”

 

I shrugged and looked to Zophiel. “He was just waiting for me.”

 

“He doesn’t want to kill me? Or eat me?” Zophiel asked.

 

I looked up to Null. Null simply shook his head. Looking back to Zophiel, he seemed to finally relax a bit, though he hadn’t dared get closer.

 

Zophiel thought over his words, before finally, he asked, “If I happen to come by for your training at the same time that Null is here, can you promise he won’t hurt or eat me?”

 

“Can you promise that, Null?” I asked.

 

Null looked more bored than ever. “I had never intended to harm him in the first place. I do not see why this conversation was ever needed. However, if it puts you both at ease, I will promise that I will not cause harm to him when he is here.”

 

I nodded at Zophiel. “He promises.”

 

Zophiel let out a breath of relief. “Alright. I’ll start waking you up around the same times again, then. See you tomorrow, Death’s Head. And… Null… I guess.”

 

Despite him having gotten calmer, he seemed to dash away as soon as he had finished his goodbyes. I opened the door, Null following in after me.

 

“I knew Zophiel was afraid of me,” Null admitted. “But I do not understand why he would be afraid of me targeting him. He has never done anything to warrant such a thing. His time here has never touched anything having to do with me.”

 

I sat at my desk, determined to spend the time I had getting shit done on my laptop. “I’m not really good at deducing stuff or anything, but if I were to guess, I think Azrael uses you like a monster under the bed thing.”

 

Null tilted his head. It was kind of a cute thing, reminding me of an owl. “What does that mean?”

 

“Well, some parents try to get their kids to behave by telling them some sort of monster will get them if they don’t listen,” I explained. “Azrael’s doing that with a lot of people here, I think.”

 

Null looked same as ever as he stared. “Whenever Io had acted up, I simply talked with him and reasoned with him what was bothering him about such an action.”

 

“I don’t think Azrael’s the type to do that,” I gave Null an apologetic look.

 

“Well, yes,” Null replied. “That is why I took care of her kin.”

 

I snorted. “Was that sass?”

 

“What is sass?”

 

Despite my understanding of Zophiel’s fear of him, I still saw Null as nothing more than an odd friend.


	73. Father Figure

#  CHAPTER 72: FATHER FIGURE

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE CHAT**

  
  


ATLAS: ONLINE

 

Atlas: Winter, as soon as possible, I’d like a report on Io and his wellbeing.

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Winter: ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

Winter: you call, i answer ☆=(ゝω･)/

 

Winter: housesitting is quite easy since deaths head has a very small and lonely home! just one little plant and a bit of dusting

 

Winter: but babysitting is a bit harder (￣Д￣；；

 

Atlas: Isn’t Io 18 himself? I hardly think he needs babysitting.

 

Winter: but he doesss !!!! (-∧-；)

 

Winter: he hardly eats

 

Winter: he hardly sleeps

 

Winter: and when he is around us he just hates us !!!! (⋟﹏⋞)

 

Winter: where have i gone wrong as a father…?!!?

 

Winter: some of us simply are not made out for it like you, atlas （；^ω^）

 

Atlas: Me?

 

Atlas: Dot said something similar.

 

Winter: you are, as they say, our daddy ＋。゜~”（゜∀゜）゜。＋

 

Atlas: Please don’t say it like that. I don’t trust that word out of your mouth.

 

Winter: (^▽^;)

 

Winter: but really. i feel like if you were here, this would go much much smoother (;￣ー￣川

 

Winter: io reminds me of when i was still a little baby moth…

 

Atlas: … You mean a caterpillar?

 

Atlas: There’s technically no such thing as a baby moth.

 

Winter: now you are sounding much like cecropia (☍﹏⁰)｡

 

Atlas: Apologies. Continue.

 

Winter: ANYWAYS

 

Winter: he reminds me of when i was a little baby caterpillar…

 

Winter: so incredibly filled with hatred for everything in the world and what it had done to me!!!! (⋋▂⋌)

 

Winter: childhood taken away from me and whisked away to yet another world that i would never understand

 

Winter: except i ended up understanding it quite well!! （＾ω＾）

 

Winter: but i was only able to make it through because of you!!!

 

Atlas: Well, Natasha is the one that took you in, Winter.

 

Atlas: She deserves a little more credit.

 

Winter: (⋋▂⋌)(⋋▂⋌)(⋋▂⋌)!!!!

 

Winter: but YOU are the one that took care of me until then!!!

 

Winter: you put up with me at my worse!!!

 

Winter: and for that, you deserve a father of the year award

 

Winter: (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

 

Winter: perhaps you can be that for baby boy io as well, since…

 

Winter: well, uh… (；・∀・)(；・∀・)(；・∀・)

 

Atlas: You can say it.

 

Atlas: He’s my son. I’m not afraid of facing that fact.

 

Atlas: It may be painful, but only because I couldn’t be there for him.

 

Atlas: I accept him as my son.

 

Winter: (*￣▽￣)d

 

Winter: thats the spirit!!!! (＾▽＾)

 

Winter: like the natural born father you are!!!

 

Atlas: I don’t think… 

 

Atlas: Nevermind.

 

Atlas: I’m honestly touched.

 

Atlas: After all this time, and you still consider me a father figure to you?

 

Winter: how could I not?

 

Winter: you took me in when all i ever was to anyone else was a problem child

 

Winter: if i was not useful for computers, i was useful for sex

 

Winter: if not that, then i could be sold for money

 

Winter: and if not that, then i was good as dead

 

Winter: but you saw me for what i was

 

Atlas: You were just a kid, Winter.

 

Atlas: You still are.

 

Atlas: You’re only 20, you know.

 

Atlas: You’re not old like me.

 

Winter: your words, not mine!!! (・ωｰ)～☆

 

Winter: but that is exactly why you are still a father figure to me

 

Winter: because like any good father, you still baby me （＾ω＾）

 

Winter: but trying to channel the part of me that learned from you is much too hard (¬､¬)

 

Atlas: Maybe call in Natasha.

 

Winter: (ﾟДﾟ;)

 

Winter: are you drinking?

 

Atlas: Haha.

 

Atlas: No. I wanted to see your reaction.

 

Winter: good to see you still have your humor in such rough times (´∀｀；)

 

Winter: i know you are much too busy… but if there is any point perhaps we are both not busy…

 

Winter: you should talk with baby boy io some more

 

Winter: i think he is very much in need of a father figure like you

 

Winter: someone safe

 

Atlas: I’m safe?

 

Winter: yes

 

Winter: always have been

 

Winter: you are someone to trust when everything is scary and bad… 

 

Winter: you are like safety blanket, yes? v(￣∇￣)

 

Atlas: … What exactly did Io do to him?

 

Atlas: I mean, Azrael.

 

Atlas: You know what I mean.

 

Winter: i believe that is for him to talk about to you when he is ready

 

Winter: not that i have anything to say, he zips up like large fluffy coat when i ask （；へ：）

 

Winter: i thought you knew, however? dot told me you two had talked (^^ゞ

 

Atlas: I mean… vaguely. I think I told him more than he told me.

 

Atlas: But… these things take time, I think.

 

Atlas: They always have.

 

Winter: look at me !!

 

Winter: i still have long ways to go !! °+(*´∀｀)ｂ°+°

 

Atlas: Oh, Winter.

 

Atlas: You’ve come far too. Don’t be so harsh.

 

Winter: (・ωｰ)～☆

 

Winter: and you doubt your fatherly abilities! pah!

 

Winter: ah, it seems dot is having issues getting baby boy to eat…

 

Winter: i should probably go help (´∀｀；)

 

Atlas: Tell him to take his time. But eating will help give him more energy in the coming days.

 

Atlas: He’ll need it.

 

Winter: will do papa (＾＾)ｂ

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: … Is that the second time someone’s called me dad?

 

Atlas: I guess you and Dot may have a point about this whole father thing.

 

Atlas: Haha… I never would’ve thought, after everything Io had said to me…

 

Atlas: I mean… Azrael.

 

Atlas: Then again… 

 

Atlas: It always adds up in the end, doesn’t it? To her?

 

Atlas: Ah, what am I doing rambling to you.

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	74. Possibilities

#  CHAPTER 73: POSSIBILITIES

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Agent Death’s Head

TO: Agent Atlas

SUBJECT: Plans?

 

heya, atlas. im doing as well as i can, so, yeah. hornets doing okay. null is… he’s his usual. all that aside, im gonna be kinda quick typing this out but hopefully ill get the essentials down. i dont know what exactly this might help out with? im just hoping that it… does. somehow.

 

we’ve been discussing a lot of plans and whatnot. combinations of what the three of us know. sometimes i talk directly with hornet, sometimes it's spaced out messages through null. but we’ve been slowly piecing together some sort of idea. it's nowhere near complete, and we’ve got a lot of holes, but we’re working on it

 

we dont have a set of steps yet really for it, just ideas floating around. before, most of it was pretty much impossible, until i found out something. all on my own too. i hope you guys are proud! hornet was.

 

this one agent here, named zophiel, he was a moth agent! hes still alive, atlas!! he was agent oleander, which doesnt really ring a bell for me or hornet, but hornet said you might know of him? according to the profiles you sent apparently he was a lower division agent, so it makes sense… 

 

i dont know if hes loyal to azrael or not yet. i dont really know his motives. hes just a pretty low rank here, really, so i think hes basically operating on fear here. we’re thinking of trying to get him on our side somehow. we’re still discussing it… he’s sort of terrified of null, so it's hard, but hes not a bad guy. so it's possible.

 

there also might be another agent here. this one profile keeps standing out to me, but i dont know why. i just hope that it can come into use later. other than that, we’re basically just trying to make a map of the place from what each of us know. it's… it's literally made in ms paint right now but it's the best i can do. ill send you what we have so far, and send you updates whenever i can. hopefully if you guys plan on getting in here, itll help. hard to get close to the areas closer to the exits though, so those are the most empty. sorry.

 

we’ve got plans for if we can get into certain areas. if we can figure out where they keep all of nulls collars and the batons and other weapons, we can switch them around, make sure theyre using the weaker ones during out plans. we can also maybe find more of a complete map somewhere? however im pretty nervous about it… because im not sure how we’re gonna be able to do this stuff without null. but he cant enter these rooms.

 

im praying oleander is still loyal to MOTH. i think he talks about it like he misses it. so. i just pray. im not the best with people. but im genuine. maybe that’ll be enough?

 

thats all i got right now. also, hornet as usual says hi and i love you to bee and wants you guys to reassure her that hes doing fine. hes glad that her and null get along. he says to keep up the good work, to her and all of you too. and hes proud of you, atlas

 

good luck. take care of yourself, atlas. we’re getting somewhere.


	75. Nothing Ventured...

#  CHAPTER 74: NOTHING VENTURED...

##  **???: MORNING**

 

When I was woken up, I was pretty surprised to see Null. Unless it was around the time we get on my laptop, he doesn’t usually bother waking me up. I looked around for the time, but Null answered my questions before I even got the chance to ask them.

 

“Zophiel is outside,” he told me simply. “He wanted to wake you up, but I was at the door. He had asked me to wake you.”

 

“Oh…” I blinked a few times, trying to clear my tired vision. Then, very suddenly, I had sat up, realizing what Null just said. “Wait… oh! He asked you? Like, talked to you?”

 

Null nodded.

 

_ Shit, he really did that on his own? _ I almost stumbled out of bed as I straightened out my uniform and rushed to open the door. Surely enough, Zophiel stood there, waving awkwardly as he pointedly avoided Null’s gaze.

 

“You talked to Null?” I asked in disbelief.

 

Zophiel grew nervous. “Is that bad?”

 

“No!” I laughed and shook my head. “Zophiel, that’s good! I’m just glad. I didn’t expect you to warm up to everything I said so quickly.”

 

“May I come in?” He asked me, and I nodded and stepped out of the way, excited about this development. I closed the door, and Zophiel lets out a shaky sigh before I watched him simply collapse onto the floor, sitting there like a ragdoll. I rushed over and slid onto my knees, blanching as I stared at him.

 

“Zophiel? You okay?” I asked hesitantly, and was surprised to hear him laugh.

 

“Null disrupts camera feeds, right?” He asked.

 

I nodded at the same time as Null, and apparently this answer brought Zophiel great joy, his laughter growing. When he finally calmed down, he patted my shoulder. “I’m alright. Just exhausted. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here for a moment to catch my breath.”

 

“Did something happen?” I asked almost immediately, and was relieved when Zophiel shook his head, strands of usually very formal looking dark hair bouncing loose with his movements.

 

“I just never get a moment truly alone, you know?” He said, then quickly added, “I mean. I know I’m not still alone. But I mean. Alone from  _ her _ ,” he had said, and I knew immediately who he meant without a name. “For some reason I just feel… relieved to just. Not have her watching me for a moment. I guess that’s how you stay sane here, huh?”

 

“That’s definitely part of it,” I admitted with a nervous laugh.

 

“I don’t usually think too hard about it,” Zophiel told me, and I realized this was him opening up, and made sure he knew I was listening intently with my hands folded in my lap. “But I guess you just reminded me the other day. Everything happening. You don’t remember, but… you were the last one taken away. I was one of the first. I was terrified. I was… I was basically a worker ant in a colony of ants when it came to MOTH. I never even met Azrael as Io. That was my first time meeting her. I only ever heard of her.”

 

“Your first impression of her was… this?” I asked.

 

He had given me a sad smile. “Unfortunately. Though maybe it was better that way. I used to be comforted by the fact that I wasn’t one of the ones backstabbed by her. I mean… I could only imagine Atlas…” He looked up at me, eyebrow raised. “Is Atlas still in MOTH? I wouldn’t have blamed him for leaving.”

 

“Yeah, he’s my boss,” I told him. “Uhm. Second Division?”

 

“Hasn’t changed,” Zophiel had let out a sad chuckle. “Good man. I worked with the Second Division once. Divisions often work together for bigger projects, and the lower division consists of a lot of basic agents to do basic work for the higher divisions to analyze and do the big stuff. Once again, just an ant in a colony of ants,” Zophiel repeated. He smiled, however, as he talked about MOTH. A genuine smile. “Atlas was… my first impression of him, it was… he was almost cute? He’s so awkward for a guy who’s supposed to be so high up. It made him comfortable to be around. Makes me wonder what he saw in a bitch like Azrael.”

 

I sighed. “It’s… complicated. Though you probably understand why at this point.”

 

“Too well.” Zophiel shook his head. “You know what her first words to me were?”

 

I shook my head.

 

He took in a shaky breath. “You were the first one because no one would miss you. She said that to me. She just… broke me like that, on the first day here.” He covered his face with his hands, taking in shaky breaths. “I knew things would never be the same from then on out. But I guess… I just accepted it? I mean, what else was I supposed to do when she… she just…”

 

I could tell by now he had begun to cry. I didn’t want to invade too much, but I wanted to comfort him somehow, so I gently rubbed his back. He seemed fine with the touch, so I continued as he cried for a little while. Just him, Null, and I, in that little stuffy room, and poor little Zophiel’s desperate sobs. Everything Azrael touched seemed to shatter. Her corruption was worse than Null’s ever could be.

 

“Sorry,” He had said so quickly, I barely heard it. He wiped at his face with a handkerchief from his pocket, shoving it back quickly so he could start fixing up the strands of hair that had gotten loose. “I didn’t mean to—”

 

“It’s okay,” I told him in the softest voice I could muster. “Trust me, I’ve cried a lot too. On and off camera.”

 

He chuckled, and though it was still sad, his face brightened a little. “T-Thanks. I just… I needed that. I haven’t been able to  _ really  _ cry for so long. Just… when I  _ do  _ remember certain things, I… I see it all over again, you know? People I used to work with… this one agent, her name was Agent Pea, I think. She was probably my age, which back then, must’ve been early twenties, or maybe she was younger? I can’t remember… I remember joking with her over some coffee at the printer back at headquarters,” he chuckled, but it trailed off into something darker as he finished what he was saying. 

 

“…I… I also remember her head popping clean off when Azrael fed her to one of the creatures in the off limits area. Sometimes it repeats so clearly in my mind before I sleep. If I sleep,” he added with an exhausted look. “Azrael kept telling us it was just… people who didn’t listen. Rebels. Bad people. And that this wasn’t cruelty, it was adding to our research. It was an example. A demonstration. It’s just… trauma, really. Just her shaping us into whatever she wants.”

 

He seemed to finally be done talking, pulling his legs up to his chin and resting his head there. I was sitting beside him, silent, just taking in all his words slowly. Just the image of what he described… the idea of that happening to any of the agents I had gotten to know at MOTH… 

 

“To be honest,” He begun to talk again, and my head snapped up, interested. “The reason I talked to Null… this morning, I mean… well, I guess it was more talking  _ at  _ him, but… well, see, your words, they didn’t  _ really  _ get to me… no offense,” he added quickly. “But they just didn’t get to me until I went through the records and realized that… all those people I watched die, he didn’t kill them. He didn’t kill even one of them.” Zophiel looked up to Null for a moment, who remained motionless, his expression neutral. Zophiel calmly looked back down at the floor, finishing with, “And I guess that’s when I started to take your words to heart. The things you said started to make a lot more sense.”

 

“Records?” I asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

 

Zophiel raised his own. “Yeah? Azrael makes us record almost everything and anything we do. She keeps track of everything happening in here. Especially anything considered research.”

 

“And you have access to them?” I asked.

 

“I mean, almost any agent of the Illuminati does,” he replied. “I mean, we don’t want repeats of any mistakes or a repeat of something proven useless sometime ago. It’s nothing top secret to us lower agents. Just reports really.”

 

He spotted my face lighting up and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. “Oh, of  _ course _ , I’m realizing why you’re asking now…”

 

“I mean, like, I’m not gonna force you to do anything,” I quickly clarified, which seemed to calm him down. “I’m not about to stoop as low as Azrael and threaten you to help us. Null is gonna leave you alone, and I’m not gonna patronize you or anything. But… if you help us, I  _ know  _ we can do this.”

 

“Do what?” He asked, sounding so tired. “Escape? Do you have  _ any _ idea how many people have tried? I appreciate your enthusiasm, and maybe I would’ve agreed if it was even slightly possible, but it’s not. Trust me. I’ve watched people die with this foolish idea that we could ever beat Azrael. I’ve survived  _ because  _ I gave up. Simple as that.”

 

“But did they have an actual plan?” I then pointed to Null. “Did they have  _ Null _ ?”

 

“No,” Null answered for Zophiel. “I had never helped anyone escape. No one has ever asked that of me, likely because most of them have never realized that they have the ability to communicate with me.” Null paused. “I had been quite lonely for a while.”

 

Zophiel leaned over. “What’d he say? That was a lot.”

 

“He just said no one’s ever asked for his help,” I explained quickly, not having the time to go into the rest. “Anyways, it’s not just gonna be us alone, Zophiel. We’re gonna figure this out slowly with MOTH’s help. With Null’s help. Like I said, you don’t  _ have  _ to help. But if you do… we can do this for sure.”

 

Zophiel sighed, rubbing the sides of his head as if he was growing a headache. “I’ll… think about it. Just don’t expect anything of me, alright? Because my answer might be no. It’ll… probably be no. But I’ll consider it.”

 

“I understand,” I told him, despite my heart sinking at the thought.  _ He’s our only lead. But I can’t make him do this. He’s gone through enough. We’ll just have to start thinking up some sort of backup…  _

 

“I think that’s enough talk for today,” Zophiel said as he lifted himself back up to his feet, dusting off his own uniform. “The moment we’re out of this door, none of this conversation happened, got it?”

 

“That’s the idea,” I nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

Before he opened the door however, I grabbed his shoulder. He turned back, and I mustered the sweetest face I could make.

 

“Thank you,” I told him. “For just… considering it.”

 

His dark eyes avoid mine. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. It’s the least I can do, at least. Let’s go, alright?”

 

With one last nod, we both headed out of my room, leaving Null behind as we headed to my training session.


	76. Agent Oleander

#  CHAPTER 75: AGENT OLEANDER

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT PROFILE DATABASE**

 

=========================

NAME: Jie Diao

AGENT NAME: Oleander

AGENT LEVEL: 2

AGE: 30

BIRTHDAY: February 14th

OCCUPATION: Office Worker, Field Agent

POSITION: Basic Agent

FAMILY: Hai Diao (mother), Tao Diao (father), Chen Diao (sister)

STATUS: Missing

NOTES: Despite his inexperience and lack of psychic ability, he’s a hard worker and loyal to the company. He does as told and does it as well as he can. Overall easy to get along with. Was a valued member of the agency for simple reasons.

 

As of this year, Agent Oleander has been deemed missing and likely dead due to the Illuminati Incident.

=========================


	77. Just like Old Times

#  CHAPTER 76: JUST LIKE OLD TIMES

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: AGENT GROUP CHAT**

 

ATLAS: ONLINE

DOT: ONLINE

CECROPIA: ONLINE

POODLE: ONLINE

SUNSET: ONLINE

 

Atlas: I’m glad at least most of you are here. I wanted to simply explain that though Death’s Head hasn’t been able to participate in group chats, they are still alive and well, as is Hornet.

 

Atlas: Death’s Head has been emailing me updates. I’ve kept in contact with Winter about any ideas, which we’ll likely discuss here as well as soon as we have more of a solid plan.

 

Atlas: At the moment, things are shaky.

 

Sunset: aye right, aint no point in rushin too much

 

Sunset: much as we want em outta there the illuminatis a nasty bunch a cunts

 

Dot: oh ya anyone curious about baby boy io hes doin alright

 

Dot: besides bein like, a total bitch

 

Dot: but like honestly arent we all lol

 

Cecropia: No. That’s just you, Dot.

 

Dot: OOF THAT WAS THE SICKEST COMEBACK AND IT CAME FROM MISTER I WEAR BOXERS AND BRIEFS WITH MY NAME ON THEM

 

Dot: T B H AFTER THAT I NEED TO REEVALUATE MYSELF AND WHO I AM NOW

 

Dot: WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO??????? WHAT AM I????

 

Sunset: cecropia the hell’d you do i think ya broke the fucker

 

Cecropia: Oh, leave him. It’s just his usual theatrics.

 

Dot: OH WOE IS ME????? IS MY SUN NOW MY MOON AND MY MOON THE SUN????? 

 

Dot: I FEEL LIKE MOTHERFUCKIN SHAKESPEARE UP IN THIS BITCH WRITING MY FEELINGS OUT IN WORDS NEVER MEANT TO BE UNDERSTOOD BY FUTURE GENERATIONS AND ONLY MEANT FOR SHITTY SEX JOKES AND ONE LINERS

 

Dot: BUT AM I EVEN THAT??? OR AM I EVEN MORE ONE DIMENSIONAL??? FUCK!!!

 

Poodle: wow thats a first someones having a meltdown and it isnt me

 

Cecropia: Or Winter.

 

Sunset: or chief

 

Sunset: no offense

 

Atlas: The slightest bit of offense taken, but I won’t hold it against you.

 

Atlas: Dot, calm down. Cecropia can have a smart mouth too. Doesn’t mean your identity has been taken away from you.

 

Dot: whoa deep

 

Dot: whered u get that boss

 

Atlas: Common sense?

 

Dot: fair enough

 

WINTER: ONLINE

 

Winter: I swear have I taught this boy absolutely nothing about computers?

 

Winter: Ridiculous.

 

Sunset: aye that aint winter cunts using proper capitalization and punctuation

 

Poodle: unless winters also having a breakdown

 

Dot: no winters here??? im literally watching the russian bastard try to play some sorta phone game with baby boy io lol

 

Dot: wait

 

Dot: shit

 

Dot: if that aint winter… 

 

Dot: god?

 

Winter: Close.

 

Winter: It’s Natasha.

 

Winter: Winter left his computer on and logged in back home. Foolish boy.

 

Dot: oh thank god its just a russian lesbian

 

Atlas: Natasha? It’s been so long.

 

Winter: Hasn’t it? I haven’t typed a message with this name in years.

 

Winter: Brings back memories.

 

Atlas: Good and bad, I’d imagine.

 

Winter: Mostly good.

 

Atlas: I think some of the good for you is bad for everyone else.

 

Winter: Maybe so? Still good for me, though, haha.

 

Atlas: You haven’t changed much. I suppose you’ve matured some.

 

Winter: Ah, yes, no one was ever quite as stuck up as little baby Atlas with stick up ass, yes?

 

Winter: Did you ever get that out?

 

Dot: no

 

Sunset: no

 

Poodle: no

 

Cecropia: I refuse to answer that.

 

Winter: Goody two shoes, are you?

 

Winter: Atlas must like you.

 

Atlas: Natasha, these are my agents… 

 

Winter: I’m aware.

 

Winter: I am the mother of one, after all.

 

Winter: How is that boy anyways?

 

Dot: oh hes straight chillin natasha no worries lol

 

Winter: Good. Don’t need him getting in anymore trouble than he already has.

 

Winter: Can’t blame him. He reminds me of myself.

 

Dot: lol wait really???

 

Dot: i mean i kno ur tough as shit but like

 

Dot: u were a little shit???

 

Winter: Oh yes. Big Big Little Shit.

 

Winter: But very endearing. Everyone loved me.

 

Winter: No other reason Atlas would put up with me afterall.

 

Atlas: Hey… you were a good friend.

 

Atlas: You lost your job for me.

 

Winter: And I’d do it again if I’d need to. Easily.

 

Cecropia: Wait, wait… I know that Natasha is retired, but, I don’t believe Winter ever told me the story of why.

 

Winter: Saved Atlas from accident one day. Left injury on my leg I never recovered. Retired because Io wanted to keep me safe. Was worried for me.

 

Winter: Speaking of… I heard the Illuminati has been a pain in the ass. Any news?

 

Dot: oh oof

 

Cecropia: Wait… Natasha, are you not aware?

 

Winter: Of what? Of course I am aware of one of best friend’s disappearances.

 

Winter: I’m retired, not comatose.

 

Cecropia: Ah…

 

Sunset: the poor cunt definitely dont no

 

Sunset: im with dot on this one

 

Sunset: oof

 

Poodle: same

 

Poodle: oof

 

Cecropia: Do you guys really have no other sort of reaction to things these days?

 

Dot: F

 

Poodle: F

 

Sunset: F

 

Cecropia: I hate this. Can you not take one situation seriously for a single minute?

 

Cecropia: At least allow some sort of explanation. Yeesh.

 

Winter: I am not understanding. What has happened?

 

Atlas: Natasha, I… I’m so sorry.

 

Winter: She’s dead, isn’t she?

 

Winter: I suppose we should’ve accepted the truth long before now… but we always wanted to believe.

 

Atlas: No.

 

Atlas: No, it’s much worse.

 

Winter: Worse? What the hell is worse than death?

 

Poodle: living

 

Sunset: shut it you

 

Sunset: im booking you another appointment with the company therapist asap

 

Cecropia: Atlas, are you sure you can handle explaining this?

 

Atlas: It’s only right.

 

Atlas: Natasha, Io is alive.

 

Atlas: However… we’ve come to find a very, very ugly truth about her.

 

Atlas: She’s been the leader of the Illuminati. Far, far before she ever had even been kidnapped.

 

Atlas: She had been manipulating us all this time.

 

Atlas: Using us. Using MOTH.

 

Winter: Ah.

 

Winter: You’re sure?

 

Atlas: We have a trusted agent in the Illuminati Headquarters as we speak. They’ve seen it for themself.

 

Atlas: It all connects.

 

Atlas: Sadly, it all makes sense.

 

Winter: … 

 

Winter: I always had an odd feeling about Io, sure…

 

Winter: But I thought that was just her perfectionism.

 

Winter: Her weird relationship with her father.

 

Winter: I thought… I just. Never thought she would’ve done this to us.

 

Winter: To me and you.

 

Winter: No… I just wanted to believe. It’s true.

 

Winter: Even I had my suspicions.

 

Winter: I knew people suspected she had odd reasoning for ordering my retirement.

 

Winter: I always wanted to believe she just wanted to keep me safe.

 

Winter: We grew up together. You and her watched me tackle Bigfoot that one time. Never let me live it down.

 

Winter: But it was true all along. She was keeping me out of the way.

 

Winter: She made it hard to contact the agency. To contact you.

 

Winter: And I knew it was odd that you hadn’t kept in touch.

 

Winter: You never did that to your friends.

 

Atlas: I’m so sorry, Natasha.

 

Atlas: I’m so sorry.

 

Atlas: She was playing everyone for a fool and we didn’t know until it was too late.

 

Dot: sorry to interrupt this deep shit buuuuuuuut

 

Dot: baby boy io is acting up soooooo

 

Dot: imma have to drop the fuck out from chat so peaaace

 

DOT: OFFLINE

 

Winter: Baby boy Io?

 

Winter: What does he mean?

 

Winter: I had thought the agent name was locked out of use.

 

Atlas: It… is.

 

Atlas: This Io… is my son.

 

Atlas: Io and my son.

 

Atlas: I hadn’t known about him until recently.

 

Winter: Ah.

 

Winter: Not sure whether it is the situation to say congratulations or not.

 

Winter: Quite complicated.

 

Atlas: You’re telling me.

 

Atlas: Dot and Winter have been looking over him, making sure he doesn’t escape and that the Illuminati doesn’t touch him.

 

Atlas: Though it seems they’ve lost interest in him, thankfully.

 

Atlas: We’re planning on offering him a few options.

 

Sunset: ave been lookin into more therapists, psychs, the like

 

Sunset: the kids situation is complicated as hell

 

Sunset: i dont think hes gonna kno what to do with himself without the illuminati

 

Sunset: its gonna take a lot of adjustment for him to be able to live a normal life

 

Sunset: he doesnt technically have a whole lot of options if he wants ta recover, chief

 

Atlas: I know, Sunset. But he deserves options.

 

Atlas: He deserves to make his own choice for once.

 

Atlas: And I want to believe he’ll make the right one. I know he wants to get better.

 

Sunset: aight chief

 

Sunset: ur the boss

 

Cecropia: Still… shouldn’t we do what’s best for him?

 

Poodle: i think atlas is right

 

Poodle: i dont think having another big group of people shoving him around would be a good idea

 

Poodle: itll make him more comfortable if we approached him with choices. nudge him in the right direction

 

Poodle: hes just scared. thats all

 

Atlas: Thank you, Poodle.

 

Atlas: I knew you’d understand.

 

Winter: Hmm… I see.

 

Winter: You two a thing?

 

Atlas: What?

 

Atlas: Who?

 

Atlas: Me?

 

Atlas: Poodle?

 

Atlas: That’s improper. Agency relationships are… improper.

 

Winter: I was joking, Atlas.

 

Winter: You truly don’t change, do you?

 

Winter: You acted that way when I asked about you and Io too, haha.

 

Winter: You must be all red in the face right now.

 

Atlas: Absolutely not.

 

Poodle: thats so cute omfg??? -w-

 

Atlas: Do not encourage her, Poodle.

 

Sunset: imma just sit back with sum popcorn for this

 

Atlas: Ugh.

 

Winter: Truly, we have not changed.

 

Atlas: I suppose we haven’t.

 

Winter: It’s alright. It’s gonna be alright.

 

Winter: Maybe Io changed.

 

Winter: No. Io didn’t change. She just showed true colors.

 

Winter: But we are still the stupid kids we always were.

 

Winter: I know I still have you, Atlas.

 

Winter: And that gives me strength.

 

Atlas: I missed you, Natasha.

 

Winter: I missed you too.

 

Atlas: Let’s catch up soon, alright?

 

Atlas: I’m sure Winter can give me your info.

 

Winter: I would love that.

 

Winter: I suppose I should get going, yes? I’m sure you all have better things to do than talking to an old geezer like me.

 

Cecropia: We’re honored to have you in the chat, Natasha.

 

Cecropia: Winter has told me a lot about what you’ve done for the agency. I hold high respect for you.

 

Winter: Aha. Cecropia. I do know you!

 

Winter: Just by real name. I remember now.

 

Winter: You are cute Japanese boy that Winter is always talking about.

 

Winter: I’m glad someone who matters much to my son sees me in such high regard.

 

Winter: Thank you.

 

Poodle: i just think ur cool as shit

 

Winter: Thank you as well, Poodle.

 

Sunset: i salute ya, natasha

 

Sunset: hope the news isnt too rough on ya

 

Winter: I’ve survived many Russian winters.

 

Winter: I will survive this.

 

Winter: And so will all of you.

 

Winter: I have much belief that all of this will end for the best.

 

Winter: Stay strong, comrades.

 

Winter: I will talk with you another time, Atlas.

 

Atlas: I’m looking forward to it.

 

Winter: : )

 

Winter: Пока, everyone.

 

WINTER: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: I missed her.

 

Atlas: Io keeping her away from me was one of the biggest blows to my heart, I think.

 

Cecropia: I’m glad you two can keep in contact now.

 

Cecropia: Perhaps Winter did something right leaving that computer on afterall.

 

Sunset: bein so soft on the guy lately

 

Cecropia: What? What are you talking about?

 

Cecropia: I’m just happy for Atlas.

 

Sunset: hahahaha i aint sayin nothin

 

Sunset: but i got you all flustered anyway

 

Sunset: all of u are so predictable

 

Poodle: sunset if someone so much as implies that youre a huge softie you get flustered

 

Poodle: as if u can talk LMAO

 

Sunset: : /

 

Sunset: fuck u

 

Sunset: cunt

 

Poodle: bitch

 

Cecropia: That’s enough. Let’s end this on a good note, shall we?

 

Atlas: Cecropia’s right. Let’s not ruin the mood Natasha put us in.

 

Atlas: She’s right. We’ll make it through this.

 

Atlas: We’ve survived plenty before. We’ll survive this.

 

Atlas: We’re all still here, right? So we can do this.

 

Atlas: I’ll be honest, I didn’t even think I’d make it this far.

 

Poodle: but you did.

 

Atlas: I did.

 

Atlas: This may be the hardest mission yet. In the history of the Second Division.

 

Atlas: No, in the entirety of MOTH’s history.

 

Atlas: But we can do it. I trust in all of you.

 

Atlas: So take care of yourselves.

 

Cecropia: We’ll certainly be doing our best. Hopefully the agency won’t swamp us with work.

 

Atlas: Thankfully, it seems that Emperor is finally acknowledging how difficult a situation this is and is assigning smaller jobs to the other divisions for the time being so we can focus on the Illuminati.

 

Poodle: that mightve been with some nudgin from me n luna :x but im not a snitch so

 

Sunset: if any of ya overwork yaselves its yer fault and i aint doin shit

 

Sunset: you pass out ill just pour a bucket of water on ya

 

Poodle: pour your

 

Poodle: your

 

Poodle: please pour your

 

Poodle: please pour y

 

Sunset: finish that and youll get the whole bucket thrown at ya

 

Poodle: kinda hot if im being honest?

 

Cecropia: There goes all the sentimentality.

 

Atlas: Wouldn’t have it any other way. It wouldn’t feel like normal if it wasn’t for everyones bickering.

 

Cecropia: I suppose there is an appeal to it.

 

Sunset: oi if its with winter right?

 

Sunset: right? am right i no it

 

Cecropia: It seems I have work to attend to.

 

Sunset: ey dont fuckin ignore me

 

Sunset: bastard

 

Sunset: do u hear me

 

Cecropia: I will be back online soon enough. Atlas, keep me updated.

 

Sunset: motherfucker

 

Atlas: Will do.

 

Sunset: cheeky son of a donkeys ass

 

Cecropia: Well then, I’ll be off.

 

Sunset: NO

 

CECROPIA: OFFLINE

 

SUNSET: CUNT

 

Poodle: LOOOOL

 

Poodle: that just proves it tho doesnt it lol

 

Sunset: it really do dont it? dumb cunt

 

Atlas: Truly, never change you two.

 

Poodle: cant even if i wanted to i have an identity disorder

 

Sunset: aye im aware im yer fuckin doctor

 

Poodle: but you wont stick your hand in my ass ? :/

 

Sunset: YOU DONT HAVE A PROSTATE YOU FLAPPY LIPPED CUNT

 

Sunset: do any of u have any idea how many of those jokes get made to me

 

Sunset: its a prostate exam and you gotta HAVE ONE to GET ONE

 

Poodle: so its because im trans? kindaaaa transphobic :/

 

Sunset: now yer just fuckin with me ah no it

 

Poodle: :/ am i tho?

 

SUNSET: OFFLINE

 

Poodle: SUNSET I WAS FUCKING WITH YOU LOL

 

Poodle: whatever hes probably just fucking with me too

 

Atlas: You two are quite silly. It wouldn’t be surprising.

 

Poodle: right lol?

 

Poodle: well we oughta head off too i guess

 

Atlas: Feel free to message me if you need company, Poodle.

 

Poodle: ur the busiest tho lol

 

Atlas: Sure, I have paperwork galore to do. But it’s not as much as usual. Shoot me a message. Don’t act like a stranger.

 

Atlas: You always have your place in the Second Division, Poodle.

 

Atlas: And as a close friend of mine.

 

Poodle: haha, right right

 

Poodle: of course

 

Poodle: well

 

Poodle: ill see you … whenever then?

 

Atlas: Whenever.

 

Poodle: alright. seeya atlas

 

Poodle: take care of yourself

 

Atlas: I will.

 

POODLE: OFFLINE

 

Atlas: Atlas out.

 

ATLAS: OFFLINE


	78. Stained Porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talk of abuse and suicidal thoughts.

#  CHAPTER 77: STAINED PORCELAIN

##  **MOTH ORGANIZATION: PRIVATE EMAILS**

 

FROM: Dot

TO: Atlas

SUBJECT: Please help.

 

It’s probably made obvious from my proper capitalization and punctuation, but this isn’t Dot. It’s Io. I don’t know why I’m sending you this. Don’t ask. I can’t sleep most nights. And I guess most nights I couldn’t care less about it. But tonight is just… different.

 

I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t. I thought it was for my mom. For the Illuminati. I was going to take my mom’s place. Surpass her, if she had her way with me. I was raised by two monsters. I was supposed to be above what any human ever could be. But I feel so low. I feel so, so much lower. It keeps hitting me that I tried to kill someone. I tried to kill Death’s Head. My only real, human friend I had ever made and I almost took their life. What right did I have? Was I that afraid of my mom, or did that power almost get to my head? Or did I want to end things before they could start? They’ve basically taken my place. And I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Not even you. Maybe I wanted to do to them what I wished someone would have done for me.

 

But even then, that life is behind me. Who cares that I still crave my mother’s approval? I can’t go back. She won’t accept me back anyways. She always knew I was a failure and I should’ve known she was never wrong. She was never fucking wrong. Never. The fact she even tried to make me into something… I should be flattered.

 

But where do I even go from there? The windows up here are all locked and Winter is awake outside this room since Dot’s asleep. They already know I’ll go for any sharp object I can find. This guest room is basically baby proofed from floor to ceiling. No one cares if I want to end the pain either. They just don’t get it. They didn’t live my life.

 

There’s nothing left for me, Atlas. There’s nothing I can do to become useful, to become something. I’m a husk. I’m a broken porcelain doll, and all the paint on my face is stained. No matter how much I try to rub it all off, my mother has stained me. I can’t run from her.

 

You can’t either, can you? You can’t. I know you can’t. Because under all this paint is your face. She tried to cover up every little thing, but she couldn’t get rid of you either. She wanted to shatter your face, but in the process, she’d shatter mine. I guess she still had some sort of heart to keep me alive despite that. And I know I should stop wanting to hold onto that thought, but I can’t. I wanted to believe my mother loves me. But I know the truth by now.

 

So here’s my question. My cry for help. What I’m begging an answer to. Can someone so stained, so broken, so twisted out of shape, so distant from humanity, get help? No one believes my mother can get help. No one believes she can get better. There was never anything wrong in the first place, according to so many. She’s just a monster. That’s all there is to it, supposedly.

 

But how am I any better? Why do I deserve help but she does not? I’m just her. She only ever wanted me to be her and I only ever tried. I belong where she belongs. An artist and her art.

 

But you. You’re there too. I’m you too. You’re a part of me. So maybe it’s stupid. But I guess part of me hopes that maybe because of that, I can be saved too. She tried so hard to hide it. But it’s still there, right? Stained just means there’s some of her there too. But you’ve already seen past that, haven’t you? Because you know her. The real her. So you know I’m not her. Right? You know that?

 

I don’t want to die, Atlas. I just want to feel like I deserve to live.


End file.
